Diane Chasseresse
by Demone.Blanche
Summary: Deuxième grossesse.  Suite de l'univers de La Berceuse et La nuit du Chasseur.  Attention: WINCEST MPREG
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour! Quelques mots avant de passer à l'histoire… Premièrement : les avertissements habituels. Je n'ai pas de lecteur beta. Les erreurs sont donc miennes. __Les personnages et__l'univers de _Supernatural _ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en publiant cette histoire.__ Ce récit est la suite directe de _La Nuit du Chasseur,_ et fait de nombreuses références à ma première histoire, la _Berceuse du Chasseur_. Il serait bien de les lire si vous voulez comprendre quoi que ce soit à cette fic._

Et maintenant…

Diane Chasseresse

**Prologue**

**Où Sam et Dean se déclarent complètement cinglés **

_Clifton, le 28 novembre_

«SAM!»

Sam Winchester a parfois l'impression que, contrairement au reste de l'humanité, il est incapable de s'éveiller autrement qu'en sursaut, que ce soit pour se libérer d'un cauchemar ou affronter une réalité encore plus sombre.

Assis dans son lit, à la recherche de son souffle, Sam analyse sans s'en rendre compte le cri de son frère.

Ce n'est pas un cri de détresse mais de colère. Donc. Ce pourrait être pire.

-Dean? Crie-t-il à son tour d'une voix toute coulante de sommeil.

Il n'y a pas de réponse. Sam rabat les draps et attrape une paire de boxeur au pied du lit, les enfilant précipitamment en sautant sur un pied pour conserver son équilibre.

Et soudainement, ses yeux accrochent sur les taches sombres qui dessinent comme de grandes fleurs éclatées sur les couvertures. Le souffle coupé, Sam s'observe une seconde. Son corps paraît intact. Il ne ressent aucune douleur, d'ailleurs, il…

Dean.

-DEAN! Hurle-t-il en prenant le couteau de son frère sous l'oreiller.

Sumiko se met à pleurer. Merci mon Dieu, pense Sam en courant jusqu'à sa chambre. Rien ne semble dérangé, anormal. Il y a seulement sa fille qui pleure, prise entre le sommeil et l'éveil, probablement réveillée par son cri. Sam lui remet sa suce et la quitte en vérifiant le cercle de sel une dernière fois.

Dean.

Sam se rappelle le cri. Il semblait tout près. Revenant sur ses pas, il aperçoit la lumière vive qui tache le couloir et se demande comment il a pu passer devant la salle de bain sans y voir Dean qui se tient debout devant le miroir, nu comme un vers.

Et sur son ventre… le sang. Sam aperçoit les motifs qu'il n'a jamais oubliés et sur lesquels une légère croûte est en train de se former. Il sent sa bouche s'ouvrir mollement, comme celle d'un personnage de dessin animé, mais rien n'en sort.

Dean a le visage blanc et les cheveux mouillés de sueur. Il pointe un doigt vers Sam.

-Tu m'as encore mis enceinte espèce de salaud! Crie-t-il en portant une main à son ventre.

Puis ses yeux se révulsent et son corps s'écroule lourdement. Sam, toujours choqué, réussi à le retenir juste avant que sa tête ne frappe le linoleum brillant du plancher.

))))((((

Sam n'a pas mérité une bourse couvrant la totalité de ses années d'étude à Stanford à cause de ses yeux de chien battu et de ses fossettes. Ses performances scolaires, malgré les multiples déménagements et les absences nombreuses à travers tout le pays, s'expliquent en partie par son excellente mémoire.

Il n'y a pas que des avantages à avoir un cerveau qui classe et retrouve une quantité presque infinie d'informations en un minimum de temps. La mémoire ne fait pas de différence entre les bons et les mauvais souvenirs. Ce qui s'est passé dans la Cage est devenu si clair qu'il a fallu à Sam toute la volonté dont il peut faire preuve pour réussir à repousser ces souvenirs dans des endroits moins accessibles de son esprit.

Cependant, dans des circonstances comme celles-ci, Sam ne peut qu'être reconnaissant à son cerveau de fonctionner de cette façon. Pendant qu'il s'occupe de Dean, il se souvient très exactement de l'attaque d'Hannah McPherson et des jours qui ont suivi. C'est un film en haute définition qui défile derrière ses yeux.

_«Je l'ai PUNI!»_

_L'ongle_ _d'Hannah McPherson, tout dégoulinant de sang, traçant des cercles autour du nombril de Dean. «Si j'enfonce mon doigt juste au bon endroit, ton frère va mourir.»_

Non. Plus loin. Il a besoin de se rappeler les heures qui ont suivi l'attaque.

Sam soupire et achève de nettoyer le sang séché sur le ventre de son frère. Il l'a transporté dans la chambre depuis la salle de bain, et Dean n'a fait qu'entrouvrir les yeux en murmurant : «ça brûle».

Son corps réagit bien aux stimulations : la serviette tiède sur son ventre, les délicates manipulations de Sam. Il frissonne, sa peau nue hérissée de chair de poule alors qu'il est exposé à l'air tiède de la chambre.

La dernière fois. La dernière fois, Dean avait passé une douzaine d'heures à se balancer entre la conscience et le sommeil après l'attaque.

Sam n'est pas surpris de constater que, sous le sang, les coupures sont déjà en train de cicatriser. Le métabolisme de Dean est en mode sortilège. Oh joie.

Après avoir terminé, Sam recouvre le corps de son frère de couvertures et retourne voir Sue. Elle s'est rendormie, ses poings serrés sous son menton, sa bouche tenant mollement sa suce.

Seigneur.

Sam se penche et l'embrasse tout doucement. Puis, il retourne dans la chambre et s'assoit près de Dean, l'observe en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce. Ce sera une longue nuit.

_Donc, le corps de Dean, sans directions claires, a interprété les symboles autrement. Je ne sais pas si ça a un lien avec le fait qu'il soit un vaisseau, ou qu'il ait été touché par un ange. Mais les faits sont là._

C'était une nuit froide, Dean était fatigué et malade, et cette fois-là, il avait abandonné tout contrôle, laissant Sam en charge.

Comme cette nuit. Pendant la grossesse de Dean, il s'est fait pénétré par Sam, à plus d'une reprise, pense ce dernier avec une froideur clinique. Mais pas une fois depuis la naissance de Sue. Pas une seule fois.

C'est peut-être une combinaison de facteurs : peut-être faut-il que Dean s'abandonne complètement et accepte ce que Sam veut lui donner. Évidemment, sans sperme, le sortilège est nul et non avenu.

Et maintenant… Une chose explique l'autre. Le sortilège n'est jamais disparu. Il était dormant. Sam en prend la responsabilité. Il aurait dû vérifier que tout était réellement rentré dans l'ordre après la naissance de Sue. Il existe au moins une dizaine de sortilèges et de rituels qui lui auraient permis de s'assurer que son frère était réellement libéré de l'emprise de la formule.

…Et maintenant…

Maintenant, ils ont peut-être des options qu'ils n'avaient pas il y a un an. Ils savent. Tout de suite. Ce qui est en train de se produire dans le corps de Dean alors qu'il repose, inconscient…

En ce moment même, quelque chose qui ressemble à un ovule miraculeusement créé est probablement en train de se joindre à un spermatozoïde de Sam, par la magie du sortilège. Hésitant, il pose sa main sur le ventre de son frère, mais la retire aussitôt lorsque Dean gémit sans retenue.

Des options. Mais Sam ne peut pas prendre de décision avant que son frère soit présent –complètement présent. Il soupire et prend son ordinateur sur la table de chevet, s'absorbant dans sa tâche sans permettre à ses sentiments de prendre le dessus.

**))))((((**

_29 novembre_

Clover entre dans la maison à huit heures et demie tapantes, surprise de retrouver Sam dans la cuisine, toujours en pantalons de pyjama et t-shirt. Il relève la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à Sumiko qui digère sa cuillerée de céréale placidement dans son transat et aperçoit la gardienne hésitante sur le seuil de la cuisine.

-Monsieur Winchester? Est-ce que je me suis trompée ou…

Sam se frotte le visage et tente de sourire.

-Non. Il y a juste un petit changement de plans, Clo. Tu veux un café? Il en reste.

Clover hoche la tête, se sert une tasse et s'assoit, toujours hésitante, à la table de la cuisine.

-Dean est malade et je voudrais vraiment, vraiment qu'il se repose. Tu penses que ce serait possible d'emmener Sue chez toi pour quelques heures?

Le visage de Clover s'éclaire : «Grand-mère va être folle de joie.»

-Bien.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Sumiko va chez leur gardienne. Parfois, ils ne peuvent faire autrement. Dean a été dur à convaincre, mais Sam a fini par lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient pas la garder enfermée dans le cocon protecteur de leur maison pour toujours. Clover et sa famille habitent juste au-dessus de l'herboristerie : la présence des différents charmes et herbes est un repoussant naturel pour les forces du mal.

-Et Clover?...

-Je sais, monsieur Winchester. Je vais directement chez moi et je ne sors pas de la maison, répète-t-elle sagement.

-Okay euh… ses affaires sont prêtes, tout est dans sa chambre : il y a deux biberons dans le frigo et euh… il faut juste la changer et mettre le siège dans… tu as la voiture?

-Oui.

Sam se lève et commence à détacher Sumiko, mais la jeune fille l'arrête.

-Vous pouvez me laisser faire et vous occuper de monsieur Campbell.

-Ouais euh… okay.

-Viens, ma puce, on va aller s'habiller, dit Clover de la voix douce et claire qu'elle utilise toujours lorsqu'elle s'adresse au bébé.

Sumiko l'observe si intensément qu'elle en louche. Puis, elle lance un : «Daaa!» enthousiaste et agite les pieds, pour faire bonne mesure.

Sam soupire de soulagement en les observant quitter la cuisine. Il monte à l'étage peu après et entrouvre la porte de leur chambre. Dean dort toujours, prostré sur le côté, ses deux bras repliés sur son ventre. Depuis que Sam l'a retrouvé dans la salle de bains, il ne s'est réveillé qu'une fois, au petit matin, après maints efforts de la part de son cadet pour qu'il avale son antibiotique et prenne un peu d'eau.

Sam frissonne et referme la porte. Le rire aigu de Sumiko lui parvient de sa chambre, et il se demande…

À quoi ressemblerait l'autre… Un autre minuscule bébé issu de Dean et Sam, qui lèverait vers eux d'immenses yeux innocents et qui…

Secouant la tête, il serre les lèvres et redescend. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça

Vingt minutes plus tard, la petite voiture de Clover démarre et Sam la salue depuis le porche. Il va encore neiger aujourd'hui. Il le sait, juste à regarder le ciel.

Il retourne dans leur chambre pour trouver Dean exactement dans la même position qu'auparavant et s'étend près de lui, appuyé sur un coude. Son frère dort profondément, et Sam doit s'y prendre plusieurs fois avant de voir l'éclat de ses yeux verts entre ses paupières lourdes.

-S'mmy?

-Dean, tu es avec moi?

Dean lève une main paresseuse et se frotte le visage sans énergie. Il a un profond soupire, tousse et se redresse lentement sur un coude.

-Qu'est-ce que-

Ses yeux s'agrandissent de façon comique, soudainement. Il baisse les couvertures qui le recouvrent et observe son ventre. Les symboles sont à peine visibles, mais ils sont là, et le visage de Dean se tort en une grimace de colère cynique. Il tente de se mettre en position assise mais son corps refuse de collaborer et il retombe lourdement sur le dos pendant que Sam lui suggère de se calmer.

-Que je me calme? Demande-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Que je me calme, Sam, vraiment?

-Je suis désolé, Dean.

Ce dernier a un sourire féroce.

-Ouais, ben, c'est un peu tard.

-J'aurais dû… après la naissance de Sue j'aurais dû…

-La ferme. Pas ta faute. On a… on a tous les deux assumé que…

Dean se redresse à nouveau sur ses coudes et secoue la tête vigoureusement, comme pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits.

-La p'tite?

-Avec Clover. Chez Clover, je veux dire. Il faut… il faut qu'on discute. J'ai appelé Arthur pour lui dire que tu ne pouvais pas travailler aujourd'hui et-

-Merde, murmure Dean. Merde, Sam. Foutu bordel de merde.

-Ouais.

-J'ai l'impression de m'être fait passer dessus par un train.

-Comme la… comme pour Sue. Après l'attaque de Hannah McPherson tu étais dans le même état.

Dean a un autre soupire tremblant et déglutit avec force. Il pose une main incertaine sur ses yeux, et pendant un moment, Sam est persuadé qu'il va se mettre à pleurer.

-Je ne peux pas le faire. Pas encore, Sam, avoue-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

-Écoute, Dean, répond son frère en caressant doucement son bras. Cette fois, c'est différent. On sait exactement comment le sortilège fonctionne. J'ai… j'ai réfléchi et j'ai fait des recherches, et je pense qu'on peut le contrer si on agit rapidement.

Dean retire sa main et tourne la tête vers Sam. Ses yeux ont une expression froide et lointaine, détachée. Sam se racle la gorge et continue.

-Il euh… il y a ce truc qui s'appelle la pilule du lendemain. C'est euh… il faut la prendre moins de quarante-huit heures après une relation sexuelle, tu vois, si on croit que le condom s'est déchiré, par exemple, ou si on a oublié de se protéger dans la passion du moment, tu vois? C'est sans danger et très efficace… Pour les femmes du moins…

-Tu penses que ça pourrait marcher?

Sam hausse les épaules. «Je n'en suis pas certain… mais de toutes façons, on ne l'utiliserait pas seul. J'ai trouvé deux contre-sortilèges qui utilisent aussi les runes de Futhark et qui auraient de grandes chances de fonctionner, combinés ensemble.

-Et ça annulerait l'effet du sortilège.

-…Oui. Probablement. Évidemment, après, il faudra faire un rituel plus complexe pour s'en débarrasser définitivement, mais je pense qu'on a de bonnes chances d'y arriver.

Les lèvres de Dean tremblent alors qu'il tente de prendre une profonde inspiration. Sam attend, sans vouloir l'influencer ni lui mettre de pression, parce qu'au final, la décision doit être prise par son frère.

-Je… Sammy, merde, on ne peut pas… Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait? Je veux dire… on vient juste de s'installer ici et… Je ne suis pas sûr que je peux… Sue est encore tellement petite. Ce n'est pas naturel, quoiqu'on dise, et si tout s'est bien terminé la dernière fois on ne peut pas présumer que…

Dean se tait et se contente de regarder Sam, ses yeux agrandis par le doute et la peur.

-Hé, Dean, ça va, répond Sam en s'approchant pour lui donner un baiser sur le front.

Il passe un bras autour des épaules de son ainé et continue de lui parler à l'oreille d'une voix qu'il espère apaisante. «Je ne te demande rien. Je suis avec toi jusqu'au bout, okay? Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.»

-Foutues sorcières, marmonne Dean.

-Je sais.

-J'en ai ras-le-cul.

-Je sais.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Okay.

Il y a un silence lourd de tristesse qui s'installe entre eux. Sam finit par se lever, après avoir embrassé Dean une dernière fois.

-Il va falloir que j'aille à la pharmacie, et aussi acheter quelques trucs pour le contre-sortilège. Ça ne devrait pas être trop long. Tu penses que tu peux rester seul?

Dean lève un sourcil et s'assoit lentement sur le bord du lit. Ses gestes sont plus assurés, maintenant. Les premiers effets du sortilège sont en train de s'estomper. «Fais ce que tu as à faire, Sam. Je vais bien.»

C'est ça, pense Sam sans répliquer.

Quand il sort de la maison, quelques minutes plus tard, Dean est sous la douche. La neige commence à tomber.

**))))((((**

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Sam est de retour. Il regarde les sacs posés sur le siège du passager. Tout ce qu'il faut pour mettre un terme à une grossesse surnaturelle non désirée. Un avortement magique.

Il serre les dents. Il n'a pas le droit d'envisager les choses ainsi, ne serait-ce que par respect pour Dean.

Son frère a bien failli ne pas survivre à la naissance de Sumiko.

L'existence même de leur petite fille est un miracle. Sam devrait pouvoir s'en contenter.

Il n'en veut pas à Dean, pas le moindre du monde. Il s'en veut à lui, parce que Sam est un Winchester et il le sera toujours. Si seulement il avait fait ce qu'il fallait après la naissance de Sumiko…

Si seulement il avait réalisé que la situation risquait de se reproduire.

Si seulement…

-Arrête de réfléchir, Sam, se sermonne-t-il à voix haute.

Il assemble son courage, prend ses achats dans ses mains et sort de la voiture.

À l'intérieur, il trouve Dean habillé, les cheveux encore humide, assis à la table de la cuisine devant un café intact. Son visage est toujours pâle, ses yeux sont creusés, mais il a meilleur mine qu'au cours de la nuit précédente.

Sans un mot, Sam sort le flacon de la pharmacie et le pose sur la table, en face de son frère. L'unique comprimé tout au fond semble les narguer. D'une main tremblante, Dean le fait glisser au creux de sa paume et lève les yeux vers Sam.

-Alors euh… je fais juste l'avaler, c'est ça?

-Oui.

Dean observe la pilule un instant et approche lentement sa main de sa bouche. Puis, soudainement, il se redresse, faisant basculer sa chaise derrière lui, et lance le comprimé à travers la pièce.

-ET MERDE! Hurle-t-il en pressant ses mains contre sa tête.

Sam, interdit, tente de s'approcher de lui. Dean lui lance un regard meurtrier et secoue la tête.

-JE NE PEUX PAS! Crie-t-il à nouveau.

-Dean…

-Je ne peux pas, répète son frère.

Il se met à trembler si violemment que ses dents claquent. Crise de panique, effets du sortilège, amygdalite, peu importe. Dean est sur le point de s'effondrer, physiquement et mentalement. Il pousse un grondement désespéré et balaie la table d'un geste rageur. La tasse tombe par terre avec un bruit sourd sans se casser, et le café brûlant se répand sur le plancher. Sam tente à nouveau de s'approcher de lui.

-Dean, essaie de-

-Essaie de quoi, Sammy? J'étais assis là à t'attendre et je ne pouvais même pas boire une foutue gorgée de café parce que je me disais que c'était mauvais pour le bébé. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, hein? À… à ce stade il est microscopique et ce n'est… ce n'est même pas…

Sans ajouter une parole, Dean recule lentement jusqu'à ce que son dos aille s'appuyer contre le réfrigérateur et s'y laisse glisser. Il respire beaucoup trop vite. Une trace de sang recouvre sa lèvre inférieure, là où il s'est mordu.

Cette fois, Sam n'hésite pas. Il le rejoint en une enjambée et s'assoit près de lui.

-Dean, ça va.

Ce dernier éclate de rire. Ce n'est pas un bon rire. C'est le rire cynique du Dean fraîchement revenu de l'Enfer, celui qui refusait d'enlever ses vêtements pour dormir, qui buvait pour essayer de trouver la paix.

-Je suis un con.

-Arrête.

-Sérieusement, Sammy? Tu te rends compte de ce que je suis en train de faire? C'est… c'est… Sumiko, tu sais, j'ai beau essayer de penser de façon rationnelle, je la vois elle quand je pense à…

Dean pointe son ventre et éclate de rire à nouveau. «Je suis complètement cinglé.» Ajoute-t-il en frappant sa tête contre la porte du réfrigérateur à plusieurs reprises.

Sam se rapproche et essaie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais Dean se débat comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Sam, lâche-moi, gronde-t-il en repoussant les bras de son frère.

-Dean, tu n'es pas cinglé, ni stupide, ni…

-Quoi? Tu vas me dire que c'est rationnel de vouloir recommencer tout ça, de… lâche-moi, Sam!

Mais Sam referme ses bras autour du dos de Dean et le presse fermement contre lui. Dean se débat encore un moment, lâchant jurons et insultes, mais finit par se détendre et appuie sa tête contre la poitrine de Sam. Il tremble toujours.

-Elle ne sera pas toute seule, murmure Sam à son oreille.

-Mmm?

-Sue. Elle ne sera pas toute seule.

-Sam-

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Je… je suis content, que tu ne puisses pas le faire. C'est égoïste et irrationnel, mais je… J'aurais été avec toi jusqu'au bout, si tu avais décidé de ne pas le garder, mais je suis content.

-Alors tu es encore plus cinglé que moi.

La respiration de Dean se régularise et ses tremblements diminuent. Sam appuie son menton sur le dessus de sa tête et a un léger sourire.

-Probablement. Mais c'est comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Sam?

-Je ne sais pas. On trouvera bien.

Pour la première fois depuis la nuit dernière, Sam sent un immense poids quitter sa poitrine. Son frère est chaud et vivant entre ses bras. Si seulement Dean pouvait réaliser à quel point il est exceptionnel.

-J'ai gardé les jeans de maternité que tu portais, dit Sam spontanément, alors que cette pensée lui traverse l'esprit.

-Super, répond Dean, sarcastique. Alors il n'y a plus de problèmes; tout va bien, hein, Sammy?

Mais Sam sent le sourire de son frère contre son cœur qui bat fort. Il sourit aussi, plus largement, et resserre son emprise.

-Oui. Tout va bien.

))))((((

-Hé, Bobby.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait?

-Wow. Je… Tu sais, ça nous arrive de t'appeler juste pour avoir de tes nouvelles.

-Sam.

-Okay, euh… C'est Dean.

-Évidemment. C'est chacun votre tour. Merde, Sam! Vous allez finir par avoir ma peau.

À SUIVRE…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

1. Dean, les nausées et le mal de l'air. 2. Une maison n'est pas hantée. 3. Bobby grogne et joue au Père-Noël.

_Au-dessus de l'Océan Atlantique, le 15 décembre_

Quand Dean se lève une fois de plus de son siège, la main sur la bouche, et se faufile maladroitement dans l'allée pour rejoindre les toilettes, Sumiko tend les bras vers lui, ses yeux bleus clairs débordants de larmes.

-Pleure pas, ma puce, murmure Sam en dissimulant tant bien que mal l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Il détache Sumiko de son siège et la prend sur ses genoux, lui tendant son index. Sumi a un roucoulement ravi et attrape le doigt dans sa minuscule main potelée : elle n'arrive pas encore à en faire le tour, mais ce ne sera plus très long. Elle adore jouer avec les immenses mains de Sam.

Son chagrin est oublié. Il reste encore deux heures de vol et son père est décidé à la garder dans de bonnes dispositions. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle a dormi, bu son lait et souri aux autres passagers et aux agents de bords.

Comme si elle comprenait que le moment est mal choisi de faire une scène. Dean a vomi quatre fois depuis le décollage. Sam peut attribuer une partie des symptômes à sa grossesse, même si les nausées sont à peine commencées, mais il faut aussi mettre l'anxiété et le stress du vol dans la balance. Pas de médicaments cette fois, même si Rania leur a assuré qu'un anxiolytique occasionnel était inoffensif pour le bébé. Dean a refusé, purement et simplement.

Ce serait facile –et mesquin- de le lui reprocher maintenant, mais son frère est suffisamment puni pour son obstination, et ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas agi avec les meilleures intentions du monde.

Cinq minutes interminables passent. Sam est sur le point d'aller jeter un œil dans les toilettes, près desquelles un homme attend impatiemment son tour en tapant du pied, quand Dean surgit en claquant la porte étroite contre le mur, les joues rouges et le front couvert de sueur. Le passager pressé lui lance un regard meurtrier et Dean s'immobilise, l'observe avec les yeux d'un chasseur surveillant sa proie. Sam sourit en voyant la proie en question se recroqueviller sur elle-même et se glisser précipitamment dans les toilettes.

Ne pas faire chier Dean Winchester quand il est enceinte quelque part au-dessus de l'océan.

-Je vais mourir, marmonne Dean en se laissant tomber sur son siège.

Sumiko lui tend les bras en éclatant de rire, comme s'il était parti pendant des mois, et Dean trouve le moyen de lui sourire. «Reste avec Sam, Koko, c'est plus sûr.» ajoute-t-il en prenant un hochet dans le fond du siège. Il l'agite un instant devant le bébé qui écarquille les yeux et réussit à l'attraper au troisième essai.

Sam tend une bouteille d'eau à Dean qui grimace.

-Pas une bonne idée.

-Te déshydrater n'est pas une bonne idée non plus. Les personnes enceintes se déshydratent plus faci-

-Bon, coupe Dean en lui arrachant la bouteille des mains. Si ça peut m'éviter un sermon…

Sam voit qu'il mouille à peine ses lèvres sur le bord goulot, mais décide de laisser aller. Dean soupire comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules –est-ce si loin de la réalité- et appuie sa tête contre le siège en fermant les yeux.

Bien. S'il pouvait dormir, un peu. Ils ont eu une semaine réellement épuisante, physiquement et émotionnellement. Sam a encore la gorge serrée en pensant à la façon dont les yeux de Dean se sont remplis de larmes (contenues, mais tout juste) à l'aéroport quand Clover l'a spontanément pris dans ses bras, elle-même toute dégoulinante de chagrin après avoir tenue Sumiko contre elle pendant les deux heures qu'ils ont passé près du quai d'embarquement.

-On va se revoir, a dit Sam en l'embrassant sur la joue.

La jeune fille reniflait sans honte. «Elle ne me reconnaîtra même pas quand vous allez revenir.»

C'est vrai, mais on se rassure comme on le peut. Avec l'intensité des émotions flottant dans l'air au-dessus de leur petit groupe, il fallait bien que quelqu'un demeure rationnel.

Dean aurait préféré rester en Angleterre –Sam aussi, d'ailleurs, mais ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Dissimuler la grossesse de Dean là-bas se serait révélé quasiment impossible, trouver un médecin avec l'ouverture d'esprit et les connaissances de Rania aussi improbable qu'imprudent et, au final, ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Quand il s'est révélé que leur départ était nécessaire, les frères Winchester ont dû réfléchir à la suite. Reviendraient-ils? Devaient-ils vendre la maison et chercher autre chose à leur retour? D'un commun accord, ils ont décidé de s'accrocher au seul endroit où ils avaient commencé à se construire une vie depuis leur prime enfance. Ils aiment tous les deux Clifton. Ils aiment leur vieille demeure qui craque, le voisinage, les gens. Partir et revenir leur fournissait également l'excuse parfaite.

Officiellement, ils sont un couple, après tout, et ils ont prétendument eu Sumiko en faisant appel à une mère porteuse. Ils ont donc annoncé à tout le monde qu'ils avaient trouvé une candidate idéale pour donner à Sumiko un petit frère, ou une petite sœur, que le processus était complexe et légal seulement dans certains états de leur pays d'origine. Ils seraient probablement partis un an, si la fécondation était un succès, pour accompagner la mère au cours de la grossesse et être présents à la naissance de l'enfant.

Ainsi, quand Sam et Dean reviendraient à Clifton, un nouveau bébé dans les bras, personne ne poserait de questions.

Un nouveau bébé dans les bras, pense Sam, et son cœur s'emballe d'excitation. Il ressent au même moment une douleur cuisante sur le côté de la tête et attrape la mèche de cheveux que Sue tient férocement dans une main.

-Dean, hisse Sam entre ses dents, incapable de se libérer.

_Tirons les cheveux de papa_. C'est le deuxième jeu préféré de Sumiko, tout de suite après _Jouons avec les doigts de papa_. Et elle en est la championne toutes catégories confondues.

Dean se penche vers leur fille et déplie ses doigts un à un.

-Sue… Lâche. Lâche les cheveux, Sue, dit-il fermement.

_Sammy. On ne touche pas à ça, c'est un canif, ça coupe._

Vingt-cinq ans de différence et exactement le même ton, réalise Sam en laissant échapper un juron quand Sue donne un dernier coup avant d'ouvrir sa main, révélant une dizaine de cheveux qui n'ont pas survécu à l'assaut.

-Je les fais couper, affirme Sam pour la énième fois en frottant vigoureusement son cuir chevelu.

-Pas question, affirme Dean avec toute l'autorité dont il est capable.

-On verra bien.

Dean le fusille du regard et prend Sumiko dans ses bras. Elle se tortille, lève la tête vers lui et sourit, baveuse et extatique. «On aime les cheveux de papa, hein beauté?» lui demande-t-il en enfonçant doucement un doigt dans le ventre de sa fille qui agite les pieds et rigole.

-Elle est une voyageuse idéale, dit Sam pour détourner la conversation.

-Ouais ben, espérons qu'on n'aura pas besoin de le constater trop souvent, répond Dean en posant une main sur son estomac.

Il grimace et déglutit avec difficulté.

-Encore?

-… Non, finit-il par dire en poussant un soupire de soulagement.

-Il y a des craquelins dans le-

-Sammy. Ils ne font pas l'affaire.

-Je te jure que ce sont les mêmes ingrédients. Exactement les même, à part peut-être la poudre de lactose et la sorte d'huile utilisée.

Sam lève les yeux au ciel quand Dean esquisse une moue obstinée. Il se trouve que les craquelins en forme d'animaux de la jungle ne sont pas distribués en Angleterre. Quand Sam l'a annoncé à Dean, trois jours plus tôt, son frère a réagi comme s'il avait appris que l'Impala s'était enflammée spontanément dans le garage d'Arthur Murphy : très mal. Les hormones frappent fort et tôt ce coup-ci, ou alors, Sam n'a pas si bonne mémoire qu'il le croit : la première fois, ils ne savaient même pas encore que Dean était enceinte après trois semaines.

Les hormones. Elles se manifestent d'une drôle de façon chez Dean, mais comme Sam n'a pas connu d'autre homme enceinte, il ne peut pas comparer. Il n'y a pas de crises de larmes ni d'éclats de colère inutiles –pas encore, de toutes façons- mais tout est plus… intense, et chaque émotion est parfaitement visible dans le visage magnifique de Dean.

Prenez Rania, par exemple. Ils lui ont téléphoné trois jours après la conception. Tout d'abord, Dean a insisté pour lui parler lui-même. Ensuite, Sam a vu son visage se figer dans une drôle d'expression qui rappelait celle d'un enfant pris en faute, il a rougit depuis le front jusqu'à la poitrine –sans oublier les oreilles- et a tendu précipitamment le téléphone à Sam. Il a écouté la conversation en jouant nerveusement avec la couture de sa chemise et a poussé un immense soupire de soulagement quand Sam a raccroché.

-Et puis?

-Et puis quoi?

-Elle euh… elle était en colère ou…

-Non. Dean, est-ce que ça va?

Là-dessus, son frère s'est mis à haleter et Sam a dû le faire asseoir et mettre la tête entre ses jambes.

Très peu «Dean-Winchesteresque» comme comportement.

Il y a aussi eu cette fois où ils donnaient le bain de Sue ensemble. Couchée dans le fond de la baignoire, ses fins cheveux mouillés lissés vers l'arrière, le bébé venait de découvrir qu'elle obtenait une drôle de réaction en agitant ses jambes dans l'eau et s'amusait à faire des vagues en leur offrant son plus beau sourire édenté. Un bon moment. Une minute, Sam et Dean riaient ensemble. Celle d'après, ce dernier contemplait sa fille d'un air songeur, une tristesse profonde parfaitement lisible dans ses yeux.

-Quoi? A demandé Sam, un peu inquiet. À quoi tu penses?

Nouveau rougissement. Son frère s'est mordu la lèvre inférieure et a secoué doucement la tête.

-Rien c'est… c'est stupide.

-Probablement, mais dis-moi quand même.

-Tu… tu sais que je l'aime, hein?

-Mmoui…

-C'est…

La phrase suivante est sortie comme un secret honteux : «Elle a les oreilles décollées.»

Dean a baissé la tête, soudainement fasciné par ses doigts.

-Okay…

-Est-ce que ça fait de moi un mauvais père de penser ça? Je ne me dis pas des trucs comme : ma fille a de grandes oreilles, quelle horreur, mais je pense… Tu sais, quand elle ira à l'école, comment les autres enfants peuvent être cruels et…

Sam a regardé Sumiko qui continuait de sourire : ses oreilles sont en effet légèrement décollées de son crâne. Rien de trop apparent. Quand ses cheveux pousseraient un peu, on ne s'y attarderait probablement pas et…

-Dean, elle a tes oreilles, a réalisé Sam en observant la rondeur de celles de son frère. Et quand même elles seraient un peu décollées, ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas Dumbo, quand même.

Regard outragé.

-Ne compare pas notre fille à Dumbo!

-Mais je n'ai pas-

-Je ne veux plus en parler, a déclaré Dean en quittant la salle de bains.

Oui. Tout est plus intense. Beaucoup plus.

-Sam, prend la petite, dit ce dernier, ramenant brusquement son frère à la réalité.

Ils traversent une zone de turbulences, la première depuis le décollage. Sam installe Sumiko dans son siège entre eux pendant que Dean attache sa ceinture, dents serrées, les mains agrippées aux accoudoirs.

-Dean c'est…

-La ferme. Si tu dis que c'est normal je te jure que-

Puis, tout le sang semble quitter son visage d'un seul coup et il attrape à l'aveuglette un sac déposé stratégiquement près de lui, a un haut le cœur violent mais peu productif. La femme assise de l'autre côté de l'allée lui jette un regard dégouté, et Sam sent ses poings se fermer malgré lui.

-Vous avez un problème? Demande-t-il froidement, allant chercher au plus profond de lui une étincelle de Sam Sans Âme.

La passagère pâlit légèrement –pas autant que Dean- et détourne les yeux.

-Seigneur, marmonne Dean dans le sac.

Sumiko décide alors, probablement par sympathie pour son père, de régurgiter une partie de son lait en souriant à Sam pendant que le liquide blanchâtre coule depuis sa bouche jusque sur le col de son chandail.

-Seigneur, renchérit Sam en attrapant une lingette dans le sac à couche.

Dean, qui venait à peine de reprendre son souffle, n'a qu'à sentir l'odeur du lait régurgité pour être secoué par un nouveau vomissement.

Deux heures peuvent sembler une petite éternité, pense Sam en fusillant de nouveau la passagère du regard. Juste au cas.

))))((((

_Cape Elizabeth, Maine, 16 décembre_

Tout semble à la fois étranger et familier : paysages qui défilent, le ronronnement du moteur de l'Impala, la musique de Dean qui joue en sourdine. Une couche de neige recouvre tout, le ciel est gris et immense. Des mouettes volent quelque part près de la côte.

Sumiko dort dans son siège près de lui, paisible. Bobby a pris la place du passager qui lui revient habituellement et discute de chasse avec Dean. Sam baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et ferme les yeux. Un instant, juste un instant…

Ils ont atterri à l'aéroport de Portland à quatre heures du matin, heure locale. Les passagers déambulaient comme des zombies au sortir de l'avion. Dean était vert. Sumiko pleurait. Dans le stationnement, quand Sam a aperçu Bobby, les bras croisés, les attendant appuyé contre l'Impala, il en aurait pleuré de soulagement.

Leurs affaires sont arrivés par cargo deux jours auparavant et leur ami s'est occupé de tout. Leur nouvelle maison les attend, à une vingtaine de minutes de Portland. Cape Elizabeth est une petite ville portuaire située à quarante-cinq minutes de Portsmouth, où se trouve la résidence des Murphy. C'est un lieu de villégiature assez huppé célèbre notamment pour son phare, le _Portland Head Light_. Bobby a trouvé pour eux une maison d'été située près de l'océan, sur une plage privée. Les photos qu'il a envoyé à Sam l'ont renversé. _Comment est-ce qu'on peut se payer un truc pareil_? A-t-il demandé, toujours angoissé par l'état de leurs finances.

La maison a mauvaise réputation, lui a dit Bobby : c'est de cette façon qu'il l'a dénichée. Elle appartient à une vieille famille de Cape Elizabeth. Trois personnes y sont mortes au cours des dix dernières années. Et avant que Sam ne lui demande s'il avait perdu la tête, Bobby a ajouté : «Et ne me prend pas pour un con, j'ai fait mon enquête. Il n'y a absolument rien dans cette maison : ni poltergeist, ni esprit frappeur, ni sortilège. S'il y a une malédiction, elle est attachée à la famille, non pas à la demeure.»

En attendant, le propriétaire actuel refuse de vendre la maison familiale. La location est difficile : les rumeurs persistent. Dommage, a songé Sam. Ils ont rencontré ce phénomène régulièrement au cours de leurs années de chasse : des maisons prétendument hantées qui se révélaient parfaitement saines. La peur des gens a la vie dure.

Pour Dean, maison familiale et plage privée ou non, l'essentiel est qu'il y ait une salle de bain près de la chambre à coucher. À chacun ses priorités.

Même si le loyer est ridicule, Sam sent quand même l'angoisse lui serrer le cœur : ils ont trouvé des locataires pour leur maison de Clifton, mais ils ne font pas de profits. Ils sont même dans le négatif, avec le petit supplément qu'ils ont décidé de payer à Clover pour qu'elle surveille leur demeure et s'occupe de la paperasse. Leurs très maigres économies ont fondu avec les frais du déménagement, même si la plupart ont été défrayé par Norton, l'homme en noir, comme le transport en cargo.

Sam n'a pas d'emploi et il est hors de question que Dean travaille : ce serait ridicule de chercher une garderie ou une nanny pour Sue seulement pour quelques mois. Ils désirent que leur retour temporaire aux États-Unis soit le plus discret possible. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'alias et mettre ainsi en péril leur nouvelle identité.

Donc. Pas de cartes de crédit frauduleuses ni d'arnaques dans les bars. Il leur reste deux cent dollars américains, en tout et pour tout.

Leur situation a déjà été plus désastreuse, se dit Sam dont les yeux se ferment malgré lui. À leur arrivée en Angleterre, par exemple. C'est différent, réalise-t-il, de considérer l'argent du point de vue du pourvoyeur, du père de famille.

Père de famille, songe-t-il en se laissant prendre par le sommeil. Il a un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

))))((((

Une main calleuse le secoue doucement. «Hé, princesse, on y est».

-Il bave, ajoute une voix moqueuse.

Sam ouvre les yeux et passe automatiquement une main sur sa bouche. Dean est penché vers lui, les yeux brillants, les joues rougies par le froid. Sumiko l'observe très sérieusement, le visage encore fripé de sommeil.

-Tu viens? Ajoute Dean.

Son frère rattache le bonnet de Sumiko qui proteste en grognant et détache son siège. Sam sort lentement de l'Impala, courbaturé, et cligne des yeux devant la brillance presque douloureuse du paysage blanc.

Bobby est déjà à mi-chemin dans l'allée, les bras chargés de valises.

La maison est magnifique. C'est une construction à deux étages de bois et de pierre juchée sur un monticule rocheux, quelques mètres au-dessus de la plage. Il y a d'immenses fenêtres qui donnent sur l'océan, un peu plus bas, et un solarium qui semble être un ajout plus récent. De grands arbres nus forment un demi-cercle tout autour, et on devine un jardin immense sous la couche de neige.

Sam en a le souffle coupé. Carrément.

-Wow, murmure-t-il.

-Comme tu dis, ajoute Dean, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Il entre à l'intérieur avec Sumiko pendant que Bobby et Sam finissent de décharger la voiture. Sur le perron, alors que Sam s'apprête à entrer à son tour, Bobby le retient un instant.

-Quoi? Demande Sam dont les dents claquent.

-Comment va ton frère?

-Bien. Dans les circonstances…

Bobby hoche lentement la tête et sort une enveloppe froissée de sa poche.

-Il y a un deux semaines, j'ai chassé un polymorphe pas trop loin de chez moi… Le pauvre ne brillait pas par son intelligence, laisse-moi te dire-

-Bobby, on se les gèle-

-J'ai l'air d'avoir fini?

-…Non. Désolé.

-Donc, ce polymorphe se prenait pour Robin Des Bois, sans le côté : redonner aux pauvres, tu vois? Il avait cambriolé des dizaines de maisons dans des quartiers huppés et sa cache, merde, c'était une vraie caverne d'Ali Baba. Les trucs que je pouvais rendre et qui paraissaient valoir vraiment cher, comme des vases antiques et des tableaux, ce genre de conneries –je les ai laissés près du poste de police.

-Okay.

-Il y avait du liquide, Sam. Sept milles cinq cent quarante trois dollars exactement.

Bobby baisse les yeux un instant et tend l'enveloppe à Sam sans le regarder.

-Non, Bobby…

-Sam. La ferme. Il y a cinq milles dollars là-dedans et tu les prends. Je te les donne à toi justement parce que je ne veux pas me taper l'orgueil mal placé de ton frère.

-Mais-

-Sam, merde, prend l'enveloppe! Grogne Bobby avec colère.

Sam rougit mais obéit. C'est à son tour de baisser les yeux.

-Merci. Ce… on en a besoin.

-L'argent qu'est-ce que c'est au fond, ajoute Bobby d'une voix plus douce. Dean et toi, vous en avez assez bavé et vous n'avez jamais été payés pour ce que vous avez fait. C'est injuste. Je le sais et tu le sais. J'ai pris ma part. Vois ça comme un cadeau de Noël en avance.

-Okay.

Très ému, Sam attrape spontanément Bobby par l'épaule et le serre brièvement dans ses bras. Son ami lui rend l'accolade maladroitement et s'éloigne, ajustant sa casquette et rougissant lui aussi.

Ils entrent ensemble à l'intérieur. Sam se sent soudainement jeune et plein d'énergie. Puis, depuis l'étage leur parvient la voix enthousiaste de Dean : «Il Y A UNE FOUTUE CHEMINÉE DE MARBRE DANS NOTRE CHAMBRE!» Et même Bobby ne peut pas réprimer un sourire.

À SUIVRE…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notes **__: Bonjour tout le monde. J'essaie de publier régulièrement, et j'écris à chaque fois que je peux, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir fournir plus que deux chapitres par semaine. J'espère que ça vous va. Merci à celles qui laissent des reviews : je ne réponds pas à chacune régulièrement mais elles sont importantes pour moi et me font réellement plaisir. C'est seulement que je manque de temps. Aussi : cette fic sera longue. J'ai l'intention d'en profiter et de l'explorer en profondeur. Donc. Merci de votre attention. DB_

_Et maintenant, pour l'histoire…_

**Chapitre 2**

**1. Nouvelle adaptation 2. Retrouvailles 3. Une invention diabolique**

Les quatre jours suivants passent vite. La maison de Cape Elizabeth est meublée, équipée d'électroménagers modernes et extrêmement propre, mais il faut tout de même l'adapter. Sam et Dean s'occupent des charmes de protection, des sigiles, des cercles de Salomon et des lignes de sel, font les courses et aménagent la chambre de Sumiko, maintenant trop grande pour son berceau : elle paraît minuscule dans le lit à barreaux d'occasion que ses pères dénichent dans un marché au puce. Il est en bois, matière parfaite pour pouvoir y graver des symboles et des formules protectrices.

Sam se demande ce qu'ils auraient fait sans l'argent de Bobby. Leur ami a passé la journée avec eux après les avoir ramenés de l'aéroport, puis est reparti chez lui, malgré l'invitation qu'il a reçue de passer Noël à Cape Elizabeth.

Le cadet des Winchester a attendu son départ avant de parler à Dean du cinq milles dollars. Il a réagi exactement comme Bobby l'avait supposé : avec fierté. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de la charité des autres pour vivre, ils s'étaient toujours débrouillés d'eux-mêmes et la seule chose à faire était de renvoyer l'argent. Sam s'est fâché, Dean s'est obstiné, mais en fin de compte, il a convenu que l'argent était celui d'un polymorphe, pas le fond de retraite de Bobby, et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution pour que Sumiko, Sam et lui puissent subsister en attendant que son frère trouve un emploi.

Sam a fait le tour des écoles de la région, une lettre de recommandation de la directrice de l'école Saint-Sebastian en main. Il sait qu'il n'aura probablement pas de nouvelles avant la fin du congé de Noël et applique pour une dizaine d'autres emplois à Cape Elizabeth, pour des postes aussi variés que bibliothécaire, gardien de nuit et portier dans un bar.

Il espère vraiment qu'une école aura besoin au moins d'un remplaçant après la reprise des cours.

Sumiko est irritable et manque d'appétit. Le décalage horaire a bouleversé ses habitudes de vie et son rythme quotidien routinier. Elle dort mal, pleure plus en quatre jours qu'au cours de ses six mois de vie, aussi passionnée dans son chagrin qu'elle l'est habituellement dans sa joie de vivre. Les choses commencent à s'améliorer le matin de leur visite prévue chez Rania et Lucas. Dean est nerveux et fébrile. Comme si leur fille l'avait compris, elle passe une nuit calme et une matinée pleine de sourires, de pieds qui s'agitent et de roucoulement aigus.

)))(((

_Portsmouth, le 20 décembre_

Chez les Murphy, Sam, Dean et Sue sont accueillis comme de vieux amis restés trop longtemps absents. Samar se penche sur Sumiko avec émerveillement et s'exclame : «Elle est belle comme la fée Clochette!» ce qui semble être un immense compliment. Lucas Murphy leur serre vigoureusement la main, Rania les embrasse. Avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, ils passent un moment agréable à boire du café autour de la table de la cuisine pendant que Samar essaie de faire sourire Sumiko, toute excitée dans son transat, en faisant d'horribles grimaces et en chantant des comptines à propos de théières et de petits singes.

Sam voit Dean se tendre légèrement quand Rania annonce qu'il est temps de descendre au sous-sol. Son frère, pour dissimuler sa nervosité, se penche et sort leur fille de son siège. Sue porte une salopette de coton marine et un petit chemisier blanc au col matelot. C'est Sam qui a acheté l'ensemble, mais c'est Dean qui a habillé leur fille ce matin, lui chuchotant à voix basse qu'elle allait être toute jolie pour aller chez le médecin.

Sam s'est abstenu de tout commentaire et a dissimulé un grand sourire derrière sa main. Son frère est facilement embarrassé ces temps-ci : il rougit d'un rien et paraît toujours sur la défensive. Sagement, Sam s'adapte.

Le bureau de Rania n'a pas changé. Elle suggère de commencer par examiner Sumiko. Dean en paraît tout soulagé. La courbe de croissance de leur fille continue d'être stable et son développement se poursuit normalement. Comme le Dr McNeil, un mois auparavant, Rania Suleiman leur annonce que Sue parlera probablement tôt et marchera avant l'âge d'un an. Couchée sur le ventre sur la table d'examen, appuyée sur ses bras, le bébé semble approuver en bafouillant un «bababa» subaigu.

L'examen est terminé. Dean devient étrangement silencieux. C'est donc Sam qui parle, si ce n'est que pour répéter en grande partie la conversation qu'il a déjà eu avec Rania au téléphone. Ils discutent sortilège et effets à long terme. Sumiko boit son lait dans les bras de Dean, tenant la bouteille d'une main posée sur celle, plus sûre, de son père.

-Vous avez fait le test de grossesse en pharmacie comme je l'avais suggéré? Demande Rania en commençant à prendre des notes.

-Oui. Le… dix décembre. Tu avais dit qu'il fallait qu'on attende que le niveau d'hormones soit suffisamment haut, donc…

-Et il était positif.

-Oui.

-Okay, les gars. J'ai calculé la date prévu de l'accouchement et ça vous place autour du trois septembre.

-Bien.

Dean n'a toujours pas placé un mot. Il se racle la gorge et observe Rania sous ses longs cils noirs.

-Il y a un problème, Dean? Finit-elle par demander tout doucement.

-Je…

Nouveau raclement de gorge.

-Tu sais… je… on ne l'a pas fait exprès, finit-il par murmurer.

-Quoi?

-C'est arrivé comme ça, ajoute Dean rapidement. On était sûrs que le sortilège était terminé et on n'a pas… Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi?

Dean rougit furieusement. Sue lève la tête vers lui et fait une énorme bulle de salive.

-Ben… Écoute, je sais ce que tu dois penser de nous mais réellement... Ce n'était pas volontaire, et ça me met vraiment dans l'embarras de songer à tout ce qu'on t'a imposé et qu'on va t'imposer encore et…

Sam croise les yeux verts de son frère qui lancent un appel à l'aide silencieux, mais il ne comprend pas ce qui trouble Dean à ce point et hausse les sourcils à la manière de Rania, ce qui semble empirer les choses.

-Je n'ai pas pu. Ça venait juste d'arriver et Sam… Sam avait une solution pour contrer le sortilège mais je n'ai pas pu.

-Mettre un terme à la grossesse? Demande Rania.

Dean hoche la tête et se mord les lèvres. Tout. Tout est plus intense, songe Sam une nouvelle fois. Sumiko gigote et tend les bras vers lui. Il l'enlève doucement à Dean qui semble à peine s'en rendre compte.

-Dean je… Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi, dit Rania, hésitante. Comme je le disais à Sam, c'est une conséquence que personne n'avait prévu. Cette… cette nouvelle grossesse m'inquiète en tant que médecin, parce que c'est un cas particulier et que je veux éviter le fiasco du dernier accouchement, mais ce n'est pas une charge qui me pèse. Avant d'être femme de chasseur, je suis un médecin parce que c'est ce que j'aime faire. Soigner et aider les gens. C'est clair?

-Dean…

Sam aimerait dire quelque chose, ajouter à la réassurance, l'approbation que Dean cherche probablement en la personne de Rania, mais il a peur de provoquer une nouvelle vague d'émotion. Il rapproche son genou de celui de son frère, espérant que le contact physique soit suffisant, déplorant que Dean ait encore tant de difficulté à s'ouvrir, même à lui, même après tout ce temps.

Son frère ne se détend qu'à l'écographie, après des prises de sang et un examen exécutés dans un silence presque religieux, ponctué des cris et roucoulements de Sumiko, comme si elle aussi voulait rassurer Dean à sa façon.

Il est trop tôt pour qu'on voit quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'une espèce de bulle grisâtre, mais Dean a tout de même un soupir de soulagement.

«Regarde, Sue, c'est ta petite sœur» murmure Sam en souriant.

Dean lève un sourcil et a lui aussi une ébauche de sourire. «Une fille? Sammy?»

-J'ai dit ça comme ça, réplique Sam, réalisant du même coup que c'est ce qu'il pense, tout au fond de lui.

))))((((

«Sam»

Le jeune chasseur ouvre immédiatement les yeux. La lueur orangée des flammes qui s'éteignent lentement dans la cheminée l'empêche d'abord de voir le visage de Dean, à quelques pouces du sien.

-S'qui s'passe, demande-il en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Il fait chaud dans la chambre. Son corps est couvert d'une légère couche de sueur et le drap colle désagréablement à sa peau.

Les yeux de Dean brillent dans la pénombre. «Sam j'en ai envie, maintenant» murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque, et le désir est présent partout sur son visage, depuis les plis de concentrations sur son front jusqu'à ses joues tachées de rouges, ses lèvres humides, entrouvertes. Il se penche et embrasse Sam langoureusement. Encore coincé entre le sommeil et l'éveil, ce dernier demeure passif et fini par repousser doucement son frère.

-Quelle heure?...

-Minuit… je pense, répond Dean en frottant son bassin contre lui.

Il est nu. La chaleur brûlante de son pénis en érection provoque immédiatement un petit spasme d'intérêt au creux du ventre de Sam. Il essaie de s'éveiller davantage, ne serait-ce que pour admirer la vue.

-Sue? Demande-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

-Elle dort, qu'est-ce que tu penses? Répond Dean avec impatience.

Un nouveau coup de bassin. Sam gémit.

À leur retour de chez les Murphy, Dean était souriant et détendu. Il ont passé l'après-midi dehors à creuser un sentier sur le long de la plage enneigée pour pouvoir y faire glisser le traîneau de Sumiko. Leur fille clignait des yeux devant la blancheur du paysage et l'éclat du soleil. Elle a fait sa sieste pressée contre Sam dans le porte-bébé kangourou. L'air sentait le froid et l'océan. Au souper, Sue a avalé quelques cuillerées de légumes en purée et de céréales –un exploit, et Dean s'est endormi dans l'énorme fauteuil en cuir du solarium, les mains sur son ventre, pendant que Sam remplissait le lave-vaisselle.

Et peut-être que Sam aussi ressentait une certaine tension avant leur premier rendez-vous chez le médecin, peut-être lui aussi avait-il besoin que Rania le rassure, avec son attitude terre-à-terre et ouverte, simple, professionnelle, comme si leur situation n'était peut-être pas si anormale, si dramatique.

Il a failli s'endormir en berçant Sue avant de la mettre au lit. Il était dix-neuf-heures quand il a fermé la maison, après avoir recouvert Dean d'une couverture –son frère paraissait beaucoup trop confortable pour qu'il se risque à le réveiller- et est monté se coucher.

Une belle journée. Une excellente journée. Les effets du décalage horaire commencent à s'estomper, la petite retombe dans ses habitudes et Dean est là, au-dessus de lui, et il sent la sueur et le sexe et ils n'ont même pas encore commencé.

-Allez, Sammy, grogne ce dernier avant de lui sucer doucement la lèvre inférieur. J'ai… j'ai commencé sans toi.

Cette phrase gorge soudainement de sang le pénis en semi-érection de Sam et il pose les mains sur les hanches de Dean, s'abandonnant à son tour à la passion qui s'agite en lui.

-Dean…

-Je me suis ouvert. Tu… ah… Tu veux toucher? Comme je me suis bien préparé pour toi?

Dean sourit malicieusement et se déplace pour chevaucher Sam, lui présentant son dos. Sam a un long soupir étranglé et glisse son doigt tout autour du muscle rose agité de spasmes de Dean, chaud et luisant de lubrifiant.

Sam commence à bien connaître Dean en tant qu'amant. Le sexe entre eux est une chose sérieuse, importante, presque solennelle pour lui, qu'il veuille s'occuper de Sam, lui donner ce dont il a besoin comme il l'a toujours fait, ou qu'il accepte sa propre vulnérabilité et son désir de se faire aimer, quand il lâche les rennes et abandonne le contrôle à Sam.

Cependant, il y a une troisième personnalité à ajouter, une facette de Dean que Sam voit rarement mais qui l'éblouit à tous les coups. Il se dit que c'est ainsi que son frère devait baiser avant que le ciel ne lui tombe sur la tête –presque littéralement- avant la mort de John et son pacte, son voyage en enfer, l'apocalypse et les démons et les anges. Au début de la vingtaine, le sexe pour Dean était une célébration féroce de la vie, une façon de s'ancrer dans le plaisir qui n'appartenait qu'à lui (et à une longue liste de conquêtes, cela va de soi) et qui lui apportait la légèreté complètement absente de leur existence de chasseurs.

Et parfois, rarement, comme ce soir, Dean devient joueur, aventureux, aussi passionné que malicieux, et Sam n'en a jamais assez.

-Sammy…

Sam respire vite et fort. Il retire son doigt et, après un moment d'hésitation, en glisse trois, émerveillé de ne sentir presque aucune résistance. Dean gémit, une plainte longue et forte, et baisse lentement les fesses pour pouvoir s'empaler plus profondément sur Sam. Ce dernier sent la main ferme et calleuse de son frère s'emparer de son pénis et le masturber vigoureusement, trois ou quatre fois, et il sent son orgasme se rapprocher, beaucoup trop rapidement, excité à la vue de ses doigts qui entrent et sortent sans effort de la cavité de Dean, par les bruits qui s'échappent de la gorge de son frère, la façon dont ses muscles se tendent.

-Dean arrête… arrête, je ne pourrai pas… je veux te voir.

Obéissant, ce dernier se retire et s'étend langoureusement près de Sam, posant de petits baisers aguichants sur sa joue, dans son cou, en se branlant lentement. Son pénis long et large est presque pourpre : le gland est luisant de liquide pré éjaculatoire, et Sam ferme les yeux, se concentre sur ces images qu'il utilise toujours pour réfréner son excitation.

Bobby et le Shérif Mills.

Bobby baisant avec le shérif. Ouais. Il a gardé sa casquette et elle son chapeau. C'est…

Un éclat de rire s'échappe de la bouche de Sam. Dean s'immobilise et fronce les sourcils.

-Sam. Tu me trouves drôle?

-Non… non, réplique Sam, continuant de sourire devant l'expression outragée de son frère. C'est… je pensais à autre chose, c'est tout.

-Et tu penses que c'est moins insultant?

-La ferme et viens ici que je te sodomise jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te faire jouir.

En quelques mouvements habiles, Sam s'installe entre les jambes de Dean qui se débat et boude un peu, pour la forme. Puis, il lui remonte les genoux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient appuyés contre sa poitrine, arrachant un «ouf» étouffé à Dean.

-Tu les tiens pour moi s'il te plaît?

Dean, les yeux noirs de désir, son pénis battant contre son ventre, hoche la tête et pose ses mains sur se rotules, écartant les jambes le plus possible pour donner un meilleur accès à Sam. Un flot de salive envahit la bouche de ce dernier qui s'empresse de se positionner, posant son gland contre l'anus frémissant de Dean.

En un long mouvement fluide, Sam pénètre son frère. Ils grognent à l'unisson, haletants et impatients. Sam commence à bouger presque immédiatement, donnant quelques coups pour trouver la prostate de Dean qui a un frisson violent.

-Là, Sam, là, continue, s'il te plaît.

Et Sam n'a aucune intention d'arrêter. Il trouve un rythme qui les satisfait tous les deux, laissant les sensations prendre le dessus, perdu dans le corps de son frère, pressé contre lui, le dévorant des yeux, mais ce n'est jamais assez. Jamais. Il aimerait lui dire.

-C'est… Dean, je t'aime… Tellement…

-Seigneur, Sam, je t'aime, répond son frère dont les yeux roulent dans leurs orbites.

-Je voudrais… tu es…

-Je sais… Je sais, bébé…

Dean lâche ses genoux et glisse ses jambes autour de la taille de Sam. Il glisse deux doigts dans sa bouche, gémit, grogne, se plaint, suce avidement, comme lorsque le plaisir devient trop intense et qu'il a l'impression de perdre ses repères. Sam pousse plus vite, plus fort… Il sent l'autre main de Dean se glisser entre leurs estomacs, baisse les yeux et voit son frère commencer à se masturber furieusement.

-Arrête, dit Sam d'une voix autoritaire qu'il reconnaît à peine.

Dean soupire mais obéit. Il observe Sam, ses yeux luisant de besoin et de désespoir.

-Sammy, je veux…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-J'ai besoin… Il faut que je jouisse. Maintenant.

-Vraiment?

-S'il te plait, laisse-moi…

C'est la voix de Dean et sa façon de demander qui poussent Sam vers un orgasme soudain qui se construit vite dans son ventre, qui tend ses muscles, et il a le temps de dire à Dean que oui, il peut jouir, il peut se masturber et les marquer tous les deux de son sperme avant que son cerveau ne s'éteigne un moment.

Sam baisse les yeux, voit son sexe bouger rapidement, entrer et sortir de l'anus de son frère, regarde avec fascination le mouvement frénétique de la main de Dean sur son sexe, la façon dont il utilise son pouce pour appuyer sur le frein à chaque remontée, et ensuite…

Dean est le premier à être submergé par son orgasme, et cette fois, il ne tente même pas d'étouffer son plaisir qui surgit hors de lui en un long cri inarticulé. Il s'immobilise complètement sur la fin du cri qui devient une plainte toute douce, puis se met à trembler et à gémir, à murmurer le nom de Sam encore et encore pendant que de longs cordons de spermes jaillissent de son urètre.

Sam ne sait plus trop bien quand son propre orgasme s'empare de lui. Il y a une vibration dans ses oreilles, dans tout son corps, et ses muscles, tous ses muscles semblent se tendre de plaisir. C'est presque douloureux, et ça donne l'impression de ne jamais finir. C'est à son tour de gémir sans pouvoir s'arrêter, d'une voix qu'il reconnaît à peine, et il s'accroche aux hanches de Dean qui lui caresse doucement les cheveux. «Ça va, Sam. Ça va, je te tiens.»

Sam s'effondre sur son frère qui presse ses lèvres pleines contre son front et suce doucement, pas assez pour laisser une marque, trop fatigué pour lui donner un vrai baiser.

-Dean, grogne Sam.

Il voudrait lui dire qu'il l'aime, une autre fois, qu'il ne se lassera jamais de leur proximité, de leur intimité, mais son cerveau redémarre lentement, et il se contente de soupirer d'aise.

-C'est Noël dans quatre jours, répond Dean, et Sam se demande s'il n'a pas manqué une partie de conversation quelque part.

-Oui…

-Attend. Je reviens.

Sam est repoussé sans ménagement sur le côté et observe les cendres briller dans la cheminée, encore perdu dans les brumes agréables de son état post-coïtal. Dean revient et le nettoie avec une serviette tiède avant de faire la même chose et de se glisser sous les draps en frissonnant, rabattant la lourde couette de duvet au-dessus d'eux. Il s'appuie sur un coude et promène ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sam.

-Je veux qu'on fête Noël.

-Okay.

-Avec un arbre et des cadeaux et tout.

-Bien. Moi aussi.

Sam lutte fort contre le sommeil.

-Je sais que Sue ne se souviendra de rien mais je trouve que c'est important… pour elle.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Je… la dernière fois qu'on a fêté Noël c'était…

La voix de Dean se brise. Sam tourne la tête et l'observe. Ses yeux sont grands, incertains dans la pénombre.

-Hé, Dean, murmure-t-il doucement en caressant sa joue.

La dernière fois qu'ils ont fêté Noël. Une chambre de motel. Dean lui avait acheté un magazine porno, de la mousse à raser… Sam était terrorisé à l'idée de le perdre, à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir le sauver de l'Enfer.

-Ça va, je ne vais pas me mettre à brailler, rétorque Dean qui déglutit avec peine. Je veux juste pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à l'Enfer et à des dieux païens cannibales le soir de Noël.

-C'est bien. Moi aussi.

-Okay.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Sam.

Sam tend le bras et attire son frère contre lui. Il sent Dean se détendre doucement et ne s'endort que lorsque la respiration profonde et régulière de son aîné lui indique qu'il a succombé au sommeil.

)))(((

_21 décembre_

Évidemment, il y a un monde entre le désir de Dean de fêter Noël et la réalité. La fameuse chance des Winchester frappe encore.

Le lendemain matin, Sue se réveille aux aurores en pleurant de toute la force de ses poumons. Elle a les yeux bordés de mucus séché, le nez qui coule, et laisse échapper une petite quinte de toux pitoyable.

-Tu as attrapé un rhume, ma puce, murmure Sam en lui nettoyant le visage avec un linge tiède.

Sue l'observe, sourcils froncés, comme s'il était personnellement responsable de sa misère. Sam la change de couche et descend avec elle au rez-de-chaussée. Installée dans sa chaise haute, Sumiko se frotte vigoureusement le nez avec ses poings, laissant une traînée de morve luisante sur ses joues. Elle pleure quand Sam tente de la nettoyer, et refuse sa bouteille. Congestionnée comme elle est, elle doit être incapable de respirer par le nez. Avec reluctance, Sam va chercher le tire-morve dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'ils l'ont acheté, Dean a déclaré l'invention diabolique et contre nature.

C'est un tube dont on glisse l'embout dans la narine du bébé. Un filtre est installé à mi-chemin. On y glisse une ouate pour empêcher la morve de remonter trop loin.

Parce que l'autre embout de l'invention diabolique doit aller dans la bouche de Sam. Ensuite, on aspire, tout simplement.

Sue déteste le tire-morve, mais son efficacité est remarquable, alors Sam soupire et s'installe, immobilisant le petit visage fripé de sa fille pour pouvoir glisser le bec dans sa narine droite. Avalant de travers, il commence à aspirer en essayant d'ignorer le bruit ignoble de la morve –une quantité impressionnante pour un si petit nez- qui remonte dans le tube.

Sam entend soudainement un grognement et se retourne. Dean, pâle, les yeux gonflés, l'air mauvais, les observe en grimaçant. Puis, il pose une main sur son ventre, jure, et cours jusqu'aux toilettes.

_Super_, pense Sam en tendant à nouveau la bouteille à sa fille qui l'accepte de mauvaise grâce et commence à téter sans appétit, laissant le lait couler sur son menton.

-Ça va, Dean? Crie Sam qui commence à préparer les céréales et les fruits de Sumiko.

Son frère réapparait dans la cuisine en frissonnant. Il renifle et crache dans un mouchoir de façon peu élégante.

-Évidemment, grogne-t-il en serrant ses bras autour de son corps. Même pas un mois de grossesse et j'ai déjà la morve au nez.

Évidemment pense Sam en lui tendant une boîte de craquelins.

Ce qui lui laisse la responsabilité des courses et des achats de Noël. À lui tout seul.

Sue a un cri d'impatience et tire sa bouteille par terre. Dean marmonne que si Sam utilise encore le tire-morve en sa présence, il le sale et le brûle.

Un début de journée parfait, pour résumer.

Quand Sam quitte la maison une heure plus tard, il n'est pas fâché de laisser sa fille et Dean cuver leurs microbes en paix. Installé dans le salon, emmitouflé dans une couverture, Dean regarde un spécial de Noël quelconque, Sumiko blottie contre lui. Ils ont le même air grognon et irritable, et si Sam n'avait pas peur que son frère lui botte les fesses, il prendrait une photo.

À SUIVRE…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

**Sam VS Noël**

Ce n'est pas un sapin, explique le vendeur enthousiaste à Sam qui tente de se réchauffer en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches le plus profondément possible. C'est un pin. Oui, il est un peu sec et tordu, mais il est beaucoup plus touffu qu'un sapin.

D'ailleurs, le seul sapin qui lui reste a déjà commencé à perdre ses épines et il fait triste figure près du petit pin. Sam hoche la tête et lui coupe la parole. Quand on attend le vingt-deux décembre pour acheter un arbre de Noël, on n'a pas le luxe de faire le difficile.

Le vent glacial souffle fort et fouette ses joues alors qu'il attache l'arbre sur le toit de l'Impala. Le tronc rugueux arrache quelques centimètres de peinture et Sam, épouvanté, espère que Dean ne s'en apercevra pas. Pas immédiatement.

Il est à mi-chemin de la maison lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'il a oublié d'arrêter à la pharmacie. Il laisse échapper quelques jurons et fait demi-tour. Il fait chaud dans la Chevy. Sam sue abondamment sous sa parka usée, son foulard et ses mitaines. La sueur refroidit rapidement quand il sort et il se met à frissonner violemment. Il a les cheveux emmêlés par le vent (il va les couper. Il va finir par les couper. Dean se trouvera un autre fétiche) et des aiguilles de pins collées un peu partout sur lui.

Avant de faire une razzia dans l'allée des produits pour le rhume, Sam s'apitoie un peu sur son sort et soupire. Bien.

Il attrape un petit panier, achète des mouchoirs, de la solution saline en vaporisateur, de la pâte de camphre, de l'acétaminophène et un gel à verser dans le bain des bébés. Les vapeurs sont censées aider la congestion. Avant de se rendre au comptoir caisse, il revient sur ses pas et prend deux boîtes de mouchoirs supplémentaires. Juste au cas.

Il est presque onze heures du matin quand Sam se stationne finalement dans l'allée enneigée de leur maison. Il l'a dégagée ce matin avant de partir, mais plus rien n'y paraît, à cause des bourrasques de vent. Il considère la pelle d'un œil mauvais en montant les marches du porche (s'enfonçant dans la neige glacée jusqu'aux mollets) en essayant de s'accrocher un sourire sur le visage.

Pas facile.

Il trouve Dean dans le salon. Son frère somnole sur le divan au milieu d'un cimetière de mouchoirs usés. Il fait chaud dans la maison. Il y a un feu impressionnant qui craque fort dans la cheminée du salon.

-Hé, Dean.

Ce dernier se redresse lentement. Il a les cheveux dressés sur sa tête, à gauche, et aplatis de l'autre côté. Il est encore en pantalons de pyjama et t-shirt.

-Hé, répond-il d'une voix enrouée en se frottant les yeux. Tu as le sapin?

-Oui.

Sapin, pin… Dean s'en apercevra bien assez tôt. Sam enlève sa parka et s'assoit près de son frère. Il peut s'accorder cinq minutes avant de déballer les courses et d'aller chercher l'arbre.

-Sue?

-Elle fait sa sieste. Il a fallu que je la berce une demi-heure avant qu'elle s'endorme, et je pense que je n'aurais pas réussi si elle n'avait pas été dopée au Tylenol. Tu en as racheté?

-Han-han. Tu as vomi encore?

Dean hausse les épaules et s'abstient de répondre. «Je vais prendre une douche et après, on pourra installer l'arbre si tu veux.» dit-il d'une voix qui manque d'enthousiasme.

-Okay.

Son frère se traîne les pieds jusqu'à l'étage pendant que Sam ramasse le salon rapidement, attrapant les mouchoirs du bout des doigts sans se faire d'illusion : Sumiko a passé la soirée d'hier à lui tousser en plein visage. Peut-être que son système immunitaire boosté au sang d'Azazel lui permettra d'en réchapper.

Il a à peine le temps de rentrer l'arbre dans la maison et de défaire les courses avant que sa fille se réveille en pleurant. Il la retrouve emmêlée dans ses couvertures, les joues luisantes de mucus séché, une moue désespérée sur ses petites lèvres roses. «Oh ma puce, viens avec papa.» dit Sam qui sent son cœur se serrer.

Sue appuie son visage sur son épaule quand il la prend dans ses bras, et Sam oublie sa mauvaise humeur, la température glaciale et la journée infernale de la veille. S'ils pouvaient juste passer un Noël correct tous les trois…

Sam a passé quatre heures au centre-ville, la veille, affrontant la foule agressive des courses de Noël de dernière minute, à courir les décorations (rayons dévastés) et les cadeaux (ne jamais se rapprocher de la section des jouets à quelques jours de Noël : Sam a connu des démons plus aimables que les parents qui s'y arrachaient les derniers trucs à la mode)… Il a pensé à Dean, à la dernière fois où il lui avait offert un cadeau, un vrai cadeau.

Il est revenu en arrière, des années en arrière, le jour où il avait décidé de donner l'amulette à son grand frère au lieu de John.

Il devait avoir l'air étrange –un géant immobilisé au milieu de l'allée centrale, les bras remplis de lumières, de boules de Noël et de jouets, combattant sans grand succès les larmes qui voulaient déborder de ses yeux en songeant à l'amulette perdue.

Il a fini dans une quincaillerie –surprise, surprise- et a acheté quelques bons outils pour travailler le bois, au cas où Dean voudrait s'y remettre. Il n'a été qu'à moitié satisfait.

Sam a choisi pour lui des vêtements bons marchés mais propre, et les a fait emballer avec le reste à un kiosque avec l'étiquette : _À Sam, de Dean et Sumiko_. Il souriait, imaginant Dean s'exclamer avec dédain : «Non mais tu penses que je t'aurais vraiment offert un truc aussi emmerdant que des vêtements, Sammy?»

Il est rentré épuisé, pour découvrir sa fille et son frère endormi sur le grand lit de leur chambre (cette fois, il a pris une photo) et en a profité pour cacher les cadeaux soigneusement emballés dans un endroit que Dean évite habituellement : la salle de lavage du sous-sol.

Reste la nourriture. Même si les compétences culinaires de Sam se sont grandement améliorées depuis que leur vie est devenue sédentaire, il est loin d'être prêt à cuisiner une dinde : les yeux suppliants de Dean la veille n'y ont rien changé. Sam continue à réfléchir à un menu festif acceptable. Il a même fait le tour de plusieurs sites internet du genre : _La Cuisine de Noël pour les Nuls._ Si c'est documenté, c'est accessible, raisonne Sam.

Dean sort de la douche au moment où Sam commence à nourrir Sumiko, après une autre tournée du tire-morve infernal. Rien n'y fait. Le bébé se frotte les yeux, le nez, et traîne de la purée de pois jusque dans ses cheveux.

Dean s'attable devant son bol de soupe aux légumes et se met à y promener sa cuiller en reniflant. Sam lève les yeux au ciel.

-Il faut que tu manges.

-Ça ne goute rien, grogne Dean comme s'il avait cinq ans. Et ça va ressortir de toute façon.

Le problème avec le rhume, c'est que chaque quinte de toux provoque un haut-le-cœur.

-Écoute, si tu n'essaie pas de manger un peu, j'appelle Rania, dit-il en désespoir de cause.

Dean grogne à nouveau, se lève et va prendre ses sempiternels craquelins dans le garde-manger.

-Ce n'est pas très nouriss- Aïe!

Sam a détourné son attention de Sumiko une seconde de trop. Elle tient une mèche de ses cheveux dans sa petite main couverte de purée et de morve, le regarde droit dans les yeux et lance un «Da-Da!» féroce.

Dean réprime un éclat de rire.

-On dirait qu'elle t'en veut, dit-il en détachant les doigts de Sue un à un.

-On dirait que le monde entier m'en veut, réplique Sam avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi.

Le début de l'après-midi n'arrange guère les choses. Sue refuse de demeurer dans son parc ou dans son transat et passe de bras en bras pendant que Sam et Dean installent l'arbre de Noël dans un coin du salon. «Ce n'est pas un sapin!» s'exclame soudainement Dean pendant que Sam essaie de stabiliser le pied de l'arbre dans le support en tournant les manivelles qui glissent contre le tronc encore froid.

-C'est tout ce qui restait, réplique-t-il un peu sèchement.

Il entend son frère marmonner une réplique hargneuse et se redresse vivement, manquant de faire tomber le pin au passage.

-Dean! Je fais vraiment ce que je peux, okay? Tu veux qu'on fête Noël? On va fêter Noël, parfait, mais je me tape tout le boulot et en plus il faut que je m'occupe de toi. Tu laisses traîner tes mouchoirs utilisés partout, tu refuses de mange, tu râles sur tout ce que je fais et tu agis comme si tu avais cinq ans. C'est un rhume, tu ne vas pas en mourir! Sue est plus raisonnable que toi.

Dean fronce les sourcils et rougit subitement. Dans ses bras, Sue s'immobilise et regarde Sam, l'air sévère.

-Okay, murmure Dean. Okay… Allez vous faire foutre, ton fichu pin de Noël et toi.

Le plus dignement possible, il met Sumiko dans les bras de Sam et quitte le salon. Sam prend le temps de respirer et de retrouver son calme en tapotant le dos du bébé qui s'est mis à pleurer en voyant son père s'en aller.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claque les fait sursauter tous les deux. Un instant, Sam songe à rattraper son frère mais décide de lui laisser un peu d'espace. De se laisser un peu d'espace. Le moteur de l'Impala se fait bientôt entendre. Il soupire et baisse la tête vers Sumiko, immobilisant sa main à quelques centimètres de ses cheveux.

-Non, mademoiselle. Ça suffit.

Sumiko se tortille dans ses bras et son nez produit une bulle de morve tout à fait dégoutante. Sam sourit malgré lui.

-Tu es misérable, ma puce. Viens, on va prendre un bain. Tu veux prendre un bain?

Plus calme, Sam prend le temps de s'occuper de sa fille et la laisse s'ébattre dans l'eau au milieu des vapeurs de camphre aussi longtemps qu'elle en a envie. Il lui donne ensuite une nouvelle dose d'acétaminophène, lui passe un pyjama confortable et la berce un moment.

Sue s'endort, en serrant son doigt dans sa main. Sam va la coucher et retourne dans le salon. Il termine de fixer l'arbre dans son support, remplit le réceptacle d'eau et ramasse les aiguilles qui traînent un peu partout. Il commence à installer le jeu de lumière, puis passe aux décorations, fredonnant des chants de Noël qu'il ignorait connaître et s'appliquant à sa tâche avec autant de sérieux que s'il préparait un rituel de bannissement complexe.

Puis, soudainement, il est presque quinze heures trente et l'arbre est terminé. Sam admire le résultat et pense à son frère.

Il s'inquiète, un peu. Dean est parti depuis deux heures.

Dean est un adulte, raisonne-t-il. Il n'a pas de comptes à rendre à Sam. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est enceinte et légèrement enrhumé qu'il doit être confiné à la maison. Quand même, Sam va l'appeler, juste pour être sûr que tout va bien.

Il a son cellulaire dans sa main quand il entend la porte d'entrer claquer avec vigueur. Il ne s'était pas aperçu à quel point il était inquiet jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve piqué devant son frère, les mains sur les hanches comme une ménagère de banlieue. «À quoi est-ce que tu as pensé de disparaître comme ça, Dean Winchester? Je me suis… Ça va?»

Dean est recouvert de plaques de neige agglutinées, son jeans est détrempé, ses joues sont rouges et il claque des dents. Il lance un regard meurtrier à Sam avant de se pencher pour délacer ses bottes. «Non ça ne va pas. J'ai agis comme un con avec toi et… et en plus l'Impala s'est enfoncée dans la neige sur une petite route pas dégagée que j'ai été assez stupide pour emprunter et ça m'a pris une heure pour la sortir de là! »

Il balance ses bottes à coups de pieds, enlève sa veste beaucoup trop légère pour la saison et dépasse Sam en éternuant. Son frère essaie fort de ne pas éclater de rire avant de le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Dean fait chauffer du lait avec du sucre et du cacao sur le poêle, frissonnant toujours. Sam s'approche par derrière et entoure sa taille de ses bras.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé?

-Parce que… Sam… C'était assez humiliant comme ça.

Puis, il ajoute quelque chose d'incompréhensible en marmonnant.

-Quoi?

-J'ai traité l'Impala de salope. Je l'ai insulté. C'est la première fois que…

Dean tourne la tête vers Sam, ses yeux verts traduisant la gravité de la situation.

-Oh.

-Tu penses qu'elle va me pardonner?

-Tu es sérieux?

-J'ai traité mon bébé de salope, Sam! Réplique Dean, outragé.

-Dean c'est… c'est une voiture.

Sacrilège. Dean se retourne et brasse son chocolat chaud beaucoup trop vigoureusement. Sam se penche et embrasse la peau froide de son cou.

-Allez… Elle ne peut pas rester fâchée contre toi, après toutes ces années. Tu l'as toujours bien traitée.

Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il dit ça, mais Dean se détend contre lui et soupire.

-Peut-être. N'empêche, Sam, excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour me supporter.

-C'est pas toujours facile, tu sais, mais j'ai rejoint un groupe de soutien pour les hommes en couple avec leur insupportable frère enceinte et maintenant je me sens moins seul et je-

Il reçoit un coup de coude dans le ventre, mais Dean rit, et Sam rit aussi, et soudainement, toute la tension se dissipe. Peut-être que de passer un Noël normal est tout à fait à leur portée, finalement.

Quand Sue s'éveille, elle a les yeux clairs et paraît moins congestionnée. Sam l'amène dans le salon pour lui montrer l'arbre. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, sa petite bouche ronde forme un «O» comique et elle penche la tête à droite et à gauche, comme pour mieux analyser ce qu'elle voit. Puis, elle regarde Sam et Dean (prêt, l'appareil photo dans la main –qui est la fillette géante maintenant?), sourit et pointe l'arbre en criant un «Dé-dé-dé» ravi.

Et toute la misère de Sam en a valu la peine.

)))(((

La journée du vingt-trois se déroule harmonieusement. La neige a cessé, la fièvre de Sumiko a baissé et, si Dean semble encore malade, il est de meilleure humeur, fait des efforts pour manger et accepte même de passer une demi-heure dans le bain de vapeurs de camphre avec Sue –en grognant et en protestant, mais de l'autre côté de la porte, Sam entend la petite rire et taper des pieds, ainsi que les chuchotements amusés de Dean.

Il va faire des provisions au cours de l'après-midi, achète de quoi cuisine une poitrine de dinde rôtie au four qui peut bien remplacer l'oiseau entier, des pommes de terre en purée et quelques légumes grillés (le meilleur choix santé –Sam pense à Dean et au bébé, évidemment). Il achète une tarte aux cerises dans une pâtisserie et retourne à la maison en préparant son menu et le déroulement de la journée du lendemain. Peut-être que la radio de l'Impala est ouverte et qu'il chante des airs de Noël à tue-tête, enthousiaste, en tapant sur le volant avec ses mains, mais personne n'est là pour vérifier, pas vrai?

Le début d'un mal de tête naît juste derrière ses yeux alors qu'il se penche pour mettre Sumiko au lit.

Sam et les maux de tête ne font pas bon ménage. À chaque fois, le souvenir de ses visions se rappelle douloureusement à lui. Même si les années ont passé, un début de migraine lui fera toujours craindre le retour de ce pouvoir maudit qui leur a causé tant de malheur, à sa famille et à lui. Il revit les épisodes avec clarté, se voit prostré contre la vitre de l'Impala, combattant la souffrance, les nausées, s'accrochant à la voix apaisante de Dean comme son seul point d'ancrage à la réalité.

Chaque fois. Et comme à chaque fois, Sam avale une combinaison d'acétaminophène et d'ibuprofène, espérant tuer le mal dans l'œuf. Il rejoint Dean dans le salon et se glisse avec lui sous la couverture qu'ils ont installée sur le divan. Dean a trouvé une diffusion de _Black Christmas_ –le film canadien d'origine, l'ancêtre de tous les slashers- et il écoute avec fascination en mâchant des craquelins. Sam se presse contre lui et appuie sa tête sur son épaule.

-Vraiment, Sammy? Des câlins?

-C'est la veille de Noël et on écoute un film d'horreur. J'ai le droit.

-Regarde, merde… c'est là que Billy emballe la pauvre fille dans le plastique! S'exclame Dean qui passe tout de même son bras autour des épaules de Sam.

Sam ferme les yeux. Le mal de tête est toujours là. Il se sent étrangement somnolent. Même les cris que poussent les victimes de Billy ne l'empêchent pas de s'endormir.

_L'obscurité est différente. Ce n'est pas comme lorsqu'il ferme les yeux, ce n'est pas une nuit sans lune : c'est un noir diffus et égal qui l'engouffre. Parfois, le noir est comme un son, une note monotone qui ne se terminerait jamais. Comme l'Enfer. La Cage. La voix de Lucifer, sa voix réelle, était monstrueusement forte, et les tympans de Sam éclataient, à répétition. Et la voix était aussi une lumière blanche aveuglante, un mauvais blanc, corrompu, comme l'ange déchu et…_

_Non. Il ne voit rien, plus rien, et la créature humide est sur lui et se liquéfie lentement et il est seul, Dean n'est pas là et il ne reverra jamais sa fille…_

-Sam arrête! Réveille-toi!

_Non, rien n'est vrai. La voix est trompeuse. Ce n'est pas Dean. C'est ce qu'on veut lui faire croire. Mais il sait, il sait après tout ce temps, et il rit, parce qu'il est plus intelligent qu'eux et les grandes ailes écarlates n'ont plus d'emprise sur lui et le noir… le noir…. Il a un sanglot et se maudit intérieurement. Lucifer n'aime rien de plus que de le voir pleurer, et parfois Michael se met de la partie, et ils lui font quelque chose et il ne peut plus s'arrêter. Ça fait mal, les sanglots lui déchirent la gorge et il y a du sang et ses larmes sont de l'acide qui font fondre sa peau et…_

-Non!

-Sammy… Sammy arrête, il faut…

_Sam se noie. Sam est dans l'eau. Jenny Greenteeth est là et l'enveloppe de ses cheveux verts, comme une caresse. Il ne faut pas… c'est mal, c'est… ça ne doit pas faire de bien, ce serait entrer dans son jeu._

-SAM! Tu es là, tu es ici avec moi et il ne va rien t'arriver. Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi, Sam.

_S'il ouvre les yeux, il ne verra que le noir monotone comme une note qui ne se termine jamais. S'il…_

-Sammy. Ouvre les yeux.

Et Sam obéit, parce que c'est ainsi qu'il a été élevé. On répond toujours à un ordre direct.

C'est la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. C'est… la lumière vive provoque un spasme aigu de douleur et ses yeux pleurent, mais il pleurait déjà. Il était…

Dans l'eau. Il est dans l'eau, tiède, et il frissonne, et il hoquète comme quelqu'un qui a sangloté longtemps, et Dean est au-dessus de lui.

Sam s'extirpe de son cauchemar et attrape le visage de son frère à deux mains. Il veut parler mais il ne réussit qu'à émettre une toux chargée.

-Tu es avec moi, Sam?

Le soulagement se lit sur le visage de Dean qui dégage une mèche humide du front de son frère. Le contact fait du bien à Sam qui pousse un long soupir tremblant et hoche la tête.

-Sûr? Tu fais de la fièvre, tu as… je ne sais pas si c'était un cauchemar ou du délire mais ça va, okay? Le bain va faire baisser ta-

-M'tête, marmonne Sam qui ressent maintenant la douleur lancinante dans tout son crâne et la nausée qui menace de lui soulever l'estomac.

-Oh. Okay. Je vais… je vais fermer la lumière. Je… je reviens tout de suite.

Sam lâche le visage de Dean à regret et ferme les yeux. La fièvre. Il a attrapé le rhume de la petite. C'est tout. Rien de ce qu'il a vu, de ce qu'il a pensé n'est réel, et pourtant son cœur continue de battre furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Dean lui parle sans cesse et il s'accroche à sa voix à travers les brumes brûlantes de sa confusion. Il lui semble qu'à un moment, il avale des comprimés et un liquide épais et âcre qui provoque un violent haut-le-cœur, mais Dean lui dit d'essayer de ne pas vomir, et Sam obéit.

Et puis il est dans son lit. Il ne sait pas comment il s'y est retrouvé. Sa poitrine lui fait mal. Il tousse encore, sent une pression sur son front et ses joues, voudrait juste que la migraine qui pulse comme une entité monstrueuse dans sa tête s'éteigne. Il se plaint, ne se souvient pas s'être senti aussi malade depuis sa désintoxication au sang de démon, et le parallèle lui fait peur. Il s'accroche à Dean et murmure des mots qui n'ont pas de sens, même pour lui.

Le corps de son frère est tout autour de lui, sa main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur son cœur, et il lui dit de laisser aller, qu'il doit dormir, qu'il ira mieux, qu'il est là et qu'il n'ira nulle part.

Sam le croit. Sam a toujours cru Dean.

))))((((

_25 décembre. Noël._

«Hé, Sammy».

Sam repousse la main qui lui caresse la joue. Il a chaud, ou froid peut-être, sa gorge est en feu et son nez coule. Il renifle et tente de remonter la couverture par-dessus sa tête. Dean l'empêche doucement mais fermement.

-Laisse-moi, Dean, 'suis malade.

-Pas une raison pour manquer Noël, réplique son frère.

Sam tousse dans le creux de son coude et ouvre les yeux. Il y a l'ombre pulsatile d'une fin de migraine qui bat paresseusement juste derrière. Il se souvient, ou tente de se souvenir, de ce qui s'est passé la nuit précédente. Il fronce les sourcils et regarde son frère qui l'observe, appuyé sur un coude.

-Qu'est-ce que-

-Tu as fait pas mal de fièvre, explique Dean. Et des mauvais rêves. Tu-

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à la lèvre?

Sam vient d'apercevoir une large fente qui sépare la lèvre supérieure de Dean en deux. Son frère hausse les épaules.

-Comme je disais… Tu délirais, Sam, et je ne sais pas trop où tu étais mais c'était un endroit pas très agréable.

-Je t'ai frappé?

-Ça va, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, réplique Dean. Et tu avais la force d'une petite fille. C'est juste la première fois… je ne me suis pas méfié.

-On est le matin?

-Il est très exactement cinq heures. Il nous reste une heure pour tout préparer avant que Sue se réveille.

Sam hoche la tête et se redresse sur ses coudes. La pièce oscille désagréablement. Il tousse encore, plus longtemps cette fois, et un verre d'eau apparaît miraculeusement dans sa main.

-Dean, je ne sais pas si je peux…

-Quoi? Fêter Noël? Bien sûr que tu peux.

Dean a tout prévu, apparemment, et Sam, affaibli par la fièvre et la douleur, se laisse entraîner docilement. Ils prennent une douche. Dean le nettoie et lui lave les cheveux, l'aide à sortir, le sèche et lui passe un pantalon de coton, un vieux t-shirt et un kangourou. Il lui fait prendre ce médicament pour le rhume que Sam évite habituellement parce qu'il l'affecte sérieusement (dans le bon sens du terme, si on cherche un_ trip_ bon marché, mais quand on est un chasseur, ce n'est pas une chose souhaitable), l'aide à descendre au rez-de-chaussée et l'installe sur le divan avant de le recouvrir d'une couverture. Le feu craque et brûle avec vigueur dans la cheminée, l'arbre brille dans l'obscurité faible de l'aube, et Sam se laisse aller, comme avant, quand il était jeune et qu'il laissait Dean s'occuper de lui sans poser de questions, parce que c'était ainsi que les choses fonctionnaient chez les Winchester.

-Tu es bien? Demande Dean en ajustant la couverture.

Sam sourit.

-Ooo-kay. Maintenant, Sammy, il faut que tu me dises où tu as foutu les cadeaux. Je ne les ai pas trouvés.

Sam sourit plus largement. «Dans la salle de lavage, tout en haut de l'armoire à linge.»

-Oh.

-Pas un endroit où tu vas à moins d'y être obligé, explique Sam qui éclate de rire sans raison.

Dean lui tapote la tête. «Le médicament frappe fort, hein, mon grand?»

Sam hausse les épaules, rit, tousse, et ferme les yeux pour tenter de retrouver son souffle. Quand il les ouvre à nouveau, les cadeaux sont disposés sous l'arbre et Dean revient dans le salon, Sumiko dans les bras.

Il a dû s'endormir. Il fait plus clair dehors. Sumiko babille quand Dean la pose sur le divan, soutenue par les coussins, tout près de Sam. Il lui a mis la robe que Sam a trouvé (que Sam a vicieusement attrapé sous les yeux furieux d'une cliente qui tendait la main vers le cintre, il y a deux jours, au milieu du champ de bataille du grand magasin), rayée de vert, de rouge et de blanc, comme une canne de Noël, et même passé des collants rouges assortis.

-Tu es toute jolie, ma puce, dit Sam d'une voix pâteuse en lui tendant le doigt.

Sumiko sourit, excitée, et reporte son attention vers le petit pin rabougri qui brille.

-Elle est sensationnelle, tu veux dire, réplique Dean avec fierté. Elle tient ça de moi, évidemment. Alors, Sammy et Sumi, on déballe les cadeaux?

Sam hoche la tête. Il est bien. Ses sens sont délicieusement engourdis, sa fille et son frère sont avec lui. C'est Noël.

Sumiko est beaucoup trop intéressée par l'emballage et la boucle de ruban brillant pour tenter de déballer son cadeau. Sam l'aide à déchirer le papier. Dean, agenouillé par terre près du divan, se met de la partie. Les gros blocs de plastique aux couleurs vivent semblent intéresser un moment leur fille, mais elle détourne vite son attention vers les rebuts de papiers. Dean éclate de rire (son frère a rit davantage au cours des six derniers mois que pendant toutes les années précédentes, réalise Sam qui sent, comme d'habitude, une chaleur se propager dans sa poitrine en voyant son frère visiblement heureux, parfaitement détendu) et pose Sue par terre avec son papier. Elle le froisse et le défroisse avec enthousiasme, quand elle n'essaie pas de le porter à sa bouche.

Sam s'égare à nouveau. Ses paupières sont tellement lourdes. Puis, il sent la douceur des lèvres de Dean sur les siennes et tente de s'éveiller. «Merci» murmure son frère en exhibant les outils.

-Tu sais, je ne savais pas trop…

-C'est bien. C'est… Sam? Tu t'es acheté quelque chose de notre part?

Dean lui montre la boîte «À Sam, de Dean et Sue» en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je… c'est une blague, Dean. Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas aller faire les magasins et-

Sam déballe lentement le cadeau et tente de jouer le jeu en exhibant un jean propre, une chemise et deux t-shirts bons marchés. «Wow! C'est… exactement ce que je voulais…»

Mais il sonne faux. La faute au médicament, se dit-il.

-Je ne t'aurais pas acheté des fringues pour Noël, rétorque Dean, exactement comme Sam l'avait imaginé.

-Peut-être que tu deviens raisonnable avec l'âge?

-Tu auras un cadeau, un vrai cadeau, Sam, ajoute Dean presque solennellement. Et je te- Koko, pas dans la bouche, j'ai dit!

Dean se débat avec leur fille jusqu'à ce qu'il extirpe une bande de papier humide de sa bouche. Il grimace et la laisse tomber, tend un bloc à Sue qui grogne et attrape le ruban un peu plus loin. Sam s'aperçoit qu'il sourit encore comme un idiot. Les lumières de l'arbre sont trop brillantes et les voix lui parviennent comme un écho. Dean s'est rapproché de lui à nouveau et lui embrasse le front. Sam ronronne –du moins, il le ferait si ce serait possible.

-Tu m'as fait peur cette nuit, avoue Dean en baissant les yeux.

-Désolé.

-Pas ta faute. C'est juste… la fièvre et le délire et la migraine? Ça me rappelait beaucoup trop les-

-Visions. Je sais. J'ai cru…

-Ce… ça n'en était pas une, hein?

-Non, c'était juste le rhume, affirme Sam le plus sérieusement possible.

-Okay… Okay… Alors tu peux continuer à flotter sur ton petit nuage de drogue pendant que Sumiko et moi on va préparer le déjeuner. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-C'est… parfait.

C'est parfait, en effet. Sam ferme les yeux et resserre la couverture autour de ses épaules. Il entend son frère et sa fille depuis la cuisine. Il y a le tintement métallique typique d'instruments de cuisine que l'on sort et, un peu plus tard –ou beaucoup : le temps lui paraît étrangement inégal- l'odeur caractéristique des pancakes remplit la maison.

Malgré la fièvre et l'inconfort, Sam continue à sourire, oscillant dans cette zone étrangement confortable entre le sommeil et l'éveil en pensant que, réellement, c'est le plus beau Noël qu'il ait jamais vécu.

À SUIVRE…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

**1. Cauchemar 2. Monsieur Winchester 3. À découvert**

_3 janvier_

Il tombe une pluie glaciale le matin de la nouvelle année. Elle ne cesse que le deux janvier. La plupart des routes sont dangereuses, couvertes de verglas. Les branches nues des arbres pendent lourdement et craquent à travers leur prison d'eau gelée.

Le ciel est gris.

L'humeur de Dean l'est aussi. Elle a changé avec l'arrivée de la pluie. Les jours qui ont suivi Noël ont été paisibles, sans histoire. Ils se sont tous remis de leur rhume et les nausées de Dean ont repris leur cour normal : une fois ou deux le matin, parfois stimulées par une odeur. Elles sont quand même plus nombreuses que pendant sa première grossesse. Sam a lu que ce n'était pas anormal : les symptômes peuvent varier grandement d'une grossesse à l'autre.

Le vingt-huit décembre, Sam est allé passer une entrevue pour occuper un poste de remplaçant à l'école primaire tout près de chez eux. Le directeur était désespéré de trouver quelqu'un : Sam n'est même pas sûr qu'il ait bien lu les références et examiné son diplôme. Il est ressorti du bureau vingt minutes plus tard, titulaire de la classe de maternelle. Il est en terrain connu, il est près de Dean, mais le salaire suffira à peine à couvrir leurs dépenses. Sam aurait voulu retourner à l'université, ce qui lui aurait donné une paie beaucoup plus substantielle, mais le professeur Irving n'existe plus. Ça aurait été trop risqué. Lui et Dean sont coincés avec leur identité, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

C'est une drôle de façon de penser. Tout le monde est prisonnier de son identité. Pendant ses années de chasse, Sam a ressenti la frustration constante de n'être personne : agent du FBI, journaliste, vaisseau de convenance pour un certain ange déchu. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point on pouvait se sentir libre de ne pas exister. Officiellement, du moins.

Le soir de son entrevue, il a fait une heure de voiture pour trouver un bar assez loin de chez lui et arnaquer deux pauvres types de huit cent dollars au poker, ce qui, ajouté à ce qui reste de l'argent de Bobby, devrait couvrir leurs dépenses jusqu'à son premier chèque de paie.

Dean était content que Sam se soit placé aussi vite. Content d'avoir fêté Noël, content d'envoyer des photos de Sue, entourée de papier d'emballage, à Clover par le biais d'internet. La jeune fille lui manque, probablement plus qu'elle ne manque à Sam. Dean s'est toujours senti plus près d'elle : un truc de frère/sœur ainés, suppose Sam.

De cette façon étrange qu'elle a de ressentir intuitivement les changements d'humeur de ses parents, particulièrement de Dean, l'humeur de Sue s'est aussi assombrie avec la pluie. Elle a fait une petite poussée de fièvre, ses joues sont devenues rouges et brûlantes, elle s'est mis à saliver abondamment, détrempant complètement en moins d'une heure le haut de ses chandails et de ses pyjamas. Il a fallu une journée à Sam pour réaliser qu'elle faisait probablement ses dents. Il était hors de question de sortir pour aller acheter du gel anesthésiant ou un anneau de dentition avant que les routes soient accessibles. Dean, morose, a réglé le problème en tendant une énorme carotte à Sumiko qui s'est mise à la mordre furieusement.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle la casse?

-Trop grosse. Papa le faisait avec toi. Tu bavais sur ces carottes pendant des heures en braillant.

Sam croit que Dean redoute son retour au travail. Ils sont retournés à l'isolement dans lequel ils avaient vécu avant l'Angleterre : demeurer discrets, ne pas attirer l'attention, ne pas tisser de liens. Trop risqué. À cause de la grossesse de Dean, de leur identité trop près de la réalité et de leurs années de chasse d'un bout à l'autre du pays. C'est difficile, après avoir commencé à avoir une vie sociale active à Clifton, même s'ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'en profiter réellement. Peut-être justement pour cette raison.

Dean passera ses longues journées seul dans la grande maison de la plage, et Sam peut presque voir l'ennui et l'incertitude, les longues heures qui passent durcir déjà son visage légèrement amaigri. Seule Sumiko réussit à lui tirer des sourires, mais en pleine crise de poussée dentaire, elle a perdu un peu de son enthousiasme. Qui pourrait la blâme, alors qu'elle gémit autour de sa carotte crue?

Le trois janvier, le soleil brille à nouveau et Sam, qui commence à se sentir comme un lion en cage, fait une longue liste de courses. Il propose à Dean qu'ils sortent tous les trois et demeure un peu surpris quand son frère se contente de secouer la tête.

-Je crois que je vais rester ici avec Sue. Elle a mal dormi et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle nous pique une crise de larme dans un endroit publique.

Il mâche une tranche de pain grillé sans rien dessus. La seule vue du beurre lui soulève l'estomac. Entre eux deux, dans sa chaise haute, Sumiko boit son lait en laissant échapper un sanglot de temps à autre.

-Tu euh… tu peux y aller toi-même, si tu veux, suggère Sam. Ça fait des jours que tu n'es pas sorti. Moi, je vais rester ici.

-Non. Pas envie.

Et la discussion s'achève ainsi. Quand Sam se prépare à partir, Dean essaie d'intéresser Sumiko à une reprise de _Sesame Street,_ blotti avec elle sur le divan.

Les hormones, l'inquiétude, les nausées, rationalise Sam pendant les trois heures où il demeure absent.

Il revient un peu après une heure et trouve le rez-de-chaussée désert. La vaisselle du dîner de Dean et Sue traîne sur l'évier : il y a un panier rempli de linge propre mais froissé devant l'entrée du salon. Sam soupire, range les courses et monte à l'étage.

Sue dort dans sa chambre, sa main refermée sur sa couverture, son visage strié de larmes qui sèchent lentement. Dean est dans la leur, étendu sur le côté sur les couvertures. Il entend Sam s'approcher et ouvre les yeux.

-Hé.

-Salut. Tout va bien? Tu… voulais dormir un peu?

-Sais pas. Peut-être.

Dean se retourne, de manière à lui présenter son dos. Sam s'assoit au bord du lit.

-Sumiko t'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, je te parie.

-Ses gencives lui font mal. Et maintenant elle a les fesses pleines de plaques rouges. Tu as acheté la pâte de zinc?

-Mmm mmm.

-Bien, parce que je lui ai mis de la fécule de maïs en attendant.

-De la… quoi?

Dean soupire, comme si la conversation l'ennuyait, et tourne son visage vers Sam.

-C'est un vieux truc. Papa le faisait avec toi.

-Comment est-ce que tu fais pour te souvenir de tout ça? Tu avais cinq ans.

-Il n'y avait que toi, Sam, rétorque Dean platement. Je n'avais plus de mère, plus de maison, mon père avait tellement changé que c'était comme de vivre avec un étranger. Toi, tu étais la seule constance. Évidemment que je me souviens.

-Dean, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande Sam, plus sérieux.

Il tend une main vers le dos de son frère qui se raidit et s'éloigne un peu.

-Rien.

-S'il te plaît… Tu m'inquiètes.

Avec un soupir ennuyé, Dean se tourne sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête. «Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, Sam. C'est stupide…»

-Bien. Si c'est stupide, arrête de bouder et accroche-toi un sourire.

-C'est juste un fichu rêve…

Dean passe la main sur sa barbe naissante et continue de fixer le plafond.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça m'affecte comme ça. Les hormones, je sais pas…

-Tu veux me le raconter?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que… il me fait peur, okay?

-Raison de plus. J'ai euh…

Sam s'étend près de son frère en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher. «Tu sais, j'ai une certaine expérience en matière de cauchemar» ajoute-t-il en souriant doucement.

-Ça fait deux nuits et je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête, dit Dean. Ce n'est pas un de ces rêves délirants que je faisais enceinte de Sue, c'était…

Dean déglutit. Sa voix devient un simple murmure. «C'était comme un flashback de l'Enfer. Ça avait l'air, ça me semblait réel…»

-Oh.

-J'étais dans une pièce sombre… un sous-sol ou une cave, probablement, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres et ça sentait l'humidité et il y avait… j'entendais des rats courir. Je ressentais les choses tellement clairement : j'avais faim et j'avais soif et j'avais froid. Je crois que je portais juste un t-shirt et des boxeurs et j'étais… j'étais enceinte, d'au moins sept mois, peut-être plus. J'étais blessé, à plusieurs endroits. Je sentais les croûtes de sang séché sur mes bras et mes jambes et…

-Dean.

Sam tend la main et prend celle de son frère qui la presse faiblement. Il a un sourire triste et se frotte les yeux.

-Et merde… J'étais par terre, sur un vieux matelas, et une de mes chevilles était attachée à une chaîne au mur. Je pense que j'avais essayé de m'échapper mais je n'en avais plus la force et je me disais : _Sam va arriver, Sam va comprendre, Sam va me retrouver à temps…_ Et puis il y a eu cette voix dans ma tête, dans mon rêve… Une voix de petite fille.

Le sanglot violent que Dean tente de réprimer prend Sam de cours. Il sent son cœur se serrer désagréablement. Il se rapproche encore de son frère, veut passer un bras autour de ses épaules, mais Dean se raidit complètement. Il met une main de revers sur sa bouche et recherche son souffle, sa poitrine se soulevant irrégulièrement alors qu'il ravale ses larmes.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer, dit Sam.

Il n'est pas sûr qu'il veuille savoir la suite.

-La voix, Sam, dit pourtant Dean, un peu plus calme. C'est… je sais que c'est celle du bébé et elle me dit : _Aide-moi papa, s'il te plaît, je vais mourir, il faut que tu m'aides et…_

-Dean.

-Diane Chasseresse, laisse échapper Dean dans un sanglot.

-Quoi?

-Diane Chasseresse, répète Dean en hoquetant.

Les larmes coulent maintenant librement sur ses joues.

-Dean, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça?

-C'est elle… C'est elle qui m'a mis là et elle… elle va revenir, elle veut le bébé, Sam, et je ne peux rien faire et… Sa-am…

Dean se tourne vers Sam et passe un bras autour de sa poitrine avant d'enfouir la tête dans son cou, traversé par des sanglots brusques qui le secouent comme des spasmes. La chemise de Sam devient bientôt humide de larmes, et il demeure ainsi, choqué parce que jamais, jamais, il n'a entendu Dean pleurer avec autant de violence et de laisser-aller. Il se sent inadéquat et déstabilisé, contaminé par la peur de son frère; son instinct de cadet, et la façon dont il a été élevé, en étant celui dont on doit prendre soin et non le contraire, le plonge dans un océan d'incertitudes sombres.

Même la nuit précédant sa rencontre avec Lucifer, à Détroit, alors que Dean et lui savaient qu'ils ne se reverraient probablement pas… Dean avait réussi à garder ses murs partiellement élevés dans son esprit. Le matin, il avait les yeux bouffis et la voix éraillée mais ni Sam, ni Castiel ni Bobby n'avaient entendu quoi que ce soit.

Dean pleure convulsivement, la chemise de Sam serrée dans sa main, hoquète et cherche son souffle, laisse échapper quelques gémissements rauques, et son frère réagit finalement, passe un bras autour de son épaule et pose sa bouche sur sa tempe.

-Dean… hé, calme-toi. C'était juste un rêve… C'est symbolique, ça ne veut rien dire.

Dean hoche la tête mais continue à pleurer, comme s'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter, et Sam le serre plus fort, lui-même au bord des larmes. De longues, d'interminables minutes passent sans amélioration. Dean fait d'étranges bruits de gorge très bas, comme quelqu'un qui n'a jamais sangloté, et Sam en est réduit à murmurer des mots sans suite, des mots rassurants, qu'on utilise pour des enfants, et a frotter son dos à un rythme régulier, en mettant une légère pression.

Et finalement, finalement, la fatigue prend le dessus. Dean a la voix écorchée et le souffle court. Son corps tremble, mais les larmes commencent à diminuer. Il relâche la chemise de Sam de sa poigne de fer sans bouger pour autant, et quand il murmure son nom à nouveau, il donne l'impression d'avoir avalé une pognée de cailloux.

-Excuse-moi, ajoute-t-il entre deux hoquets.

-Pas de raison de t'excuser, réplique Sam aussitôt. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essaies pas de dormir un peu, hein? Je vais rester ici avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

-Mmm.

Sam baisse les yeux et recule un peu la tête pour voir le visage de son frère. Ses paupières enflées commencent déjà à se fermer. Il paraît épuisé.

-Je t'aime, dit Sam en embrassant son front.

-Mmm…

Sam attend d'être certain que Dean dort pour se dégager doucement et lui essuyer le visage avec un mouchoir. Puis, il replie la couverture sur lui et sort sur la pointe des pieds, laissant la porte entrouverte.

Il se sent claustrophobe soudainement. Il descend rapidement au rez-de-chaussée et ouvre la porte toute grande, laisse l'air froid pénétrer dans la maison et engourdir son visage.

La crise de larmes de Dean l'a sérieusement secoué. Bien sûr, il était plus sensible pendant qu'il attendait Sumiko. Il a versé des larmes plus d'une fois, mais jamais rien de comparable à ça. Il lui a fallu presque une heure pour se calmer.

Sam repasse dans sa tête les différents troubles psychologiques que peuvent amener la grossesse : sautes d'humeur fréquentes, anxiété, tristesse, euphorie.

Dépression prénatale.

Psychose prénatale.

_Oh arrête, Sam. C'est un cauchemar qui l'a bouleversé. C'est la fatigue, le déménagement, les hormones (qu'elles sont pratiques ces fameuses hormones, qui peuvent être tenues responsables de tout ce qui cloche). C'est ton propre cauchemar. Tu cherches des problèmes où il n'y en a pas. Votre vie n'est pas suffisamment compliquée?_

Avec irritation, Sam claque la porte. Sue est en train de se réveiller. Il l'entend pleurer doucement.

)))(((

Dean dort jusqu'à six heures ce soir-là. Lorsqu'il s'éveille, les yeux enflés, la voix éteinte, tout dans son expression crie qu'il refuse de discuter de ce qui s'est passé.

Sam comprend et le respecte. Parler de son cauchemar, même avec ce que ça a provoqué, semble avoir eu du bon. Le lendemain matin, il est d'une humeur agréable et égale qui ne semble pas forcée. Sam s'empresse de classer l'incident loin dans son esprit.

Leur vie est assez compliquée comme ça.

)))(((

_7 janvier_

«Je m'appelle Sam Winchester. C'est moi qui vais remplacer Mme Jones jusqu'à la fin de l'année».

Devant une quinzaine de paire d'yeux attentifs, Sam écrit son nom à la craie sur le tableau vert. Le silence est complet. Il sent la sueur couler le long de son dos.

«Pas besoin de m'appeler Monsieur Winchester. Monsieur Sam, si vous voulez. C'est moins compliqué. Est-ce que… est-ce que vous avez des questions à me poser?»

Plusieurs mains se lèvent. Sam pointe la minuscule fille avec des lunettes roses, au premier rang.

-Est-ce que Mme Jones est morte?

-Quoi? Non!... Non. Mme Jones va bien. Elle a seulement besoin d'un petit congé.

De remettre sa vie en ordre après avoir découvert que son mari couchait avec la voisine, c'est ce que l'enseignante de quatrième s'est empressée de lui dire près de la machine à café.

Sam a chaud. Il pointe un garçon aux cheveux noirs tout emmêlée assis au dernier rang sur le tapis multicolore de la salle de classe.

-Monsieur Sam? Est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes pasque ça dégoutte!

Okay, pense Sam. Okay. Plus que quatre heures et demie. Tu peux le faire.

-Hé! Regardez, tout le monde! Josh fait pipi par terre!

Quatre heures et demie. Une éternité.

)))(((

Quand Sam claque la porte de la maison, un peu après seize heures, il prend un moment pour respirer et se déshabille précautionneusement, comme un vieillard. Il est drainé, physiquement et mentalement.

Il trouve Dean et Sumiko par terre dans le salon. Dean a entouré leur fille de coussins pour qu'elle puisse tenir en position assise. Lui-même est étendu sur le ventre, redressé sur ses coudes. Il empile soigneusement les gros blocs multicolores jusqu'à ce que Sumiko, n'y tenant plus, y jette les mains en se projetant vers l'avant, détruisant la construction modeste avec une énergie dévastatrice. «Oh non, Koko, ma tour!» s'exclame Dean d'une voix dramatique avant de baisser la tête théâtralement.

Sumiko éclate de rire. Son corps oscille dangereusement vers l'arrière et est arrêté par un coussin. Sam rit aussi.

-Hé, le salue Dean pendant qu'il se laisse tomber sur le divan.

Sam remarque une légère rougeur sur les joues de son frère, comme s'il était gêné de s'être fait prendre à jouer avec la petite.

-Hé.

-Okay… Tu es allé enseigner à la maternelle ou déterrer un corps? Parce que tu as l'air…

-Je suis épuisé, Dean, rétorque Sam avec sérieux.

Il est peut-être un peu jaloux de voir que son frère et sa fille survivent sans lui. Qui l'eut crû?

-Ils sont terribles?

-Ce sont des bébés. Ils sont beaucoup moins mature que ma classe de Saint-Sebastian, je sais pas pourquoi. Ils ont le même âge.

-Laisse-leur le temps, Sammy. C'est leur premier jour avec toi.

-Ouais et ben, j'espère que ce n'est pas représentatif du reste de l'année, parce qu'un garçon a fait pipi par terre, un autre s'est mouché –pas par accident, Dean! Volontairement!- sur mon pantalon et une petite fille a fait une crise de larmes épouvantable. Elle ne voulait pas que je l'approche! J'ai été obligé d'aller chercher la prof de la classe d'à côté et elle a fini par comprendre, à force de cajoleries, que mon élève a peur de moi parce que je suis un géant, et que les géants mangent les petits enfants selon elle.

-Oh.

Dean ne tente même pas de dissimuler le grand sourire moqueur qui éclaire son visage.

-Ouais. Et ici… ça s'est bien passé?

Dean prend un air mystérieux et lui fait signe de s'approcher. En grimaçant, Sam s'étend à son tour par terre, salué par un sourire baveux de Sue et une tentative ratée de s'emparer de ses cheveux.

-Met ton doigt dans sa bouche, dit Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Pourquoi est-ce que…oh!

-Attention, elle n'apprécie pas. C'est au milieu de la gencive, en bas.

Aussi silencieux et subtil qu'un ninja, Sam approche son index de la bouche rose de Sumiko pendant que Dean la distraie avec une nouvelle tour de bloc. Rapidement, Sam passe son doigt sur la gencive bosselée pendant que Sue se met à secouer furieusement la tête en repoussant l'intrusion avec sa langue.

Et soudainement, il sent trois minuscules pics qui percent la chair tendre.

-Excuse-moi, ma puce, dit-il retirant la main.

Sue lui répond par une phrase complexe truffée de «dé» et de «da» indignés. Puis, elle voit la tour de blocs –cinq cette fois- ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle s'empresse de la détruire, son chagrin oublié.

-Wow. Sa première dent, murmure Sam avec émerveillement.

-Ouais, répond Dean, visiblement fier. Je… je l'ai écrit dans son livre. Je sais que c'est habituellement toi qui… est-ce que ça te dérange?

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait?

Dean hausse les épaules et enfonce son doigt dans le ventre de Sumiko qui rigole, la bouche grande ouverte. «Tu sais, je pense qu'on va parfaitement s'arranger ici, Sue et moi.»

-Je sais.

Sam passe sa grande main dans le dos de Dean qui soupire d'aise.

-Je suis plus inquiet pour moi, ajoute-t-il tout bas.

)))(((

_12 janvier, Portsmouth_

Dean a sept semaines de grossesse lorsqu'ils se rendent chez les Murphy pour la deuxième fois. C'est un samedi glacial qui approche les moins trente-cinq degrés Celsius et l'Impala peine à se réchauffer. Ils sont contents d'arriver finalement à destination. L'intérieur de la maison est comme une promesse de chaleur et de confort.

Rania est seule et paraît distraite : elle a confié Samar à sa gardienne parce que Lucas est absent. Visiblement inquiète, elle leur explique rapidement que son mari est à la chasse à goule près de la frontière, à Plattsburg, qu'il a appelé l'avant-veille pour lui dire qu'il rentrait le lendemain et que depuis, elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles.

Ils sont dans le bureau et le médecin installe la machine à échographie. Dean et Sam échangent un regard qui veut tout dire. Sue, assise par terre sur une couverture, entourée de jouets, les observe avec attention, ses cheveux pâles dressés par l'électricité statique.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, évidemment, poursuit Rania distraitement.

Sans avertissement, elle étale une bonne quantité de gèle conducteur sur le ventre de Dean qui a un couinement de surprise (et Sam a bien l'intention de revenir sur ce couinement plus tard. Dean doit s'en douter, à la façon dont ses joues rosissent.)

-En plus, Isabelle est avec lui. Mais quand même, pas de nouvelles, ni de l'un, ni de l'autre… Je… j'ai juste hâte de le revoir, vous comprenez. Excusez-moi, j'ai vraiment la tête ailleurs.

-Nous comprenons, dit Sam sobrement.

Il tend la main et serre celle de Dean qui lui rend la pression, non pas tant pour le rassurer par rapport à l'échographie que pour s'assurer lui-même que son frère est bien là, près de lui et en sécurité, loin des routes désertes de L'Amérique et des créatures nocturnes assoiffées de sang.

La pesée a révélé que Dean avait perdu 1.8 kilos depuis leur dernière visite, trois semaines auparavant. Les nausées sont plus fréquentes, la perte d'appétit plus marquée. Rania a froncé les sourcils sans rien dire et prescrit des suppléments nutritionnels à haute teneur en calorie –si Dean les tolère. Le reste de l'examen s'est révélé normal.

-Et voilà, dit soudainement Rania, tirant Sam de ses pensées.

-Hé, le retour du haricot, murmure Dean avec un léger sourire.

L'image est encore trouble et le haricot en question ressemble plus à une grosse virgule, mais les mesures sont dans la moyenne et Rania réussit même à isoler le cœur qui vient de commencer à battre. Le bruit sourd, rapide et régulier provoque une onde de chaleur apaisante dans le corps de Sam. Amande est là, songe-t-il en souriant à Dean.

Son frère refuse de donner au nouveau bébé les mêmes noms de fruits que Sumiko –ce n'est pas parce qu'il vient après qu'il doit se contenter de noms usagés, a-t-il expliqué très sérieusement.

Bien. Pour le moment, donc, le futur bébé se prénomme Amande.

-Tout semble en ordre, dit Rania en prenant quelques mesures supplémentaires.

Ils en sont là lorsque la porte en haut des escaliers s'ouvre avec fracas. Tout ce qui suit se déroule en quelques secondes, mais passe comme un film au ralenti dans la tête de Sam.

Il entend Dean dire : «Sam, la p'tite» mais il est déjà penché en train de soulever Sumiko d'une main tandis que l'autre cherche dans la poche de son jeans son couteau à cran d'arrêt.

Rania se précipite vers le bas des marches. Une voix d'homme grinçante de douleur marmonne quelque chose, suivie par celle d'une femme, toute douce et pointue. Dean s'est redressé et a rabaissé son t-shirt sur son ventre gluant de gel. Il tend les bras à Sam pour qu'il lui donne Sumiko, ce que son frère fait sans poser de question.

Puis, Sam suit Rania et arrive juste à temps pour retenir Lucas Murphy, pâle et ensanglanté, avant qu'il ne s'effondre. La femme qui l'accompagne ne peut pas avoir plus de trente ans : elle est extrêmement mince et ne doit pas mesurer plus de cinq pied cinq. De longs cheveux bruns et raides s'échappent de sa queue de cheval et tombent sur son visage. Habillée en pantalons kaki et vêtue d'une vieille veste doublée du surplus de l'armée, elle lui fait immédiatement penser à une version féminine de Dean.

Isabelle, pense Sam.

-C'était pas une goule, c'était pas une fichue goule, explique-t-elle pendant qu'ils transportent Lucas jusqu'au lit d'hôpital.

Lucas grogne quelque chose et porte la main à son flanc, là ou un pansement de fortune a été improvisé avec un t-shirt maintenant imbibé de sang. Il a également une blessure à la tête : ses cheveux roux sont poisseux : son visage couvert de gouttelettes brunâtres. Rania s'affaire à rassembler du matériel pendant qu'Isabelle presse la main de Lucas dans la sienne.

-C'était… c'était un zombie, ajoute-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe à qui veut l'entendre.

-Est-ce qu'il l'a mordu? Demande Sam avec inquiétude.

Isabelle semble s'apercevoir de sa présence à ce moment-là. Elle fixe sur lui de grands yeux noirs en amande et fronce les sourcils.

-…Non, mais c'est pas… Ce n'était pas un zombie dans le sens traditionnel du terme, dit-elle finalement. Sa femme l'a ramené d'entre les morts en utilisant un rituel celte. Il n'y avait pas de risques de contagion. Et le salaud ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas mourir. Une autre fois.

Rania laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et Sam s'aperçoit qu'elle vient de pousser une table roulante près de lui, qu'elle a passé des gants et attaché ses cheveux. Il s'éloigne de quelques pas pour lui laisser la place. Le médecin se penche et embrasse affectueusement le front de Lucas qui entrouvre les paupières.

-On va arranger ça, dit-elle.

Lucas hoche la tête et ferme les yeux.

-Isa, tu peux m'assister? Demande Rania en remplissant une seringue d'un liquide ambré.

Isabelle hoche lentement la tête et lâche la main de Lucas à regret avant d'aller dans le fond de la pièce pour se laver les mains.

-Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose? Demande Sam.

-Non. Ça va aller, murmure Rania en découvrant la blessure à l'abdomen de son mari.

Il y a une série de coupures inégales qui semblent ne pas être trop profondes. Sam a assez d'expérience pour le savoir. Il entend la jeune femme pousser un nouveau soupir de soulagement et répéter : «Ça va aller.»

À ce moment, seulement, Sam se retourne et cherche Dean des yeux. Il le voit appuyé contre le mur, près de la table d'examen, Sumiko dans les bras. L'appareil à échographie a repris sa place le long du mur. Dean a l'air inquiet et sérieusement secoué. Sam n'est pas surpris. Il l'est aussi.

Isabelle le dépasse en courant pratiquement jusqu'à Lucas, les mains gantées, sa veste abandonnée derrière elle. Elle porte une camisole tachée de sang qui révèle des bras maigres mais musclés.

Il est temps de tirer leur révérence, pense Sam en faisant un signe à Dean.

)))(((

C'est le silence dans la voiture, ponctué uniquement par les petits ronflements et soupirs de Sue qui s'est endormie aussitôt qu'ils ont quitté la route secondaire menant à la maison des Murphy. Dean conduit les mains crispées sur le volant, les dents serrées pour les empêcher de claquer. Après une dizaine de minutes, n'y tenant plus, Sam risque quelques paroles rassurantes. «Lucas va s'en sortir, tu sais».

Dean lui jette un rapide coup d'œil et secoue doucement la tête.

-C'est pas ça, Sam. Je veux dire : oui, en partie. Je ne suis pas insensible. La foutue chasse…

-Alors c'est quoi?

-Quand ils sont arrivés, j'étais là couché sur le dos, le t-shirt remonté, branché à une machine à échographie.

-Et?

-La fille-

-Isabelle.

-Isabelle, répète Dean avec impatience. Tu penses qu'elle a vu quelque chose?

Sam considère son frère avec incrédulité.

-Dean. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle t'ait vu, point. Elle était hors d'elle. Lucas saignait dans ses bras.

-Elle chasse. Elle doit être habituée à être hyper consciente de son environnement. Non mais, tu le sais, Sam. Ce n'est pas comme si on n'agissait pas de la même façon. Merde, j'entre dans une épicerie acheter du lait et je compte les gens dans mon champ de vision, je remarque la couleur de l'uniforme de la caissière, j'entends la fichue musique qui joue en arrière plan. C'est une habitude. On en est même plus conscient, mais on le fait.

Sam réfléchit un instant à la question.

-Bon. Admettons qu'elle a ce comportement. Et je dis bien : «admettons». Quand elle est arrivée au bas des marches, tu étais déjà debout et tu avais Sumiko dans les bras.

Dean refuse de lâcher prise.

-Peut-être…

-Elle n'a rien vu, Dean. Arrête de t'en faire. Et puis, si jamais elle avait compris quelque chose –c'est une hypothèse, entendons-nous. Elle chasse avec Lucas depuis dix ans. Elle sait ce qu'il y a réellement là, dehors. Tu crois qu'elle nous ferait des difficultés?

Dean garde le silence. Le radiateur de l'Impala commence à être efficace. Sam sort ses mains de ses poches et essaie de détendre un peu son corps crispé par le froid.

-Je ne sais pas, Sam. Je ne veux pas… Je pense aux enfants, tu comprends? Je ne veux pas qu'ils deviennent des phénomènes de foire, c'est tout.

-Je comprends. Et sincèrement, je ne pense pas que nous ayons de quoi nous en faire.

Sam observe son frère en souriant doucement. C'est encore étrange d'entendre Dean dire des choses comme : les enfants. Notre fille. Le nouveau bébé. Une famille. C'est ce qu'ils sont. Comme si l'arrivée d'un deuxième enfant venait sceller leur cercle, définitivement.

C'est une pensée agréable.

-J'aurais quand même aimé faire sa fête à ce zombie, marmonne Dean après quelques minutes.

-Il n'aurait eu aucune chance, réplique Sam affectueusement.

À SUIVRE…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

**1. Sam, interrompu 2. Papa 3. Tragédie Grecque**

_7 février, Cape Elizabeth_

Sam est à genoux sur le lit, une main sur l'oreiller, l'autre accrochée au montant. La sueur coule sur son dos et ses cheveux collent à son crâne. Il sent son sexe battre douloureusement, son gland s'humidifier de liquide pré-éjaculatoire, et il a besoin de toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas céder à l'envie de se masturber.

-Dean, gémit-il, presque suppliant, mais au point où il en est, il s'en fout un peu.

La main tiède de son frère se pose sur ses hanches. Il sent son corps le recouvrir : c'est comme une caresse, une couverture brûlante. Dean embrasse son cou et respire fort, puis finalement, finalement, Sam sent le gland de son frère percer lentement son anus sensible et glisser presque sans effort jusqu'à ce que-

La plainte est presque inaudible mais se transforme presque immédiatement en sanglots hystériques. Sam baisse la tête et soupire. Dean s'immobilise, tremblant sous l'effort.

-Elle va peut-être se rendormir, murmure Dean avec espoir.

Sam avance doucement pour se libérer du sexe de son frère. Malgré son excitation intense, il sent son érection diminuer rapidement. Entendre sa fille pleurer pendant qu'on se fait sodomiser aura ce genre d'effets.

-C'est la troisième fois, Dean, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Il jette un œil à son frère qui s'est laissé tomber sur le dos en signe de défaite, le visage rouge et son pénis au gland pourpre élégamment recourbé contre son ventre.

Sam se lèche les lèvres. Puis, Sue pleure plus fort et –non- il ne ressent plus la moindre excitation, c'est confirmé.

-Si cette dent ne perce pas bientôt je vais me mettre à pleurer aussi, ronchonne Dean en se caressant paresseusement.

-J'y vais, répond Sam en enfilant des boxeurs. C'est mon tour.

-Je vais terminer sans toi! Crie Dean quand Sam franchit le seuil de leur chambre.

-C'est ça, grogne Sam tout bas.

Il est plus de onze heures. Sumiko s'est endormie en mâchant sa suce et en grognant, moins d'une heure auparavant. Sam la retrouve assise dans son lit, les joues couvertes de larmes, rouge, morveuse, en train d'essayer d'enfoncer ses deux mains dans sa bouche.

Son exaspération disparaît d'un coup.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec cette dent, ma belle? Demande Sam en la soulevant.

-Dédédédédé, sanglote sa fille en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Sam sent le mucus et les larmes coller à ses cheveux. C'est la dernière fois qu'il le pense sans le faire. Il a besoin d'une coupe de cheveux.

Il change la couche du bébé en prenant soin de couvrir les fesses de sa fille d'une généreuse couche d'onguent. L'érythème a encore empiré : deux plaques pires que les autres ont même commencé à saigner. Rania a prescrit un onguent plus fort et leur a conseillé de laisser la zone irritée à l'air libre le plus souvent possible. Ils le font. Sue s'empresse de faire pipi aussitôt que ses fesses entrent en contact avec l'air. Depuis trois jours, leur vie semble réduite à un cycle interminable de lavage et de séchage.

Et le nouveau bébé n'est même pas encore arrivé, pense Sam avec une certaine inquiétude.

Il met un nouveau pyjama à Sumiko –celui qu'elle portait est tout humide de salive- et descend au rez-de-chaussée en chantonnant et en lui tapotant le dos. Sans hésitation, Sam prend l'acétaminophène près de l'évier et le dose dans le compte-goutte. C'est un autre conseil de Rania : le gel anesthésiant a une durée d'environ quinze minutes (en d'autre mots, ce truc ne vaut pas de la merde, a résumé Dean dans toute sa sagesse). Pour la période aigue de la poussée dentaire, mieux vaut utiliser des antidouleurs systémiques.

Évidemment, Sumiko déteste le médicament, sous toutes ses saveurs déclinées, et ses pères doivent utiliser la méthode fourbe de l'immobilisation, lui ouvrir la bouche de force et lui pincer le nez pour éviter qu'elle crache. Cette fois, c'est un succès. Après l'administration (la séance de torture –encore une expression de Dean), Sam s'installe dans le fauteuil à bascule du salon (sa vieille chaise qui craque, demeurée en Angleterre, lui manque) et recommence à chanter, pressant Sue contre lui le plus possible.

Il espère que Dean s'est rapidement endormi. Son frère n'a pas bonne mine : voir Sumiko souffrir et se sentir impuissant le rend de mauvaise humeur, impatient et irritable –comme s'il ne l'était pas déjà. Les nausées matinales n'ont pas encore diminué et le niveau d'énergie de Dean frôle l'épuisement. Au moins, il ne perd plus de poids. Il tolère bien les suppléments nutritifs (ceux au chocolat seulement –il n'a eu qu'à renifler ceux à la vanille pour devenir blanc comme un drap et courir aux toilettes). Sur l'insistance de Sam, ils ont dressé une liste des aliments qu'il tolère bien -des fruits, entre autres, à leur surprise à tous les deux- et Sam s'assure que son frère prend trois repas par jour malgré son manque d'appétit : la proximité de son lieu de travail lui permet de venir dîner à la maison à chaque fois que c'est possible.

Pour le reste, quand Sue n'est pas en pleine crise de poussée dentaire, les choses se déroulent assez bien. La maison est à peu près propre, Dean ne semble pas se lasser d'y demeurer seul avec Sue, et les élèves de Sam s'habituent lentement à lui. Clover leur écrit des courriels à tous les deux ou trois jours : Dean entretient cette correspondance soutenue, s'occupe des comptes et de la gestion de leur maison en Angleterre. Demeurer à la maison est loin d'être une sinécure. Sam en est conscient, parfois douloureusement conscient, comme cet après-midi où il est revenu du travail pour trouver Sumiko dans son transat près de la porte de la salle de bains demeurée ouverte. La petite pleurait et tapait des pieds. Dean, penché sur la cuvette, essayait de la calmer entre deux haut-le-cœur : «Pleure pas ma belle… hum… Papa est juste là. Papa va bien.»

Sam en est à sa quatrième chanson : _Susanne,_ de Leonard Cohen, quand Sumiko montre finalement des signes de fatigue. Elle a délaissé la suce pour son pouce, et malgré les avertissements de Rania (apparemment, sucer son pouce de façon prolongée peut amener une malformation du palais), cette fois, Sam n'a pas le courage de l'en empêcher.

Une semaine auparavant, ils sont retournés voir les Murphy : Rania n'avait pas eu la chance d'examiner Sumiko lors de leur rendez-vous interrompu. Ils ont trouvé Luca presque complètement rétabli, encore un peu pâle, peut-être, mais planifiant déjà une nouvelle chasse. «Il a ça en lui» a dit sa femme en haussant les épaules.

Sur le chemin du retour, Dean a dit quelque chose d'étonnant. «C'est ce que je pensais, moi aussi.»

-À propos de quoi?

-La chasse. On finit par croire qu'on ne peut plus être autre chose qu'un chasseur, que ce n'est plus un choix. Mais tu sais quoi? Ce sont des conneries.

-Tu…

-Je sais, je sais. Lucas sauve des vies. Nous sauvions des vies. C'est l'argument ultime, hein? Si nous on ne le fait pas, qui le fera?

-Tu ne le penses plus?

Dean a haussé les épaules, s'est agité sur son siège. «Je ne sais pas si je pourrai un jour me débarrasser du besoin de chasser. Je suppose que c'est comme d'être un ancien alcoolique : tu ne bois pas, mais l'envie est toujours là.»

Sam a pensé au sang de démon, à ces moments où il se réveille en sueurs au milieu de la nuit, tremblant du désir de se sentir fort, invincible à nouveau. Dean a dû le deviner, parce qu'il a posé une main apaisante sur son genou.

«Tout ce que je dis, c'est que je ne veux pas que Sue et Litchi subissent les conséquences de notre sempiternelle croisade contre le mal, tu sais? C'est un cercle vicieux. Si un jour, Lucas ne devait pas revenir d'une chasse, Samar grandirait en pensant à cette chose qui lui a ravi son père… Comme Jo, comme nous. C'est facile, ensuite, de suivre ses traces : pour faire le bien, pour le venger, quelques que soient les raisons qu'elle pourrait se donner.»

-Les chasseurs sont une nécessité, Dean. Je ne dis pas que je suis en désaccord avec toi, mais…

-Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que j'essaie de dire, a répliqué Dean avec frustration. C'est juste… parfois, je sens que je suis autre chose qu'un chasseur, que je suis en train de devenir autre chose et… Ce n'est pas un sentiment désagréable.

Non, ce n'est pas un sentiment désagréable, se dit Sam en terminant sa chanson. Sumiko s'est endormie, mais il est bien, avec sa fille pressée contre lui, et il continue à se bercer en promenant sa main dans son dos.

Sam espère que Dean pourra trouver une certaine paix, un équilibre entre leur domesticité et la vie de mercenaires qu'ils menaient avant. Il souhaite la même chose pour lui, pour leurs enfants. Cette semaine, Litchi est devenu Abricot. Ils pourront bientôt connaître le sexe et-

L'ombre mouvante de quelqu'un qui se déplace dans l'obscurité saisit Sam qui s'immobilise dans son fauteuil. Il entrouvre la bouche, stupéfait, en voyant Dean avancer d'un pas incertain vers lui, son couteau Bowie –celui qu'il garde sous son oreiller- à la main.

-Dean?

Pas de réponses. Son frère tremble de la tête aux pieds. Ses yeux fouillent l'obscurité et son visage est tendu par la terreur. Il marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible et continue à avancer.

Vers Sam, vers Sue, la démarche incertaine, la lame qu'il tient mollement pointée vers eux.

-Dean! Dit Sam un peu plus fort.

Son frère tend l'oreille, comme s'il l'entendait de loin, comme si…

-Va revenir, murmure Dean.

Sam se lève très lentement, mais Dean le voit. Ses yeux se durcissent, le couteau se stabilise dans sa main. «Donne-moi la p'tite, espèce de salope» dit-il très clairement.

Mais il y a quelque chose dans son regard que Sam saisit soudainement, comme un voile trouble.

Dean dort. Dean est somnambule, ou dans un état s'en approchant. Très prudemment, Sam avance vers lui, prenant soin de laisser une distance sécuritaire entre l'arme et sa fille. Puis, il le dépasse et se dirige droit vers les escaliers. Il sent que son frère le suit, mais ses mouvements sont lents. Sam dépose Sue dans son lit et ferme la porte derrière lui au moment où Dean arrive sur le palier, respirant vite et fort, l'air à la fois déterminé et complètement perdu.

-Donne-moi le bébé, répète-t-il en donnant un coup de couteau dans le vide. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ma fille, espèce de garce?

Sam cherche rapidement toutes les informations qu'il a accumulées avec le temps sur le somnambulisme et qui sont soigneusement classées dans son cerveau. Survient au cours du sommeil profond… existe deux types distincts… Contrairement à la croyance populaire, il n'est pas dangereux de réveiller un somnambule, seulement déconseillé. La personne qu'on réveille peut être confuse et agressive.

Si la personne en question a un couteau aiguisé à la main, la réveiller peut être problématique, mais la laisser errer dans la maison pendant qu'elle combat un ennemi invisible est beaucoup plus risqué, conclut Sam qui attend que Dean fasse quelques pas en sa direction pour l'éloigner des marches.

Une série de mouvements sûrs lui permet d'enlever facilement le couteau à son frère qui, s'il réagit agressivement, manque complètement de coordination. Sam le plaque contre le mur et lance le couteau à l'autre bout du couloir. Dean en profite pour lui décrocher un coup de poing dans le ventre en continuant de s'agiter sous son emprise.

-Laisse-moi… le… le bébé… hoquète-t-il d'une voix à la fois monotone et désespérée.

Sam prend son visage dans ses mains. «Dean, tu dors, Dean, il faut te réveiller» dit-il en lui pinçant la joue sans ménagement.

Dean secoue la tête frénétiquement. «Dean!» crie Sam plus fort.

Soudainement, son frère s'immobilise et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, appuyé lourdement contre le mur. «Sam?»

-Hé.

Il n'est pas complètement réveillé : ses yeux ont encore un peu de cet éclat terne et lointain.

-Je… on… qu'est-ce qu'on…

-On allait se coucher, dit Sam prudemment. Tu viens?

Complètement docile, Dean suit Sam d'un pas lourd et ferme les yeux avant même d'avoir posé sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Pour plus de précautions, Sam prend le couteau et va chercher le fusil qu'ils gardent dans la penderie près de l'entrée. Il enferme le tout à double-tour au sous-sol et dissimule la clef dans une tasse, sur l'étagère du haut du garde-manger.

Impossible que Dean les trouve.

)))(((

-Tu te fous de ma gueule.

-Non, répète Sam pour la troisième fois, un peu excédé.

Il prend une gorgée de café et enlève à Sumiko son biscuit à dentition qui commence à être détrempé de salive. Elle tape sur la table, pousse un cri indigné, mais se tait immédiatement quand son père lui en tend un nouveau.

-Tu sais, elle a la même expression que toi quand tu manges un steak, dit-il à Dean platement.

Son frère sourit, la bouche pleine de pêches. «Hun hun».

-Donc… ta crise de somnambulisme…

Dean lève les yeux au ciel. «Crise de somnambulisme, Sammy? Tu en parles comme si c'était une maladie honteuse.»

Il attrape une poignée de framboises et les glisse dans sa bouche. Du jus rouge coule sur son menton. Près de lui, Sumiko grogne d'un ton satisfait autour de son biscuit.

-Tu avais ton couteau dans la main, Dean!

-Êê-eu-u-eu…

-Hein?

Dean déglutit.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Je ne devais pas être très menaçant…

Sam a un soupir irrité. Dean refuse de prendre la situation au sérieux, probablement parce qu'il est extatique de s'être réveillé sans nausée pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois. C'est une bonne et une mauvaise chose.

-Plus de couteau sous ton oreiller.

-Quoi? Je dors avec mon Bowie depuis que j'ai quatorze ans!

-Et j'ai enfermé le fusil de l'entrée au sous-sol, et j'ai caché la clef.

Dean grogne de frustration, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de boire la moitié du litre de lait d'une traite.

-Comment est-ce que je suis censé me défendre quand tu n'es pas là, Sam Winchester?

-…Okay… Je te le laisse pendant la journée mais je l'enferme le soir… Le somnambulisme est un mécanisme complexe, Dean. Certains somnambules peuvent même conduire une voiture! Je ne permettrai pas qu-

Sam se tait soudainement. Pendant leur discussion, Sue essayait d'attirer leur attention en tapant à nouveau sur sa table. Voyant l'échec de sa manœuvre, elle a tiré son biscuit par terre et bafouille un nouveau son : «p-p-paaaaa» à travers la pâte mouillée qui lui barbouille la bouche.

-Hé, qu'est-ce que… murmure Dean qui en oublie de se gaver comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Elle a dit «papa» je pense, réplique Sam tout bas.

Sue, satisfaite d'être à nouveau le centre d'attention, leur sourit avec enthousiasme, dévoilant son unique dent.

-Tu penses vraiment que…? Demande Dean.

-P-pp-A, répète Sue en lui tendant les bras.

-Wow, Koko, tu dis papa! S'exclame-t-il, fier comme un paon.

Consciente de son effet, le bébé se lance dans une longue tirade de «papapapapapapapapppaaa» pendant que Dean rit aux éclats et la libère de sa chaise haute. Il la brandit au-dessus de sa tête lui fait une grimace tordue. Sue sourit encore et agite frénétiquement les jambes. «Ouais, papa, Koko. Tu peux dire Impala? Tu peux dire : faites pas chier, j'suis une Winchester?»

-Elle t'a appelé «papa», dit Sam qui est demeuré parfaitement immobile, sa cuiller fichue dans son demi-pamplemousse.

-Oui.

-_Toi_… elle t'a appelé _toi,_ papa, répète Sam qui sent une pointe de jalousie lui percer le cœur.

Dean retrouve son sérieux et pose Sumiko sur ses genoux.

-Elle a dit papa, point, Sam. Elle m'a tendu les bras à moi parce que j'étais le plus près.

-Écoute, ce serait normal qu'elle te considère toi uniquement comme son père, rétorque Sam en essayant de se raisonner. C'est… vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble et-

-P-p-papapapapapa! S'écrie Sue en tendant les bras à Sam.

Il sourit si largement qu'après coup, il a l'impression de s'être foulé un muscle.

)))(((

_9 février_

Sam colle son cellulaire plus près de son oreille et s'éloigne au fond de la cour tout en gardant un œil sur les enfants. C'est son tour de surveiller pendant la récréation et, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'hiver, un soleil agréablement tiède brille, il n'y a pas de vent, et la température n'est pas trop éloignée du point de congélation.

La ligne sonne pour une quatrième fois. Il va raccrocher quand Rania répond d'une voix impatiente.

-Sam? Tout va bien?

-Oui. En fait, je ne sais pas trop… Est-ce que je te dérange?

-Non. Tu me distrais agréablement d'une mère complètement folle qui refuse que sa fille soit opérée.

-Bon.

-Alors?

-Euh… le somnambulisme?

Sans détourner son attention des enfants qui courent et crient en se tirant des balles de neige, Sam relate les deux épisodes de somnambulisme de Dean.

-…La nuit dernière, il ne s'est pas levé ni rien. Il s'est simplement assis dans le lit et s'est mis à parler tout seul. Je lui ai dit de se recoucher et il l'a fait… Et il ne se souvenait de rien non plus ce matin.

-Ce n'est pas typique d'une grossesse de faire soudainement du somnambulisme… mais ce n'est pas particulièrement inquiétant. Est-ce qu'il en a fait quand il était jeune? Est-ce qu'il a eu des terreurs nocturnes?

Sam évite habilement un projectile blanc lancé dans sa direction et fait une grimace à son élève aux lunettes roses embuées qui se retourne en riant.

-Je… je ne sais pas… Il y a plein de choses sur l'enfance de Dean que j'ignore. Il m'a dit que non, mais je ne pense pas qu'il l'avouerait même si ça avait été le cas.

-…il ne sait pas que tu es en train de m'en parler.

-Non.

-Écoute… Sam… Pour quelqu'un qui a des antécédents de somnambulisme, n'importe quoi peut déclencher une crise, dont le stress ou les changements d'habitude, par exemple.

-Okay.

-Donc, arrête de t'en faire.

-Okay.

-La dent de Sue a percé?

-Oui, merci mon Dieu. On a senti une petite pointe ce matin.

-Bien.

-C'était..mmmph…

-Sam?

Sam essuie la neige glacée qui recouvre en partie son visage pour voir trois de ses élèves qui attendent sa réaction en ricanant.

-Rania il faut que je te laisse. Problème de vermine.

Il raccroche, lance un regard faussement menaçant aux enfants avant de se mettre à courir vers eux. Les trois petits, malhabiles dans leur habit de neige matelassé, rient hystériquement en essayant de s'enfuir.

Il les attrape tous les trois dans ses bras et les soulève en l'air. Il avait besoin d'exercice, justement.

)))(((

_12 février_

Certains comportements de Dean ont toujours surpris Sam. Logiquement, il sait très bien que son frère est loin de n'être que la façade qu'il présente au reste du monde. Cependant, à force de fréquenter une façade quotidiennement, on en vient parfois à oublier qu'il y a quelque chose derrière.

Il se souvient de cette chasse, alors qu'il avait dix ans. Un truc cliché qu'on ne voit que dans les films : son père avait été appelé à l'aide pour débarrasser la salle de spectacle d'une compagnie de danse de l'esprit d'une ballerine s'y étant suicidé quelques années auparavant. Elle apparaissait les soirs de première et tourmentait les danseurs, provoquant blessures et accidents.

Une fois le corps salé et brûlé, John avait ramené Sam et Dean à l'auditorium et leur avait demandé de garder l'œil ouvert pendant qu'il inspectait la salle pour s'assurer que l'esprit avait bel et bien disparu. Assis dans l'obscurité, silencieux, les deux frères avaient regardé une répétition du _Lac des Cygnes_. Sam s'était attendu à entendre Dean passer des commentaires salés sur les formes féminines des danseuses, au lieu de quoi son adolescent de frère avait passé son temps piqué sur le bout de son siège, les bras hérissés de chair de poule, les yeux luisant de larmes, et Sam, interdit, l'avait observé lui au lieu de la scène, la bouche entrouverte dans une expression de surprise.

Il a à peu près la même expression quand il rentre du travail et surprend Dean dans une position plus que compromettante, dans la cuisine.

Sumiko est attachée dans sa chaise haute. Elle grimace, secoue la tête, lance des syllabes au hasard en tapant sur sa table. Au-dessus d'elle, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, sa langue pointant au coin de sa bouche, Dean tient un peigne et un minuscule élastique.

Il a réussi à rassembler la plupart des cheveux blonds fins sur le dessus de la tête de leur fille et essaie maintenant de les attacher, ses doigts calleux malhabiles tremblant de tension alors qu'il tente d'immobiliser doucement la tête de Sue. «Ça suffit, Koko. C'est pour enlever tes cheveux de devant tes yeux. Allez, beauté, coopère un tout petit peu.»

Sam se racle la gorge pour signifier sa présence. Pris en faute, Dean rougit brutalement et laisse tomber la couette qui s'affaisse mollement sur le côté, prise dans deux tours d'élastique alors qu'il en aurait fallu quatre.

-Ppppp-a! S'exclame sa fille en lui tendant les bras, le considérant visiblement comme son sauveur.

-Sammy la ferme, dit Dean en lançant le peigne sur la table.

-Je n'ai rien dit!

-C'était… ses cheveux sont longs sur le devant et elle…

Dean rougit davantage et hausse les épaules. Sam remarque alors qu'il porte un jeans délavé et usé à panneau de maternité.

-Déjà? Demande-t-il en pointant le ventre de Dean.

-Quoi, déjà?

-Tu n'entres plus dans tes jeans?

-C'est ce qui est supposé arrivé quand on est enceinte, Sam, réplique Dean en sortant Sumiko de sa chaise de torture.

-C'est… plus tôt que la dernière fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Lance Dean, visiblement insulté. C'est… mon ventre… on dirait qu'il grossit plus rapidement.

-Ça peut arriver lors d'une deuxième grossesse.

-Super, marmonne Dean sans enthousiasme.

Il tend Sumiko à Sam qui lui mordille le ventre jusqu'à lui tirer un éclat de rire.

-Elle a tes fossettes, déclare Dean en se détendant un peu.

Il ouvre la porte du réfrigérateur et sort un sac de pommes, les considérant avec un mélange de respect et de gloutonnerie.

-Tu as vomi aujourd'hui?

-Non.

Sumiko voit son père croquer dans le fruit et s'agite dans les bras de Sam.

-Tu veux une collation, ma puce?

Mais Dean est déjà à l'ouvrage, râpant un peu de la chair blanche et juteuse dans un petit bol en plastique. Ils ont leurs habitudes, réalise Sam en ressentant à nouveau ce petit pincement mesquin au cœur. Il s'assoit à la table, sa fille sur les genoux, et prend le bol que lui tend Dean. Sumiko plonge les deux mains dedans.

-Tu sais, dit Dean en s'asseyant à son tour, ça a commencé.

-Quoi?

-Les euh… les tiraillements. Dans mon ventre.

Malgré la façade stoïque qu'il affiche, Sam sait que son frère appréhende les douleurs accompagnant la transformation de son bassin. Cette fois, ils sont parés : Rania leur a déjà donné de la morphine : un flacon de comprimés et quelques seringues sous-cutanées préparées d'avance.

-Depuis quand?

-Hier.

-Tu euh… tu te souviens combien de temps ça a duré la dernière fois avant d'empirer?

-Presque une semaine, déclare Dean en entamant une autre pomme.

Ils craignent tous les deux que la phase aigue de la douleur se déclare alors que Sam est au travail. Ils n'y a pas grand'chose à faire, cependant, et Sam tente de se rassurer en se disant qu'il peut faire le chemin de l'école à la maison en sept minutes.

Ce qui amène une problématique plus vaste dont lui et Dean n'ont pas parlé. L'isolement de son frère est une chose : ils s'en sont plus ou moins accommodés la dernière fois. Cette fois, cependant, Dean n'est pas seul. La grossesse avançant et amenant son lot de problèmes, Sam n'est pas sûr qu'il soit sage de laisser Sumiko avec Dean. Il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il fera cet été, mais il ne pourra pas demeurer oisif comme l'été précédent : la paye d'enseignant qu'il touche suffit à peine à boucler les fins de mois. Penser qu'il pourrait économiser assez est complètement irréaliste.

-Tu réfléchis encore trop fort, déclare Dean en déposant son troisième trognon de pomme près des deux autres, sur la table.

Sue tape dans son bol vide en se plaignant. Il y a plus de fruits râpés dans ses cheveux et autour du bol que ce qu'elle a réussi à enfouir dans sa bouche.

-Elle a essayé de se mettre à quatre pattes, encore? Demande Sam, soucieux d'alléger l'atmosphère.

-Tout l'avant-midi, mais elle n'a pas encore avancé.

-Tu veux qu'on sorte?

-Avec la p'tite? Où?

-Tu sais, Dean, les restaurants ont des sièges d'appoint.

-Un restaurant grec, par exemple?

-Grec?

-J'ai envie de manger du feta.

-Tu n'aimes pas le feta.

-Maintenant, oui.

-Okay.

Dean sourit et se lèche les lèvres avec anticipation, comme s'il ne venait pas de manger la moitié d'un sac de pommes.

-On va au resto, Sue, qu'est-ce que t'en dis? Demande Sam en tenant sa fille debout sur ses genoux. Dean va te faire une jolie couette sur le dessus de-

-Va te faire foutre, Sam.

Sam rit, et Sumiko l'accompagne, simplement pour le plaisir de rire.

)))(((

La soirée au restaurant se passe relativement bien : Dean mange proprement et Sumiko, les yeux brillants, regarde tout autour d'elle en jacassant (et Sam se dit qu'ils devraient peut-être sortir davantage. Leur isolement affecte leur fille qui n'a rien fait pour mériter d'être coupée du reste du monde) et se goinfre de pommes de terre en purée. Elle porte un chemisier rouge et une jupe blanche et arbore une petite couette impeccable sur le dessus de la tête, gracieuseté de Dean. Avant de partir, Sam est allé prendre une douche. Quand il en est sorti, son frère exhibait Sue comme une œuvre d'art, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres pleines. «Je te mets au défi de faire mieux la prochaine fois, avec tes mains de Sasquatch.»

Donc, ils en sont au dessert. Sue commence à chialer, refuse sa suce et lui préfère son pouce pendant que Dean termine la baklava de Sam. Une femme dans la quarantaine s'arrête pour admirer leur fille. Ce n'est pas la première fois de la soirée –Sam en tire une fierté toute puérile. «Oh, mais regardez-la comme elle est mignonne avec sa petite chemise et sa fontaine sur la tête. C'est drôle, comme les bébés ont toujours l'air d'avoir de grandes oreilles quand on leur attache les cheveux.

-Quoi? Siffle Dean, son visage perdant toute couleur.

Sam dépose sa tasse alors que Dean se retourne vivement vers la femme, les yeux réduits à de minces fentes. «Vous… Vous venez à notre table alors qu'on ne vous a rien demandé spécialement pour insulter ma fille?»

-Je ne-

La femme a aussi pâli derrière ses énormes lunettes.

-Non mais, vous vous prenez pour qui? Votre cul est plus gros qu'un foutue maison ! Est-ce que je la ramène là-dessus?

-Dean, tente Sam.

-Excusez-vous.

La cliente –au derrière un peu rebondi, c'est vrai- se détourne, interdite, et quitte rapidement leur table. Dean est debout avant que Sam puisse l'en empêcher.

-C'est ça, sauvez-vous! C'est facile d'insulter un bébé sans défenses, crie-t-il.

Il se fait un silence de mort dans le restaurant. Sam fait signe au serveur qui s'est immobilisé quelques tables plus loin et demande l'adition.

-Quelle conne, poursuit Dean en soupirant.

Puis, il devient verdâtre.

-C'était… ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de demander un extra de sauce tzadziki, marmonne-t-il en posant une main sur son estomac.

Il se dirige vers les toilettes en courant, et Sam demeure interdit devant les autres clients qui continuent de regarder dans sa direction.

Tout est relatif, à différents niveaux. Il continue donc de penser que la soirée s'est relativement bien passée, même s'ils ne remettront probablement plus les pieds dans ce restaurant.

À SUIVRE...


	7. Chapter 7

_Notes : Hé! Désolée pour le délai, aussi désolée parce qu'il y a un suspense à la fin de ce chapitre. À mes lectrices de France : j'ai utilisé le terme _garderie_, qui est l'équivalent –ou à peu près- d'une _crèche_ chez vous. À bientôt! DB_

Chapitre 6

**1. Désir 2. Douleur 3. Division**

_20 février, Cape Elizabeth_

-Comme ça?

-Mmm… Écarte un peu les jambes.

-Seigneur, Sam.

-Comment vont tes tiraillements?

-C'est le moment de demander ça?

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter une fois que j'aurai commencé.

-Bien, pas plus mal qu'hier. C'est seulement quand je reste assis tr-

-Okay, la ferme.

Dean lève un sourcil mais sourit : un sourire de tendresse, d'anticipation. Il est couché sur le dos, nu, éclairé par la lumière mouvante des flammes de leur cheminée. Il est parfait, pense Sam qui commence à se dévêtir : ses muscles sont plus discrets qu'auparavant, mais ses épaules demeurent carrées, ses bras, même détendus, donnent une impression de puissance. Ses cheveux ont besoin d'une coupe, mais Dean les garde un peu plus long maintenant que leurs années de chasse semblent derrière eux, et Sam aime se perdre dans les reflets blonds des mèches qui caressent son front et son cou.

Il s'installe entre les cuisses de son frère et se penche pour embrasser légèrement son gland : le sexe de Dean durcit rapidement, grossit et tressaille pour remonter sur son ventre. Sam sourit et caresse le petit renflement tendu, bien visible sous le nombril. Dean frissonne quand les cheveux de son frère chatouillent ses aines. Il écarte les jambes plus largement et donne un léger coup de bassin.

-Sam…

Son frère se penche à nouveau et lèche la grosse veine qui palpite sous le sexe de Dean. L'une de ses mains descend jusqu'à son scrotum et le masse, le soupèse. De retour au gland, Sam le prend dans sa bouche et suce sans se presser, sans mettre de pression. Il sent les mains de Dean se déplacer sur le lit et s'accrocher aux draps.

-Sammy, murmure son frère presque désespérément.

-Mmm? Demande-t-il malicieusement, laissant son souffle effleurer le gland sensible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, merde? Grogne Dean entre ses dents.

Il se redresse sur ses coudes. «Sam, ça fait un certain temps, tu sais, et je n'ai pas envie de préliminaires interminables parce que je suis prêt à exploser je te jure! Alors suce-moi sans me traiter comme une princesse, okay?»

Sam sourit plus largement et avale le sexe chaud de Dean d'un seul coup, suce avidement pendant que l'une de ses mains monte sur sa poitrine pour caresser un mamelon (la période de douleur est terminée, et Sam n'aime rien de plus que d'observer à quel point la manipulation des tétons de son frère l'excite) tandis que l'autre masse doucement son scrotum.

Dean, comme lors de sa première grossesse, a plus de facilité à se laisser aller et à exprimer son plaisir (tant qu'il n'a pas subi la dernière transformation, et Sam a bien l'intention d'en profiter autant qu'il le peut jusque là.) Il commence aussitôt à gémir, un vrombissement bas dans sa gorge, interrompu parfois par des phrases murmurées d'une voix douce qui fait tressaillir l'érection presque douloureuse de Sam. «Oui, s'il te plaît, oui… comme… comme ça, Sam je… continue Sam je t'en prie… C'est bon, c'est tellement…»

Sam délaisse les testicules de son frère pour s'occuper de son propre sexe qu'il branle en harmonie avec les mouvements de sa bouche, de sa gorge. Il laisse son pouce appuyer fort sur le frein de son pénis et gémit, faisant vibrer ses lèvres et sa langue autour du pénis de Dean. Le goût du liquide pré éjaculatoire, abondant, crée une boule de chaleur presque insupportable de plaisir au bas de son ventre, et il se branle plus vite. Dean s'accroche à ses cheveux, ses hanches ont des mouvements involontaires qui poussent son sexe profondément dans la gorge de Sam. «Maintenant Sammy, maintenant, je ne peux plus je vais… aaah…»

Sam déglutit et pince le mamelon dur entre ses doigts. Le sperme de Dean envahit sa bouche, sa gorge, pendant que son frère se tend et se plaint, marmonne des mots sans suite, tire fort sur ses cheveux.

-Dean, murmure Sam en relâchant le sexe de son frère.

Il lève la tête et admire le visage rouge, les taches de rousseur qui sont comme une constellation sur le nez et les joue, la sueur qui mouille les cheveux, les lèvres gonflées, entrouvertes, les paupières lourdes. Dean après le sexe. «Je t'aime» grogne Sam en se masturbant frénétiquement. Il jouit à son tour. C'est un bon orgasme, long et intense, qui semble suivre le chemin de tous les nerfs de son corps et qui le détache de la réalité pour un instant sublime, tandis qu'il s'effondre, la tête sur la cuisse de son frère.

Dean promène une main paresseuse dans ses mèches trop longes et masse son cuir chevelu. Parfois, Sam se demande ce qu'il préfère : l'acte sexuel en tant que tel ou ces moments paresseux qui suivent l'orgasme, qui rendent Dean pliant et tendre, qui laissent à Sam une impression de calme et de paix.

-Viens, murmure Dean en lui prenant doucement le poignet.

-Dean, les draps, il faut que-

-On se fout des draps.

Alors Sam remonte vers la tête du lit et s'étend près de Dean, la tête sur sa poitrine, une main sur son ventre tandis qu'il attrape la couverture et les recouvre tous les deux. Dean est déjà en train de dériver vers le sommeil. Il laisse la main de Sam là où elle est et soupire d'aise.

)))(((

_Sam rêve._

_«Tu rêves» confirme une voix qui semble chuchoter à son oreille._

_Il voit. Une petite maison de bois peinte en blanc, au milieu d'un champ d'herbes hautes. C'est l'été. Le vent chaud agite les longues pousses et souffle sur le visage de Sam. Étrange, pense-t-il, ses cheveux ne s'emmêlent pas, ne volent pas autour de sa tête. Il y porte la main, surpris de constater que des mèches courtes ont remplacé les longues. Il a l'impression d'avoir la tête trop légère et est saisi d'un vertige._

_«Regarde la maison» suggère la voix._

_Pourquoi?_

_L'a-t-il dit à voix haute ou seulement pensé? Peu importe. C'est un rêve._

_«Pas la maison. C'est le sanctuaire d'Artémis.»_

C'est un autre chuchotement qui réveille Sam. Il ouvre les yeux calmement dans l'obscurité. La voix qui murmure est celle de Dean. Il est assis dans le lit, les jambes repliées en tailleur, et joue avec une chose invisible près de sa cheville gauche.

«Je ne peux pas, c'est trop solide» dit-il, la tête penchée sur le côté.

-Dean, tu rêves.

Sam s'assoit à son tour et secoue tout doucement l'épaule de son frère qui se libère, l'air ennuyé. «Il va falloir qu'on trouve autre chose» déclare-t-il.

Il demeure concentré. Il écoute, réalise Sam qui le touche à nouveau.

«Dean» dit-il plus fort.

Son frère tourne la tête vers lui. Il le regarde, le voit, mais ses yeux demeurent vides et son visage étrangement inexpressif.

«Sam, tu as une idée? Parce que je n'y arrive pas.»

Il recommence à promener ses mains un peu tremblantes autour de sa cheville.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande Sam.

-Je…

Le regard vert de Dean se brouille. Il fait signe à Sam de garder le silence.

-Le bébé a peur, dit-il en hochant la tête, comme si cette déclaration expliquait tout.

Dean porte une main à son ventre mais n'y touche pas. Elle repose à une dizaine de centimètres plus haut et paraît appuyée sur du vide, comme si…

Comme s'il était beaucoup plus avancé dans sa grossesse.

-Dean, répète Sam.

Il ne veut pas le réveiller, seulement attirer son attention, curieux de savoir… curieux de… il ne sait trop quoi, au juste.

Mais sa voix fait sursauter Dean qui cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et se détend. Un voile de confusion passe dans ses yeux, puis il regarde son frère, le regarde vraiment. «S'mmy?»

-Tu rêvais, Dean.

Là-dessus, ce dernier se laisse retomber sur l'oreiller et se tourne sur le côté. Sa respiration devient presque immédiatement profonde, mais Sam met une heure à trouver le sommeil.

)))(((

_23 février_

C'est l'heure de l'histoire, dans la grande classe colorée de Monsieur Sam. Les enfants reviennent de dîner, ils ont les yeux un peu vitreux : certains baillent ostensiblement, contaminant les autres.

«Okay, alors on commence» dit Sam en s'installant en tailleur devant les élèves, ignorant les craquements désagréables de ses genoux.

Il prend le livre et le brandit devant lui pour que les enfants voient bien l'illustration de la page couverture. «Docteur Zorgol : Les Terriens ont la bougeotte» annonce-t-il, suscitant des rires et des sourires. Il mouille légèrement son pouce et tourne la première page. «Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les terriens. Ils naissent de quatre couleurs différentes, des roses, des noirs, des marrons et des jaunes, …mais pas de verts. Ils n'ont que deux yeux et pas de fourrure...»

Les enfants rigolent de bon cœur. Sam sourit aussi. Il est tombé amoureux du livre découvert dans la bibliothèque bien garnie de la classe et s'est fait une note mentale d'en acheter un exemplaire pour Sumiko.

Il en est à la moitié quand la sonnerie de son cellulaire le fait sursauter.

Merde.

Sam se lève précipitamment, trébuche sur le bord du tapis et se rattrape de justesse sur son bureau. Les enfants rient derrière lui, mais Sam a déjà l'appareil pressé contre son oreille.

Il aurait dû rester. Il a vu ce matin que Dean était plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, plus lent dans ses mouvements, mais ce dernier lui a assuré que les tiraillements n'avaient pas empiré et Sam l'a cru.

«Dean ?» répond-t-il, le dos tourné à la classe.

Il entend les babillements de Sue en arrière-plan et un long grognement.

-Dean !

-Du calme, princesse, marmonne son frère qui essaie visiblement de dissimuler sa douleur.

-Ça a commencé ?

-On euh… on peut dire ça… Et ce serait bien que tu viennes, genre maintenant.

-J'arrive.

Sam prend sa mallette et sort de la classe sous le regard ébahi de ses élèves. Il s'arrête au secrétariat, son cellulaire toujours ouvert. Sumiko continue de jacasser avec bonne humeur. Dean réprime une plainte et murmure quelque chose à sa fille.

-Ann, il faut que je parte maintenant. Une urgence à la maison, dit Sam qui n'attend même pas de réponse et passe dans la salle des enseignants chercher son manteau. «Toujours là, Dean ?»

-Je vais raccrocher maintenant, mais ça va. Ne te tue pas en voiture, s'il te plaît, répond Dean d'une voix moqueuse mais lasse.

Et il raccroche.

Quand Sam arrive à la maison –en sept minutes- il trouve Dean étendu sur le côté, par terre, au milieu du salon. Sumiko est assise près de lui avec ses jouets, l'air un peu fatiguée –elle fait habituellement sa sieste d'après-midi à cette heure- mais calme. Elle offre un hochet en forme de grenouille à Dean qui le prend d'une main tremblante. «Merci, beauté.» dit-il en agitant la grenouille devant elle.

-Dean, murmure Sam en s'agenouillant près de lui, ignorant les «papapapapapapa» hystériques de sa fille.

Dean se tourne lentement sur le dos. Il a le front couvert de sueur les traits tendus, mais il fait quand même un sourire à Sam. «Hé».

-Merde. Ça va ? Est-ce que tu es tombé ?

Dean secoue lentement la tête et caresse distraitement le pied de Sumiko.

-…Non… Ça m'a pris comme ça il y a euh… une demi-heure et je… je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure façon de m'occuper de Sue, tu comprends, sans que ça fasse trop mal. On est bien par terre, qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Koko ?

Sumiko lui tend solennellement un petit ours en peluche dégoulinant de bave. Dean l'accepte.

-Comment…

-Comment je me sens ? Comme la dernière fois. J'avais oublié. On oublie vite la sensation exacte d'une douleur particulière, tu sais ?

-Est-ce que tu peux te lever ?

-Bien franchement, dit Dean avec honnêteté, je ne sais pas. Sam… les comprimés de morphine sont en haut dans notre chambre, les injections dans le frigo. C'était trop loin, je n'ai pas pu…

-Bon… bon okay alors...

Sam court vers la cuisine, prend une seringue et un tampon d'alcool, passe par la lingerie au fond du corridor (Sam et Dean Winchester ont une lingerie, qui aurait pu le prédire ?) et y prend un oreiller et une couverture. C'est celle qui avait auparavant sa place dans l'Impala, celle dont Dean s'est tellement servi lorsqu'il attendait Sumiko. Sam ressent à la fois de la peur et de l'anticipation, en songeant aux mois à venir, comme si la première métamorphose du bassin de Dean sonnait le début des festivités.

Dans le salon, il glisse l'oreiller sous la tête de son frère. Dean gémit, maintenant, et a un mouvement de recul involontaire quand Sumiko se penche vers lui et appuie ses deux mains sur sa hanche. «Sue, bébé, arrête» dit doucement Sam en déplaçant sa fille un peu plus loin.

Elle se met à pleurer sans beaucoup de conviction et se penche vers l'avant pour être à quatre pattes. Au lieu d'avancer, elle recule. Presque.

-Je vais te donner l'injection. Quand la morphine fera effet, je t'aiderai à monter dans notre chambre. C'est un bon plan ?

-Tu as fait pleurer la p'tite, murmure Dean.

-Elle te faisait mal.

-Je hais ce fichu sortilège.

-Je sais, dit Sam en remontant la manche de chemise de Dean.

-Pas… pas ce que ça donne, tu comprends ?

-Han-han.

-Juste… tout ça, me retrouver dans ce genre de si-AOW !

-Désolé. C'est la morphine qui brûle.

-Bonne excuse pour ta façon barbare de me piquer.

-La ferme.

-Grand con.

-Salope.

Sam recouvre Dean de la couverture et s'assure qu'il est à peu confortable avant de s'occuper de Sue. Se sentant vaguement coupable de l'avoir négligée, il prend le temps de la mettre au lit pour sa sieste, lui frotte le dos et chante «pirouette-cacahouète» du début à la fin avant de la laisser. Sue frotte son visage contre sa couverture et suce son pouce, les paupières lourdes. Elle ne proteste pas quand Sam referme la porte derrière lui.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Dean n'a pas bougé. Ses traits se sont cependant détendus, et ses yeux ont cet éclat brouillé provoqué par les opiacés. Sam l'aide à se mettre debout. La position verticale soudaine provoque un haut-le-cœur chez son frère qui a juste le temps de se pencher vers l'avant pour vomir entre ses pieds.

-Merde, murmure Dean, visiblement embarrassé.

-Allez, on s'en fout, réplique Sam en le guidant doucement mais fermement vers les marches.

Leur ascension est laborieuse, mais une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Dean est installé dans leur lit, en boxeurs, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au cou. Il parle à Sam d'une voix traînante. Ses yeux sont déjà en train de se fermer.

-Merci.

-C'est rien, Dean.

-Je dééétesteee…

-Je sais. Essaie de dormir.

Sam veut s'éloigner, mais son frère l'attrape par le col de son t-shirt, l'air confus.

-Sam ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est une fille, le bééébé, tu sssais…

-Ouais ?

-Elle… elle me paaaarle… Des fffffois… marmonne Dean en fermant les yeux.

Sa main tombe mollement sur le drap. Il dort. Sam soupire, sourcils froncé, son front barré de plis d'inquiétudes, et descend dans la cuisine. Il nettoie le tapis du salon, puis appelle à l'école. C'est jeudi. La dernière fois, après trois jours, l'état de Dean s'était sensiblement amélioré. Il assure Ann, la secrétaire, qu'il sera présent lundi et que personne chez lui n'est en danger de mort. Puis, il prépare un plan de travail pour sa remplaçante qu'il envoie par courriel une demi-heure plus tard. Il appelle ensuite Rania, qui a exigé d'être mise au courant quand les douleurs de Dean empireraient. Il se fait un café et en profite pour nettoyer un peu la maison. Sumiko lui fait la grâce de dormir presque trois heures d'affilées, ce qui laisse à Sam beaucoup de temps pour penser.

)))(((

_25 février_

«Non.»

-Dean…

-Je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de ma fille.

-Présentement ?

Son frère est installé en position semi-assise dans leur lit, un bol de soupe intact sur la table de chevet près de lui. Il a une grimace involontaire tandis qu'il fait le doigt d'honneur à Sam. Il l'a mérité, il le sait. C'était un coup bas.

-Tout ce que je dis, tente à nouveau Sam, c'est que ce serait plus sécuritaire et-

-Sécuritaire ?

-Merde, Dean, arrête de faire l'idiot ! Ça, c'est le début. Il va y avoir d'autres… changements, tu le sais…

-Pas avant le septième mois.

-Et quand tu en seras à ton septième mois, tu penses que ce sera facile de te pencher constamment pour prendre la p'tite, de t'occuper d'elle et de la maison et-

-Je suis enceinte, je ne suis pas mourant, coupe sèchement Dean.

-Tu es un _homme_ enceinte, et s'il arrive quelque chose, tu ne peux pas simplement appeler la voisine, ou une ambulance. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de trop m'absenter du travail : on ne roule pas sur l'or et-

-JE SAIS ! crie Dean. Je ne suis pas stupide !

-Moins fort, tu vas réveiller Sumiko.

-Écoute, reprend Dean plus calmement. On peut… je peux encore faire un peu d'arnaque au billard, quelques fois, juste pour qu'on soit un peu plus à l'aise, ou alors toi, si on va suffisamment loin et-

-Non.

-Merde, Sam !

-Dean, je me suis fait offert du tutorat à l'école : deux heures de plus chaque jour, pour aider une jeune fille dyslexique. Je vais accepter, parce qu'on a besoin de cet argent, et Sumiko a besoin d'aller dans une garderie, parce que je ne serai pas à la maison avant six heures tous les soirs et ça te fait de trop longues journées.

-C'est toi qui le dit. Tu penses que je suis la première personne enceinte qui doit demeurer à la maison et s'occuper d'un autre enfant ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça et tu le sais, coupe Sam impatiemment, soudainement las de l'obstination de son frère. La garderie est adjointe à l'école et elle est là spécialement pour les enfants du personnel. Je pourrai aller voir Sumiko aussi souvent que je le veux et ça ne coûte presque rien, à cause d'un programme gouvernemental qui donne des subventions.

-Tu as déjà tout décidé, à ce que je vois, dit Dean d'une voix neutre, les lèvres pincées.

-C'est la solution idéale.

-Évidemment, la solution idéale. Sam Winchester a réfléchi et a trouvé LA solution pour pouvoir aller travailler l'esprit en paix, et tant pis si je ne suis pas d'accord !

Dean s'agite dans son lit et grimace. Sam passe une main dans ses cheveux et lui donne le flacon de comprimés de morphine. «Tu as dépassé l'heure de ta dose».

-Arrête de me traiter comme un invalide ! Crie Dean en balançant le flacon de morphine à l'autre bout de la pièce. Arrête de penser que tu peux tout décider pour moi ! Et ne t'avise pas d'inscrire MA fille à cette garderie.

Un sanglot encore endormi leur parvient, depuis la chambre de Sumiko. Sam secoue la tête et quitte la chambre de son frère sans un mot.

Ensuite, Dean s'applique à ignorer Sam le plus complètement possible. Sam essaie de lui parler à quelques reprises, puis il abandonne, parce qu'il est encore en colère et persuadé d'avoir raison.

Ce n'est pas seulement la santé de son frère qui l'inquiète, mais aussi le bien-être de Sumiko. D'ailleurs, s'il devait arriver quelque chose et que leur fille en souffrait, Dean serait le premier à se blâmer, et Sam suivrait de près.

Il y a aussi cette voix désagréable tout au fond de sa tête qui refuse de se taire… _Ce n'est pas seulement l'état de Dean, Sam. C'est aussi le somnambulisme, les cauchemars, les rêves éveillés. C'est facile pour toi de t'y identifier : au début, les visions étaient des rêves, puis, elles ont commencé à survenir quand tu étais réveillé._

Dean n'a pas de visions. Dean ne…

_Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, au juste ? S'il n'a pas de vision, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Il t'a dit que le bébé lui parlait. C'est parfaitement normal, je suppose…_

Il était drogué jusqu'aux yeux.

_… Les moments où Dean est le plus honnête sont généralement ceux où il a ses capacités altérées : alcool, morphine, fièvre…_

La ferme.

_Bon. _

Pour un temps, Sam réussit à faire taire la voix, mais elle revient ensuite, plus déterminée que jamais.

Dimanche, Dean va visiblement mieux. Quand Sam se lève, un peu après neuf heures, il le trouve dans la cuisine en train de mettre sa grenouillère à Sumiko. Le sac à couches attend juste à côté, rempli à pleine capacité.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-On va manquer de couches et de lait, et la p'tite a besoin de nouveaux vêtements, dit Dean sans le regarder.

-Je peux… attendez-moi, je vais venir avec vous.

-Non, Sam, coupe Dean en tournant la tête vers lui.

Ses yeux sont froids, son visage indéchiffrable. Sumiko gémit et s'agite dans sa grenouillère.

-Tu détestes acheter des vêtements.

-Et ?

-Comment est ta douleur ?

-Mieux ! Elle est mieux, Sam, crie Dean en prenant Sue dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas pris de morphine, je vais bien et je n'ai surtout pas envie de t'avoir dans les pattes aujourd'hui !

-Alors quoi, c'est pour me punir, c'est ça ? Pour avoir osé suggérer une façon de te permettre de te reposer ?

-Ne t'avise pas de retourner ça contre moi, Sam Winchester !

Sue éclate en sanglots en entendant la voix forte de Dean et tend les bras à Sam.

-Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire, susurre Dean avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de la haine dans sa voix.

Il flatte doucement le dos de Sue qui proteste un peu avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Sans un regard pour Sam, Dean quitte la cuisine d'un pas déterminé. Quelques instants plus tard, il entend l'Impala démarrer. «MERDE !» crie Sam à la maison vide.

)))(((

_27 février_

Dean dort encore quand Sam quitte la maison avec Sue, le lendemain matin. Dimanche, il n'est revenu qu'à trois heures de l'après-midi, les bras chargé de paquets et d'un bébé visiblement grognon, lui-même pâle, à l'exception de deux taches malsaines sur ses joues. Toujours silencieux, ignorant la colère de Sam à moitié mort d'inquiétude, il est allé prendre un bain (un bain –Sam peut compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où Dean a pris un bain depuis qu'ils chassent ensemble) et s'est couché ensuite. À la façon dont il ronflait, Sam soupçonne qu'il a pris double dose de morphine. La douleur devait être assez importante. Bien fait, ça t'apprendra à faire ta tête de mule, a pensé Sam.

…pour le regretter aussitôt. Dean a filé jusqu'au matin, ne bronchant même pas quand Sue s'est réveillée au milieu de la nuit, inconsolable. Sam a pris plus d'une heure à la rendormir.

Il refuse de reconnaître qu'il a pris beaucoup de précautions pour ne pas réveiller Dean. Il emmène Sumiko à la garderie. Seulement pour l'avant-midi. Frances McCormack, l'éducatrice en chef, lui a assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes lorsqu'il a téléphoné vendredi.

Dean pourra se reposer. Il ne sautera probablement pas de joie en voyant le message que Sam lui a laissé, mais il finira par se calmer.

Ce n'est en aucun cas une revanche pour l'escapade de la veille, raisonne Sam. C'est juste la meilleure chose à faire : pour Sumi, pour Dean, pour lui et sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Il ne ressent pas de malaise quand il quitte la maison à pas de loup. Vraiment. Aucun malaise.

Après tout, Sam est parfaitement en paix avec sa décision, n'est-ce pas ? Juste un avant-midi. Il va ramener Sue pendant la pause de midi, et peut-être que Dean et lui pourront parler.

À la vue des locaux colorés de la garderie, Sumiko s'excite tellement que Sam passe près de l'échapper. Ils sont accueillis par Frances qui les fait visiter et les introduit aux deux éducatrices qui s'occupent de la section des tout-petits. Sam déshabille sa fille et l'assoit par terre sur le tapis de caoutchouc à côté d'un garçon d'à peu près son âge. Sumiko sourit et babille, regarde Sam en pointant l'autre bébé du doigt comme si elle voulait dire : «Wow ! Il en existe d'autres aussi petits que moi !»

Amy, l'éducatrice, s'accroupit près des deux bébés et installe quelques jouets à leur portée. «On n'a que quatre enfants dans notre section, présentement. Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter monsieur Winchester. Tout va bien aller. Hé, Jacob : tu as une amie. Regarde comme elle est belle.»

Jacob demeure incertain derrière la suce qui lui mange la moitié du visage et refuse les jouets que Sue lui offre avec enthousiasme. Amy remarque le petit bracelet de cuir qu'elle a noué au poignet droit. «Wow, très joli, Sumiko» commente-t-elle.

C'est un bracelet de protection que Sam a fabriqué quelques semaines auparavant : plusieurs charmes y sont gravés. Dean et lui le font porter à leur fille à chaque fois qu'ils quittent la maison.

Les dix minutes suivantes passent rapidement. Sam parle des habitudes de sa fille, remplit un formulaire et pose les même questions plusieurs fois de suite, s'attarde inutilement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il lui reste à peine le temps de traverser le long couloir qui relie la garderie à l'école avant le début des classes. Jane, l'autre éducatrice, le guide gentiment jusqu'à la sortie en lui assurant que sa fille sera parfaitement bien. La dernière vision de Sumiko qu'il a est un visage en forme de point d'interrogation qui l'observe. Il tourne le dos avant que la boule dans sa gorge ne soit trop dure à ravaler.

S'il veut être honnête avec lui-même, Sam ne se souvient pas très bien de son avant-midi de cours. Il reste sur le qui-vive la première heure, certain de recevoir un appel furieux de Dean, mais non. Il appelle ensuite à la garderie : _tout va bien, Monsieur Winchester. Non, Sumiko n'a pas pleuré. Oui, elle a bu son lait, et elle fait sa sieste. Il n'y a aucun problème. Au-cun._

L'heure du dîner approchant, la culpabilité étend ses tentacules tout au creux du ventre de Sam. Il craint la confrontation, inévitable, avec Dean, répond impatiemment à Joshua qui s'empresse de mouiller son pantalon, se fâche après les autres enfants qui rigolent, en faisant pleurer trois. Quand la cloche sonne, il est au bord de l'effondrement nerveux, certain, maintenant, qu'il n'aurait pas dû emmener Sue à la garderie sans en avoir discuté avec Dean, qu'il n'a fait qu'empirer les choses en étant aussi borné que son frère. Ce n'est pas lui, l'homme enceinte. Dean essaie juste de composer avec cette réalité dérangeante du mieux qu'il le peut.

Sam débarque à la garderie, les cheveux emmêlés, son foulard entortillé de travers et les lacets de ses bottes traînant à sa suite. Frances le voit entrer et affiche un air surpris.

-Monsieur Winchester ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Comment, qu'est-ce que je… Où est Sue ?

Sam sent littéralement son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine.

-Votre conjoint est venu la chercher il y a une demi-heure. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Parce que vous l'avez indiqué dans la liste des personnes autorisées à venir prendre votre fille et…

Le visage de la femme se décompose au fur et à mesure où elle parle. Sam tente de se composer un masque de calme et de contrôle.

-Non euh… ça va. Il avait dit qu'il le ferait peut-être mais qu'il n'en était pas sûr et je… j'avais complètement oublié…

Frances McCormack a un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

-La première journée de garderie est toujours pire pour les enfants que pour les parents. Je vous assure que votre fille va s'adapter parfaitement. Elle-

-Mon f… mon conjoint ? Est-ce que c'était un homme à peu près de cette grandeur, cheveux bruns tirant sur le blond, les yeux verts et-

-Oui… pourquoi ? demande l'éducatrice avec méfiance. Vous… vous avez peur qu'on kidnappe votre fille ou-

-Non. Non. Voyons, bien sûr que non.

Sam espère que son sourire ne paraît pas trop hystérique. «La nervosité… juste… je vais y aller maintenant…»

_Faites que ce soit Dean_, pense Sam en quittant la garderie. _Faites que ce soit vraiment Dean_. En marchant vers la sortie, il compose le numéro de la maison et laisse sonner plusieurs fois. Pas de réponses.

_Seigneur. S'il vous plaît, faites que ce soit Dean et pas…_

Il débouche sur le stationnement. Le vent souffle des rafales piquantes qui lui gèlent les joues. Il s'aperçoit tout de suite que l'Impala n'est plus là.

À SUIVRE…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7

**1. Dispute, réconciliation et encore une fois. 2. Les gènes de Sam. 3. Sumiko fait la grenouille.**

_Cape Elizabeth, le 27 février_

Sam prend son temps pour payer le taxi. L'Impala est dans la cour.

Évidemment. Dean a dû lui-même prendre un taxi jusqu'à l'école pour y récupérer sa voiture et son bébé.

Sam sent un mélange de furie et de soulagement bouillonner en lui. Son frère aurait au moins pu répondre au téléphone.

_Bien fait. Tu t'es vengé. Il s'est vengé. Vous avez tous les deux utilisé votre fille de huit mois et demi pour le faire. Très, très mature. Vous ne la méritez pas._

-DEAN ! Crie Sam en claquant la porte de la maison.

Il laisse tomber son manteau et retire ses bottes –toujours détachées- quand il entend Sumi babiller dans la cuisine.

-On est là, répond Dean d'une voix enthousiaste qui sonne faux.

Ils sont là. Dean pose de minuscules morceaux de carottes bouillies sur la table de la chaise haute de Sumiko qui les fourre dans sa bouche avec appétit et mâche en faisant des «mmm-mmm-mmm» peu subtiles. Elle voit Sam et lève les bras au-dessus de sa tête, l'air de dire : «Papa est là ! Qu'est-ce qu'on rigole !»

-Dean, répète Sam après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Merde. J'ai cru… Tu aurais au moins pu décrocher !

Sumiko baisse les bras et observe Sam avec de grands yeux. Leur bleu clair est constellé de paillettes vertes. C'est la première fois qu'il le remarque.

Sa fille a le menton qui tremble. Elle marmonne un de ses sempiternels «dé-dé-dé» et cache son visage avec ses mains –ou tente de le faire.

-Plus tard, Sam, dit Dean, la voix trop douce. Pas devant le bébé.

-Merde. Foutu bordel de merde, Dean.

-Papa est juste un peu en colère, mais pas contre toi, Koko, poursuit Dean en produisant un sourire totalement faux à leur fille qui hésite avant de se remettre à manger.

-C'est ridicule, grogne Sam qui quitte la cuisine.

Il appelle à l'école pour signifier son absence de l'après-midi. Il va finir par perdre son emploi. Ann, la secrétaire, est toute dégoulinante de sympathie en entendant parler des «problèmes de santé» du conjoint de Sam.

Super.

Sam va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain de l'étage et se glisse sous la douche pour évacuer un peu de pression. Il ne sait pas trop combien de temps il y reste, ni comment il se sent en fermant finalement les robinets. Il sait qu'il est en colère contre Dean, contre lui-même, contre la situation… Le reste se mélange dans un brouillard pourpre qui lui donne l'impression de ne pas pouvoir réfléchir clairement.

Il passe des vêtements plus confortables et demeure étendu sur son lit, écoutant les bruits familiers de la maison : les assiettes qui s'entrechoquent, les milles et une vocalisations de Sumiko, le grondement grave de la voix de Dean, et finalement, finalement, les pas de son frère dans l'escalier, le murmure semi-mélodieux d'une balade de _Lynyrd Skynyrd_, les pleurs fatiguées de Sue, puis, le silence.

-Excuse-moi, dit Sam aussitôt qu'il voit Dean s'appuyer dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je n'aurais pas dû l'emmener à la garderie.

-Je n'aurais pas dû partir avec elle toute la journée hier, réplique Dean en croisant les bras.

-Je… je voulais juste… Merde, je ne sais pas ce que je voulais…Je suis inquiet, c'est tout.

-Pour moi ou pour Sue ?

Dean n'a pas bougé. Ses murs sont bien en place, plus solides que jamais, et à cet instant, Sam sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à l'atteindre.

-Les deux, je suppose, dit-il cependant, parfaitement conscient que lui-même n'est pas complètement honnête.

Il se redresse sur ses coudes, soupire. «Dean…»

-Non, Sam, arrête, répond-t-il d'une voix morne. On sait tous les deux qu'on a agi comme des cons… Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment qu'on regarde notre dispute stupide sous un microscope?

-Il faut quand même qu'on-

-Sue reste avec moi, réplique Dean tout doucement. Ce n'est pas négociable, Sam. Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est ton problème, pas le mien.

-Dean, c'est injuste ce que tu dis…

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Ce… ce n'est pas une question de confiance ! Tu-

-Okay, si tu le dis.

Dean lève les mains en signe d'apaisement. Son visage demeure fermé, cependant, et quand il s'approche de Sam et se penche pour l'embrasser, ses lèvres sont sèches et froides.

**)))(((**

_4 mars, Portsmouth_

C'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose de cassé entre eux, et Sam ne l'a jamais ressenti aussi profondément depuis ces jours sombres de l'Apocalypse quand son frère avait décidé de dire oui à Michael, même pendant les semaines suivant l'attaque de la Rusalka. Il y a tant de non dits, de silences malsains, que même Sumiko semble se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche. Elle est plus renfermée, babille moins, recommence à s'éveiller régulièrement au milieu de la nuit.

En surface, rien n'a changé. Dean ne démontre aucune colère, aucun ressentiment. Il est debout avec la petite le matin quand Sam quitte pour l'école et l'attend le soir. La maison est à peu près propre, le repas du soir est préparé, la plupart du temps. Sam et lui passent leurs soirées ensemble, de façon oisive, devant la télé, un livre ou un jeu vidéo quand les tâches ménagères sont terminées. Dean se couche tôt, toujours avant Sam, blotti à l'extrémité de son côté du lit, et son frère n'ose pas le toucher. Il sait parfaitement qu'il se ferait repousser le cas échéant.

Sam n'a pas l'intention de laisser traîner les choses. Il refuse de laisser les vieilles habitudes malsaines des Winchester reprendre le dessus. Lui et Dean en ont trop souffert au cours des années.

C'est samedi matin. Ils ont rendez-vous à midi avec Rania pour un examen et une échographie. C'est encore tôt dans la quinzième semaine, mais le médecin espère pouvoir déterminer le sexe du bébé. Sam mange son pain grillé sans trop d'appétit, se rappelant à quel point lui et Dean étaient fébriles de connaître le sexe de Sue l'année dernière. Il sourit en songeant aux yeux écarquillés de Dean, à la panique parfaitement lisible sur son visage. Une fille. Ils ne connaissaient rien aux petites filles.

Sumiko boit un gobelet de lait, avec encore sur le visage les traces peu appétissantes des céréales et de la banane écrasée qu'elle vient de manger. Dean en est à son troisième bol de Cheerios-sucre-brun-tranches-de-bananes-et-bleuets, le regard perdu au loin.

Maintenant, pense Sam avec une certaine nervosité.

-Tu as… tu as hâte de connaître le sexe du bébé? Demande-t-il le plus naturellement possible.

-Han han. Ce sera une fille, je pense.

Dean évite soigneusement son regard.

-C'est ce que tu veux?

-Sais pas. Une intuition, je suppose.

-Dean.

-Mmm?

-J'ai euh… ne te fâches pas okay?

Dean laisse tomber sa cuiller et fronce les sourcils. Cette fois, il tourne la tête vers Sam.

-Pas vraiment la meilleure façon de commencer une conversation…

-J'ai demandé à Rania et Lucas de prendre Sue jusqu'à demain.

-Pourquoi?

Les poings de Dean se serrent sur la table.

-Parce que. Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. On a besoin d'un peu de temps, juste tous les deux.

-Du temps pour quoi?

-Ne fait pas exprès de ne pas comprendre.

-Tout va bien, Sammy, déclare Dean d'une voix plate.

-Alors tant mieux, si tout va bien. Profitons-en pour relaxer un peu.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de relaxer.

-Tu es tellement tendu que tu as l'air d'avoir un manche à balai dans le-

-Va te faire foutre, Sam.

Dean repousse son bol et quitte la table sans un mot. Sam hausse les épaules et se penche vers Sumiko.

-Ça aurait pu être pire, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Pour toute réponse, Sue lui donne un coup sur le front avec son gobelet et éclate de rire.

**)))(((**

Dean a pris un kilo depuis le dernier rendez-vous. Plus qu'à Sumiko à pareille date, précise Rania. Tout rougissant, Dean, descend de la balance et hésite, grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

-Est-ce que c'est trop? Demande-t-il tout bas, persuadé que Sam ne l'entend pas, tout occupé qu'il est à bercer Sumiko qui braille dans ses bras. C'est l'heure de sa sieste d'après-midi, ses habitudes sont dérangées et elle signifie haut et fort son mécontentement.

-Non, Dean, ce n'est pas trop. Il y a un mois, tu perdais du poids, je te rappelle, réplique Rania un peu sèchement.

-Oh.

Sam laisse le médecin procéder à la première partie de l'examen et finit par calmer sa fille qui s'endort presque soudainement, la tête blottie dans le creux de son cou, son pouce dans sa bouche entrouverte. C'est un poids rassurant et une chaleur merveilleuse. Sam la presse plus fort contre lui alors que Rania installe l'appareil à échographie. Il avance tout doucement et s'assoit sur la chaise près de la table d'examen.

Dean est nerveux. Il lisse compulsivement le tissus de son t-shirt et se mord les lèvres. Sumiko hoquète dans son sommeil. Il tourne des yeux doux vers elle, puis son regard croise celui de Sam et se durcit.

-Ça va être froid, avertit Rania avec bonne humeur.

Sam s'aperçoit qu'il retient son souffle. Rapidement, l'image un peu brouillonne du bébé apparait sur l'écran. Rania la précise et l'éclaircit en trois «clic» de souris.

-Le voilà, dit-elle tout doucement.

C'est un autre miracle. Sam craignait de ne pas ressentir cette échographie aussi intensément qu'à Sumiko, comme si, d'une certaine façon, il refusait à leur deuxième enfant ce qui avait été accordé au premier. Il a un soupir étranglé et relâche finalement son souffle.

Le fœtus paraît se bercer sur lui-même, presque immobile, bougeant parfois ses bras de façon paresseuse. Le profil de la tête : le nez, la bouche, sont parfaitement visibles. Le cordon ombilical paraît énorme et serpente au milieu de l'écran. Puis, le bébé a un lent mouvement de la tête, comme s'il voulait les saluer. Sam sourit et attrape instinctivement la main de Dean, se rappelant deux secondes trop tard qu'ils sont en froid, mais son frère ne le repousse pas. Il presse ses doigts entre les siens et observe l'écran, un sourire radieux sur son visage.

Et Seigneur que ça fait du bien de le voir sourire. Sam déglutit difficilement autour du trop-plein d'émotions qui gonfle dans sa gorge.

-Hé, Pamplemousse, murmure Dean en relevant la tête pour mieux voir.

Rania prend les mesures et vérifie la présence des organes vitaux, évalue le stade de développement du bébé et isole son cœur. Le bruit rapide qui emplit soudainement la pièce fait sursauter Sumiko, mais elle se rendort presque aussitôt.

-154 battements/minutes, tout va bien, déclare finalement Rania en fermant le son.

Elle continue de promener la sonde sur le ventre de Dean, les sourcils froncés, et Sam sent un filet de sueur couler dans son dos. Un docteur qui fronce les sourcils a rarement de bonnes nouvelles à vous apprendre.

Dean l'a aussi remarqué, et sa pression s'accentue sur la main de Sam. Il se racle la gorge et demande d'une voix incertaine : «Qu'est-ce qui se passe?...»

-Oh, rien. Rien d'inquiétant, précise Rania qui semblait avoir oublié leur présence. C'est juste… je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun doutes sur la date de conception?

-Aucun, dit Dean en grimaçant. Pourquoi?

-Les mesures que j'ai prises me donnent le poids et les mensurations approximatifs d'un fœtus de dix-sept semaines, pas de quinze, mais cette science manque d'exactitude, et de toute façon, les proportions sont bonnes. Ça annonce habituellement un bébé à terme de plus de trois kilos et demi.

Probablement un garçon, pense Sam.

-Quoi? Demande Dean, la voix blanche. Sue n'en faisait même pas deux et demie…

-C'est seulement une estimation, répond Rania, toujours rassurante. Et si ton corps travaille aussi bien que la dernière fois…

-C'est pas toi qui l'a sentie passer, marmonne Dean.

-Samar faisait trois kilos six, réplique aussitôt Rania, et Dean rougit.

-Dean, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que- tente Sam.

-Tu étais un gros bébé, Sam, un gros bébé tout joufflu, rétorque Dean en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Hé!

-Ce sont tes foutus gènes de géant.

-Tu mesures six pieds un, tu n'es pas un nain non plus.

-Tu t'es déjà attardé à la grosseur de tes mains, Sam Winchester? Parce qu'elles sont monstrueuses, tes mains… ce sont des-

-Vous voulez savoir le sexe? Coupe Rania, mettant fin à la discussion. «Parce que votre fille vient juste de déplier les jambes.»

-Une autre fille? Demande Sam en observant les pieds du fœtus pédaler au ralenti.

-Oui.

-Je le savais, dit Dean avec satisfaction. Est-ce que je ne te l'avais pas dit, Sam?

Sam hoche lentement la tête. Une autre fille. C'est bien… Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il connaît aux petits garçons? Il est le cadet de la famille, il n'a pas élevé son petit frère. Et après neuf mois, il n'est pas loin de se considérer comme un expert en petites filles.

Une chaleur diffuse se répand dans sa poitrine. Spontanément, il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Dean. Sumiko grogne dans ses bras sans s'éveiller. Son frère rougit à nouveau en jetant un coup d'œil embarrassé à Rania qui lève les yeux au ciel. «Dean, je suis consciente que Sumiko ne vient pas d'un chou.»

Le rouge des joues de Dean tourne au pourpre.

**)))(((**

Au retour, l'atmosphère dans la voiture est plus détendue, même si Sumiko s'est réveillée avant qu'ils ne partent et a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras de Rania en voyant ses pères quitter la maison sans elle. Sam croyait que Dean ferait plus de difficultés, mais il a stoïquement tenu le coup et a jeté seulement un ou deux coup d'œil hésitants derrière lui avant de monter dans l'Impala.

Si l'échographie a brisé une partie du mur qui s'élève entre eux, tant mieux, réfléchit Sam alors qu'ils entrent dans Cape Elizabeth sous une neige fine.

-Tu veux qu'on s'arrête souper quelque part? demande-t-il avec hésitation.

Dean semble soupeser la question un instant. Ses doigts pianotent sur le volant, puis il hausse les épaules. «Bien franchement, Sam, ça me tire un peu dans les hanches. Je n'ai pas envie de parler, mais c'est ce que tu veux, et je doute qu'un restaurant soit le meilleur endroit pour laver notre linge sale.»

-On peut au moins passer chercher quelque chose? Des hamburgers, ça fait longtemps…

Dean pâlit légèrement et pose une main sur son estomac. «S'il te plaît ne me parle plus jamais de hamburgers.»

Et oui, les poules ont des dents finalement. Dean a eu une série de vomissements particulièrement violents au tout début de sa grossesse après avoir mangé un cheeseburger et, visiblement, il ne s'en est pas tout à fait remis.

-Ce truc que tu as ramené l'autre jour, c'était quoi?

-Du thaï.

-Okay, et on prendra les nouilles avec les crevettes et les machins blancs.

-Du tofu.

-Si tu le dis.

Sam réprime un sourire. Dean sait parfaitement ce qu'est le tofu. Il refuse tout simplement de reconnaître le fait qu'il peut l'apprécier.

-Il va falloir trouver un vrai nom à Pamplemousse.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas un autre prénom magique de caché dans ta manche, grommelle Dean.

-Non.

-Je trouve que Merced-

-Ne la ramène pas avec tes noms de voiture.

Dean laisse échapper un rire moqueur, et Sam espère que, peut-être, la discussion qu'il envisage ne se déroulera pas si mal.

Deux heures plus tard, Dean sanglote, enfermé dans la salle de bains et Sam ne sait pas trop comment les choses en sont arrivées là. La nouvelle crise de larmes l'a tellement surpris par sa soudaineté qu'il demeure debout dans leur chambre à coucher, avec sur le visage ce qui doit se rapprocher de l'expression stupéfaite d'un personnage de manga.

Après le repas, ils ont fait la vaisselle dans un silence presque agréable. Sam a démarré un lavage composé uniquement de bavoirs, de camisoles et de minuscules chaussettes (remplissant la cuvette, attention : un bébé est énergivore dans tous les sens du terme) et est parti à la recherche de Dean pour le retrouver dans leur chambre en train d'attiser les flammes dans sa cheminée adorée.

-Tiens, comme ça tout sera prêt pour la baise d'après dispute, déclare-t-il en souriant un peu nerveusement.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me disputer avec toi, Dean.

-Vraiment? Alors on va parler de nos euh… sentiments et tout ça?

Le ton est à nouveau mi-sérieux, les traits et les gestes nerveux. Dean frotte ses mains, tire sa chemise sur son ventre, et finit par s'asseoir sur le coin du lit.

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est juste bien de passer un peu de temps tous les deux? On n'en a pas eu beaucoup l'occasion depuis que Sumiko est née.

Dean hausse les épaules. Sam passe une main dans ses cheveux –il est nerveux lui aussi- et finit par aller s'asseoir près de son frère, épaule contre épaule.

-Tu euh… Dean, tu m'en veux toujours pour la dispute de la semaine dernière.

-Seigneur, Sam, je pensais qu'on avait épuisé le sujet.

-Je veux juste comprendre… L'atmosphère ici n'est pas agréable et je suis fatigué.

-Écoute, je suppose que c'est ça un couple… Ou seulement deux frères qui vivent l'un sur l'autre depuis… toujours, à quelques exceptions près. On ne peut pas passer notre vie à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et à se dire qu'on s'aime…

Une angoisse subite serre la gorge de Sam.

-Pourquoi? Tu ne… tu ne m'aimes plus? Demande-t-il, haïssant l'incertitude dans sa voix.

Dean ouvre de grands yeux et lève les mains en l'air exaspéré. «Mais bien sûr que je t'aime, Sam… Il faut toujours que tu sois tellement intense… Ce n'est pas une question de-»

-Alors quoi? C'est la garderie? J'ai fait une erreur, je sais, je me suis excusé.

-Tu vois? Il n'y a pas de problèmes.

-Dean! Tu boudes depuis des jours. Tu ne me parles plus… Je te connais mieux que personne : n'essaie pas de me la faire.

-Et merde! S'écrie Dean qui se lève et lui tourne le dos pour s'exposer aux flammes. «Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu veux de moi, Sam.»

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Je… est-ce que je me suis mal exprimé, quand j'ai dit que j'étais inquiet pour toi et pour Sumiko… Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je ne te fais pas confiance?

Dean renverse la tête vers l'arrière et a un rire sans joie. «Euh… C'est assez évident, oui. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, Sam, mais tu me traites différemment depuis que j'ai été somnambule.

-Quoi?

-Il y a… parfois tu me regardes et tu as cette expression préoccupée, comme si tu cherchais à comprendre quelque chose. Et tu n'arrêtes pas de ramener le sujet, alors…

C'est au tour de Sam de se lever. Il longe la pièce d'un bout à l'autre. «Mais évidemment que ça me préoccupe, Dean. Et ce truc de somnambulisme, ce n'est pas la seule raison : tu parles dans ton sommeil, tu as parfois des conversations complètes avec moi dont tu n'as aucun souvenirs le lendemain et tu fais des cauchemars et…»

-Je savais que c'était à propos de ça, rétorque Dean en se tournant vers lui, les traits plus tendus que jamais. Parce que je t'ai braillé une fois dans les bras tu penses que-

-Je ne pense rien! Je veux juste que tu sois bien, que Sumi soit bien.

-Je ne suis pas en train de devenir fou, Sam.

Sam secoue la tête, stupéfait.

-Je n'ai jamais insinué que tu l'étais. D'où est-ce que tu sors ça?

-Espèce d'hypocrite, crache Dean en s'approchant de lui, l'air menaçant. Alors ce jour-là où tu as laissé ton portable ouvert sur une page web traitant des maladies mentales pendant la grossesse, c'était un hasard? Tu voulais juste faire un peu de recherche? Sans compter ces fois où tu as appelé Rania dans MON dos pour lui parler de moi.

-Comment est-ce que…?

-Je ne suis pas un imbécile, Sam, crie Dean en le repoussant contre le mur. Moi aussi j'ai téléphoné après cette fois où je me suis promené dans la maison avec un couteau dans la main, merde, tu pensais que ça ne m'inquiétais pas? Que j'étais assez irresponsable pour laisser aller les choses sans savoir si je mettais notre fille en danger? Et qu'est-ce que j'apprends? Tu l'avais déjà fait, sans m'en parler… Et tu… tu oses me dire que ce n'est pas une question de confiance? Bordel de merde, Sam, tu es toujours là à me demander de parler, parler, parler, et de ne pas me fermer et toutes ces conneries, quand tu fais exactement la même chose! On s'était dit… On s'était juré d'arrêter de faire ça…. Et après… après tu m'annonces que tu veux mettre Sumiko à la garderie et tu le fais, même si je ne suis pas d'accord, et bien sûr, la confiance n'a rien à voir là-dedans. C'est pour notre bien à tous!

Les poings de Dean se serrent et Sam, instinctivement, se prépare plus ou moins à esquiver un coup. Au lieu de ça, il voit les lèvres de Dean se détendre et se mettre à trembler. Ses joues rougissent, ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes et il a une longue inspiration inégale. Embarrassé, probablement furieux contre lui-même, il quitte rapidement la chambre et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il ouvre le robinet pour couvrir ses sanglots, mais Sam les entend bien; ils sont grave et paraissent presque douloureux, comme s'ils étaient arrachés à la gorge de son frère indépendamment de sa volonté.

Après son moment de stupéfaction, Sam va jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bains –verrouillée- et cogne doucement. «Dean?»

Pas de réponses.

-Dean!

-Fous le camp, Sam, répond Dean, la voix congestionnée, entre deux hoquets.

-Non, laisse-moi entrer, s'il te plaît.

Les robinets du lavabo se ferment.

-Fiche-moi la paix, réplique Dean.

-Écoute… c'est ridicule. On sait tous les deux que je peux déverrouiller le loquet en à peu près trois secondes, alors je vais chercher mes outils ou tu m'ouvres?

Pas de réponse, seulement un autre sanglot rauque. Sam essaie autre chose. «J'ai jamais voulu que tu penses que je… que je ne te faisais pas confiance et que j'avais des doutes sur ta santé mentale. J'ai mal agi mais je te jure que c'était sans arrière pensée, Dean. Tu es la meilleure personne qui puisse s'occuper de Sumiko, même moi je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville… Alors ouvre-moi s'il te plaît.»

Un déclic. Sam tourne lentement la poignée et entrouvre la porte. Dean s'est assis sur le couvercle rabattu de la cuvette, le visage entre les mains. Ses épaules et son dos sont parcourus de spasmes signifiant qu'il pleure toujours.

-Oh, Dean…

Son frère relève vivement la tête : son visage est parsemé de plaques rouges, ses yeux sont gonflés, son nez coule. De grosses larmes roulent encore sur ses joues.

-Ne viens pas faire chier avec ta pitié. J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Sam Winchester. Je…

Dean essuie ses joues furieusement et renifle. «J'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus, je déteste ça.» ajoute-t-il, parlant visiblement de sa crise de larmes.

-Je sais.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir, hein? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, à part me faire des exposés sur la grossesse, c'est pas toi qui es pris avec… avec tout ça.

De nouvelles larmes font leur apparition. Dean jure et enfoui à nouveau la tête dans ses mains.

Soucieux de ne pas aggraver les choses, Sam s'appuie contre le lavabo sans essayer de toucher son frère. Après un moment, Dean semble se calmer un peu. Il marmonne quelque chose entre ses mains.

-Quoi?

-Tu as raison, répète-t-il plus clairement. Parfois… parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que je deviens fou.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Sam s'agenouille et pose une main sur la cuisse de Dean. Il se raidit légèrement mais ne le repousse pas.

-Les rêves… Ça n'a rien à voir avec ces conneries fantaisistes que je faisais enceinte de Sue. C'est… j'ai l'impression qu'elle me parle, dans mes rêves et-

-Le bébé?

Dean essuie son visage sur la manche de sa chemise et regarde Sam, les yeux nus, une franche expression de peur sur ses traits.

-Ouais. Je… je ne sais pas bien… Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir réellement, mais je… Je ne peux même pas l'expliquer, merde! Elle est toujours là quand je dors et je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec Sue et je l'aime, ce bébé, mais en même temps elle me fait peur. C'est complètement irrationnel de ressentir ça pour un enfant qui n'est même pas né.

-Dean. Toutes les grossesses sont différentes. La façon dont les hormones agissent sur toi est différente, la forme de ton ventre est différente et oui, ton état mental est différent, ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu es en train de devenir fou.

-Quand…

Dean déglutit. Sa voix est réduite à un mince filet et il détourne à nouveau les yeux.

-Quand je suis revenu de l'Enfer je me sentais toujours au bord du gouffre, comme si… je sais pas… comme s'il y avait juste une ligne mince entre la normalité et la folie et que moi, j'étais pris à marcher dessus, avec les cauchemars et les… hallucinations…

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit-

-Bien sûr que non, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, Sam! Et tu étais tellement renfermé à ce moment-là que je ne sais même pas si tu m'aurais écouté. Ce n'est pas un reproche. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça a pris du temps… plus d'un an, avant que je sente que cette fichue ligne s'éloignait un peu et je… je refuse de recommencer à me sentir comme ça. Ça me terrorise.

Sam pose son autre main sur la cuisse de Dean et incline la tête de façon à pouvoir accrocher son regard. «L'Enfer. Tu en es revenu, Dean, sans aide professionnelle ni rien d'autre que ta volonté. Tu es probablement la personne la plus forte mentalement que je connaisse. Tu ne deviens pas fou. C'est la grossesse, c'est tout.»

-J'ai passé à deux doigts de devenir alcoolique, Sammy, et j'ai probablement été fou un bout de temps.

-Et regarde-toi aujourd'hui. On a une petite fille, on ne passe pas notre temps à tuer des choses et tu es passé à travers une foutue grossesse masculine. Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser que tu vas tout faire foirer.

Dean sourit et renifle à nouveau.

-Que j'aie l'impression que, toi aussi, tu aies peur que je perde les pédales, ça ne m'aide pas vraiment, tu sais.

-J'ai été stupide, et égoïste, et maladroit. C'est vrai que je suis inquiet, mais je n'aurais pas dû te le cacher. Je ne voulais pas t'en mettre davantage sur les épaules.

-Ne m'enlève pas Sue, dit Dean, les yeux à nouveau débordant de larmes. J'ai déjà assez de difficulté à essayer de… de trouver ce que je suis, ce que je suis en train de devenir, et la seule chose dont je suis certain c'est que je suis un père, tu vois?

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te l'enlever.

-Ouais, ben, c'est l'impression que j'ai eu.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu l'as déjà dit. Moi aussi.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour ma petite crise d'hystérie.

-Okay… Okay, alors je suppose que maintenant tu en as par-dessus la tête de parler?

-Ben tiens.

-Je veux juste dire une dernière chose.

-Évidemment, réplique Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sam sourit.

-Il faut que tu me le dises, quand tu te sens comme ça, quand tu fais des rêves qui t'inquiètent ou que tu as l'impression de perdre pied. Ça va dans les deux sens, Dean.

-Mmm…

-Et arrête de te moucher sur ta manche de chemise, c'est dégoûtant.

-…'t'faire foutre.

-Par toi?

Dean a un rire enroué. «Merde, Sam, je vais encore sonner comme une fille mais je suis à deux doigts de m'endormir assis ici sur la cuvette.»

-On peut négocier pour faire les cuillers.

-Tu es la petite.

-C'est complètement ridicule! Je suis plus grand et-

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser, Sasquatch.

Sasquatch prend.

**)))(((**

_10 mars, piscine municipale, Cape Elizabeth_

Les vestiaires sont chauds et humides pour que les bébés soient confortables. Quand Sam sort de sa cabine, portant un maillot de bain tout neuf, une serviette à la main, il se sent exposé et inconfortable. Il est apparemment le seul membre du sexe masculin qui accompagne son enfant pour le cours «barboteurs premier âge» même si Lynn, la charmante enseignante de musique de l'école, lui a assuré qu'il y avait parfois autant de pères que de mères.

Visiblement, les pères ont autre chose à faire le samedi matin à neuf heures. Sam ajuste le lacet de son maillot, la tête basse et les joues rougissantes.

Dans le coin réservé aux bébés, Dean se dispute avec sa fille de neuf mois pour lui enfiler une de ces couches imperméables jetables imprimée de petites pieuvres qui se marrent. Sam s'approche, voit un filet de sueur couler sur le front de Dean alors qu'il enfile un pied qui gigote dans le trou approprié. Sue cambre son dos et proteste en secouant la tête de tous côtés.

-Non mais arrête un peu, Koko, qu'est-ce que- Non, ne tire pas, tu vas déchirer le foutu machin-

-Dean?

Ce dernier se retourne, essoufflé et rouge. Son t-shirt lui colle à la peau. Sam détourne immédiatement les pensées peu adéquates qui fleurissent dans sa tête.

-On crève ici, marmonne son frère.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à-

-Non, réplique Dean en se remettant à la tâche, obstiné. C'est le troisième. J'ai déchiré le premier par accident et elle a fait pipi sur le deuxième.

Sam réprime un sourire tandis que Dean soulève Sumiko à bout de bras et lui demande de remonter la couche. Visiblement à bout de patience, leur fille envoie sa tête vers l'arrière et la cogne durement contre les lèvres de Dean qui jure.

-Elle l'a fait exprès, déclare-t-il en la tendant à Sam.

Une bulle de sang se forme presque aussitôt sur sa lèvre inférieure. Sumiko geint un court instant, puis sourit à Sam et lui empoigne les cheveux à deux mains.

-AOW! Sue, ça suffit, dit Sam en réussissant à se libérer, abandonnant plusieurs cheveux par le fait même.

Son ton ferme impressionne la petite qui se fige et affiche une moue à vous briser le cœur avant d'éclater en sanglots. «Et merde excuse-moi, ma puce» ajoute Sam, furieux contre lui-même, en pressant sa fille contre lui.

Dean a l'air d'un maniaque avec sa lèvre enflée et son sourire mauvais quand il extirpe un petit morceau de tissus rouge à pois blancs. «Ce n'est pas fini. Il faut lui mettre le maillot maintenant.»

Ça a paru une excellente idée, au départ, quand Sam a entendu parler des cours de natation pendant une pause dans la salle des professeurs. Il se souvient très bien de la façon dont lui a appris à nager : terrorisé, dans un lac glacial, les bras de son père autour de lui. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. «Sammy, il faut que tu nages. Si tu ne nages pas, tu te noies, tu sais ce que ça veut dire de se noyer?» Dean barbotait tant bien que mal près d'eux, son corps maigre coincé dans une vieille ceinture de sauvetage, et ce qui avait fait peur à Sam, encore plus que les eaux noires qui ne semblaient pas avoir de fond, c'était d'avoir lu la terreur pure dans les yeux de son grand frère.

Sam avait appris à nager, à coup de cris de panique et de grosses gorgées d'eau, et à un moment il avait demandé à son père si Dean pleurait. Dean lui avait dit de la fermer, qu'il était qu'un sale morveux et qu'évidemment, ils étaient dans un lac, alors il avait des gouttes d'eau sur le visage. Mais il pleurait. Sam en était presque certain.

Ce n'est pas un souvenir nécessairement agréable, ni une expérience qu'il souhaitait répéter avec sa fille. Le cours permet aussi à Sumiko de sortir un peu et de fréquenter d'autres bébés. Rien que du positif.

Et le voilà, Sam Winchester, le grand chasseur qui a su maîtriser Lucifer, les cheveux coincés dans un bonnet de bain (là-dessus, Dean n'a pas pu se retenir et a ri jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde le souffle) sur le bord d'une piscine accompagnée de cinq mamans et bébés assortis, en train d'essayer d'empêcher Sumiko d'arracher son propre bonnet de bain pour la dixième fois. La piscine est jonchée de plateformes flottantes, l'odeur du chlore lui pique les narines et des haut-parleurs fixés au plafond diffusent _Bébé Mozart_, l'une de ces choses sensées stimuler le développement des enfants qui fait renifler Dean de mépris.

Et Dean, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, est assis juste derrière, sur un banc réservé aux accompagnateurs, entre une grand-mère qui tricote et un père qui somnole.

-Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que tu restes? Lui a demandé Sam, déjà rouge d'embarras.

-Te voir barboter avec ton superbe chapeau, Sammy? Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde.

Dean ne manquerait le cours pour rien au monde, évidemment, mais c'est pour voir les premiers «pas» de sa fille dans l'eau, ce qu'il n'avouera évidemment pas quand il peut se servir de Sam comme prétexte.

-Je m'appelle Tammy, dit une belle femme noire qui attend près de lui. Et ce gros grognon, c'est Zach.

Zach enfouit son visage dans le giron de sa mère quand Sam se penche pour lui dire bonjour. Sumiko en profite pour arracher son bonnet de bain. Les deux parents éclatent de rire et Sam se présente à son tour. «Ils n'ont pas l'air trop emballés par l'idée» déclare Sam en souriant, charmeur avec fossettes assorties.

-Ils s'y feront. Attendez qu'ils soient dans l'eau. C'est mon troisième enfant. Les deux autres ont adoré. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, sauf peut-être pour la chanson ridicule de la fin.

-Il va falloir chanter? Demande Sam, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur.

-À la fin, seulement, répond Tammy en plissant le nez. Oh, attendez, j'ai un sourire je crois… Bonjour, Sue. Tu es très jolie. Tu dois ressembler à ta maman.

-En fait euh…

Sam hésite, mais il ne voit pas pourquoi Dean s'en sortirait aussi facilement.

-Mon amoureux est juste là, dit-il en pointant Dean. Sue… on a fait appel à une mère porteuse.

Tammy fait un petit signe de la main à Dean qui répond, incertain, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est sûrement lui le père biologique, murmure Tammy en soupirant. Seigneur, vous êtes tous les deux trop beaux pour que ce soit légal.

Sam sourit plus largement. Les femmes éprouvent beaucoup moins de difficulté à tisser des liens d'amitié avec les gais qu'avec les hétérosexuels. Il n'y a pas de malentendus, ni de sous-entendus.

-Hé Dean! Dit-il en se retournant. Viens par ici un peu.

Le regard méfiant, Dean approche lentement en tenant sur son ventre (à peine visible, mais Sam a renoncé à le lui faire comprendre) la serviette de Sumiko.

_-Chéri_, je voulais te présenter Tammy, dit Sam amoureusement en glissant un bras autour de sa taille.

_Ça t'apprendra à te foutre de ma gueule_, pense Sam, qui peut littéralement sentir la chaleur qui se dégage de son frère. Dean grommelle un «bonjour», serre mollement la main de Tammy, et retourne s'asseoir, le regard meurtrier.

-Il est un peu timide, explique Sam.

-Il a de ces yeux… murmure Tammy en passant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Puis, l'instructrice arrive et le cours commence. À partir du moment où Sumiko a un pied dans la piscine, elle éclate de rire, et sourit jusqu'à la fin, devenant immédiatement la mascotte du groupe.

Sur le chemin du retour, pendant que leur nageuse en herbe dort du sommeil épuisé du juste, un élégant filet de salive coulant sur sa joue, Dean répète qu'elle a été incroyable, extraordinaire, et que les autres enfants ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville.

-Dean, ce sont des bébés qui se baignent, pas une compétition olympique, rétorque Sam, mais il pense secrètement la même chose.

Son frère hausse les épaules. Il est d'une humeur égale et agréable depuis leur discussion. Sam ne peut qu'espérer que les choses vont perdurer.

-Non mais, Sammy, même quand tu lui as mis la tête sous l'eau et qu'elle a avalé la moitié de la piscine, elle a continué à sourire.

-Je sais.

-Elle agitait ses pieds dans l'eau, comme si elle nageait réellement. C'est pas comme cette autre petite braillarde qui devait avoir au moins un an et demi et qui n'arrêtait pas de hurler comme-

-Hé! Elle avait peur, c'est tout. Les enfants plus âgés ont conscience du danger. Sumiko, elle, ne comprend pas qu'elle peut se noyer.

-Tu essaie de diminuer sa performance ou quoi?

-Pas vrai.

Dean tapote le volant un moment. Puis, il recommence à sourire.

-Allez, Sammy.

-Quoi?

-C'étaient quoi les paroles de votre petite comptine, hein?

Sam rougit. «La ferme.»

-Parce que ta voix grave détonnait vraiment de celle des autres. C'était…

-Ça faisait rire Sumi, se défend Sam.

-Moi aussi, tiens. Allez, juste le refrain… La petite grenouille sur son euh…

-Nénuphar.

-Fait des bulles dans la marre, hein? Il faut dire que le moment où vous devez soufflez dans l'eau était-

-La ferme. _Chéri_.

Sam n'est pas contrarié. Pas vraiment. Ça a été une bonne journée. C'était bien de se sentir normal, de faire une activité familiale normale. Quand l'autre bébé sera né et qu'ils seront de retour en Angleterre, il compte bien profiter de cette normalité autant qu'il le peut. Plus que quelques mois à attendre.

Si seulement les choses étaient aussi simples.

À SUIVRE…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notes **__: Bonjour! Merci à toutes celles qui prennent la peine de commenter; je ne peux pas répondre à certaines d'entre vous (pas de liens sur mon courriel) mais vous m'encouragez à continuer et je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez. Dans ce chapitre, il est question de vaccins. Je sais que les opinions sont très partagées à ce propos selon la région du monde où on se trouve : je ne porte pas de jugement et je n'exprime pas une opinion personnelle. Je me suis seulement basée sur le fait que, aux États-Unis, la majorité des enfants suivent un calendrier de vaccination très complet. Merci!_

_Et maintenant…_

Chapitre 8

**1. Scènes de la vie domestique. 2. Varicelle : une épopée -Première partie**

_Cape Elizabeth, le 20 mars_

«Sam!»

L'interpellé délaisse à regret le journal qu'il lit luxueusement en buvant son deuxième café. C'est dimanche. Sam Winchester n'a que très récemment découvert qu'il était socialement acceptable, les dimanches, de ne rien faire du tout et de se laisser porter par les heures qui passent. Avant, dans ce qu'il désigne maintenant comme la première partie de son existence, les jours de la semaine, anonymes, se suivaient et se ressemblaient : faire des kilomètres de route, chasser, récupérer d'une chasse, rechercher une autre chasse, et ainsi de suite. Le dimanche signifiait seulement que les bars fermaient tôt et qu'il était plus difficile de trouver des gens à arnaquer au poker, au billard ou aux fléchettes.

Quand le samedi est plutôt une suite interminable de courses et de corvées, le dimanche est un havre.

On peut remercier la religion judéo-chrétienne pour les dimanches, et même si Sam a plusieurs excellentes raisons de ne pas la porter particulièrement dans son cœur, il n'ira pas cracher sur le jour de repos qu'elle a modelé à travers les siècles.

Il en est à ces réflexions philosophiques quand la voix impatiente de Dean le tire à nouveau de ses rêveries. Il se lève et prend le temps d'étirer son long corps avant de passer au salon d'un pas nonchalant, les pantalons de son vieux pyjama bas sur ses hanches, se grattant le ventre dans un geste qu'il tient inconsciemment de son père –il ne nierait avec colère si on le lui faisait remarquer, évidemment.

Le tableau qui se découvre à lui est d'une bizarrerie charmante. Penché vers l'avant, un peigne dans une main, de minuscules élastiques décorés de papillons dans l'autre, Dean poursuit leur fille.

Sumiko a finalement compris la technique de la marche à quatre pattes trois jours auparavant, et depuis, elle ne s'est pas arrêtée. Quand elle rencontre un mur, elle gronde jusqu'à ce que Sam ou Dean l'orientent vers un autre côté, comme un jouet mécanique qui s'immobilise devant un obstacle.

Évidemment, la raison de sa fuite éperdue et maladroite ce matin n'est pas uniquement sa volonté d'avancer, mais son obstination à ne pas laisser Dean lui attacher les cheveux.

-Ah ah! S'écrie Dean d'une voix victorieuse quand il contourne le divan et surprend Sumiko de l'autre côté.

Visiblement stupéfaite par ce guet-apens, leur fille s'immobilise un instant, et Dean la prend par la taille sans trop de ménagement, la soulève et l'appuie sur sa hanche.

C'est probablement inconscient, mais l'aîné des Winchester a modifié sa façon de porter leur fille au cours des deux dernière semaines, portant une attention particulière à ne pas trop l'appuyer contre son ventre déjà bien visible –un surplus de poids réparti de façon particulière sans plus, pour les autres, mais la future fille de Sam devant ses yeux fascinés : une petite demi-sphère parfaite, la peau bien tendue, et derrière, Noix de Coco qui s'agite à l'abri au creux du corps de Dean.

-Tu regardes encore mon ventre, lance ce dernier, exaspéré, en lui mettant Sumiko dans les bras. «J'ai besoin de ton aide» ajoute-t-il.

-Dean, elle déteste se faire coiffer. Pourquoi est-ce que-

-On a un rendez-vous web avec Clover dans une demi-heure et je veux qu'elle soit présentable, rétorque son frère sur un ton sans appel.

La coquetterie de Dean, dissimulée sous des couches et des couches d'homme dur et macho, semble s'appliquer aussi à sa fille. Sam se retient de le lui faire remarquer. Évidemment. Qui serait assez stupide pour aller dire à Dean Winchester qu'il en connaît probablement plus sur les gels coiffants et leurs différents effets que la plupart des femmes?

Pas Sam. Il se contente donc de s'asseoir sagement sur le divan et de poser le bébé sur ses genoux, face à lui, lui retenant fermement les mains en improvisant une comptine pour la garder occupée.

D'un œil, il observe Dean rassembler deux minuscules couettes de chaque côté de la petite tête ronde et y nouer les élastiques à papillons. Il devient déjà plus habile : les cheveux de Sue sont extrêmement fins et raides : Dean a essayé plusieurs sortes d'élastiques avant d'en trouver qui ne glissaient pas.

-Bon! Dit-il finalement en se redressant, les sourcils encore froncés par l'effort.

Et le résultat est pas mal, doit reconnaître Sam. Sumiko sent visiblement que son père est arrivé à ses fins et secoue la tête plusieurs fois de suite avant d'abandonner et de se tortiller pour que Sam la remette par terre. Il le fait en gardant un œil sur elle.

-Tu peux… tu peux aller l'habiller pendant que je prends une douche? Demande Dean, un peu essoufflé.

-Okay.

-Et je… Sam?

Dean rougit.

-Tu pourrais peut-être lui mettre ce petit chandail vert avec les manches rayées… celui que tu as acheté la semaine dernière?

-Et tu oses me traiter de fille, Dean Winchester? Lance Sam sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps.

-Ouais ben, dis-toi que ce sont les hormones.

-C'est ce que tu te fais croire?

-Et te faire botter le cul, ça te dit? Hé, où est la p'tite?

Sumiko en a profité pour se lever en s'agrippant à la table à café. Elle balance une main enthousiaste et réussit du premier coup à faire tomber le verre de jus de pomme aux trois-quarts plein que Dean y avait laissé.

-Elle est diabolique, murmure Dean en secouant la tête, l'air dépassé.

Sam lui laisse le dégât et prend sa fille pour aller l'habiller.

C'est lui qui établit la liaison entre leur ordinateur et celui de Clover. Il y a un léger décalage qui ne doit pas faire plus de deux secondes, mais l'image est claire et Clover apparaît, fébrile et souriante, en lui faisant de grands «bonjour» de la main.

-Hé! Monsieur Winchester.

-Salut, Clo, ça va?

-Bien… Ça va bien. Il n'y a pas de problèmes avec votre maison, mais j'en ai déjà parlé avec Monsieur Campbell alors…

Clover fixe l'écran intensément en se mordant les lèvres.

-Tu veux voir Sumiko, je te parie, dit Sam en riant.

La jeune fille hausse les épaules en rougissant. Sam se lève et laisse la place à Dean qui attend en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains du bébé immobilisé dans les siennes pour qu'elle cesse de tirer sur les manches trop longues de son chandail.

Son frère prend la peine de tirer la chaise de la cuisine pour pouvoir s'y asseoir sans que Clover n'aperçoive son profil modifié. Puis, il tourne l'écran vers lui et le pointe à Sumiko.

-Salut, Clover. Regardes, Koko, c'est ta gardienne, tu te souviens?

-Mon Dieu, elle a tellement grandi, bafouille l'interpellée en recommençant à saluer. Bonjour, Sue! Tu es devenue une grande fille… Je pense qu'elle me reconnaît. C'est possible, vous pensez?

Peu probable, pense Sam en observant sa fille tendre les mains vers l'écran. Sumiko est seulement excitée par les images qui bougent et parlent sur le portable.

-C'est très possible, répond cependant Dean en faisant sauter le bébé sur ses genoux. Tu sais, elle a commencé à marcher à quatre pattes.

-C'est vrai?

-Je t'enverrai des photos.

-Oh… j'ai reçu la vidéo de monsieur Winchester et de Sue au cours de natation. Merci!

-Tu… tu as filmé? Demande Sam qui se tient tout près.

Dean détourne la tête et lui sourit, comme pour dire : _qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais?_

-Alors, elle nage bien, hein? Demande-t-il en reportant son attention sur le portable.

-Elle était la meilleure, assure Clover avec conviction.

Sue rapproche encore ses mains et tente de toucher l'écran en poussant de petits cris excités.

-Et Sam? Il est né pour porter un bonnet de bain, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Clover sourit malgré elle pendant que Sam donne une tape derrière la tête de Dean. Profitant du moment d'inattention, Sumiko se penche brusquement vers l'avant et tape sur le clavier à deux mains. Le temps de la ramener vers l'arrière, le portable est tombé sur l'écran de veille.

-Et merde, murmure Sam en appuyant sur une touche. Dean, essaie de-

-J'ai fait exprès, tu penses?

Quand l'écran s'ouvre, il ne revient pas sur le site du rendez-vous web, mais bien sur l'Écran Bleu tant redouté des utilisateurs de Windows. **Une erreur fatale s'est produite pendant blablabla…**

-C'est grave, commente Dean en poussant le portable vers Sam.

-C'est… c'est impossible. Comment elle a fait? Demande ce dernier en pianotant frénétiquement sur les touches.

Rien. L'ordinateur se ferme, et la fin du doux ronronnement a des intonations funestes.

-Elle a cassé mon portable, se plaint Sam, parfaitement conscient du ton grincheux et puéril de sa voix. Elle a fait apparaître l'Écran Bleu de la Mort juste en appuyant sur des touches!

Dean dépose leur fille par terre, l'air songeur. «On a parlé à Clover trente secondes, même pas…»

-Elle tient ça de toi, tu sais, grogne Sam en appuyant sur l'interrupteur –sans succès.

-Quoi?

-Tout ce… cette exubérance, elle tient ça de toi. Et il faut toujours que tu touches à ce qu'il ne faut pas, comme avec cette histoire de maison hantée à Burlington, quand tu t'es foutu la main en plein dans la projection astrale-

-C'était _une_ fois!

-Une fois de trop, réplique Sam. Je ne peux même plus l'ouvrir, merde!

Un bruit sourd leur fait détourner la tête. Sumiko a renversé la valise de Sam déposée dans un coin et exhibe en écarquillant les yeux des feuilles d'exercice qu'elle froisse entre ses petites mains.

-Non Koko! Crie Dean en allant limiter les dégâts.

Sam contemple son ordinateur, le menton dans la main, et se dit qu'il est plus que temps d'acheter des barrières pour la maison. Au minimum.

**)))(((**

Le dimanche n'est pas un jour de repos, finalement, pas lorsqu'on a un bébé qui rampe à la maison. Sam et Dean commencent par comploter contre leur fille pour lui trouver un espace de jeu sécuritaire et se décident pour le salon, dont il est plus facile de fermer l'entrée. Reste à fermer l'accès à la cheminée et à enlever tout ce qui peut s'avérer dangereux. Dean va à la quincaillerie dans l'après-midi et en revient avec des loquets pour bloquer l'ouverture des tiroirs, des barrières de sécurité et plusieurs fiches en plastique pour recouvrir les ouvertures des fiches électriques.

Les deux barrières sont sensées s'ouvrir facilement grâce à une poignée, mais leur ajustement dans l'encadrement d'une porte (en l'occurrence, celle de la chambre de Sumiko) ou d'un mur ouvert est loin d'être évidente. Quand Dean termine de poser la barrière du sous-sol, il balance son tournevis à bout de bras et regarde Sam, stupéfait : «C'est plus facile de contenir un fichu démon qu'un bébé» dit-il en essuyant la sueur sur son front.

Sam l'entend à peine. Il continue de travailler sur son portable en espérant arriver à le réparer, par un miracle quelconque.

Ce soir-là, les frères s'effondrent dans leur lit, épuisés, alors qu'il est à peine passé neuf heures. Dean, les mains derrière la tête, s'intéresse à une fissure au plafond. Sam se presse contre lui, une main sur son ventre, et Dean le laisse faire, probablement trop fatigué pour le repousser.

-Tu sais, murmure Dean après un moment, je pense qu'elle a besoin de stimulation.

-Sue?

-Non. L'Impala. Bien sûr, Sue, qu'est-ce que tu penses?

-Je… je ne sais pas… D'après les lectures que j'ai faites, son niveau d'énergie est normal pour son âge, et puis chaque bébé est différent.

-Elle passe ses journées enfermée ici avec moi, Sam. Elle devient hystérique quand on l'emmène quelque part. Tu la vois bien quand on arrive à la piscine : elle est intenable.

-Et…

Dean se racle la gorge.

-Peut-être que… peut-être que la garderie n'était pas une si mauvaise idée –et je t'interdis de passer le moindre commentaire sarcastique.

-Okay, répond Sam, prudent.

-Ce serait quelque chose à temps partiel, évidemment. Je pensais… trois avant-midis par semaine. Elle ne fait plus de sieste le matin. Elle pourrait en profiter au maximum.

-C'est vrai.

-Ce n'est pas… je ne fais pas ça pour me débarrasser d'elle ou-

-Dean, je sais.

-Bon. Plus tard, elle aura sa sœur et-

Dean s'interrompt et inspire entre ses dents. Sous la main de Sam, les muscles de son ventre se contractent soudainement.

-Dean?

-Du calme, c'est une fausse. Ça arrive de temps en temps, murmure son frère qui se tourne précautionneusement sur le côté gauche.

-Et de temps en temps, ça veut dire quoi exactement?

-De temps en temps, réplique Dean, exaspéré. J'ai lu que les fausses contractions pouvaient commencer plus tôt et être plus fréquentes pour une seconde grossesse, ce qui ne fait aucun sens pour moi, si on réalise qu'entre les deux mon utérus a complètement disparu mais bon…

-La fatigue peut aussi être responsable. Tes journées sont longues, Dean, et Sumiko te prend beaucoup d'énergie. La garderie est une bonne idée.

-Je ne veux pas l'envoyer là-bas parce que je suis fatigué, Sam!

-Je sais, répond ce dernier d'un ton apaisant. C'est… c'est juste un plus.

Sous la main de Sam, les muscles de Dean se détendent lentement.

-On devrait en parler à Rania, ajoute Sam après un moment.

-Peut-être, mais ça ne…ça ne m'inquiète pas, Sam. La p'tite est là, bien accrochée, et elle va se rendre à terme.

Le ton de Dean est si assuré qu'on pourrait croire qu'il en a la certitude. Sam décide de laisser faire, pour le moment. Au cours des trois dernières semaines, l'angoisse de son frère semble avoir presque complètement disparu. Les rêves sont moins fréquents, aussi. Sam ne l'a retrouvé qu'une seule fois, assis dans la cuisine à trois heures du matin, en train d'éplucher des pommes de terre, complètement endormi. C'en était presque drôle, et le couteau économe était beaucoup moins menaçant que le Bowie de Dean. Sam a pris une photo.

-Hé Dean, murmure-t-il, sentant le sommeil le gagner rapidement.

-Mmm?

-Comment est-ce que vous faisiez, papa et toi?

-Quoi?

-Quand j'avais l'âge de Sue, pris dans des chambres de motels malpropres, avec un chasseur qui possédait des armes toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

-C'était mon travail de te surveiller. Littéralement. Répond Dean, lui-même tout près de s'endormir. Tu mettais tout dans ta bouche, et tu avais l'embarras du choix : les planchers des motels sont loin d'être un exemple de propreté. Je me rappelle… je me souviens de cette fois où papa s'était endormi et euh… il devait être complètement ivre parce qu'habituellement, il gardait ses armes hors de notre portée et le matin, tu avais réussi à sortir de ton parc –tu devais avoir quoi, même pas deux ans et tu t'étais fourré au moins trois balles d'argent dans la bouche, et tu les suçais comme si c'était la meilleure chose au monde. Il y avait du sel et de l'eau bénite répandus tout autour de toi, et aussi de la terre de cimetière. Je m'en souviens parce que j'ai dû réveiller p'pa et qu'il a éclaté de rire, et ça, je peux te dire que c'était plutôt rare. Mais tu aurais pu prendre un fusil, ou un couteau. Ça aurait pu être pire. Tu as… tu as toujours eu cette fixation orale…

Dean a un rire étouffé dans son oreiller. Sam sourit aussi, mais proteste, pour la forme.

-Hé, je ne me plains pas, rétorque Dean.

Il y a une longue minute de silence, et Sam suppose que son frère s'est endormi, mais il sent soudainement la pression de sa main sur la sienne.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, pour Sumi, chuchote Dean plus sérieusement. Tu étais un bébé tranquille, Sam, contemplatif. Tu pouvais passer des heures à t'amuser avec un bout de bois ou un vieux jouet, et quand on était tous les deux, tu avais tendance à imiter tout ce que je faisais. Tu as marché tard : un an et demi, je pense, mais bon… J'avais quoi? Six ou sept ans? Mes souvenirs sont plutôt confus.

-Alors j'avais raison pour quoi?

-Sumiko… Toute cette énergie et cette…

-Exubérance.

-Hé. Je ne suis pas stupide.

-Excuse-moi.

-Donc, ouais, je suppose que… je me souviens… avant l'incendie et… je me rappelle que j'aimais bouger et courir et que m'man m'appelait sa sauterelle et… bon, après… les choses sont devenues différentes. Si… si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé, qui sait quel genre de petit garçon j'aurais été.

Dean a prononcé les dernières paroles d'une voix pâteuse. Il baille ostensiblement et son corps se détend. Sam reste pressé contre lui, profite de sa chaleur et du mouvement régulier, rassurant, de sa respiration.

Il se sent triste, soudainement, en imaginant Dean aussi enthousiaste et plein d'énergie que Sumiko, arraché à son enfance de la manière la plus horrible qui soit. Et malgré tout, rien n'a jamais pu éteindre cette énergie infantile, cet appétit vorace pour la vie qui le caractérise : prendre ce qui vient quand on en a la chance, que ce soit de la nourriture ou du sexe ou quelque soit le plaisir qui s'offre à lui. C'est peut-être le petit garçon qu'a été Dean qui a refusé de lâcher prise, malgré tout.

Et c'est un testament à la volonté de vivre et de survivre de son frère.

)))(((

_29 mars_

Sam est en train de réciter l'alphabet avec ses élèves quand le directeur passe la tête par la porte de la classe. «Je peux vous parler un instant monsieur Winchester?»

-Bien sûr.

Il demande aux enfants de faire deux minutes de silence et va rejoindre l'homme bedonnant qui ressemble plus à un avatar du Père-Noël qu'à un gestionnaire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, monsieur Stevenson?

-Pas de panique… C'est juste que la mère du petit Jolstein vient de téléphoner.

-Danny?

-Oui.

C'est son troisième jour d'absence. Il y a aussi Mackenzie, la petite aux lunettes roses, qui manquait à l'appel le matin même.

-Alors?

-Il a la varicelle.

-Oh.

-La plupart des enfants sont vaccinés, mais je vais vous laisser un communiqué à glisser dans le sac de vos élèves, ce soir, juste pour avertir les parents.

-Okay.

-Ann devrait vous le fournir après la pause du dîner.

-Pas de problèmes.

Sam n'y pense pas davantage le reste de l'avant-midi. L'idée refait surface alors qu'il dîne avec sa fille et son frère, au moment où Dean se remplit une deuxième assiette de pommes de terre sautées et de saucisses.

-Dean… Tu savais qu'on pouvait faire vacciner les enfants pour la varicelle?

Ce dernier secoue la tête sans rien ajouter, la bouche pleine. Sumiko crie pour que la purée de courge arrive plus vite, et Sam s'empresse de lui tendre une cuillerée.

-À quel âge est-ce que tu l'as eu?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça?

-Par curiosité. Un de mes élèves a la varicelle et j'y réfléchissais, c'est tout.

-J'étais très jeune… maman était encore en vie, dit Dean qui fronce les sourcils fort pour se souvenir. Et je… je ne crois pas que tu étais né à ce moment-là. J'ai encore une cicatrice sur la cheville.

-Et moi?

Nouvelle bouchée, pour Sue, comme pour Dean.

-… Je… je ne crois pas que tu l'aie eu, dit Dean après un moment de réflexion. Des otites à répétitions, la rubéole, et des amygdalites, bien sûr… Et aussi la roséole, je crois, et la gale : ça je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier : tu me suppliais de te laisser te gratter et… Non. Pas la varicelle. Est-ce que ça pose un problème?

Sam fronce les sourcils à son tour. Sumiko tape sur sa table jusqu'à ce qu'il y pose un biscuit aux légumes.

-La plupart des adultes sont immunisés, même s'ils n'ont pas eu de symptômes, mais si je ne le suis pas, je pourrais donner le virus à Sumiko. C'est une maladie bénigne chez les jeunes enfants.

-… Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas plus grave chez les adultes?

Sam hausse les épaules.

-Parfois, oui, mais que veux-tu que je fasse? J'ai été exposé, il est trop tard de toutes façons. Je… je devrais quand même appeler Rania.

-Pourquoi?

-La varicelle peut entraîner des complications chez les f- chez les personnes enceintes.

-Mais je suis sûr de l'avoir eu!

-Je l'appelle.

-Sam…

Mais Sam est déjà debout et réussit à rejoindre le médecin à sa clinique. Elle prend le problème au sérieux immédiatement et demande à ce que Dean se présente à son bureau au courant de l'après-midi pour faire un test d'immunité. «Son histoire médicale est plutôt vague, sinon inexistante. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il est bien immunisé –mais qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. 90% des adultes le sont.»

Sam ne demande pas quelles seraient les conséquences sur le bébé. Il a appris, en devenant père, qu'il est parfois malsain de chercher à tout savoir. Qui l'eut cru?

Dean n'est pas inquiet. Il est exaspéré. Sam lui fait ses grands yeux de chien battu et propose de laisser Sumiko à la garderie pour l'après-midi.

Au début du retour en classe, Joshua –pour faire changement, tiens- mouille son pantalon et Sam sent sa peau sèche et brûlante de fièvre sous ses doigts. Sa mère doit venir le chercher et non, il n'a pas reçu le vaccin pour la varicelle.

La période d'incubation du virus est de dix à vingt-et-un jours : le virus est extrêmement contagieux, jusqu'à ce que les boutons soient complètement secs. Avec la proximité qu'il entretient avec les enfants, Sam est sûr d'avoir été exposé. Il ne peut que souhaiter posséder l'immunité, ou une résistance naturelle au virus, comme il l'a lu sur un site médical.

Sumiko se met à faire de la fièvre en fin d'après-midi. Elle n'est pas très élevée : son nez coule. Il est probable qu'elle soit en train de percer sa quatrième dent. Sam attend le retour de Dean avait sa fille qui ronchonne au milieu des enfants de la garderie, et s'il a un léger mal de tête, il n'y accorde pas d'importance : il a suffisamment de préoccupations.

-Et puis? Demande-t-il à Dean en attachant leur fille dans son siège.

-Et puis rien : une prise de sang. Je devrais avoir les résultats dans trois jours.

-Sue fait de la fièvre.

-C'est probablement une dent.

-Probablement.

**)))(((**

Cette nuit-là, les pleurs de Sumiko réveillent Sam un peu après une heure du matin. Encore à demi-conscient, il s'assoit rapidement sur le bord du lit et se lève, soucieux de ne pas troubler le sommeil de Dean.

Il n'a pas fait deux pas qu'il constate que ses jambes sont devenues mystérieusement inutilisables au cours de la nuit, et que la pièce éclairée par la lune ne devrait pas tanguer comme ça. Il tombe lourdement sur les fesses.

Sa tête est sur le point d'éclater. Il ne comprend pas comment il a pu dormir avec une migraine aussi intense.

-Sam?

-Par terre, marmonne ce dernier en fermant les yeux.

Voilà. Plus de pièce qui tangue, plus de nausée. Sam serait parfaitement content de demeurer ainsi jusqu'à ce que sa migraine s'atténue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre? Demande Dean d'une voix endormie.

-'Suis tombé, explique Sam le plus naturellement du monde.

Et puis il ouvre les yeux pour regarder Dean, et son frère allume la lampe de chevet au même moment. La lumière qui en jaillit est infernale : c'est comme si quelqu'un lui enfonçait deux tisons brûlants à travers les orbites. Sam a juste le temps de se pencher pour éviter de se vomir dessus.

Une main se pose sur son dos. Il frissonne.

-Tu fais de la fièvre, murmure Dean.

-Mfgn', répond Sam en s'essuyant la bouche d'une main tremblante.

-Foutu bordel, grommelle son frère. Évidemment! Tu fais partie de ces dix pour cents qui ne sont pas immunisés, je suppose.

-Peut-être que je perce une dent, rétorque Sam qui tente de s'éloigner des restes peu appétissants de son repas.

Cette boutade lui paraît particulièrement drôle. Il éclate de rire. Sa tête éclate tout court, et il appuie son front contre le matelas en gémissant.

-Ne… ne bouge pas de là, ordonne Dean. Je vais aller voir Sumiko et je reviens.

Il quitte la chambre en déclinant son plus bel éventail de jurons.

**)))(((**

Au déjeuner ce matin-là, Sam frissonne sous sa couverture et contemple sans appétit le verre de jus d'orange que Dean a posé devant lui. Dans sa chaise, Sumiko écrase méthodiquement ses bleuets sur la tablette en plastique en poussant des grognements de temps à autre, entrecoupés d'une petit toux sèche qui lui fait sortir la langue, et si Sam ne se sentait pas si misérable, il sourirait avec attendrissement.

Dean lui a fait prendre tout un cocktail de médicaments la nuit précédente, et sa migraine n'est plus qu'une vague pulsation derrière ses yeux. La douleur éclate à nouveau dans toute sa splendeur quand Sam éternue plusieurs fois de suite, dans sa serviette de table, faisant sursauter Sumiko qui se met à geindre en frottant ses yeux.

-C'est peut-être seulement le rhume, dit Dean avec espoir en lui tendant une boîte de mouchoirs.

-C'est la façon qu'à trouvé le virus de la varicelle pour se propager, explique Sam en se massant les tempes. Avant l'irruption des boutons, on éprouve des symptômes d'infection des voies respiratoires supérieures, alors quand on tousse ou qu'on éternue, on contamine les autres par l'expulsion de gouttelettes-

-Okay, okay, champion. Depuis quand est-ce que tu es un expert en varicelle?

-Hier.

-Bois ton jus d'orange.

-Pas envie.

-Tu veux du lait? De l'eau? Jus de pommes?

-Beurk.

-Sam.

-Jus de pomme.

-Bien.

Sam a appelé l'école pour signaler son absence, soulagé d'apprendre qu'il possède quelques jours de maladie à écouler. Il passe le reste de l'avant-midi sur le divan à frissonner en écoutant documentaires après documentaires (les secrets de la fabrication des grandes pyramides d'Égypte, la reproduction chez les amphibiens, les derniers jours d'Hitler), interrompu seulement une fois par Dean qui vient piquer Sumiko dans sa balançoire, devant la télé, et change de poste sans lui demander son avis.

-Hé!

-C'est l'heure de _Star Wars : la Guerre des Clones_, explique Dean.

-Le film?

-Le dessin animé. Sue adore ça.

-Mais j'écoutais…

-Tu vas vraiment empêcher ta fille malade de neuf mois d'écouter son émission de télé?

-Ce n'est pas un peu violent pour elle?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Elle hait _Dora l'Exploratrice_, elle pleure quand le générique des _Petits Einstein_ commence et il est hors de question que je lui fasse regarder un de ces shows anglais bizarre visiblement créés par des adeptes du LSD mentalement instables.

-Mais-

-La ferme, ça commence.

À travers les brumes chaudes de sa fièvre, Sam est légèrement amusé –et attendri aussi, allez, soyons un peu honnêtes- de constater que Dean et Sumiko ont établi une routine les jours de semaine. Assis en tailleur près de la balançoire, son frère plie des vêtements sortis du sèche-linge tout en gardant un œil sur l'écran –ce n'est visiblement pas la première fois qu'il le fait- et Sue demeure immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, poussant un cri de temps à autre et sirotant son gobelet de lait comme si c'était un verre d'alcool.

Un peu avant le dîner, alors que Dean passe l'aspirateur –Dean passe l'aspirateur, se répète Sam en riant tout seul- avec Sue installée à cheval dessus- Sam se dit que son frère a peut-être raison, qu'il a seulement attrapé un rhume un peu agressif, et qu'il pourra aller enseigner le lendemain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il vomit ses tripes dans les toilettes et est persuadé qu'il va mourir. La fièvre remonte brusquement. Il se souvient d'être allé se coucher, puis les choses sont un peu floues. Il a chaud et froid, sa gorge semble hérissé d'aiguilles, tout les muscles de son abdomen sont tendus et sa tête trop légère est prise dans un nuage de vapeur brûlante.

Il vomit encore, lui semble-t-il. Dean lui fait avaler des comprimés, l'empêche de se blottir sous trois couches de couvertures, lui parle –Dieu seul sait ce qu'il peut raconter, Sam est ailleurs- et change régulièrement la serviette froide sur son front. Sam glisse sans cesse entre le sommeil et l'éveil, se retrouve dans une chambre de motel, sur le siège arrière de l'Impala, dans la pièce fortifiée du sous-sol de Bobby. C'est peut-être réel, mais probablement pas, et soudainement il n'y a plus rien, et un sommeil véritable, profond, le recouvre comme une vague.

La première sensation est comme une brûlure diffuse qui parcourt chaque nerf de son corps. Il tousse avant même d'ouvrir les yeux et lorsqu'il le fait, ses paupières lui semblent enflées et lourdes.

Sam s'assoit dans la pénombre : la nuit est tombée. Le radio réveil indique dix-neuf heures trente. Des sons indistincts lui parviennent de la salle de bains.

Il se lève. La pièce ne tangue pas : première bonne nouvelle. Sa tête ne lui fait plus mal : deuxième bonne nouvelle. Elle lui semble même trop légère, comme si elle flottait quelque part au-dessus de son corps. C'est la même chose lorsqu'il se met à marcher : il a plus l'impression de léviter. Il sourit sans raison et frissonne dans ses boxeurs. Il doit faire encore de la fièvre.

Il trouve Sumiko assise dans le bain, Dean à genoux près d'elle, en train de lui verser de l'eau sur la tête. Sa fille arbore quelques petits points rouges sur le visage, le ventre et les bras. Elle rit lorsque Dean fait couler l'eau dans son dos : eau qui, d'ailleurs est d'une étrange teinte grisâtre.

-Oh, ma puce, dit-il d'une voix enrouée mais pleine de sympathie.

-Ils ont commencé à sortir cet après-midi, explique Dean sans se retourner, mais sa fièvre est tombée et ils ne semblent pas trop la déranger.

-Elle a l'air misérable…

-Ce n'est pas-

Dean se retourne, observe Sam de la tête aux pieds et ouvre d'immenses yeux.

-Seigneur, murmure-t-il.

-Quoi?

-Arrête de t'inquiéter de Sumiko. Tu t'es vu? Foutu bordel de merde, Sam.

Sam se retourne pour pouvoir s'observer dans le miroir, et écarquille les yeux à son tour.

Son torse, son visage et ses bras sont recouverts de taches rouges inégales, certaines tellement serrées qu'elles se fondent en motifs étranges. Rien à voir avec la légère irruption de Sumiko. Les paupières de Sam sont enflées, ses yeux sont injectés de sang et ses oreilles sont presque uniformément rouges.

-Merde, murmure-t-il.

-Il y en a un peu moins dans ton dos, si ça peut t'encourager, dit Dean, toujours choqué.

-Et ça… ça ne pique pas encore… Tout ça va se transformer en papules pleines de liquides et…

Sam se sent blanchir. Il tombe à genoux et ouvre le couvercle des toilettes juste à temps pour vomir un long filet de bile. Dean lui caresse le dos d'une main et soutient Sumiko de l'autre.

-Tu fais encore de la fièvre, Sam.

-Mouais, murmure-t-il en tirant la chasse d'eau.

Il reste assis par terre et tente de sourire à Sumiko qui l'observe, incertaine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans l'eau, Dean?

-Une poudre médicamenteuse à l'avoine. J'ai appelé la pharmacie et fait livrer des trucs. La poudre est censée atténuer les démangeaisons : j'ai aussi de la calamine et du tylénol et une lotion pour le cuir chevelu, parce que les boutons s'y infectent plus facilement, et des gouttes pour les yeux et les oreilles.

-Wow.

-C'est le pharmacien qui m'a recommandé tout ça.

Dean sort Sumiko du bain. Leur fille pleure jusqu'à ce que Dean l'ait bien emmitouflée dans son drap de bain. Il la presse contre lui et soupire, les traits tirés.

-Tu change l'eau et tu prends un bain, dit-il à Sam.

Il désigne un petit sachet déposé sur le lavabo.

-Il faut juste mettre ça là-dedans. Tu penses que tu peux te débrouiller? Je vais coucher Sumiko et je vais revenir t'aider.

-Ça va aller, dit Sam en tentant de sourire.

Il s'appuie lourdement sur le lavabo pour se relever.

Dean paraît hésiter près de la porte. «Tu es certain? Parce que tu étais pas mal amoché cet après-midi.»

-Je t'appelle si ça ne va pas.

-Je suis juste à côté.

Demeuré seul dans la salle de bains, Sam contemple son visage à nouveau. Puis, un frisson de fièvre le traverse et l'idée de se plonger dans un bain chaud lui paraît soudainement très attrayante.

-Pas trop chaude, ton eau! Crie Dean depuis la chambre de Sumiko.

_Démasqué_, pense Sam en se penchant pour vider la baignoire, replié sur lui-même, se sentant vieux et apathique.

Le pire est passé, se dit-il pour s'encourager. Les boutons sont sortis.

Mais évidemment, le pire n'est pas passé.

À SUIVRE…


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour tout le monde et merci pour les messages. Un petit mot pour ce qui arrive à Sam : ça sert l'histoire, ne m'en voulez pas trop! :) DB_

Chapitre 9

**1. Varicelle : suite et fin 2. Dean pense à Bella 3. Les gènes de Sam -encore**

_Cape Elizabeth, 2 avril_

Les boutons de Sumiko forment de petites vésicules : Dean la tartine de calamine et la force à porter des mitaines, lui donne de l'acétaminophène quand elle pleure et la laisse s'amuser longtemps dans des bains gris à l'avoine.

Deux jours après l'irruption, les boutons commencent à sécher, et Sue semble déterminée à dépenser l'énergie économisée pendant sa courte maladie.

L'état de Sam, lui, empire, et il est presque certain que la varicelle doit être une invention démoniaque destinée perfidement à pourrir la vie des humains.

La sienne, en tous les cas.

Ses boutons, trois fois plus nombreux que ceux de sa fille (_c'est normal_, explique Dean lorsque Sam s'en plaint, puisque visiblement, la maladie l'a fait rétrograder à cinq ans d'âge mental, _plus on attrape la maladie tard, plus…_ La ferme, Dean, j'ai lus les mêmes infos que toi. _Alors arrête de chialer comme un bébé._ Ouais ben, j'aimerais t'y voir…_J'ai accouché, Sam Winchester, tu veux qu'on compare?...)_; trois fois plus nombreux et trois fois plus gros : certaines ampoules éclatent, laissant couler un liquide séreux qui brûle. Si Sam a les jambes épargnées, il a des boutons pleins les oreilles, mais aussi à l'intérieur des yeux et des narines. Son cuir chevelu n'est plus qu'un amas de vésicules sensibles dans lesquelles les racines de ses mèches châtaines collent et s'agglutinent.

Et la démangeaison est infernale. Dean l'installe régulièrement sur le lit pour le couvrir de calamine. La première fois, en baissant ses sous-vêtements, il est devenu verdâtre.

-Merde! Sam! Tu en as même sur le-

-La ferme, Dean.

Le soulagement du liquide rose est de courte durée : le bénadryl fonctionne pendant un certain temps, mais la démangeaison revient toujours en force. Dean a forcé Sam à couper les ongles de ses doigts le plus court possible, pour éviter les séances de grattage nocturnes alors que Sam se débat entre les draps pour trouver un peu de soulagement, bercé par un sommeil trouble et agité.

La fièvre refuse de disparaître : la toux aussi, et la douleur que provoquent les boutons internes, situés sur toutes les muqueuses où ils ont pu bourgeonner, lui fait parfois monter les larmes aux yeux.

Le matin du deux avril, les vésicules commencent seulement à changer d'apparence, mais la douleur et le malaise général persistent. Dean a l'intention d'essayer de laver les cheveux de Sam dans la douche, mais la simple pression des doigts sur son crâne le fait gémir, et son frère abandonne.

Sam, la peau trop blanche autour des ampoules rouges, les yeux creusés et le corps barbouillé de calamine séché, fait peur à Sue qui presse ses mains sur ses yeux aussitôt qu'il s'approche. Il s'en désole à peine, coincé dans son cocon de douleur, et passe l'avant-midi comme tous les autres : pelotonné sur le divan devant _Discovery Channel_, oubliant presque aussitôt ce qu'il vient de regarder et somnolant de temps à autres. Il refuse de dîner malgré le ton étonnamment patient et doux de Dean, qui en a visiblement plein les bras, et se contente de boire de l'eau très froide : la seule chose qui semble efficace contre la brûlure et l'enflure de sa gorge.

Peu après treize heures, alors que Dean vient de mettre Sumiko au lit pour sa sieste, on cogne à la porte. Sam sursaute, tout concentré qu'il était à ignorer les picotements infernaux qui lui parcourent le corps, et voit Dean passer devant lui, comme surgit de nulle part.

-J'y vais.

Sam se redresse. Ils n'ont pas de visiteurs. Jamais. Sauf ce pauvre vendeur itinérant, une fois, qui a eu le malheur de tomber sur un Dean pompé aux hormones de grossesse qui venait de rendre son déjeuner trois fois plutôt qu'une. (Non mais vous pensez vraiment que j'ai du temps à perdre avec… Avec quoi? Non, je ne veux pas une démonstration. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un couteau spécial pour… hein? Peler un kiwi? Seigneur Dieu : quelqu'un a vraiment inventé ça?)

Des voix indistinctes lui parviennent du rez-de-chaussée, et Sam reconnaît celle modelée d'un léger accent de Rania.

Dean a appelé le médecin pour une visite à domicile. Pour _lui_. Sam sent une bouffée de chaleur lui monter au visage. Ils font finir par faire tourner cette pauvre femme en bourrique. Il y a des cliniques, à Cape Elizabeth, et il n'est pas exactement impotent.

Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il a dit à Dean le matin même, quand son frère a exprimé son inquiétude par rapport à son état, qu'il se sentait si moche qu'il préférait continuer à endurer la douleur que de sortir et…

-Bonjour, Sam, dit Rania sur ce ton compétent et concentré qu'elle utilise toujours lorsqu'elle fait face à un problème.

Dean suit derrière, les mains dans les poches, et ignore soigneusement le regard accusateur de Sam.

Dieu que ça fait mal de froncer les sourcils.

Le médecin l'observe un instant, l'air grave, et dépose sa valise en cuir sur la table à café.

-Tu n'as pas exagéré, Dean, dit-elle en s'asseyant près de Sam. C'est un cas assez sérieux.

-Je ne suis pas-

-Sammy.

-Merde, marmonne ce dernier en se laissant tomber sur le dossier du divan.

C'est toute l'énergie qu'il possédait pour protester.

-J'emmène quand même une bonne nouvelle, dit Rania en attrapant des gants dans sa valise. Dean, ton test d'immunité est positif.

-Je te l'avais dit.

-Et bien, regarde ton frère qui est un jeune homme en bonne santé et en excellente forme physique, et demande-toi ce que la varicelle peut faire à quelqu'un d'immunodéprimé comme toi, coupe Rania d'un ton sévère.

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'examen de Sam est terminé. Rania Suleiman a rempli trois feuilles de prescription : un antiviral, un antibiotique systémique et une pommade pour les endroits difficiles d'accès. Puis, elle fait une pause et observe le jeune chasseur dans les yeux.

-Deux semaines de repos. Je sais que tu as besoin de travailler, mais le virus est agressif chez les adultes et certaines lésions sont déjà infectées.

Sam calcule l'argent qu'ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de perdre et sent l'angoisse se diffuser dans son corps comme un liquide glacial.

-Et euh… les lésions dans ton cuir chevelu sont les pires… Sam, si tu veux qu'on puisse les traiter avec un onguent, il va falloir les couper.

Cette fois, c'est Dean qui réplique : «On est obligés?»

-Euh… oui. C'est un problème?

-Non, rétorque Sam. En fait, ça faisait un bout de temps que l'idée me trottait dans la tête.

Ensuite, Rania les quitte, Sam s'endort, et Dean appelle le livreur de la pharmacie.

)))(((

C'est étrange, songe Sam en s'installant sur une chaise dans la cuisine pendant que Dean entoure ses épaules d'une vieille serviette. Il ne se souvient pas avoir jamais eu les cheveux courts. Quand il était très jeune, la première fois que John l'a entraîné chez le barbier pour faire couper ses boucles blondes, le petit Sammy, terrorisé a hurlé sur le siège jusqu'à ce que Dean supplie John de ne pas l'y laisser.

Les années passant, ce sont son père et son frère qui lui ont coupé maladroitement les cheveux –Dean obtenant de meilleurs résultats. Sam n'a jamais voulu avoir la coupe militaire que son aîné arborait. Adolescent, il avait l'impression que ses cheveux, tombés devant ses yeux, le protégeaient, d'une certaine façon, et plus John lui disait que c'était ridicule, qu'un chasseur ne pouvait pas se permettre de compromettre ses chances de survie à cause d'une stupide coupe de cheveux, plus Sam tenait à les garder long.

Sumiko est debout dans son parc pliant près de la table. Assise au milieu de ses jouets, elle regarde avec fascination Dean brancher la petite tondeuse (arrivée avec la livraison de la pharmacie), huiler la lame et installer le bon embout après un moment de réflexion.

-Je… je vais te raser au numéro deux, je pense, ce qui te laissera un demi-centimètre de cheveux sur la tête. Si j'essaie de plus près je vais te faire mal, explique-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

-Okay.

-Mais avant…

Dean attrape la paire de ciseaux sur la table, rassemble les cheveux de Sam en une queue de cheval et prend une profonde inspiration avant de la couper. Un drôle de bruit résonne dans la tête de Sam. Dean garde le silence. Son frère se détourne et l'observe : Dean regarde l'épaisse masse de cheveux qu'il tient à la main, les yeux étrangement brillants.

-C'est…

-Allez, Dean, qu'on en finisse. Ça repousse, les cheveux.

-Okay. Okay, ouais. On y va.

Le léger vrombissement de la tondeuse fait sourire Sumiko. Sam l'observe et sourit aussi : les petits boutons séchés sur son nez et ses joues ont presque l'air de grosses taches de rousseur.

Puis, Dean se met à l'ouvrage et Sam serre les dents, sentant les croûtes et les vésicules accrocher dans les griffes de la tondeuse. Par deux fois, Dean s'arrête pour lui demander s'il va bien. Sam se contente de hocher la tête. _Allez_, pense-t-il, et chaque lésion sur sa tête est comme un feu qui s'allume et le consume.

Et soudainement c'est terminé. Sumiko s'est redressée dans son parc et pointe Sam du doigt en bafouillant une série de syllabes, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Dean éteint la tondeuse et passe tout doucement une main sur les cheveux drus et courts de Sam. Son frère l'entend déglutir difficilement et se tourne vers lui.

-C'est si horrible que ça?

-Non c'est…

Dean secoue la tête brusquement, mais ses yeux ont à nouveau cet aspect liquide.

-C'est… je suppose… Après toutes ces années… Bon. Maintenant, tu dois aller les laver et ensuite on… on va mettre la pommade.

-Je me sens tout nu, avoue Sam en touchant aux fins cheveux qui se dressent sur sa nuque. Et euh… comme si ma tête était devenue trop petite.

Il a un rire un peu gêné, soudainement très conscient de son corps et de son apparence. Il retire la serviette et va jusqu'à la salle de bains du rez-de-chaussée pour pouvoir s'observer dans le miroir.

Et c'est comme de regarder un étranger : un étranger au visage bouffi et aux joues creusées. Ses cheveux courts sont plus pâles : d'une teinte châtaine tirant sur le roux, et il voit les croûtes et les boutons qui recouvrent presque complètement son cuir chevelu.

C'est étrange de voir ses oreilles dégagées, d'observer la forme ronde de son crâne au front large. L'émotion le submerge sans avertissement et il a une longue inspiration étranglée qui serre sa poitrine. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux irrités. C'est douloureux.

Il n'a pas entendu Dean arriver et se glisser derrière lui. Son frère passe les bras autour de sa taille et presse son ventre contre lui. «Sammy… Allez, ce n'est pas si terrible. Il faut juste s'y habituer» dit-il d'une voix très douce.

-Je sais, répond Sam qui renifle furieusement et essuie ses joues.

-J'aime bien, même, ajoute Dean en l'observant à travers le miroir. Tu as l'air plus vieux, plus mature et moins euh…

-Ça va Dean.

Sam sourit malgré lui à travers ses larmes devant la tentative de réconfort maladroite de Dean.

-Je te jure, si tu n'avais pas tous ces boutons dégoutants qui te donnent l'air d'un zombie pas trop frais, je ne pourrais pas me retenir de te…

-La ferme! Réplique Sam en riant.

Dean a un sourire malicieux et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sam. «Je t'aime» murmure-t-il.

Et c'est exactement ce que Sam a besoin d'entendre.

)))(((

_9 avril_

Malgré les conseils de Rania, Sam se prépare à retourner au travail. Dean a grondé et tempêté, mais Sam lui a tendu le relevé de leurs transactions bancaires et son frère s'est tut. Il s'est tu pour la journée, en fait, l'air orageux, les traits tirés, et Sam n'a pas eu assez d'énergie pour essayer de l'apaiser.

Pour dire la vérité, il est loin de se sentir complètement rétabli, mais les boutons sont secs, même ceux sur son cuir chevelu, la fièvre est tombée et sa toux a complètement disparu. La fatigue intense qu'il ressent mettra un certain temps avant de se dissiper, il en est conscient, mais il a également conscience de ce que les deux dernières semaines ont fait à Dean et désire donner un peu de repos à son frère. Au cours des trois derniers jours, alors que Sam allait assez bien pour s'occuper de lui-même, Dean a eu une baisse d'énergie considérable, comme si son corps se le permettait seulement parce qu'il le pouvait, parce que Sumiko était complètement rétablie et Sam en voie de l'être.

Sam l'a trouvé endormi sur le divan, assis bien droit, le menton sur la poitrine, cinq fois en trois jours. Ce serait drôle si les yeux de Dean n'étaient pas creusés, soulignés de cernes presque noirs.

Le 9 avril au matin, il se prépare à retourner à l'école et appelle la garderie pour les avertir que Sumiko y passera la journée. Dean, le visage encore froissé par le sommeil, proteste.

-On avait dit des demi-journées, Sam, indique-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

-Je sais. Ce seront des demi-journées, mais tu es fatigué et je veux que tu te reposes aujourd'hui : ça fait deux semaines que tu t'occupes de tout. Profite de l'occasion. Sue a besoin de sortir un peu.

À sa grande surprise, Dean se contente de hocher la tête et de marmonner «Autant aller me recoucher».

Il embrasse la tête de Sumiko qui fait un ravage dans ses céréales aux fruits et quitte la cuisine.

La journée est longue pour Sam. Sur l'heure du dîner, il s'endort derrière son bureau devant une salade de légumes à peine entamée. C'est la cloche qui l'éveille en sursaut. Entre les commentaires pleins de sympathie des autres enseignants (chacun possédant visiblement son histoire d'horreur toute personnelle sur la varicelle) et les regards incertains de ses élèves devant son étrange apparence, Sam n'a qu'une envie : rentrer à la maison et dormir pendant vingt-quatre heures. Même l'air excité de Sumiko et ses cris incessants lorsqu'il va la chercher à la garderie (on dirait qu'elle vous raconte sa journée, s'est exclamée Amy en souriant) ne réussissent pas à améliorer son humeur. Il vient juste d'apprendre qu'on a désigné un autre tuteur pour la jeune dyslexique et qu'il ne peut pas reprendre ce poste qui amenait quelques précieux dollars supplémentaires à la maison.

Bien. Excellent.

Dean les attend dans la cuisine : la maison est nettoyée, et quelque chose qui ressemble à du chili mijote sur la cuisinière. Devant l'air abattu de Sam, son aîné s'occupe de Sumiko et lui ordonne d'aller prendre une douche pendant qu'il termine de préparer le repas.

-Et avant que tu montes sur tes grands chevaux, Sam Winchester : oui, je me suis reposé. J'ai dormi jusqu'à onze heures. Ça te va?

Sam se contente de hausser les épaules. Plus tard, attablé devant son assiette, il n'arrive qu'à y promener sa fourchette, le cœur au bord des lèvres, même si le chili que prépare Dean est l'un de ses mets favoris. Quand Sue lance son gobelet par terre pour la troisième fois, il le remet brusquement sur la table.

-Sue! Ça suffit! Dit-il d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

Le visage de sa fille se froisse. Elle hoquète un «papapa» apeuré et se met à pleurer, pressant son front contre la tablette. Sam sent sa gorge se serrer.

-Oh. Excuse-moi, s'il-te-plaît, excuse-moi, ma puce, murmure-t-il en lui frottant le dos.

Dean a observé la scène en silence, assez compréhensif pour ne pas réprimer Sam, qui se sent suffisamment coupable et mesquin. Quand Sumiko est consolée, il se racle la gorge.

-Sammy.

-Quoi?

-J'ai eu du temps pour réfléchir, tu sais, pendant que tu bourgeonnais…

-Charmant. Et à quoi est-ce que tu réfléchissais? Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal au moins?

-Ah. Ah. Hilarant. Imagine-toi, salope, que je pensais à Bella.

-Bella Talbot?

-Non, Bela Lugosi. Évidemment, Bella Talbot.

-Dean, je ne vois pas…

-On a des problèmes de fonds, et je sais que ça te pèse pas mal.

-Han-han…

-Si je te disais qu'on devrait recevoir dans les prochains jours un chèque de dix milles dollars?

-Dean?

Sam est irrité. Il essaie très fort de ne pas l'être, mais il est parfaitement conscient du ton de sa voix.

-Je me suis arrangé avec Bobby. Il a trouvé un acheteur : une espèce de collectionneur de trucs occultes très sérieux, et pas un psychopathe en puissance.

-Un acheteur pour quoi, Dean! S'exclame Sam en levant les bras.

-Quelques machins que nous avons… Des choses, pas vraiment essentielles. Par exemple, les épées d'Archange : on en a quatre, Sam, et jasais pas si t'as remarqué mais il n'y a plus un ange dans les parages. J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait se permettre d'en vendre deux…

-Et si on perd les deux autres?

-Sam! Nous ne sommes plus des chasseurs : nous ne le serons probablement plus jamais. On garde l'essentiel, évidemment, et on se débarrasse du reste.

-Je ne…

-Dix milles dollars, c'est ce que le gars a offert pour les deux épées.

Sam, stupéfait, ouvre la bouche bien grande.

-Juste pour les lames d'Archange?

-Euh… je peux peut-être me tromper, Sammy, mais il me semble que des armes surnaturelles coulées dans un alliage impossible à identifier selon les techniques humaines, ça vaut son pesant d'or pour un collectionneur.

-Merde.

Dean se détend lentement et sourit, très fier de lui.

-Il s'est dit très intéressé par tout ce qu'on pouvait lui proposer… Alors, je ne sais pas, réfléchis, et on s'arrête aux deux épées si tu préfères, mais…

-Pas question de vendre une chose qui pourrait être potentiellement dangereuse, comme l'un de mes livres de runes ou de magie et-

-Évidemment.

-Dix milles dollars, Dean.

-Je sais. Tu n'auras pas besoin de trouver un autre job cet été. Tu pourras rester ici et t'occuper de ton pauvre frère enceinte.

L'humeur de Sam s'améliore nettement après ça.

)))(((

_15 avril_

Faire l'épicerie demeure l'une des activités favorites de Dean, et maintenant qu'ils ont dix milles dollars mis de côté et qu'ils peuvent se permette de dépenser davantage sans tout calculer, leur petite excursion a des allures de fête. Ils sont pathétiques, mais Sam s'en fout. Il est plein d'énergie : les boutons sont réduits à de minuscules points brunâtres et le printemps bats son plein. Dean est magnifique avec son visage plus rond et son ventre ferme, d'une humeur égale, presque paisible. Il vient d'atteindre vingt semaines sans avoir éprouvé davantage de problèmes et commence à parler avec enthousiasme du nouveau bébé. Même si le malaise qu'il éprouvait face à son corps au cours de la première grossesse a réapparu, il est moins intense; Dean l'accepte et s'en ouvre plus facilement à Sam.

Sumiko a percé une quatrième dent sans que Dean et Sam ne s'en aperçoivent (ils ont fait une petite danse de la victoire en le découvrant) et a un sourire comique avec ses nouvelles palettes blanches à peines sorties. Elle passe trois avant-midi par semaine à la garderie, tel que convenu, et a étendu son vocabulaire de deux nouveaux mots : «dé!», une seule syllabe prononcée sur un ton toujours exclamatif, qui signifie «lait» et «mam-mam!» qui désigne la nourriture en général. La fille de Dean.

À l'épicerie, Dean remplit le panier avec enthousiasme alors que Sam le pousse en surveillant sa fille installée à l'avant. Sue pointe tout en baragouinant et s'empresse de faire des «bonjour» à tous les clients qui passent son chemin. Le nouveau geste qu'elle vient d'apprendre lui demande une certaine concentration : elle ouvre grand sa minuscule main, la referme, puis recommence. C'est le bonjour de Sue. Sam l'a inscrit dans son livre de bébé.

Dans le rayon des fruits et légumes, il prend des aliments, les lui montre et les nomme patiemment, répétant au moins trois fois.

-C'est un ananas, Sue. Un a-na-nas. Tu vois? L'ananas est un fruit.

Dean le contemple, pensif, un panier de framboise déjà sérieusement entamé à la main.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu as l'air débile, là.

Sam lève les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai lu que c'était une bonne façon d'encourager le langage chez les enfants de son âge.

-O-kaayy… Et il faut que tu encourages ça en public?

-Tu sais, tu vas devoir payer pour ce carton de framboises, dit Sam pour détourner la conversation.

-Tu me prends pour qui? Demande Dean en désignant les fruits rouges à Sumiko : «Ce sont des framboises» ajoute-t-il d'une voix extrêmement lente avant de lancer un sourire moqueur à Sam.

-Mam-mam, répond Sumiko, plus concise.

Dean éclate de rire et dépose le carton au fond du panier. Il allait se retourner quand il s'immobilise soudainement et incline la tête sur le côté.

-Dean?

Les yeux fixes, Dean, qui porte habituellement une attention maniaque à ne pas dévoiler son état en public, Dean porte les mains à son ventre.

-Dean, qu'est-ce que-

À ce moment précis, Sue fond en sanglots, aussi brusquement que lorsqu'elle se fait mal. Sam se retourne. «Papapa» braille sa fille en lui tendant les bras.

-Sumi? Bébé?

Dean s'empare du panier et se met en mouvement. Sam, encore confus, suit son frère qui marche vite, les lèvres serrées, les yeux rêveurs. Il tourne dans l'allée des produits laitiers quand Sam lui attrape finalement le bras.

-Dean, ça suffit, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Son frère résiste un instant, puis s'immobilise. Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, est secoué par un frisson, puis regarde Sue qui hoquète la fin de son chagrin.

-Hé, beauté, ça va, dit-il d'un ton apaisant en lui caressant la tête.

-Dean, répète Sam en lui serrant le bras plus fort.

-Quoi? Demande se frère en se libérant, agacé.

-Tu veux me dire…

-Je ne sais pas, articule Dean entre ses dents. Il a juste fallu… j'ai eu l'impression qu'il fallait qu'on bouge.

Dean oscille un instant sur ses jambes. Son visage pâlit.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Sam, dit-il plus doucement en s'agrippant au panier.

-Hé, répond Sam sur le même ton en passant un bras autour de sa taille. On va… Tu veux rentrer?

Un bruit fort et soudain les fait sursauter tous les trois. Sumiko presse ses mains contre ses yeux et se remet à pleurer. Dean se fige et serre la poignée du panier plus fort.

Il y a quelques cris, des exclamations diverses qui proviennent du rayon précédent. Sam presse sa main dans le dos de Dean.

-Ne bouge pas d'ici.

Dans la grande allée des fruits et légumes, plusieurs clients observent l'endroit où Sam, Dean et Sumiko se tenaient moins de deux minutes auparavant, là où un panneau du plafond suspendu vient de s'effondrer. Les luminaires qui y étaient fixés gisent, brisés, à travers les fraises, les framboises et les mûres. Heureusement, personne ne paraît blessé.

Personne n'était sous ce panneau quand il s'est effondré. À ce moment précis.

)))(((

Quand Sam entre dans la chambre en séchant ses cheveux courts avec une serviette, Dean le prend par les épaules et le pousse sans ménagement contre le mur avant de presser ses lèvres durement contre les siennes.

Sam essaie de marmonner quelque chose à l'intérieur de la bouche de Dean, mais son frère presse un genou entre ses jambes et il ne peut que laisser échapper un hoquet étranglé alors que son pénis se gorge presque immédiatement de sang.

Dean pousse ses hanches contre les siennes et passe une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de s'y agripper et grognant de frustration.

Sam en profite pour lui prendre les épaules et l'éloigner un peu. Dean, les paupières lourdes, les lèvres humides et rouges, l'observe avec un tel désir que son frère peut presque le voir irradier de lui.

-Dean, il faut qu'on en parle.

-Après, grogne Dean en pressant sa main contre le boxeur de Sam

-Mais-

-Sam. Je te jure qu'après on pourra en discuter toute la fichue nuit si tu veux, mais j'en ai envie maintenant.

Dean se lève sur la pointe des pieds et suce doucement le lobe de l'oreille de Sam sans cesser de le caresser. «N'importe quoi, murmure-t-il, tout ce que tu veux, tu le dis et on le fait. Tu veux que je te prenne dans ma bouche? Ou qu'on se frotte l'un sur l'autre sans même enlever nos sous-vêtements comme cette fois dans les toilettes de la station-service de-mmph…

Allez résister à Dean quand il est dans cet état, pense Sam qui glisse sa langue dans la bouche de son frère, chaude et invitante. Le deuxième trimestre et les hormones frappent fort, et cette fois, Dean est plus à l'aise avec son corps. Il sait parfaitement ce que la modification de sa silhouette provoque chez Sam et, au lieu d'en être gêné et incrédule, apprend à s'en servir à son avantage.

Sam le traîne avec lui jusqu'au lit et s'étend le premier. Il enlève ses sous-vêtements et branle son sexe sans détourner les yeux de son frère, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait de l'ampleur et de la sensibilité de son érection. Dean a un sourire malicieux et baisse son pantalon de pyjama dont il se débarrasse d'un coup de pied. Son pénis est dressé devant lui, le gland déjà humide, et ses mamelons pointent. Son ventre est tendu et le creux de son nombril commence à s'aplanir. Une main joueuse va masser les testicules, l'autre monte lentement jusqu'à un mamelon et le pince sans ménagement.

-Sam…

-Continue, Dean, ordonne son frère en s'asseyant, le dos callé contre ses oreillers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu veux jouer au voyeur, Sam? Demande Dean en tournant son mamelon rouge entre ses doigts.

-Peut-être…

-Tu veux regarder… juste regarder?

-Tu as dit : tout ce que je voulais…

-Okay, répond Dean entre ses dents, mais tu me laisses le lit.

Sam est debout sans même y réfléchir. Il tire la chaise en osier de son coin près de la penderie et s'installe près du lit, les jambes bien écartées pour pouvoir manipuler son sexe sans entrave.

Dean est à genoux sur le lit. Il sourit à nouveau à Sam et lèche la paume de sa main avant de prendre son pénis fermement entre ses mains. Il se masturbe vite et fort, renverse la tête vers l'arrière et laisse s'échapper de sa bouche des gémissements et des grognements qui font tressaillir le sexe de Sam. Sa poitrine se soulève compulsivement, son visage et sa poitrine rougissent, un film de sueur commence à recouvrir son corps.

-Pas trop vite, dit Sam. Je ne veux pas que tu jouisses tout de suite…

Dean hoche la tête et ralentit le rythme, puis il serre son pénis à la base et gronde entre ses dents. Ses yeux paresseux et sombres se fixent dans ceux de Sam. Il se lèche les lèvres, parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il fait à son frère.

-Tu prends deux doigts et tu les suces, dit Sam d'une voix qu'il reconnaît à peine.

-Okay.

Dean obéit docilement. Sam ne sait pas au juste quand tout ça est devenu un jeu, mais l'idée de dominer son frère, même aussi subtilement, allume un feu délicieux dans son ventre. Il augmente la pression de sa main sur son pénis et commence à manipuler doucement ses testicules avec l'autre.

-Tourne-toi de côté, que je puisse te voir, dit-il ensuite, et pénètre-toi lentement.

-Seigneur, marmonne Dean en se déplaçant légèrement sur le lit.

Ses deux doigts disparaissent entre ses fesses fermes aux muscles tendus, et si Sam ne peut pas les voir entrer dans le muscle rose et serré de son anus, l'expression du visage de Dean compense largement : sa bouche s'entrouvre mollement, ses yeux se ferment, et un violent frisson le secoue tandis qu'une grosse goutte de liquide coule sur son gland pourpre.

-Vas-y, maintenant, comme tu veux, aussi vite et aussi fort que tu veux, dit Sam qui a un mouvement de hanches involontaire.

-Mmm, répond Dean qui s'empale doucement sur ses doigts.

Il écarte légèrement les genoux et utilise son bassin pour se pénétrer avec ses doigts –un va-et-vient régulier qui suit le rythme du mouvement de sa main sur son pénis. Ce ne sera plus très long, Sam peut le deviner à la façon dont son frère respire, à la modification de ses gémissements qui sont maintenant comme un grondement continu. Sam augmente la cadence et appuie fort sur le frein de son pénis à chaque fois qu'il remonte vers le haut. Les cuisses de Dean tremblent sous l'effort, son dos se cabre et il est magnifique, tellement désirable que si Sam n'était pas si près de son propre orgasme, il le renverserait sur le lit et le pénétrerait brutalement, sans finesse.

-Sa-am, gémit Dean, et la peau de son scrotum se plisse quand ses testicules remontent vers son sexe.

Ses mouvements sont de plus en plus erratiques. Le bruit de sa main sur la peau sensible de son pénis est obscène et érotique.

-Vas-y, lui permet Sam en haletant.

C'est visiblement tout ce dont Dean a besoin parce qu'il se branle une dernière fois avant de s'immobiliser soudainement, la gorge déchirée par un cri guttural, avant de perdre le contrôle de son corps qui tremble et se cambre, les muscles traversés de spasmes, et le sperme jaillit de son gland au rythme de ses mouvements, coulant sur sa main, ses doigts, et le drap juste sous lui.

-Sam, répète Dean sur un ton qui ressemble à un sanglot.

Sam entend vaguement son prénom à travers les premières étincelles qui s'allument dans son ventre et semblent exploser hors de lui. Il s'entend gémir alors qu'il continue de se masturber, pressant son gland fort entre ses doigts tandis que l'odeur de son sperme remplit ses narines. «Dean» marmonne-t-il à son tour.

-Mmm?

Son frère est effondré sur le côté, la tête sur l'oreiller, à la recherche de son souffle.

-C'était… commence Sam sans réussir à réfléchir à la suite.

-Espèce de pervers, répond Dean, mais à la façon dont il sourit paresseusement, c'est un compliment.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils sont nettoyés et pelotonnés sous les draps. Dean joue dans les cheveux courts de Sam, massant son cuir chevelu par la même occasion.

-Je pourrais m'habituer, tu sais, dit-il. Sauf pour le sexe : je n'ai rien à quoi m'accrocher.

-Bienvenue dans mon monde, commente Sam qui doit quasiment se retenir de ronronner tellement la sensation des doigts de son frère sur son crâne est apaisante.

-Bon. Allez.

Sam respire profondément par le nez. «Alors euh… c'était quoi ce truc à l'épicerie?»

Après l'incident et le choc initial, Dean a insisté pour terminer leurs courses : Sumiko a retrouvé son humeur habituelle et Sam s'est demandé s'il n'avait pas rêvé tout ça. Seul le manque d'enthousiasme soudain pour la nourriture de Dean témoignait de sa nervosité.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu as eu comme… une prémonition.

La main de Dean s'immobilise. «Ne dis pas des conneries pareilles.»

-Quoi? Tu nous as entraînés dans le rayon suivant deux minutes avant qu'une partie du plafond ne tombe sur nous!

-Une partie du plafond, c'est pas un peu exagéré? Et on n'en serait pas mort, soit dit-en passant.

-Non. Mais il y avait des éclats de verre partout. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça change, Dean? Tu as eu une espèce de transe et-

-Je ne me rappelle pas, répond son frère avec lassitude. J'ai mis les framboises dans le panier et ensuite… J'étais dans la rangée suivante et Sue pleurait.

-Ça vous est arrivé en même temps.

-Quoi?

-Sue s'est mise à pleurer au moment où tu as eu ton absence.

-Tu sais comment elle fait, des fois : il suffit que je change d'expression pour qu'elle réagisse.

-Peut-être, reconnaît Sam en se mordant les lèvres.

Il ne sait pas comment continuer. Dean attend, puis lève les bras au ciel et grogne.

-Dis-le et arrête de tourner autour du pot qu'on en finisse! Tu penses au sang de démon, c'est ça?

-Toi, tu y penses? Demande Sam presque timidement.

-Si je pense que Noix de Coco m'a envoyé ce… cet avertissement… ou Sumiko, peut-être, parce qu'elles auraient un pouvoir?

-À ce que je sache, Dean, je suis le seul survivant des enfants d'Azazel. Qui sait réellement ce que j'ai légué à nos filles à travers mes gênes.

-Tes fossettes, réplique Dean.

-Ce n'est pas drôle! Dean, tu… tu rêves à des choses bizarres et tu m'as dit que le bébé te parlait. Tu ne trouves pas…?

-Ce sont des rêves, Sam. Rien de plus. Où sont passées tes belles phrases toutes faites sur la différence entre chaque grossesse et l'influence des hormones et-

-Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui n'est pas dû aux hormones.

-Tu es sûr? Parce que côté normalité, je suis un fichu homme enceinte, Sam, à cause d'un sortilège fait de travers. On ne sait pas…

-Il ne s'est rien passé de semblable pendant que tu attendais Sue.

Dean soupire et se tourne sur le côté, s'éloignant de Sam du même coup. «Non. C'est vrai, mais à moins que tu aies un élément de comparaison, je refuse de me poser davantage de questions. C'était peut-être juste mon instinct, tu sais : peut-être que j'en entendu un bruit et qu'inconsciemment j'ai fait le lien et… Merde, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre? Je me sens bien, Sam, vraiment bien, et je n'ai pas envie qu'on regarde ça sous le microscope.»

-Okay.

-Et avant que tu commences à te torturer, je suis persuadé que le sang de démon n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Et si Sue ou Noix de Coco en ont qui coulent dans leurs veines, on fera avec, c'est tout.

-Mmm.

-Bonne nuit, Sam.

-Bonne nuit.

Si Dean se met à ronfler moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Sam demeure éveiller de longues heures. Il ne veut pas regarder le phénomène sous le microscope. Il n'en a pas besoin : c'est gros comme une maison. Dean est en pleine négation.

Il pourrait peut-être parler à Bobby.

À SUIVRE…

_P.S. Les cheveux de Sam, donc… Ça repousse… Pardonnez-moi._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Notes**__ : Bonjour! Donc… pour celles qui ont posé des questions sur la varicelle : je suis infirmière et j'ai vu des cas pire que celui de Sam (et aussi des cas plus légers). Je suis très amusée de voir que les avis sur les cheveux de Sam sont aussi partagés : un peu soulagée, d'ailleurs, de m'être fait pardonner si facilement. Ce chapitre n'a pas été facile à écrire. La deuxième partie, en particulier. À bientôt. DB_

_Et maintenant…_

Chapitre 10

1. Dean pète les plombs (un peu) 2. Un souffle de vie

_Cape Elizabeth, 3 mai_

Sam se surprend à chantonner en prenant la route privée qui mène à la maison de la plage. La journée a été tiède et belle, comme elles peuvent l'être dans le Maine à cette époque de l'année, et l'air sent la chlorophylle et l'océan. Sa fille et son frère l'attendent à la maison. Sam se dit parfois qu'en arrondissant un peu les angles, leur vie n'a jamais été aussi normale. C'est un peu comme lorsqu'on regarde une image en plissant les yeux et qu'on ne voit plus qu'un amas de couleurs vives. Leur vie _est_ normale, si on exclue le fait que Dean soit enceinte de leur deuxième fille. À quelques détails près, donc.

Il est surpris, en se stationnant dans l'allée, de voir Dean debout près de la porte, avec cet air déterminé et sombre, nerveux et fébrile, comme lorsqu'il se prépare à une chasse. Ses cheveux sont dressés en pointes impeccables, il porte une veste sombre sur un t-shirt sombre, son sac du surplus de l'armée est sur son épaule et ses bottes lacées brillent.

Évidemment, au lieu d'avoir un fusil à canons sciés dans sa main libre, il a un bébé appuyé sur la hanche; son sac préféré, qu'il doit traîner depuis au moins vingt ans, est rempli de couches, couvertures et vêtements de rechange, et sa veste est soigneusement fermée pour dissimule un ventre de plus en plus rebondi. Le bébé en question offre un contraste saisissant, d'ailleurs, avec le sombre chasseur : Sumiko porte son nouveau bonnet de coton à rayures blanches et oranges, sa grenouillère de printemps rose et ses bottines neuves, toutes blanches, sans la moindre trace d'usure.

Sam réprime un sourire, et a à peine le temps de mettre un pied dehors que Dean, déterminé, se glisse sur la banquette arrière pour installer Sumiko dans son siège.

-On va quelque part? demande Sam en mettant les clefs dans la main tendue de son frère.

-Oui, on va quelque part, répond Dean avec détermination. Allez, va t'asseoir.

L'instinct de toute une vie commande à Sam d'obéir. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, ils sont sur la route en direction du centre-ville de Cape Elizabeth.

-Dean? Tout va bien?

-Il fallait que je sorte.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je vais mourir d'ennui, parce que ma vie n'est plus qu'une série de journées qui se ressemble, et que j'ai une foutue routine!

-Okay…

-Je fais le ménage, Sam, explique Dean en s'emportant, quelque part entre la colère et la panique. Je repasse. J'écoute des Info-Pubs complètes et parfois, tu sais, au lieu de me payer la gueule des animateurs, je me demande si le détachant débile qu'ils présentent viendrait à bout des taches de lait maternisé sur les bavoirs de Sue!

-Mmm, répond Sam, prudemment.

-Je cuisine et je goûte à ce que je fais et je… je vais voir sur internet pour trouver des recettes qui sont… qui sont recommandées pour les bébés et merde! Je suis devenu ta petite femme d'intérieur.

Sam tente d'étouffer l'éclat de rire qui monte dans sa gorge, sans succès. Sue, toujours prête à se payer une bonne tranche de rigolade, l'accompagne aussitôt, et Dean les fusille du regard, l'un après l'autre.

-Dean, tu n'es pas ma petite femme d'intérieur. Et je ne suis pas sûr que les mères au foyer apprécieraient la façon dont tu parais les considérer.

-Je ne… Merde, Sam… J'ai passé quarante ans en Enfer et j'en suis revenu… et là je me retrouve à parler toute la journée avec un bébé de dix mois! Et ne vient pas me sortir un truc mélo du genre : élever notre fille est la chose la plus importante que tu feras jamais ou…

Sam rougit, parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il allait dire. Dean s'interrompt, le temps de respirer, et frappe doucement sur le volant avec ses mains.

-Je sais tout ça, se répond-il à lui-même. Je l'aime, tu le sais, et j'aime être là pour elle. Et je sais que je ne peux pas faire grand 'chose, dans mon… mon état. C'est juste…

-Tu en as ras-le-bol.

-Exactement.

-C'est très compréhensible de te sentir…

-Seigneur, Dr Phil! Lâche-moi avec ta psychologie à quatre sous. J'ai besoin d'air, Sam, pas de tes grands yeux de chien battu. Je… quand je ne pourrai plus me montrer en public, cette fois, je devrai le faire plus longtemps, parce qu'il y a tout l'été à passer et que déjà c'est louche de me cacher sous des vêtements trop chauds. Je me dis que dans un mois…

-Dean. Tu sais ce que j'en pense.

-Tu m'as regardé dernièrement?

-Quoi?

-Tu te souviens combien de kilos j'ai pris à Sue?

-Euh…

-Huit kilos et demi. Et là j'en suis déjà à sept. Je vais… je vais devenir monstrueux et-

-Dean, arrête, coupe Sam sévèrement. Le bébé est plus gros, et tu as été malade presque constamment enceinte de Sue. Ne dis pas que tu es monstrueux.

-Je vais quand même devenir énorme, marmonne Dean entre ses dents.

-Je ne crois pas que-

-J'ai besoin de voir du monde, c'est tout, coupe Dean avant que la conversation ne devienne trop sérieuse. Tu peux comprendre ça?

-Bien sûr. Où est-ce que tu veux aller?

Dean sourit.

**)))(((**

Sam a été le premier surpris lorsque Dean s'est arrêté devant un terrain de base-ball où le premier match de la saison venait de commencer. Les parents des joueurs étaient les seuls spectateurs et encourageaient leurs enfants à coup de grands cris enthousiastes.

-On va regarder un match de base-ball?

-Ouais.

-Tu te rends compte que ce sont des enfants de sept ans?

-Ouais.

Ils sont passés à la cantine roulante pour acheter des hot-dogs et des boissons gazeuses et sont allés s'installer un peu à l'écart. Sam a fait sauter Sumiko sur ses genoux en la nourrissant d'un repas froid préparé par Dean. La température était agréable, et c'était bien de juste rester assis là à regarder les enfants courir et attraper la balle dans leurs uniformes tout neufs, sous les sifflements et les applaudissements des adultes. Dean a sourit pendant toute la partie, pointant à Sam les joueurs les plus prometteurs, sifflant avec les autres quand l'un d'eux réussissait un bon coup. Sumiko, après s'être empiffrée de lait, de fruits et de fromage, a passé la soirée entre ses parents, debout en équilibre précaire accrochée au banc, se déplaçant de l'un à l'autre par petits pas maladroits. «Elle le fait toute la journée, a expliqué Dean. C'est une question de jours avant qu'elle ne marche.»

La nuit est tombée, les grandes lumières du terrain se sont allumées, et les _Velociraptors_ l'ont emporté sur les _Little White Socks_. Quand Dean et Sam quittent les estrades, le ciel est plein d'étoiles et Sue, encore étourdie de tout ce qu'elle a vu, a appuie sa tête sur l'épaule de Sam en suçant son pouce.

Il est un peu plus de huit heures. Au lieu de partir immédiatement, Sam et Dean s'installent sur le capot de l'Impala pour regarder un peu le ciel. Dean paraît plus détendu, couché sur le dos, ses jambes pendant devant le pare-choc. Sam assoit Sumiko entre eux. Elle est fatiguée mais de bonne humeur, s'amuse à faire claquer les talons de ses bottines sur le capot, et pas une fois Dean ne passe un commentaire sur sa précieuse voiture.

-C'est la lune, Sue, dit Sam en lui montrant l'astre blanc qui brille juste devant eux.

Sumiko n'arrive pas à suivre la direction du doigt de Sam, mais elle regarde autour d'elle et murmure un petit «oh» étonné, comme si elle venait juste de s'apercevoir que la nuit était tombée et qu'elle était toujours à l'extérieur.

-Donc, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé? demande Dean en étouffant un bâillement.

-Non. C'était… c'était bien, répond Sam. C'était une belle soirée.

-Okay.

-Pourquoi le base-ball?

-Pourquoi pas? Je pensais, aujourd'hui, que Sue ferait une bonne joueuse. Elle a de la coordination.

-C'est vrai. Elle paraît beaucoup trop petite pour marcher. Dix mois… Quel enfant marche à dix mois?

Dean a un demi-sourire et lève la main.

-Toi?

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'étonne?

-Comment tu le sais?

-P'pa. Un soir… je devais avoir douze ans et c'était… c'était le deux novembre et papa et allé se saouler la gueule au bar du coin. Je suis allé le chercher avant qu'il ne soit trop ivre et il s'est mis à me raconter plein de trucs sur maman. Il ne le faisait jamais mais ce soir là, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter et bon, j'ai su, entre autre, que j'ai fait mes premiers pas à dix mois et que m'man m'a emmené au garage où p'pa travaillait pour le lui montrer et… ce genre de chose…

-C'est bizarre, commente Sam en prenant Sumiko dans ses bras.

-Quoi?

-J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à imaginer que tu aies été aussi petit que Sue, tu sais?

-Toi, tu es bizarre.

Dean sursaute et pose une main sur son ventre, l'air incertain.

-Elle a bougé, dit-il.

-C'est vrai? Parce qu'avec tous les hot-dogs que tu as mangés tu te trompes peut-être.

-La ferme, rétorque Dean qui lui sourit et attrape sa main pour la poser un peu à droite sur son ventre, sous son t-shirt.

Sumiko ferme lentement les yeux, blottie dans le bras libre de son père. En silence, Sam attend de longues minutes, mais c'est sans importance. Ils sont bien comme ça. Il sent la respiration de son frère, celle de sa fille, et c'est suffisant.

-Allez, bébé, encourage Dean. Sinon ton père va penser que-

Dean se tait, et Sam sent le subtil mouvement juste sous sa paume, comme une caresse qui viendrait de l'intérieur.

-Wow, murmure-t-il.

-C'est différent d'avec Koko.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Dean hausse les épaules, soudainement sérieux. «'Sais pas. C'est différent, c'est tout.»

)))(((

_10 mai_

Lors de leur rendez-vous mensuel, Rania explique à Sam et Dean ce qu'elle prévoit pour l'accouchement. C'est un sujet qu'ils n'ont pas encore abordé et auquel Sam n'aime pas penser; les symptômes provoqués par le sortilège après la naissance de Sumiko chez Dean sont encore beaucoup trop clairs dans son esprit.

Cette fois, le médecin prévoit de déclencher l'accouchement avec une perfusion d'ocytocine, une hormone qui stimule les contractions et qui permettra d'éviter qu'elles se déclenchent en pleine nuit pendant la pire tempête du Maine, ou autre catastrophe semblable. Elle leur suggère la date du 23 août, une dizaine de jours avant la date prévue de l'accouchement. Elle prévoit aussi utiliser une combinaison de médicaments intraveineux après l'accouchement pour aider le métabolisme de Dean à composer avec les derniers effets du sortilège. Sam pose plusieurs questions et ressent un indicible soulagement, mais son frère écoute d'une oreille distraite, Sumiko endormie dans ses bras. Leur fille a ramené un microbe de la garderie et Rania vient de diagnostiquer une laryngite virale. C'est plus incommodant qu'autre chose : Sue ne fait pas de fièvre. Depuis la veille, elle mange moins et salive davantage. Elle a eu quelques quintes de toux qui ressemblaient vaguement aux cris d'un phoque, mais elle garde quand même un bon état général et l'inflammation est modérée. Pourtant, Dean paraît à moitié satisfait du diagnostique et ramène le sujet sur le tapis après la discussion sur l'accouchement.

-Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas grave?

-Dean, la laryngite est une infection commune chez les enfants. Si Sumiko fait du stridor, il suffit de la sortir dehors à l'air frais ou de la garder une vingtaine de minutes dans une salle de bain remplie de vapeur…

-Et le stridor, ce n'est pas inquiétant?

Rania répète que non, c'est plus impressionnant qu'autre chose : l'air fait vibrer le larynx et la respiration devient sonore, apparemment laborieuse, mais l'enfant continue de bien s'oxygéner. «Dans de très rares cas, la laryngite peut se compliquer. L'enflure devient plus importante et les lèvres de l'enfant se colorent de mauve ou de bleu, signe qu'il ne respire pas efficacement, mais Sue est un cas léger.»

Et Dean hoche la tête sans cesser de froncer les sourcils.

Ce soir-là, ils installent un humidificateur dans la chambre et Dean demeure longtemps avec Sumiko qui pleure sans bruit, la voix éteinte, et qui s'endort difficilement.

Quand il descend au rez-de-chaussée, il trouve Sam en pantalons d'entraînement, en train de chausser ses espadrilles.

Sam a commencé à courir une heure chaque soir depuis que les routes sont débarrassées de la neige. Non seulement l'exercice lui permet de se mettre en meilleure forme, alors qu'il a passé un hiver plutôt oisif, mais il aime la sensation qu'il lui procure : c'est la seule façon dont il arrive à faire le vide dans son esprit qui, le reste du temps, lui semble trop plein.

-Tu vas courir, déclare Dean qui se mord la lèvre.

-Oui.

-Je…

Dean se racle la gorge et baisse la tête. «Ça te dérangerait beaucoup de remettre ça à demain?»

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas… je voudrais juste que tu restes.

Sam se met aussitôt en mode inquiétude. «Tu as mal quelque part?»

-Non je… je n'ai rien, Sam. J'ai juste l'impression que… Qu'il va arriver quelque chose.

-Quel genre de chose?

-Je ne sais pas ! S'exclame Dean avec frustration. C'est-

-Comme à l'épicerie?

-Non! Non. Et puis tiens, va courir si c'est trop te demander.

Dean tourne les talons et remonte l'escalier. Sam, songeur, délace lentement ses chaussures. Il est certain que son frère ne lui dit pas la moitié de ce qui lui arrive réellement. Après l'incident du plafond suspendu, il serait stupide de ne pas considérer l'impression de Dean avec sérieux.

Sam fait le tour de la maison plus soigneusement que d'habitude, vérifie tous les cercles de protection et les lignes de sel, passe par la cuisine s'assurer que la cuisinière est bien fermée, verrouille toutes les portes et les fenêtres. À tout hasard.

Il monte ensuite à l'étage et trouve Dean déjà installé dans leur lit, un roman de Robert Heinlein sur les genoux.

-Tu ne veux pas en parler? Demande Sam.

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, répond Dean en déposant le livre sur la table de chevet.

Sam se déshabille lentement en lui racontant ce qu'il vient de faire.

-Tu sais, peut-être que je suis vraiment en train de perdre la tête, laisse tomber Dean sans préambule.

-Arrête.

-Okay.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Sam. Ça va. Ce sont… les hormones ou une autre connerie du genre…

Sam insiste, Dean s'impatiente et finit par se glisser sous les couvertures en lui tournant le dos. Après un instant d'hésitation, son frère l'imite.

)))(((

Les pleurs font un bruit si particulier que Sam s'éveille immédiatement, alerte, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il est un peu plus de onze heures : il ne devait pas dormir depuis très longtemps.

_Stridor_, se rappelle-t-il en se levant, la démarche un peu incertaine –c'est impressionnant, c'est tout. N'empêche, les inspirations étranglées de Sumiko lui vont droit au cœur. Il la trouve debout dans son lit, le devant de son pyjama à pattes tout humide de salive. Elle a les joues rouges et les yeux fiévreux.

Plus tard, la température, décide Sam en la prenant dans ses bras. Le stridor _est _impressionnant. Il emmène Sue dans la salle de bain et referme la porte, va rapidement ouvrir le robinet d'eau chaude de la baignoire et s'assoit sur le couvercle refermé des toilettes, attendant que la vapeur fasse son effet. Il tient Sumiko debout de façon à bien dégager ses voies respiratoires, une main sous ses fesses et l'autre dans son dos.

Sue bascule sa petite tête vers l'arrière et pousse un autre sanglot qui semble lui déchirer la gorge et passer de peine et de misère dans sa trachée. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux, de la morve claire de son nez, et les veines sur son crâne, à travers ses cheveux fins trempés de sueur, se gonflent tant son visage est rouge et congestionné.

-Allez, calme-toi. Calme-toi, ma belle, murmure Sam qui a un moment de panique.

C'est seulement impressionnant. C'est sans danger, se répète-t-il pour se calmer. C'est un cas léger, une infection commune. Il frotte le dos de sa fille et lui murmure des paroles apaisantes, se penchant davantage vers la vapeur qui s'échappe de la baignoire.

Pendant un instant, il a l'impression que la situation s'améliore. Puis, Sumiko relève la tête et tousse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait un haut-le-cœur non productif.

Ensuite… Ensuite, Sam sent le cœur de sa fille se débattre furieusement dans sa poitrine, son ventre se creuser. Sumiko fixe de grands yeux pleins de panique dans les siens et ouvre démesurément la ouche tandis que ses bras ont des mouvements erratiques.

-Sue?

Les lèvres de sa fille passent du rose au mauve, puis au bleu presque instantanément. Ses yeux se révulsent et son corps devient aussi mou que celui d'une poupée de chiffon.

Elle ne peut plus respirer.

Le premier réflexe de Sam est de secouer le bébé. «Sumiko!»

Chaque seconde est comme une éternité qui passe. Sam se lève brusquement. Il a la tête qui tourne et le cœur qui bat trop fort, trop vite. Incapable de réfléchir, il laisse l'horreur de la situation le pénétrer complètement.

Sue ne respire plus.

Sue ne…

-DEAN! Hurle Sam en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.

Sam cale le corps inerte de sa fille au creux de son bras. La vue de son visage qui tourne lentement au pourpre fait jaillir des larmes de terreur sur ses joues. «Mon Dieu non, pas ça» murmure-t-il d'une voix tremblante avant de pincer délicatement le nez du bébé et de presser sa bouche sur la sienne.

Il pousse l'air doucement, se souvenant de façon mécanique de la méthode de réanimation d'un bébé. S'il envoie trop d'air, il risque de créer des lésions aux poumons. Pas assez et le cerveau manquera d'oxygène.

Tout ça se révèle inutile quand il sent la résistance de la trachée complètement refermée de sa fille.

Il s'est peut-être déroulé cinq secondes depuis que Sumiko a cessé de respirer quand Dean arrive en courant dans la salle de bains, comme une apparition à travers la vapeur qui s'échappe de la pièce.

-Sam?

-ELLE NE RESPIRE PLUS! Hurle Sam en secouant à nouveau sa fille. FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE!

Sam regarde Dean, parce que Dean est l'aîné, Dean est son grand frère, Dean peut… Dean doit…

Dean oscille un instant sur lui-même, puis il voit la masse inerte qu'est devenue sa fille dans les bras de Sam et ses yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur tandis que son visage passe de rose à blanc presque instantanément.

Il arrache quasiment Sumiko des bras de Sam et tente la même manœuvre que son frère, posant un doigt sur le cou fragile pour y trouver un pouls.

-Appelle une ambulance, dit-il à Sam d'une voix blanche.

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il tente à nouveau de donner le bouche-à-bouche au bébé, mais la poitrine reste immobile sous le pyjama. Sam se secoue et fait un pas de côté pour contourner Dean et aller téléphoner quand son frère bascule brusquement vers l'arrière et tombe contre le mur du corridor avant de glisser en position assise sans relâcher sa prise sur le bébé.

Il regarde Sam. Ses yeux deviennent vitreux et se révulsent à leur tour. Puis, il y a une vibration qui semble secouer tout le deuxième étage, si forte que Sam tombe à genoux juste devant Dean.

Une chaleur infernale se dégage du corps de son frère, puis éclate tout autour d'eux. Sam peut en sentir le souffle sur son visage, et c'est comme si une charge d'énergie incroyable passait à travers lui.

Ensuite, plus rien. Le silence est sinistre et complet.

Pour un court moment.

Un gémissement presque inaudible le brise de façon fracassante, puis un hoquet, un soupir, et un sanglot épouvanté.

-Sue… murmure Sam, toujours sous le choc.

Le bébé s'agite dans les bras de Dean. Sans y croire réellement, Sam s'approche et voit les yeux de Sumiko briller dans l'éclairage faible provenant de la salle de bain. Son visage grisâtre redevient rapidement rose. Quand elle inspire, ses voies respiratoires semblent complètement dégagées.

Sam éclate en sanglots convulsifs et prend sa fille dans ses bras. Dean secoue brusquement la tête et ouvre des yeux endormis sur Sam qui berce Sumiko en oscillant sur ses talons. «C'est fini, ma puce, c'est fini, papa est là, on est là tous les deux. Tu vas bien.» dit Sam entre deux hoquets.

Dean se redresse contre le mur et semble assimiler lentement les nouvelles informations. «Elle va bien?» demande-t-il avec un filet de voix.

Sam se contente de hocher la tête et rit à travers ses larmes quand Sue se débat contre lui, visiblement furieuse et apeurée par ce qui vient de lui arriver, en braillant de toutes ses forces.

-Ne la serre pas trop fort tu vas l'étouffer, marmonne Dean qui paraît sur le point de s'endormir.

Il pose une main sur son ventre et cogne doucement sa tête contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que-

-Plus tard, Sammy, coupe Dean en soupirant. Je… je fais juste faire une petite sieste, okay?

Dean sourit et laisse ses yeux se fermer. Puis, un flot de sang s'échappe de ses narines et sa tête tombe sur sa poitrine.

)))(((

«Dean?»

-Mmm…

-Dean, réveille-toi un peu.

Le visage de son frère est encore trop pâle pour lui, et les taches de rousseur sur son nez et ses joues lui donnent une apparence jeune et fragile. Sam reprend la serviette tiède et nettoie délicatement la croûte de sang séché autour de sa narine gauche. Dean grimace et se redresse sur ses coudes, ouvre, puis ferme les yeux, assailli par les rayons de soleil du petit matin.

-Merde, qu'est-ce que…

Dean frotte son visage et repousse la main de Sam. Soudainement, il se redresse sur son séant, les yeux grand ouverts, et attrape Sam par le col de son t-shirt.

-Sue…

Sam lui fait signe de baisser le ton et s'écarte pour que Dean puisse voir leur fille endormie dans son parc pliant à l'autre bout de la chambre.

-Elle va bien, Dean. Elle…

Le jeune homme se tait un instant, le temps de ravaler des larmes qui menacent constamment de couler. Il ne peut pas fermer les yeux sans revoir le visage de Sumiko perdre ses couleurs, ses lèvres grises.

-Après ce qui s'est passé elle ne voulait pas se rendormir. Elle a but deux gobelets de lait et… Elle n'est pas juste revenue de sa…

Mort. Mais Sam refuse de prononcer ce mot.

-… son asphyxie. Elle est en pleine forme. Plus de laryngite. Et euh… il était presque trois heures du matin quand elle a montré des signes de fatigue mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans sa chambre, tu comprends?

Sam presses ses paumes contre ses yeux brulants et essaie d'étouffer l'hystérie qui menace de surgir hors de lui à tout moment. Dean ne dit pas un mot. Il laisse sa main pressée contre la poitrine de Sam et attend.

-Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé? Après?

Dean secoue lentement la tête.

-Tu t'es mis à saigner du nez. C'était impressionnant, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Tu… tu voulais juste dormir et j'ai essayé de te garder éveillé le plus longtemps possible. On est revenus dans la chambre. Je t'ai changé et tu t'es couché et… Tu avais l'air drogué, mais de la bonne façon, tu comprends? Comme… comme quand tu prends de la morphine et qu'après…

Sam fait un geste de la main pour couper court à ses propres divagations. Il s'égare. Il est fatigué. Épuisé. Il se demande s'il pourra jamais dormir à nouveau sans avoir peur de s'éveiller au milieu de la nuit et-

-Sammy, dit Dean d'une voix apaisante.

-Je vais bien, rétorque-t-il en attrapant sur la table de chevet les comprimés de tylénol et le verre d'eau qu'il a préparé pour Dean.

Son frère avale sagement la médication et installe son oreiller de façon à pouvoir demeurer en position semi-assise.

-Et toi? Comment tu te sens?

Dean considère la question un instant.

-Bien. Je dormirais encore douze heures, mais je me sens… bien.

-Il euh… il faut qu'on parle, Dean, murmure Sam.

La vie avec son frère, lui semble-t-il, n'est en fait qu'une longue succéssion de : Il faut qu'on parle. Dean hoche la tête et baisse les yeux, fasciné, semble-t-il, par la couture du drap qui le recouvre.

-Et cette fois…

Calme. Sam s'est promis de rester calme. Il inspire et expire lentement.

-Cette fois, s'il-te-plaît, montre-moi que tu me respectes et que tu m'aimes assez pour ne plus me mentir, pour ne pas que je sois obligé de t'arracher la vérité de force.

Silence. La respiration de Dean s'est accélérée. Il frotte son ongle contre le fil en zigzag.

-Dean, reprend Sam patiemment. Notre petite fille a failli mourir cette nuit. Elle était dans mes bras quand c'est arrivé, alors parle-moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

-Tout! Je-

-Sam, reprend Dean d'une voix suppliante. Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas comment faire ce genre de chose. Aide-moi. Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux et je te jure d'y répondre.

-Okay… Okay. Donc. Hier. Est-ce que tu savais ce qui allait arriver?

-Si j'avais su, tu penses que je l'aurais gardé pour moi? Tu penses que je serais allé me coucher en sachant que Koko allait…

Dean se mord les lèvres. Ses mains tremblent légèrement.

-… Je me suis juste réveillé hier matin en me disant : Sue ne va pas bien. Et euh… quand nous sommes allés à notre rendez-vous et que Rania a dit qu'elle avait une laryngite j'ai pensé que c'était l'explication. Sue n'allait pas bien. Elle était malade. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de cette impression très vague que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. C'est tout.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sentes que je t'attaque ou que je suis en colère. Parce que si tu n'avais pas été là, cette nuit, Dean… Si tu n'avais pas été là-

-Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, et je pense qu'on le sait tous les deux.

Pour la première fois, Dean relève la tête et soutient le regard de Sam.

-Le bébé, murmure ce dernier

-Le bébé, répond Dean simplement.

-Donc… tu… elle te parle? Quand tu as dit qu'elle te parlait dans tes rêves, c'était vrai?

-Ce n'est pas comme ça.

Dean pose une main sur son ventre. Il y a dans le vert de ses iris une lueur protectrice féroce que Sam reconnaît trop bien.

-Elle… je n'entends pas sa voix. Ce sont juste des pensées qui me viennent, parfois, et je sais que ce ne sont pas les miennes. Je sais qu'elle va bien, qu'elle est en santé. Je… je sais qu'elle comprend ce qu'elle est. Elle… elle comprend aussi ce que nous sommes pour elle, toi, moi et Sue. Dans mes rêves, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle m'envoie des images, qu'elle essaie de me faire voir quelque chose, mais c'est vraiment, vraiment difficile de me souvenir.

-Ton cauchemar, celui que tu as fait juste après Noël. Tu crois que c'est elle qui te l'a envoyé? Tu penses qu'elle a pressenti quelque chose?

Dean hausse les épaules. «Je ne sais pas. Ça a commencé après, tu comprends? Alors c'est probablement juste un rêve débile du aux hormones, parce que je ne l'ai pas refait.

-Tu as tout de suite su que c'était elle?

-Quoi, si j'ai compris qu'elle communiquait avec moi?

Dean a un rire sans joie.

-Non, Sam, j'ai pensé que j'avais ce truc que tu as recherché sur internet. Une psychose prénatale.

Sam rougit et met sa main sur celle de Dean qui se raidit mais ne la retire pas. «Je suis désolé, Dean.»

-Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était normal, hein? C'est venu petit à petit. Après l'épicerie, j'ai compris et j'ai arrêté de douter.

-Tu aurais du m'en parler.

-Tu sais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait, Sam? Pour la même raison qui t'as empêché de nous traîner chez les Murphy, Sumiko et moi, après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Parce que ça aurait été la bonne façon d'agir, non? La façon logique, tout au moins…

Dean resserre son emprise sur son ventre et cherche les yeux de Sam qui tentent de fuir à leur tour.

-C'est un bébé… C'est une petite fille innocente qui n'est même pas encore née et je ne permettrai à personne de douter d'elle ou de la considérer comme un monstre parce qu'un démon t'a fait boire son sang il y a trente ans! J'ai vu ce que ça t'a fait, Sam, même avant que Ruby n'arrive, avant mon petit voyage tout en bas… Ça t'a détruit de penser que ton propre père avait demandé à ton frère de te tuer s'il le fallait. Et même si j'ai passé des mois à t'assurer que je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, je n'ai pas réussi à te convaincre. Tu as arrêté de croire en toi, Sam, et je ne pense pas que tu puisses te pardonner complètement un jour. Je ne voulais pas… Que tu transposes ces doutes sur ta fille.

-Et merde, Dean-

-Je sais que tu ne ferais pas de mal au bébé et que tu l'aimeras comme elle le mérite, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre ce que je veux dire… Et puis je pensais que tu te mettrais à culpabiliser jusqu'à t'en rendre malade en réalisant que le sang de démon était passé à la génération suivante. Je n'ai rien dit. Je ne pouvais pas.

-Elle a sauvé la vie de Sumiko, dit Sam. C'est un pouvoir gigantesque pour un bébé qui n'est même pas encore né.

-Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas comme si elle le faisait consciemment, tu sais? Comme si elle pensait et réfléchissait comme toi ou moi. C'est instinctif. Ce sont des impulsions. C'est comme ça que je le ressens.

-Elle t'a complètement drainé de ton énergie. Tu t'es mis à saigner comme moi quand je…

-Je vais bien. Elle va bien.

Sam sent ses dernières forces l'abandonner. «Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire maintenant?» demande-t-il.

-Rien. Je ne sais pas. Je… j'ai beaucoup réfléchi après ma petite transe à l'épicerie et j'ai pensé… Je pense…

Dean hésite, masse l'arrête de son nez. Il tourne la tête et regarde par la fenêtre. La lumière éclaire son visage.

-Ne ris pas.

-Je n'ai jamais eu moins envie de rire que maintenant.

-Ce qu'elle fait, ce qu'elle peut faire, elle y arrive parce qu'elle peut m'utiliser pour y arriver. C'est comme d'avoir un porte-voix, tu sais? Je ne crois pas qu'elle pourra… quand elle viendra au monde. Je… Merde. C'est complètement con.

-Non.

-Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur d'elle, insiste Dean. Il n'y a rien… de mauvais ou de malsain. Je le sentirais, Sam.

-Je n'ai pas peur.

-Elle a sauvé sa sœur.

Sam acquiesce en silence. Il prend le temps de regarder sa fille qui dort paisiblement, dans sa position préférée, sur le ventre, ses poings serrés sous son menton, ses fesses dressées. Si petite. Tellement fragile. Et soudainement, Sam ne peut plus. Il se penche vers Dean et pose sa tête sur sa cuisse. Il a besoin d'être Sammy, soudainement. Rien de plus.

-Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer, Dean. Elle comprenait. Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et elle avait tellement peur et après, elle est devenue comme une poupée dans mes bras et-

-Sam.

-Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Elle s'en allait. C'était…

Sam renifle et laisse échapper un sanglot sec qui lui fait mal à la gorge. Dean pose une main incertaine dans ses cheveux. «Elle va bien, maintenant.» dit-il avec conviction.

Sam veut répondre que oui, il le sait, qu'ils vont gérer cette nouvelle situation ensemble, que Dean n'a pas à s'inquiéter de ce qu'il ressent pour leur deuxième fille. Il n'y arrive pas. Il voudrait juste pouvoir oublier les dernières heures. Qu'on lui construise un mur. Qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Ses yeux se ferment et l'épuisement le terrasse sans avertissement. Il ne veut pas dormir, ne peut pas dormir.

Mais il s'endort.

À SUIVRE…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Notes** : Bonjour tout le monde! Ce chapitre devenait beaucoup trop long, donc, si la fin paraît un peu abrupte, c'est que j'ai dû en garder une partie pour le prochain. Merci beaucoup de m'encourager comme vous le faites! DB_

Chapitre 11

**1. La première fois est la pire. 2. J'ai encore du temps 3. De l'aide de l'extérieur**

_18 mai_

Sam est incapable de passer à autre chose. Il passe la semaine la plus angoissante de toute sa vie. Savoir qu'on doit arrêter Lucifer avant que l'Apocalypse ne détruise la planète n'est rien, réalise-t-il, comparé à la terreur de retrouver sa fille s'asphyxiant dans son lit, le visage gris et les yeux révulsés.

Ou alors, c'est différent. Intime et personnel.

Il commence par refuser de l'envoyer à la garderie. Il est hors de question qu'elle demeure sous la surveillance des éducatrices : après tout, elles ont d'autres enfants à leur charge. On ne peut pas leur demander de garder constamment un œil sur Sumiko.

Ensuite, il décide de sauter le cours de natation du samedi matin, même s'il n'en reste que deux. Il n'a qu'à imaginer Sue avaler une gorgée d'eau de trop et s'étouffer pour que son pouls s'accélère et qu'il se mette à suer abondamment.

Les nuits sont les pires.

Les deux premières, il insiste pour que le bébé dorme dans leur chambre et s'éveille à toutes les heures, envahi par un sentiment d'urgence, ne réussissant à retrouver le sommeil qu'après avoir vérifié que Sue dormait bien et avoir écouté sa respiration régulière pendant quelques minutes.

Dean décide de remettre Sumiko dans sa chambre la troisième nuit, fermement, sans écouter les protestations de Sam. «Tu la déranges quand tu passes la nuit penché sur son parc. Tu _me_ déranges, et tu dors mal.»

Son ton est sans appel. Sam accepte et s'endort la nuit suivante avec le moniteur pour bébé tout près de son oreille. Il continue de s'éveiller à toutes les heures. Souvent, écouter la respiration de Sue à travers un appareil ne lui suffit pas. Il va dans sa chambre et reste penché au-dessus du lit jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'angoisse le quitter.

Parfois, il n'arrive pas à se rendormir entre deux visites. Parfois, il demeure assis dans l'obscurité près de Sumiko, à observer le mouvement subtil de sa poitrine qui se soulève.

Le sixième jour suivant l'incident, Sam fait une crise épouvantable en voyant Dean servir des fraises à leur fille. «Mais à quoi est-ce que tu penses? Les morceaux sont beaucoup trop gros! Tu sais comment elle est : elle ne mâche pas, elle avale tout rond. Tu veux vraiment qu'elle s'étouffe?»

À la défense de Dean, il se contente de hocher la tête et d'écraser les fraises avec une fourchette pendant que Sam tente de retrouver son calme.

Son frère est étonnamment coopératif, d'ailleurs. Il a accepté de garder Sumiko avec lui sans même demander d'explications. Il a acquiescé silencieusement quand Sam lui a dit qu'elle n'irait pas à la piscine. En fait, à l'exception de son insistance pour que leur fille dorme dans sa propre chambre, Dean paraît se contenter de suivre et de s'adapter aux humeurs de Sam.

La huitième nuit, très tôt le dix-huit mai, Sam s'endort une fois de plus dans la chaise droite près du lit de Sumiko. Il rêve de la salle de bain chaque fois qu'il s'endort, de ce moment où il a vu la conscience quitter les yeux de sa fille, mais ce soir, les choses se brouillent et il se retrouve dans la cuisine de cette petite maison de banlieue à Harmony, en Indiana, penché sur le corps mutilé de Dean qui git au milieu d'une marre de sang. Sumiko est étendue près de lui, toute chétive dans une camisole blanche.

Le sang de Dean qui coule encore s'agglutine autour de leur fille, couchée sur le dos en étoiles, ses yeux aussi fixes que ceux de sont père et-

-Sam!

Deux mains le retiennent sur la chaise et l'empêchent de basculer vers l'arrière. Sam, haletant, réprime un haut-le-cœur et attrape à son tour les épaules de Dean. Dean est là, bien vivant, penché sur lui, avec cet air préoccupé qui creuse des rides sur son front et lui fait serrer la mâchoire.

Près de lui, Sumiko s'agite dans son sommeil, pousse un long soupir et se retourne sur le dos, les bras au-dessus de sa tête, dans cette position d'abandon total particulière aux très jeunes enfants.

-Dean, marmonne Sam, incapable de lâcher prise.

-Viens, murmure ce dernier en le tirant vers lui sans ménagement. Avec les bruits que tu faisais, c'est un miracle que tu n'aie pas réveillé la p'tite.

Sam suit son frère après avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil à Sue. Ses joues sont humides. Il a dû pleurer, encore.

Leur chambre est fraîche. Sam laisse Dean le guider jusqu'au lit, mais son frère n'éteint pas la lampe de chevet et demeure debout, l'air indécis.

-J'ai faim, dit-il. Tu veux quelque chose?

-Non.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sam est toujours assis sur le bord du matelas, prostré, à tenter de se débarrasser de l'horreur de son cauchemar. Il garde ses yeux fixés sur le moniteur, attentif à la moindre variation. S'il pouvait juste retourner dans la chambre, juste un peu, il est sûr qu'il se sentirait mieux.

-N'y penses même pas, dit Dean en le rejoignant, un bol de crème glacée noyée dans la confiture de fraise à la main.

-Quoi?

-Sam, ça ne peut plus durer.

-Dean-

Son frère lève sa cuiller pour le faire taire. «Tu crie le nom de Sue, habituellement. Ce soir, tu as crié le mien aussi. C'était un cauchemar différent?»

Sam hoche la tête. «D'habitude, je rêve de la salle de bains mais cette fois, tu… c'était dans la maison de Harmony, la nuit où…»

-Je suis allé en Enfer.

-Mmm. Tu étais mort, par terre, baignant dans ton sang sauf que… Sue y était aussi et elle…

Il presse ses paumes sur ses yeux, incapable de continuer. Dean pose une main sur sa cuisse et l'y laisse, traçant de petits cercles sur sa peau avec son pouce.

-Tu ne vas pas bien, Sam.

Ce dernier a un rire sans joie.

-Vraiment?

-Il faut que ça s'arrête.

-Wow, Dean… Je ne sais pas… Et puis comment est-ce que_ toi_ tu fais pour être aussi calme? C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé… Et je…

-J'essaie de gérer mais sentiments d'une autre façon, finit par répondre Dean en prenant une autre cuillerée.

-Comment? Parce que je suis presque sûr que d'enterrer tout ça le plus profondément possible à l'intérieur n'est pas exactement la façon saine d'agir, dans les circonstances.

Dean hausse les épaules. Son calme inébranlable irrite Sam qui a soudainement envie de le gifler, juste pour provoquer une réaction.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça.

-C'est ça.

-Okay. Écoute. Je ne suis pas exactement un novice pour ce qui est de perdre quelqu'un qui est important pour moi. J'ai fait la même chose, après Cold Oak. À toutes les nuits, je m'asseyais sur le bord de mon lit et j'écoutais ta respiration… Et même parfois, ce n'était pas assez. Je m'approchais et j'attendais de voir ta poitrine se soulever. C'était… épuisant. Mentalement, je veux dire. Et un soir, je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait plus durer, que j'allais devenir dingue, tu sais? Et je suis allé dans un bar, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens. C'était peut-être une dizaine de jours après mon pacte. J'ai bu une bière, je suis revenu au motel et je suis resté dans l'Impala. La première fois a été la pire. J'ai réussi à attendre jusqu'à cinq heures du matin sans aller te voir une seule fois. Ensuite, je me suis obligé à aller chercher des cafés avant d'entrer dans la chambre. J'étais tellement anxieux à ce point, tellement sûr que… je te retrouverais…

Dean fait un geste vague de la main, puis termine son bol avant de continuer, comme pour tenter de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses émotions.

-Tu dormais, évidemment, ton corps de géant tout étendu sur le lit avec un peu de salive au coin de la bouche et en plus tu ronflais-

-Jamais ronflé de ma vie, coupe Sam qui, à sa grande surprise, a un demi-sourire.

-C'est ça. Après… c'est devenu de plus en plus facile.

-Elle était… elle était en train de mourir, murmure Sam.

-Mais elle n'est pas morte. Il est une heure du matin, Sammy. Tu vas te coucher avec moi et tu vas rester, même s'il faut que je t'attache aux montants du lit. Et pas de moniteur.

-Dean…

-On ne l'utilisait plus depuis un mois déjà. Sa chambre est à côté de la nôtre.

Dean s'étire pour déposer son bol sur la table de chevet, puis se retourne et embrasse Sam tout doucement. Il goute le sucre et les fraises. Son frère entrouvre la bouche et le laisse l'explorer à sa guise, sans réellement répondre, mais sans le repousser.

-Il nous reste environ un mois, murmure Dean à son oreille.

-Un mois pour quoi?

-Un mois… avant que ce… avant que le sortilège ne me transforme en espèce d'hybride, et j'ai l'intention d'en profiter.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment, réplique Dean, la voix rauque, en faisant basculer Sam sur le dos.

Plus tard, rassasié et presque calme pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Sam s'endort pressé contre le corps de Dean qui lui laisse mettre la main sur son ventre en grommelant de ne pas en faire une habitude.

Il s'éveille à six heures du matin. Sue babille toute seule dans son lit. Ce n'est pas facile, pas encore, mais Dean a raison. La première fois est la pire.

)))(((

_24 mai_

Dans l'Impala, Dean est fébrile et surexcité quand Sam ouvre finalement la portière pour installer Sumiko dans son siège.

-Et? Demande-t-il en pianotant sur le volant.

-Et quoi?

-Comment ça s'est passé?

-C'était le dernier cours, Dean. On a chanté trois fois la chanson et-

-Montre.

Sam s'installe à son tour et sourit en tendant le petit diplôme plastifié à Dean. Il y est inscrit en grosses lettres pleines de fioritures que Sumiko Campbell-Winchester a réussi son cours de natation Barboteur Niveau 1 avec mention Très Bien. Dean sourit en contemplant la chose avec tellement de fierté dans les yeux qu'on pourrait jurer que sa fille vient d'obtenir une médaille olympique.

-Beaucoup d'autres enfants ont obtenu la mention Très Bien? Demande-t-il après un moment.

-Dean, ce sont des bébés! S'exclame Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu as raison, répond son frère en démarrant la voiture.

Il regarde Sumiko dans le rétroviseur et la félicite. À chaque fois qu'elle entend le mot «bravo», Sue essaie de frapper dans ses mains, si concentrée qu'elle en louche, mais ce matin, elle réussit deux fois et en bave d'extase.

-Zack a eu la mention _Bien_, dit Sam sans pouvoir se retenir, et deux autres bébés doivent recommencer le niveau 1 parce qu'ils n'ont pas rempli les objectifs, mais c'est uniquement une question de progression personnelle, tu sais, pour pouvoir former des groupes homogènes.

-Évidemment, répond Dean sobrement, mais il recommence à sourire de toutes ses dents.

Ils vont fêter l'événement dans un parc non loin du centre récréatif. Sam installe Sumiko dans une balançoire avec un dossier et la pousse tout doucement. C'est une première. Leur fille commence par serrer ses petites mains autour des chaînes et tente de se dégager. La première poussée la surprend, puis elle éclate de rire, bafouille une série de «papapa» extatiques et lève les mains en l'air.

-Tu avais peur de ces trucs quand tu étais petit, commente Dean, assis sur un banc tout près. Je crois que la première fois, tu as vomi.

-Merci, Dean.

-De rien.

Il fait chaud, même pour une fin de mai dans le Maine, et une fine couche de sueur couvre déjà le visage de Dean. Il porte une veste en coton sombre fermée sur son t-shirt alors que Sam a retiré la sienne.

Dean a annoncé à Sam, la veille, qu'il ne comptait plus sortir en public en date du premier juin. Sam a protesté pour la forme, mais il sait très bien que Dean se sent mal à l'aise et exposé. C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas assisté au dernier cours de Sumiko. «Pour les gens qui me croisent une fois, Sam, je te l'accorde, ce n'est pas si grave… pas encore, mais ces personnes à la piscine me voient à toutes les semaines. C'est impossible de ne pas remarquer que j'ai grossi, beaucoup trop rapidement pour que ce soit normal.»

Sam a concédé qu'il avait raison. Dean a déjà pris huit kilos, et il reste encore trois mois : son ventre est plus rond et plus large qu'il ne l'était quand il attendait Sumiko, au même nombre de semaines. Sa taille s'est épaissie, son visage est rond, mais l'essentiel du poids supplémentaire semble concentré au niveau de son ventre. _Il y a plus de liquide amniotique qu'à Sumiko_, a commenté Rania lors de la dernière échographie. _Et non, ça n'est pas anormal_, a-t-elle ajouté en voyant la bouche de Sam s'ouvrir.

Et vlan.

Après une demi-heure, en voyant que Dean s'essouffle et s'agite sur son banc, Sam décide de mettre un terme à leur sortie au parc. Son frère ne proteste pas.

Comme si elle voulait poursuivre sur sa lancée, Sumiko fait ses premiers pas ce soir-là, tout de suite après son bain. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours, de toute façon. Elle marchait déjà en donnant la main à Sam ou à Dean, et passait son temps à longer le divan en s'agrippant au rebord.

Sam est assis par terre près de la table à café du salon en train de ranger les jouets dans un bac en plastique. Dean pose leur fille à ses pieds, s'accroupit et la tient par la taille.

Sumiko a encore les cheveux humides, soigneusement coiffés sur le côté, et porte une robe de nuit verte à manches courtes qui dévoile ses petites jambes potelées et ses pieds nus.

-Tu veux aller voir Sam? Va voir ton papa, Koko, suggère Dean en lui embrassant le cou.

Il le fait à tous les soirs. Sam repousse le bac et se met à genoux, les bras tendus. Sue n'a que trois pas à faire pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Dean enlève un bras. Automatiquement, le bébé s'accroche à l'autre. Dean attend qu'elle soit bien en équilibre pour le retirer.

Debout, oscillant sur ses pieds, Sumiko regarde Sam. Son dos se courbe, et pendant un instant, il paraît inévitable qu'elle se retrouve sur les fesses. «Allez, allez, allez» murmure Dean tout bas, pour ne pas la déconcentrer.

Sue se rétablit et fait un pas vers l'avant, puis un autre, les sourcils froncés, sans jamais détourner les yeux des bras de Sam.

-Viens, ma puce, encourage Sam qui retient son souffle.

Les quatre pas suivants se font très vite, comme si leur fille s'était dit : «Allez, c'est le moment ou jamais.» Et soudainement Sumiko se laisse tomber dans les bras tendus de son père, l'air franchement surprise par sa performance.

Sam la soulève dans ses bras en riant. Elle rit aussi et se tortille. Dean lève le poing en l'air et se laisse tomber sur les fesses en souriant. «Tu as vu ça, Sam? Même pas encore onze mois et-»

Sumiko s'immobilise et devient soudainement très sérieuse. Sam l'appuie contre lui et reporte immédiatement son attention sur Dean qui s'est tu au milieu de sa phrase.

Son frère n'est plus là, mentalement du moins. Les yeux fixes, la tête penchée sur le côté, il articule des mots en silence en agrippant les courts poils de la moquette avec ses mains.

-Merde. Dean?

Sam se lève et va poser Sumiko dans son parc. Elle proteste et se lève aussitôt en s'agrippant au bord. «Attends, ma puce» murmure-t-il distraitement en se précipitant vers Dean.

Il arrive juste à temps pour amortir sa chute quand Dean se laisse tomber vers l'arrière.

Dean tremble. Sa respiration s'accélère et ses yeux se mettent à rouler dans leurs orbites. Sam s'aperçoit qu'il répète la même phrase encore et encore. _J'ai encore du temps. J'ai encore du temps. J'ai encore du temps_. C'est comme une mélopée qui sort de sa bouche, une mélopée monotone et rauque. À un moment, Dean a dû se mordre la langue parce qu'un filet de salive rose coule sur son menton, mais il ne se tait pas. À bout de souffle, il prend une longue inspiration étranglée et recommence aussitôt.

_J'ai encore du temps._

Sumiko pleure plus fort, maintenant, et Sam sent à nouveau que le contrôle lui échappe. Il secoue doucement les épaules de Dean, puis plus vigoureusement en répétant son nom à plusieurs reprises, sans succès. La transe dure depuis plus d'une minute. Les tremblements s'accentuent et commencent à ressembler à des convulsions. Une grosse goutte de sang perle sous le nez de Dean. Son visage pâlit. Sam, sans réfléchir davantage, gifle son frère de toutes ses forces.

-DEAN! TU REVIENS MAINTENANT! Crie-t-il avec autant d'autorité qu'il le peut.

Il y a un flash, dans son esprit, qui dure moins d'une seconde : il y voit clairement les mots que Dean répète encore et encore, en grosses lettres sanglantes. _J'ai encore du temps_.

Un hoquet étranglé le ramène brusquement à la réalité. Dean lève les mains et tente d'attraper les épaules de Sam mais ses yeux ont encore de la difficulté à fixer un point donné, et le sang coule de son nez jusqu'à ses joues et sur le tapis couleur crème.

-Dean? Tu es avec moi?

Finalement, finalement, il y a une lueur de vie dans les yeux verts qui plongent dans ceux de Sam. Dean réprime un haut le cœur et essuie son nez sur la manche de sa chemise.

-Ouais.

-Tu vas bien?

Dean lève un sourcil incrédule : «j'ai l'air d'aller bien?» semble-t-il dire.

-Et le… le bébé?

Un raclement de gorge. Dean se tourne sur le côté et renifle, puis crache un gros caillot sanguinolent.

-Elle… ça va, oui. Laisse… je vais… Occupe-toi de Sumiko.

Les sanglots de leur fille s'éteignent lentement. Sam se retourne et la voit, toujours debout, ses joues rouges mouillées de larmes et son pouce dans la bouche. Elle bégaie un «papapa» et tend les bras à Sam.

Il faut du temps pour la consoler. Sam va chercher un gobelet de lait et s'installe par terre avec elle près de Dean, tendant une serviette à son frère qui se redresse sur un coude et presse le linge contre son nez. Sue l'observe : ses grands yeux bleus pailletés de vert paraissent liquides et empreints de frayeur. «Papapa Di» répète-t-elle plusieurs fois.

-Papa va bien, ma puce, murmure Sam en pressant ses lèvres sur le dessus de sa tête.

Il réalise ensuite que Sumiko vient probablement d'ajouter un autre mot à son vocabulaire.

-Dean, elle a dit ton nom.

Dean retire la serviette. Le sang ne coule plus, mais les traces qui sèchent sous son nez et ses joues paraissent obscènes sur sa peau blanche.

-Hein?

-_Di_. Je pense que c'est ton nom.

Dean sourit très doucement et tend un doigt vers sa fille dont il caresse la joue.

-Papa va bien, Koko.

-Papapa Di, répète Sumiko en hoquetant un dernier sanglot.

-Elle est fatiguée. Va la coucher, Sam. Je vais… je vais rester ici bien tranquillement.

-Sûr?

-Sur.

Quinze minutes plus tard, quand Sam redescend au rez-de-chaussée, il trouve Dean assis par terre le dos appuyé contre le divan. Sans dire un mot, il l'aide à s'asseoir confortablement dans le fauteuil à bascule tout près. Les jambes de Dean tremblent et il s'appuie lourdement sur Sam, mais ses yeux sont clairs. La frayeur et la confusion ont disparu de son visage.

-Tu peux aller me chercher une serviette mouillée pour nettoyer ça? Demande Dean en désignant les croûtes de sang sous son nez. Et aussi de l'eau. Je voudrais un verre d'eau.

Son calme apparent apaise Sam qui s'exécute aussitôt et l'aide à se nettoyer. Puis, voyant la chair de poule qui hérisse les bras de son frère et les efforts qu'il fait pour ne pas claquer des dents, il le recouvre d'une couverture et s'installe à ses pieds, son dos pressé contre ses jambes.

-Elle fait des pirouettes, murmure Dean, amusé.

Sam étire la main et laisse son frère la poser au bon endroit, sur son ventre. Il sent immédiatement les petites ondulations sous la peau, une pression contre sa paume, et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

-Merde, Dean… dit-il après un moment.

-Je sais.

-Qu'est-ce que… est-ce que tu te souviens?

Sam lève la tête pour voir son frère secouer lentement la sienne. «Non. J'ai eu cette impression de… d'être aspiré ailleurs et ensuite je t'ai entendu me gueuler dessus.»

-Tu ne revenais pas.

-Mmm.

-Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire : «J'ai encore du temps.» Est-ce que tu as une idée de…?

-Non.

-Dean, insiste Sam avec gravité. Je l'ai… une fraction de seconde, je l'ai ressenti. J'ai vu les mots écrits dans ma tête.

-Oh.

-Mmm. Et il y a autre chose : Sumiko doit le sentir aussi. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Elle s'est mise à pleurer au moment même ou tu as… ou tu es tombé dans cette espèce de transe.

-Si euh…

Dean se racle la gorge et avale le reste de son verre d'eau.

-Si toi tu peux le ressentir, je suppose qu'elle le peut aussi…

-Alors tu n'éprouves rien de particulier? Un sentiment de menace ou euh…?

-Non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a voulu faire. Elle… elle ne le contrôle pas. Pas vraiment.

-On a besoin d'aide, Dean. Tout ça c'est…

Sam se préparait à une discussion, à devoir fournir des arguments comme l'avocat qu'il n'a jamais été. Mais Dean hoche la tête. «Ce n'est pas juste un espèce de lien particulier que j'aurais avec elle» murmure-t-il après un moment de réflexion. «Il se passe quelque chose de plus, Sam»

Le téléphone sonne cinq minutes plus tard. Clover est à l'autre bout du fil.

)))(((

-Salut, Sam.

-Hé, Bobby, ça va? C'est bizarre, j'allais justement t'appeler.

-Ouais ben, j'ai eu ce rêve débile et je me demandais juste comment vous vous débrouilliez là-bas.

-Ça va… Sumiko marche maintenant.

-Vraiment? Elle n'est pas trop jeune, à six mois?

-Elle en a onze, Bobby.

-Oh.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Ton rêve débile?

-Rien à dire. Ton euh… ton frère va bien?

-Euh… oui.

-Écoute Sam : je suis dans le Connecticut présentement. Il y avait une chasse potentielle mais finalement, je me suis retrouvé pris au milieu d'une dispute entre voisins. Je pensais peut-être faire un détour par Cape Elizabeth avant de rentrer chez moi.

-Oh. Super. Okay, pas de problèmes. Ça nous fait plaisir.

-Je pense que j'y serai demain après-midi.

-Parfait.

-Sam? Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais m'appeler? Il n'y a pas de problèmes, au moins?

-Tu nous connais. Il y a toujours un problème.

-C'est ce que je me disais.

)))(((

_25 mai_

Quand Bobby arrive, un peu avant seize heures, Dean est sur la plage avec Sumiko. Il marche lentement en déterrant des cailloux et des coquillages avec son pied, laisse sa fille se traîner à quatre pattes et explorer avec ravissement ce tout nouveau terrain de jeu. Juste à l'observer, depuis le solarium, Sam sait qu'elle aura du sable jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa couche, dans ses cheveux et dans ses oreilles. Et ce n'est que le début de l'été.

L'océan est houleux et les vagues qui caressent le rivage font un grondement qui ressemble aux premiers coups de tonnerre lointains quand un orage se prépare. Il souffle un vent tiède soulevant les cheveux de Dean qui offre son visage au soleil.

Si seulement les choses étaient plus simples. Dean et Sumiko sur la plage, un nouveau bébé en route, et rien d'autre.

Sam sort sur le perron pour accueillir Bobby, immuable dans un vieux t-shirt à l'effigie d'une marque de bière, portant sa casquette la plus usée, d'une couleur indéfinissable.

Ils se serrent la main, Bobby caresse sa barbe et observe Sam, l'air faussement surpris.

-Tu n'as pas quelque chose de changé?

-Ah. Ah.

-La varicelle, hein?

-Ouais.

-Dean est là?

-Sur la plage avec la p'tite. Euh… Bobby?

-Mmm?

-Il est… il est content que tu viennes, mais ça le rend très mal à l'aise, tu sais.

Bobby hausse les épaules et glisse les mains dans ses poches. «Je suppose que le sentiment est mutuel.»

-Je… ce n'est pas sa faute, tu comprends? Il n'a pas voulu se retrouver dans cette situation et je ne veux pas qu'il soit plus anxieux qu'il ne l'est déjà. La seule fois où tu l'as vu euh… enceinte, c'était au début, avec Sumiko, mais là, on parle de six mois de grossesse.

-Je sais, marmonne Bobby.

-C'est évident.

-J'imagine.

-Il a le ventre d'une femme enceinte, Bobby.

-Sam, j'avais compris la première fois.

-Bon.

-Bon.

-Tu comptes passer la nuit?

À la surprise de Sam, Bobby accepte. Ils descendent ensuite sur la plage, et malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, Bobby se fige un instant en contemplant la silhouette de Dean qui marche lentement vers eux, Sumiko appuyée sur sa hanche. «Je ne pensais pas…» murmure-t-il sans en rabaissant la visière de sa casquette.

-Quoi? Tu t'imaginais qu'il la portait dans le dos?

-La ferme, Sam. Donne-moi une chance.

Dean porte ses jeans de maternité roulées jusqu'aux mollets et un vieux t-shirt blanc qui détaille parfaitement la courbe de son ventre. Rien à cacher. Ils sont chez eux, il n'a pas besoin de porter trois couches de vêtements, et Sam croit que c'est aussi un défi envers Bobby, comme s'il voulait dire au vieux chasseur : «C'est moi. Tu l'acceptes ou tu fous le camp.» Toute cette bravade est bien sûr une carapace pour dissimuler la peur et l'incertitude que Dean ressent face à l'homme qui a remplacé leur père depuis longtemps déjà.

N'empêche. Sam est fier. Il sourit, puis voit le visage de Sumiko. Elle a le tour de la bouche plein de sable.

-Salut, Bobby, dit Dean dont les joues rosissent.

-Dean? Tu lui as laissé manger du sable ou quoi? Demande Sam, indigné, en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

-Quoi? C'est bon pour le système digestif, paraît-il. Enfin, c'est ce que papa me disait quand on s'apercevait que tu avais avalé la moitié du bac à sable.

Sam pince les lèvres et essuie la bouche de Sue contre sa manche.

-Alors, ça va, Bobby? Demande Dean en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de leur ami.

-Ouais… Ce…

-Écoute, tu vas te donner une migraine à force de regarder partout sauf là, dit Dean en désignant son ventre. Alors pourquoi tu n'y vas pas un bon coup et après, on passe à autre chose.

-Dean, je ne-

Mais Bobby baisse les yeux et regarde le ventre gonflé de Dean. Il rougit. Furieusement.

-Et ben merde, murmure-t-il encore. J'ai besoin d'un verre.

Dean sourit et continue de marcher entre eux, apparemment détendu. Et Sam doit se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se pencher et l'embrasser.

Ne serait-ce que pour ménager le vieux cœur de Bobby.

Ils ne parlent pas immédiatement. L'entente semble tacite entre eux. Sam prépare le repas pendant que Dean montre à Bobby les pièges et les protections qu'ils ont installées dans la maison. Sumiko, une fois débarbouillée, fait une démonstration de ses nouveaux talents de bipède en souriant à leur visiteur comme si elle l'avait vu la veille, et quand elle se précipite vers Bobby après six pas de travers, ce dernier l'attrape et lui explique très sérieusement qu'il vaut mieux marcher droit, dans la vie; pas en diagonale. Sue tend une main habile et lui retire sa casquette avant d'enfoncer la palette dans sa bouche. Dean, horrifié, la lui enlève aussitôt.

-Non, Koko. Pas ça, c'est… malpropre, ajoute-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil de biais à Bobby.

-Tu lui laisse manger du sable! Réplique Bobby en rajustant son couvre-chef.

-J'ai mes limites, Bobby.

-La ferme, Dean. Ce n'est pas parce que tu joues à la fleur fragile avec ton utérus que je vais m'empêcher de te botter le cul.

-Même enceinte, je cours plus vite que toi.

Sam a observé l'échange depuis la cuisine. Il retourne faire cuire le poulet en souriant, content de voir que le malaise qui persistait entre Dean et Bobby semble en voie de se dissiper.

Dommage, pense-t-il, qu'ils doivent éventuellement en venir aux choses sérieuses. Après le repas, pense-t-il, et un café, et le bain de Sumiko. À ce stade, pense Sam, chaque moment d'apparente normalité a son importance.

À SUIVRE…


	13. Chapter 13

_**Notes**__ : Un avertissement à propos de ce chapitre : il est lourd et plutôt long, mais c'est aussi la pierre angulaire de ce récit, en quelque sorte. Certains passages vous laisseront avec plus de questions que de réponses, mais patience, s'il vous plaît : tous les morceaux du casse-tête devraient s'emboîter petit à petit. Bonne lecture. DB_

Chapitre 12

**Vos paupières sont lourdes….**

_Cape Elizabeth, 25 mai_

Le vent souffle avec fracas au-dehors, le grondement de l'océan s'est amplifié et le ciel est noir, sans étoiles.

Dean est assis dans le fauteuil à bascule, et mange des craquelins à même la boîte de façon mécanique, comme s'il avait besoin de s'occuper à quelque chose tandis que Sam parle. Ce dernier est installé dans un coin du divan et relate méthodiquement les faits à Bobby assis à l'autre bout, un verre de _Jack Daniel's_ à la main, sa bouteille (amenée de chez lui. Il ne prend plus de risques avec les Winchester) non loin sur la table. Il parle peu, se contente de hocher la tête et de poser ça et là une question pertinente.

Quand Sam doit raconter l'asphyxie de Sumiko, sa voix se met à trembler, ses mains aussi, et Dean prend temporairement le relais pendant que Bobby remplit un verre d'alcool au jeune chasseur. Sam avale le liquide brûlant sans hésitation. La douleur piquante lui fait oublier la vraie souffrance et la terreur qui demeurent tapis au fond de lui.

Il est content de se remettre à parler lorsqu'il faut expliquer la dernière transe de Dean : soulagé, surtout, de passer à autre chose. Quand il termine, Bobby demeure silencieux presque une minute entière, avant de laisser échapper quelques jurons bien sentis.

-En fait, dit Sam, il reste deux trucs à raconter. Hier, un peu après la crise de Dean, Clover nous a téléphoné d'Angleterre. Elle ne le fait jamais : on communique par courriel habituellement, mais apparemment, elle venait de faire un rêve qui l'avait bouleversée. Elle entendait Sue pleurer et voyait Dean par terre. Il saignait. Elle… elle voulait juste que je la rassure, que je lui dise que tout allait bien. Ce que j'ai fait. Mais elle a rêvé de l'événement au moment même où il se produisait. Et tu sais qui a appelé tout de suite après, Bobby?

-Moi, rétorque ce dernier en jouant avec son verre.

-Et tu m'as dit : je viens de faire un rêve débile.

-À ce point, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais des difficultés en essayant de le nier, Sam. Me suis endormi après le souper hier dans ma chambre de motel et j'ai rêvé de vous trois. Dean par terre, toi qui gueule et la p'tite qui pleure… Et aussi un mot : _temps _: une partie de cette phrase que tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter, Dean. Donc... le sang d'Azazel, vous pensez?

-Je ne vois pas autre chose, dit Dean en se joignant à la conversation.

-Pourquoi elle, pourquoi pas Sue?

Sam hausse les épaules.

-C'est peut-être une question de génétique : on peut donner la couleur de ses yeux à son enfant, ou non.

-Mais Sam –et là, je me fais l'avocat du diable, okay? Question d'alimenter la discussion… Tu as commencé à développer tes pouvoirs à vingt-deux ans, et ce bébé n'est même pas encore né.

-Je sais.

-Azazel avait un plan, dit Dean en fouillant au fond de la boîte de craquelins. Il voulait que les pouvoirs de ses… ses_ enfants_ s'activent à un moment précis, lorsque lui serait prêt. Mais maintenant il n'y a plus d'Azazel, plus de plan. Peut-être que les données ont changé. Et puis, ça n'est pas comme si on avait des éléments de comparaison, parce que Sam est le seul survivant.

-Peut-être qu'on se trouve dans un cas qui ressemble à celui de Jessie, le petit garçon que Castiel appelait l'Antéchrist, lance Bobby. L'union d'un démon et d'un humain a donné quelque chose de complètement différent. Le sang d'Azazel transmis par Sam et mêlé aux gènes de Dean… Qui sait, d'ailleurs, si le fait d'être un vaisseau ne vient pas aussi brouiller la donne?

-On n'a aucune réponse, et personne ne peut nous aider sur ce coup-là, conclut Sam. Il va falloir se débrouiller nous-mêmes.

Bobby regarde le liquide ambré au fond de son verre, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.

-Vous débrouiller… pour faire quoi, au juste, Sam?

Sam hausse les sourcils. Dean a un soupire de frustration et balance la boîte de biscuits vides sur la table à café.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose, Bobby. Mais je n'arrive pas… elle n'arrive pas à me le faire comprendre.

-On n'en sait rien, en fait. Peut-être… peut-être qu'elle capte seulement des pensées ou des images au hasard, ajoute Sam.

-Je ne crois pas, dit Dean qui pose une main sur son ventre. Mais je… je peux me tromper. C'est juste une impression.

-Une chose est sûre, c'est que ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. La prochaine fois que ça arriver, on ne sait pas ce que ça va faire à Dean-

-Je vais bien, Sam.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien hier, en train de convulser par terre en saignant du nez.

-Ne sois pas si dramatique. C'est un bébé. Elle ne-

-Dean, coupe abruptement Bobby. Personne ici ne pense que ton bébé a de mauvaises intentions. Mais il faut que tu voies les choses en face : elle pourrait te faire du mal, et se faire du mal à elle-même, sans le vouloir. Elle ne contrôle rien : comment le pourrait-elle? Tu es le catalyseur. Si quelqu'un de l'autre côté de l'océan peut être affecté par ce qu'elle fait…

-Un rêve n'est pas vraiment une-

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas! Tu as pensé à la p'tite? Pour le moment, ça va : Sam dit qu'elle paraît en détresse mais qu'elle n'en souffre pas davantage. Tu peux me garantir que les choses vont demeurer comme elles sont?

Dean a pâli. Il secoue lentement la tête. «Non.»

-J'ai peur pour le bébé et toi, ajoute Sam en voyant que son frère semble réellement peser le poids des paroles de Bobby. S'il se passe quelque chose de plus intense, le travail pourrait commencer prématurément et-

-Ça va, j'ai compris, coupe Dean qui ne désire visiblement pas discuter accouchement avec Bobby dans la pièce. Mais c'est… c'est juste un bébé. Elle pourrait tenir dans ta main, Sam.

-Je sais. Et je n'ai pas peur d'elle. J'ai peur pour elle.

-De toute façon, à quoi ça sert de discuter de tout ça. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un contrôle là-dessus.

Dean paraît soudainement épuisé. Il appuie sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil et ferme les yeux.

-Je me demande, dit Bobby après un moment de silence. Dans l'hypothèse ou un fœtus de six mois voudrait vraiment te dire, ou te montrer quelque chose… S'il y arrivait, peut-être que ça mettrait un terme à tous ces phénomènes.

Sam se redresse. «Tu as une idée?»

-J'ai besoin de passer quelques coups de fil… Je veux tes bouquins, Sam, et un ordinateur si c'est possible.

-Bobby, murmure Dean en pressant l'arête de son nez. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que-

-Ne m'insulte pas en me rappelant d'être discret, Dean, parce que tu n'as jamais eu à douter de moi.

-Désolé.

-Mmm.

Sam se lève pour aller chercher ce que Bobby lui a demandé et Dean monte directement à l'étage. Dans la cuisine, le vieux chasseur demande à Sam de lui préparer du café, puis le renvoie.

-Bobby, je peux t'aider.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Sam. Laisse-moi faire et essaie d'aller convaincre ton idiot de frère que personne ne pense ou ne veut du mal de son enfant.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Sam hoche lentement la tête.

Dean est déjà au lit, tournant le dos à la porte. Dans la pénombre, Sam se déshabille sans bruit et se glisse sous les draps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit près de son frère –pas assez pour le toucher, il préfère attendre la permission dans les circonstances.

-Tu te couches tôt, murmure Dean après un moment.

-Toi aussi.

-J'ai une excuse.

-Bobby veut travailler tout seul.

-Oh.

Dean recule un peu de manière à ce que ses fesses s'appuient contre les hanches de Sam.

-Ça va?

-…

-Dean.

-Mets ta main sur mon ventre.

Sam glisse ses longs doigts sur l'abdomen de Dean et sent immédiatement une vibration légère, puis un autre, et une autre.

-Elle a le hoquet?

-Ouais.

Il fait une pause, puis ajoute : «Allez. Vas-y.»

-Quoi?

-Tu peux faire la grande cuiller, si tu as l'intention de laisser ta main là où elle est.

Parfois, Sam et Dean aiment prétendre que Dean n'a pas lui aussi besoin de se sentir protégé.

)))(((

_26 mai_

L'hypnose. C'est la solution à laquelle est arrivée Bobby. Il l'annonce à Sam quand ce dernier apparaît dans la cuisine à six heures du matin, encore à moitié endormi, avec une Sumiko affamée et débordante d'énergie dans les bras.

Bobby porte ses vêtements de la veille.

-Tu es resté debout toute la nuit?

-Pouvais pas dormir, réplique Bobby en se frottant le visage devant la table pleine de papiers et de livres ouverts. Qu'est-ce que tu connais au sujet de l'hypnose?

Étonnamment, pendant leurs années de chasse, jamais Sam et Dean n'ont travaillé sur un cas impliquant l'hypnose, de près ou de loin. Le phénomène existe, que ce soit dans le domaine surnaturel ou non, et Sam n'a aucune raison de douter de la force et du pouvoir de l'autosuggestion. Il se rappelle avoir vu Pamela hypnotiser Anna dans la chambre forte du sous-sol de Bobby, mais en fait, il n'y connaît pas grand' chose. Cependant, la documentation est trop abondante et pointue, les preuves trop nombreuses, pour que l'on en fasse abstraction.

-Ça a ses limites, dit Bobby en s'agrippant à la tasse de café brûlante que Sam lui tend. Malgré ce qu'on peut voir dans les films, il est impossible de pousser quelqu'un à faire quelque chose qui va à l'encontre de ses principes. Certaines personnes sont d'ailleurs très difficiles à hypnotiser. Quelqu'un qui, par exemple, a besoin de se sentir en contrôle sera-

-Alors ça ne marchera pas, répond Sam en écrasant une banane pendant que Sumiko pousse de petits cris d'impatience entremêlés de «mam-mam-mam-mam». Tu viens juste de décrire Dean.

-C'est pour cette raison qu'on va avoir besoin de mélisse, de basilic et de menthe poivrée. Ils sont utilisés en magie blanche –et noire, d'ailleurs- pour favoriser la transe hypnotique, stimuler la mémoire et augmenter le pouvoir de suggestion.

-Et c'est sans danger?

-J'ai parlé avec différentes personnes et j'ai tout revérifié, Sam. Il y a d'autres ingrédients plus puissants : ce mélange est doux et inoffensif. On prépare une simple concoction : Dean ne devra en boire que quelques gorgées.

-Okay… et ensuite…

-Si tu ne lui donnes pas sa banane elle va avaler sa main, je pense.

-Oh.

Sam se retourne vers Sue qui essaie d'enfoncer son poing dans sa bouche aussi profondément qu'il est humainement possible. Aussitôt le bol déposé sur la table, cependant, elle y plonge les deux mains.

-Elle a un de ces appétits.

-Tu te souviens de qui elle est la fille?

-… Je vois une ressemblance. Donc, Sam, l'hypnose…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, au juste?

-On peut tenter de lui faire parler de tous ces rêves dont il ne se rappelle pas. Peut-être que le lien avec le bébé sera plus facile à établir et qu'elle arrivera à nous faire comprendre quelque chose… s'il y a quelque chose à comprendre. Visiblement, elle a un lien psychique avec Dean. C'est peut-être possible de la mettre dans un état hypnotique.

-Tu te rends compte qu'on parle d'un fœtus, là?

-Hé, moi j'essaie de trouver des solutions.

-Ouais. Excuse-moi.

Bobby regarde Sumiko se remplir la bouche de fruit écrasé, en étalant du même coup sur son nez et ses joues. «Je pense que les bananes, c'est fini pour moi.»

-Et elle s'est améliorée, répond Sam en déglutissant de travers.

-Alors, Sam, j'espère que tu peux prendre ta journée, parce qu'il faut que tu apprennes les rudiments de l'hypnose avant cet après-midi.

-Quoi? Pourquoi cet après-midi?

-Parce que je dois repartir ce soir : j'ai besoin d'être à New York demain matin : une promesse faite à un vieil ami.

-Pourquoi pas toi, Bobby? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne conduis pas la séance?

-Parce que je suis un novice, comme toi, et j'ai l'impression que ta voix aura un effet plus efficace sur Dean.

-Des conneries! Il te voit comme un père. Moi je… je suis…

-Les choses ont changé, Sam, rétorque Bobby en évitant de croiser son regard. Votre… quoi qu'il se passe entre vous deux, Dean te voit autrement, maintenant.

Sumiko allège l'atmosphère en tendant à Bobby un morceau de banane à demi mâché, souriante devant l'étendue de sa propre générosité

-Euh… Non merci, Sue. Je n'ai pas très faim.

-Ouais, elle n'arrête pas de le faire : il n'y a que Dean qui accepte de manger ce qu'elle lui donne.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas?

)))(((

Il est une heure trente, un orage couve et le ciel est bas, d'un bleu violet oppressant. Bobby est dans la cuisine, en train de préparer les ingrédients pour la séance. Sam attend dans le salon, le parcourant de long en large, les paumes moites, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans toutes les informations qu'il a absorbées au cours des dernières heures.

Les rideaux sont tirés. Il y a un oreiller posé sur le divan et un métronome mécanique posé bien en vu, sur la table à café. Bobby a installé une lampe au mur juste derrière, et à chaque fois que l'aiguille du métronome revient au milieu, l'éclat de l'ampoule se reflète sur la tige métallique.

Immobile pour l'instant.

-Elle dort, annonce Dean en entrant dans le salon d'un pas presque hésitant, regardant autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à être attaqué par quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

Ils ont débattu un moment avant de décider de garder Sumiko à la maison. Ils n'ont pas voulu risquer une crise de larmes à la garderie, ou pire, au cas où…

Sam ne sait pas trop au cas où quoi. Les séances d'hypnose peuvent se révéler douloureuses et perturbantes pour des gens ayant subi des traumatismes qu'ils croyaient avoir oublié, mais elles sont, en principe, inoffensives.

Il n'y a évidemment pas de documentation ni d'études sur l'hypnotisme d'un homme enceinte d'un enfant doté de pouvoir. Allez y comprendre quelque chose.

-Dean! Crie Bobby depuis la cuisine.

Des effluves à la fois piquants et frais ont déjà envahi le salon. Dean obéit sagement. Il a été assez facile à convaincre une fois que Sam et Bobby lui ont exposé leur plan et, s'il avait des inquiétudes, il les a gardées pour lui. Reste à voir comment il réagira lorsque Sam tentera de l'hypnotiser.

Bobby a posé une tasse remplie d'un liquide vert pâle sur la table. Dean la prend dans ses mains, grimace ostensiblement, puis éternue dans le creux de son coude.

-Quoi? C'est pour m'hypnotiser ou me débloquer les sinus?

-Arrête de râler et bois.

Dean grommelle quelque chose d'intelligible et avale quelques gorgées. Il a une longue quinte de toux, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Et merde, grogne-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux sur la manche de sa chemise. C'est infect. Est-ce que c'est assez? Je ne me sens pas différent. Je suis censé me sentir différent?

-Non, et oui, c'est assez, répond Bobby. On y va?

-Allez, qu'on en finisse.

Un peu mal à l'aise, Dean s'étend sur le divan, sa tête appuyée sur l'oreiller légèrement orientée vers la droite pour avoir le métronome bien en vue. Bobby ouvre la lampe et demeure derrière le divan, adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Sam s'installe dans le fauteuil en essuyant ses mains moites sur son jeans.

-Tu es prêt?

-Tu ne vas pas en profiter pour me faire faire la poule ou une autre connerie du genre, hein? Tente de blaguer Dean en riant nerveusement.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre.

-Ah. Ah. Allez vas-y, Sammy, Hypnotiiiise-moi, ajoute Dean d'une voix dramatique.

Sam acquiesce et met en marche l'enregistreuse de poche posée sur la table à café.

-Tu vas regarder le métronome et écouter ma voix, okay? Demande-t-il en décoinçant la tige de métal de son socle.

_Tic_. Pause. _Tic_. Pause. Le tempo est lent : il y a environ une seconde et demie, si on peut l'évaluer ainsi, entre chaque «tic». Dean prend une profonde inspiration et laisse ses yeux suivre la tige qui oscille de droite à gauche. _Tic_. Éclat de lumière. _Tic_. Éclat de lumière. _Tic_.

-Tu vois la lumière, Dean?

-Ouais.

-Tu la regarde, okay? Tu écoutes le métronome. Le son est régulier. C'est comme un cœur qui bat, tu ne trouves pas?

Sam garde sa voix assez basse, presque gutturale, mais coulante et calme. Avec une touche de fermeté. Il s'attend plus ou moins à ce que Dean éclate de rire ou fasse une blague déplacée, mais son frère continue de fixer le métronome et répond à sa question par un simple «oui.»

-Bien. Continue à écouter, Dean, le métronome et ma voix. Il n'y a rien d'autre. Rien d'autre. Respire lentement. Une inspiration. C'est bien, expire maintenant. Continue.

Dean inspire, expire, exactement au rythme que Sam lui a suggéré. Ce dernier échange un regard étonné avec Bobby qui lui fait signe de continuer.

-Tu sais quoi, Dean? Tu commences à te sentir fatigué, mais c'est une bonne fatigue. Tes jambes sont lourdes. Tu n'as pas envie de les bouger, ni tes bras, ni même ta tête. Et le bébé est là. Je te parie qu'elle dort en ce moment, parce que c'est ce que tu as envie de faire.

-Hum, répond Dean, la voix un peu pâteuse.

Introduire le bébé dans la transe hypnotique est une idée de Sam, une façon de l'inclure, dès le départ. Qui sait la perception que peut avoir leur cadette du monde extérieur.

-La lumière commence à te faire mal aux yeux, Dean, mais tu ne veux pas bouger la tête.

Dean fronce les sourcils, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'en effet, l'éclat de lumière est dérangeant.

-La chose la plus simple est de fermer les yeux, dit Sam en ralentissant volontairement le débit de sa voix. Le bébé dort, tu es fatigué et la lumière te dérange. Tu vas fermer les yeux et t'endormir.

-Hun-hun, murmure Dean dont les paupières commencent à s'alourdir.

-Je vais compter jusqu'à dix, Dean, et à dix tu dormiras. Répète.

-Diiix, dit Dean d'une voix paresseuse.

-Tu vas t'endormir à dix.

-M'endormiiir à disss…

-Tu dormiras, mais tu pourras toujours entendre le son de ma voix et le bruit du métronome. Tu pourras répondre à mes questions. Tu comprends?

-Hum…

-Et si le bébé veut répondre, il le peut lui aussi. Okay?

-'Kay.

La respiration de Dean s'est considérablement ralentie. Il semble lutter contre le sommeil maintenant. Les traits de son visage sont complètement détendus. Sam compte en suivant le rythme du métronome. Un. _Tic_. Deux. _Tic_. Trois. _Tic_.

À dix, les paupières de Dean cessent de bouger et se ferment lentement. Il dort.

Bobby paraît franchement impressionné. Sam lui sourit nerveusement, comme un élève qui aurait donné une bonne réponse à une question difficile, et reporte toute son attention sur Dean.

-Hé Dean, tu m'entends?

-Oui, dit ce dernier d'une voix grave et monotone.

-Tu sais qui je suis?

-Sammy.

-Maintenant, Dean, je vais te poser des questions et tu vas répondre. Tu es bien, tu es en sécurité. Il ne peut rien t'arriver de mal. Et le bébé est à l'abri, dans ton ventre. Tu peux le sentir?

-Oui, répond Dean qui esquisse un sourire rêveur.

Sam, méthodique, ramène ensuite Dean en arrière jusqu'à l'incident de l'épicerie et s'assure que son frère y est, mentalement, en décrivant très exactement les minutes précédant sa première transe. Dean sourit lorsque Sam invoque sa façon de prononcer les mots pour Sumiko et se lèche les lèvres en se rappelant le carton de framboises.

-Tu pose les framboises dans le panier, dit Sam. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ensuite?

Dean fronce les sourcils.

-J'ai… il fait chaud. Et…

-Et quoi?

-Je… je ne me souviens pas.

-Est-ce que le bébé te parle? Est-ce qu'il te fait voir quelque chose?

-Non. Oui. Je…

Les yeux de Dean bougent rapidement sous ses paupières. Les mots qui sortent ensuite de sa bouche sont saccadés. Leur cadence est rapide. Ils sont bas, presque inaudibles «Mal Sammy ça coupe attention chut pousse toi il faut bouge avant bouge je te tiens il ne va rien t'arriver je mal… mal…»

-Dean?

Dean s'interrompt, la bouche entrouverte.

-Oui?

-C'est le bébé qui t'as dit ça?

-Je ne me souviens pas. Elle… elle dit, elle…

-C'est elle qui vient de parler?

-Non. Ne parle pas. C'est un _bébé_.

-Dean. Est-ce que le bébé savait ce qui allait arriver?

-Oui.

-Elle peut voir l'avenir?

-Non. Parfois… elle ne sait pas. Elle ne comprend pas. C'est un _bébé_, répète Dean.

-Est-ce qu'elle essaie de te dire quelque chose?

-Tout le temps.

-Quoi?

-Elle est… tout le temps… je ne sais pas.

-Okay. Ça va. Ce n'est pas grave. On va passer à autre chose, d'accord?

-Oui.

-N'oublie pas : ce ne sont que des souvenirs. Ils ne peuvent pas te faire de mal.

-Okay.

-La nuit où Sumiko s'est étouffée, Dean…

Dean tressaille et gémit. Sa respiration s'accélère. Une larme unique roule sur sa joue.

-Dean, répète Sam avec plus de fermeté. C'est fini. Sumiko va bien.

-Su… Sumiko va bien, murmure Dean.

Puis, il s'agite sur le divan, sa tête tente de s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller et son visage rougit brusquement.

-Fais quelque chose fais quelque chose fais quelque chose…

La voix saccadée est de retour. Dean parle encore plus rapidement, cette fois, inspirant par à coups entre deux mots.

-Elle ne respire plus fais quelque chose c'est ton petit frère Dean elle ne respire plus sors ton frère d'ici le plus vite possible maintenant Dean mon Dieu non appelle une ambulance aider papa mal pas ça-

-Dean.

-mal non prends soin de ton frère-

-Dean, ça suffit, dit Sam plus fermement.

Son frère lui obéit. Il prend une profonde inspiration et laisse échapper un grognement, puis son corps se détend.

-Bien. C'est à toi que je parle, Dean. Le bébé est calme, à l'intérieur de toi. Il n'a pas besoin d'essayer d'expliquer, okay?

-Okay.

-Elle a fait quelque chose à Sumiko?

-Elle. Moi. Oui. Elle ne sait pas… comment.

-C'est sans importance. Dean, tu dis qu'elle te parle dans tes rêves.

-Je ne me souviens pas… Des images… des fois. Elle… c'est un bébé.

-Je sais. Est-ce que tu peux essayer de te souvenir? Est-ce qu'elle essaie de dire quelque chose d'important?

Dean fronce les sourcils.

-N…non.

-Tu es-

-Papa a disparu je veux que tu m'aides à le retrouver mal mal papa a-

-Dean, ne-

Sam sent que le contrôle lui échappe. Dean s'agite et grimace. C'est comme s'il tentait de taire les mots qui naissent dans sa gorge sans y arriver. Son front se couvre de sueur, ses mains se déplacent sur son ventre et il pousse de petits gémissements sans cesser de parler. Parce qu'il ne peut plus s'arrêter. «...papa mal c'est un bébé Dean il est fragile est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai…humm… que j'ai du sang de démon dans les veines prends soin de ton frère de ton frère… Diane Chasseresse aaahh… noir non Sam Sam arrêtez maintenant s'il vous plaît je n'en peux plus le feu c'est chaud maman retrouver il faut que tu m'aides mon frère va arriver mal mal MAL!

-Sam il faut arrêter, dit Bobby avec autorité.

Sam tente de se secouer de sa torpeur. Dean ne fait plus que gémir maintenant. Ses mains se crispent sur son ventre, son visage est parcouru de spasmes et ses jambes ont des tressaillements brusques. Sam se lève et s'approche, essaie de mettre dans sa voix toute l'autorité et la confiance qu'il ne ressent pas.

-Dean je vais compter jusqu'à trois et tu vas te réveiller. Tu m'entends, Dean? Un. Deux. Trois.

Au même moment, Sam tend le bras et arrête le métronome. Dean s'immobilise immédiatement et ouvre de grands yeux surpris. Derrière eux, Sam entend Bobby soupirer de soulagement.

-Sam? Demande Dean d'une voix rauque.

C'est fini, pense Sam.

Mais ce n'est pas fini. Les mains de Dean s'agrippent à la chemise de Sam et il tente de se redresser.

-Sam, merde elle va-

Une chaleur infernale se dégage du corps de son frère. Ses yeux se révulsent, son dos forme un arc tendu. Il essaie de trouver son souffle sans y arriver.

À l'étage, Sumiko pousse un cri déchirant suivi d'une série de sanglots terrifiants par leur intensité. Bobby quitte le salon en courant. Sam l'entend dans les escaliers. C'est lui, lui qui devrait aller chercher sa fille, la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer, mais Dean s'est mis à trembler. Les secousses sont de plus en plus violentes et Sam doit le retenir pour que son corps ne tombe pas du divan.

-Dean!

_MAL MAL MAL_

Les mots éclatent dans l'esprit de Sam, empreints de désespoir et d'incompréhension. Il pousse un gémissement, sent un liquide chaud couler de ses narines et voit que Dean a lui aussi commencé à saigner du nez. Il émet un bruit de gorge, aspire un mélange de salive et de sang et s'étouffe.

Sam le tourne sur le côté pour dégager ses voies respiratoires, répète son nom et s'accroche. Quelque part, Sumiko pleure et crie, furieuse. La tête de Sam n'est plus qu'une masse de douleur pulsatile. Les tremblements de Dean commencent à s'atténuer.

-Dean s'il te plait, murmure Sam, incapable de parler plus fort.

Dean est secoué d'un dernier spasme et s'immobilise, le souffle court, les yeux entrouverts.

-S'm.

-Ça va, Dean. Tout va bien. C'est… terminé…

-Sam?

Bobby s'approche de lui. Il est pâle et tient maladroitement Sumiko dans ses bras. Elle pleure toujours, plus doucement, et tend les bras à Sam.

Un petit filet de sang est en train de sécher sous son nez.

)))(((

La nuit tombe quand Sam quitte finalement l'hôpital de Portland. Sumiko, encore sous l'effet du sédatif qu'ils lui ont donné avant de lui faire son scanner, se contente de soupirer quand il l'attache dans son siège. Elle met son pouce dans sa bouche mais ne suce pas, à nouveau assaillie par le sommeil.

Sam démarre la voiture et prend son cellulaire. Bobby décroche à la première sonnerie.

-Sam?

-Ça va, Bobby. Sue n'a rien. On vient de quitter l'hôpital.

-Okay… Okay.

-Comment est-ce qu'il va?

-Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure pour prendre un peu d'eau. Il a demandé des nouvelles de la p'tite. Et il s'est rendormi. Il a dit qu'il se sentait bien, juste fatigué. Il a dit que le bébé allait bien.

-Bon.

-Sam… si j'avais su que-

-Bobby. C'est pas ta faute. C'est la faute de personne. C'est arrivé, c'est tout.

-Et merde… Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant?

-J'ai une petite idée. Écoute, on en discutera tout à l'heure, okay?

-Okay.

Sam raccroche et jette un œil à sa fille dans le rétroviseur. Elle semble calme et paisible, mais il sait qu'il n'aurait qu'à fermer les yeux pour entendre ses sanglots et ses cris, pour voir le sang sécher sous son nez.

Automatiquement, il lève une main et frotte son front. Son mal de tête est presque complètement disparu. Il n'a pas eu le temps de penser au cours des dernières heures. C'est bien.

Le médecin de l'urgence a d'abord refusé de faire le scanner à Sumiko. Il l'observait avec condescendance, comme si Sam n'était qu'un père hystérique de plus –et peut-être qu'il l'était. «Elle s'est mise à pleurer et à saigner du nez, monsieur Winchester. Si elle ne s'est pas cogné la tête je ne vois pas pourquoi…»

À bout de patience, Sam s'est emporté. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas expliquer la gravité de la situation, et toute sa frustration est retombée sur le docteur. «Non mais, ce n'est pas comme si vous payiez l'examen de votre poche! Je vous dis qu'elle a eu un comportement étrange et qu'elle pleurait comme si elle avait mal. Je veux que vous fassiez un scanner!»

-C'est un examen compliqué pour un enfant de son âge. Il faudrait la mettre sous sédation et-

-Faites-le, c'est tout!

Il y avait probablement quelque chose dans les yeux de Sam, parce que le médecin a fini par hocher la tête sans ajouter un mot.

Les résultats préliminaires du scanner n'ont rien révélé d'anormal : pas de saignements ni de taches suspectes à l'intérieur du crâne délicat de sa fille. Sam s'est senti soulagé, mais est demeuré extrêmement tendu, comme si tous les muscles de son corps étaient bandés au maximum et qu'ils étaient sur le point de claquer.

Il le ressent encore alors qu'il conduit dans la nuit naissante. Il pense à Dean, revenant lentement de sa crise et écarquillant les yeux d'horreur en voyant le visage de Sumiko. La culpabilité se lisait parfaitement sur son visage.

Et Sam ressent la même chose. Ce n'est la faute de personne. Sauf que Sam est celui qui a légué le sang de démon au bébé. Et même si c'est irrationnel, il se sent personnellement responsable de la situation.

_MAL MAL MAL_. Sam secoue la tête. Il a entendu la souffrance de sa fille, l'a senti dans son esprit. Elle n'est qu'une minuscule chose fragile qui tiendrait dans sa main. Elle ne survivrait probablement pas si elle naissait maintenant.

Ce n'est pas sa faute. C'est un bébé, a répété Dean encore et encore. Et maintenant, Sam ressent pleinement le poids des paroles de son frère. Ressent le même besoin féroce de protéger sa progéniture. C'est instinctif et primal. Il faut que son idée fonctionne.

Bobby l'attend dans la cuisine. Quand Sam lui demande de prendre Sue quelques minutes, il le fait avec une délicatesse surprenante et passe un long moment à la contempler en silence.

Sam va aux toilettes et se serre un verre d'eau pour avaler trois comprimés d'ibuprofène. La maison est silencieuse et sent encore le mélange d'herbe concocté plus tôt.

-Alors, Sam? Tu as une idée?

-Peut-être… Mais pour ça, il va falloir que je te demande de rester une journée de plus. Ton ami-

-Mon ami est le dernier de mes soucis, Sam

-Okay. Alors, ça a de grandes chances de ne pas marcher, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Sam expose son idée à Bobby qui hoche la tête lentement et finit par soupirer, l'air grave. «Il y a des risques.»

-Il y a des risques en ce moment même, rétorque Sam en prenant Sumiko dans ses bras. Elle ne le contrôle pas. Ça peut se produire n'importe quand.

-Je sais.

-Alors, si tu as quelque chose de mieux, s'il te plaît, dis-le.

Bobby rajuste sa casquette et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine. «Non. On va faire comme tu dis.»

Ce soir, Sam n'a pas le courage de se séparer de Sumiko. Il lui retire ses vêtements, change sa couche et l'installe dans leur lit, près de Dean qui dort profondément, tourné sur le côté, un pli d'inconfort lui barrant le front.

Sam se déshabille à son tour et se glisse sous les draps. Il n'a qu'à poser sa tête sur l'oreiller pour sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Il sait qu'il n'a pas dormi longtemps lorsqu'il s'éveille en sursaut après avoir senti un léger mouvement du matelas.

Dean est réveillé et redressé sur un coude. Il caresse le ventre de Sumiko qui s'agite un peu dans son sommeil.

-Hé, murmure Sam après s'être raclé la gorge. Elle va bien. Elle n'a rien.

Son frère se mord la lèvre et hoche la tête. Sa main quitte le ventre de leur fille et il passe un doigt léger sur son front pour dégager une mèche blonde humide qui colle à sa peau.

-Tu vas bien?

-Ouais…

-Et le bébé?

-Elle va bien. Maintenant.

-Tu es sûr? Parce que…

-Sam, si j'avais eu le moindre doute je t'aurais demandé de m'amener voir Rania. Ça va. Pour le moment, ajoute Dean.

-Okay.

-Regarde-la. Elle est…

Dean ferme les yeux, incapable de continuer. Sam étire un bras et le pose au creux de sa hanche.

-Je sais.

-Je me souviens de tout, tu sais, poursuit Dean après un moment. Même après, j'entendais la p'tite pleurer et je sentais le bébé et il y avait ce mot qui-

-_Mal_. Je l'ai entendu aussi. Et Bobby; moins fort mais quand même…

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as peur d'elle maintenant?

Sam a envie de secouer Dean, ne serait-ce que pour faire disparaître l'incertitude qui hante ses yeux. «Non, Dean, je n'ai pas peur d'elle.»

-Elle… ça lui fait du mal tout ça.

-Je sais. Il faut que ça arrête : pour toi, pour Sue et pour le bébé. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Je ne crois pas qu'elle tente de t'avertir de quelque chose, ou alors c'est… Je ne sais pas…

-Okay. Comment est-ce qu'on peut l'arrêter?

-L'hypnose. Différemment.

)))(((

Cette fois, Sam préfère ne pas utiliser le mélange d'herbes. Il ne veut pas que la transe hypnotique soit trop profonde. Lui et Dean sont seuls dans la maison. Bobby a installé le siège de Sue dans sa voiture et est parti avec elle avec comme consigne stricte de rouler au moins jusqu'à Portland et de ne revenir qu'après le coup de fil de Sam.

Si quelque chose tourne mal, il espère, compte sur la distance pour protéger Sue. Leur ami sait aussi quoi faire dans le cas contraire. C'est la première fois que Bobby joue au baby-sitter et sa nervosité apparente aurait été presque drôle si les circonstances avaient été différentes.

Dean est à nouveau étendu sur le divan. Les événements de la veille ont drainé la couleur de son visage et, malgré la façade brave et forte qu'il tente d'afficher, Sam sait à quel point il se sent épuisé et dépassé par les événements.

-On y va?

-Ouais.

Sam met le métronome en marche et s'assure que la lumière est correctement positionnée. Il amène rapidement Dean dans un état hypnotique, ne sentant qu'une légère résistance, probablement due à la nervosité face aux événements de la veille.

-Tu vas dormir, maintenant, Dean. Tu es parfaitement détendu. Tu continueras d'entendre le son de ma voix et le bruit du métronome. Tu sens le bébé?

-Oui…

-Le bébé va dormir aussi, tu m'entends? Le bébé va dormir profondément et n'aura conscience de rien.

-Le bébé va dormir, marmonne Dean qui combat maintenant le sommeil.

-Le bébé n'entendra pas ma voix, ni la tienne. Répète, Dean.

-…bébé n'entendra pas ta voix, ni la mienne.

-Okay.

-'kay.

-Je vais compter jusqu'à dix. À dix, tu dormiras.

-À diiiisss…

Sam compte et Dean s'endort, aussi simplement. Sam prend une profonde inspiration.

-Dean, tu m'entends?

-Oui.

-Le bébé n'entend pas.

-Non. Elle dort. Elle dort profondément.

-C'est ça. Elle est bien?

-Han-han.

-Dean, je veux que tu visualise dans ta tête le lien qui vous unit tous les deux.

-'Sais pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave. On va l'imaginer, okay?

-Okay.

-C'est une corde tressée. Elle est composée de centaines de brins entrecroisées. Elle est solide.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu peux la voir? Les brins sont blancs comme-

-Cordage à bateau.

Sam sourit malgré lui.

-Oui, comme du cordage à bateau.

-Solide…

-Oui. Tu vois cette corde maintenant?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que cette corde représente, Dean?

-Mon lien avec le bébé.

-Exact. Et maintenant que tu la vois bien, tu vas t'apercevoir que certains brins de la corde ne sont pas blancs, mais dorés. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais leur couleur les fait ressortir sur le cordage blanc. Tu les vois?

Dean fronce les sourcils.

-Des brins dorés, Dean, mélangés au reste de la corde.

-… oui. Je les vois. Ils brillent.

-Bien. Les brins dorés représentent la connexion spéciale qui existe entre le bébé et toi. Tu comprends?

-Le bébé me parle. Le bébé… Elle essaie de… elle se sert de moi pour…

-Oui. Elle a un pouvoir. Elle ne le contrôle pas. Ça fait du mal au bébé.

-Oui.

-Les brins dorés servent à amplifier ce pouvoir en t'utilisant comme vaisseau.

-M'utilise… Elle ne le fait pas exprès.

-Je sais. Mais tu es son père et c'est toi qui contrôle ton corps.

-Je…

-Répète.

-Je suis son père et je contrôle mon corps.

Dean résiste, un peu. Sam peut le deviner à la façon dont son visage se crispe et se détend, alternativement. Ils y sont presque…

-Dean, tu vois toujours la corde?

-Oui.

-Tu vois les brins dorés?

-Oui.

-Tu vas les couper.

Dean secoue la tête.

-Dean. Tu vas couper les brins dorés.

-C'est…

-Ils sont en surplus. Vous n'en avez pas besoin.

-Ils sont…

-Ça n'alternera pas le lien qui vous unit. Ça empêchera seulement le bébé de t'utiliser comme amplificateur pour ses pouvoirs.

Dean secoue la tête une nouvelle fois, mais finit par répéter, à l'insistance de Sam. Ce dernier insiste longuement sur ce point jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Dean se détendre complètement.

-Tu es prêt à couper les brins?

-Je vais les couper.

-Prends-

-Avec mon couteau. Je vais les couper avec mon Bowie.

Sam sourit. La séance est presque terminée. Il s'assure que les fils dorés de la corde ont été sectionnés, qu'il n'en reste pas un seul, et suggère à Dean que ni lui, ni le bébé ne vont en souffrir d'aucune manière. Puis, il compte jusqu'à trois et arrête le métronome.

Dean entrouvre les yeux, s'étire et étouffe un bâillement.

-Alors? Demande-t-il.

-Alors… Tu sens quelque chose de différent?

-Je… je ne sais pas. Ça a marché?

-On verra bien.

À SUIVRE…

_**P.S.**__ La menthe poivrée, la mélisse et le basilic ne favorisent pas une transe hypnotique, et l'infirmière en moi m'oblige à spécifier que certaines herbes médicinales représentent un danger pour les femmes enceintes. Donc. À bientôt! DB _


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde,

Mon papa est aux soins intensifs. Vous me pardonnerez donc ces quelques jours de silence.

DB


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes **: _Bonjour. J'ai vraiment été très touchée par votre soutien à toutes et j'en ai ressenti beaucoup de réconfort. Mon papa a eu une hémorragie cérébrale et il est encore trop tôt pour en connaître les conséquences. Si les chapitres arrivent plus lentement, en voici la raison. Écrire me permet cependant de m'évader un peu et je compte terminer cette histoire. Un chapitre plus léger –c'est ce dont j'avais besoin je crois._

Chapitre 13

**Une tranche de vie (relativement) normale**

_Portsmouth, le 1 juin _

L'image, d'abord imprécise, s'éclaircit, et le bébé apparaît à l'écran apparemment en pleine séance d'exercice, si on se fie aux mouvements de ses jambes.

-Tu le sens? Demande Sam en souriant.

Dean hoche la tête et prend la main de son frère dans la sienne, la pose fermement à gauche de son abdomen, juste sous ses côtes. Sam sourit plus largement en sentant les petits coups répétés qui concordent parfaitement avec l'image.

-Elle est très active, dit Rania en faisant glisser la sonde vers le même site.

En deux clics de souris, elle a rapproché l'image. On distingue les pieds qui s'agitent. Sam peut même compter les orteils. Dix.

-Baba!, s'exclame Sumiko qui échappe à l'emprise de Sam, temporairement distrait, pour taper doucement sur le ventre de Dean avec ses deux petites mains.

-Sue, non, dit-il en reculant d'un pas. Désolé, ajoute-t-il en tentant d'échapper aux doigts pleins de gel conducteur de sa fille.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel. «Baba» est le tout dernier mot de Sue. Sam le lui a appris spécifiquement en lui désignant le ventre de son père. _Bébé. C'est un bébé, Sue_. Maintenant, sa fille profite de toutes les occasions possibles pour toucher, tâter, pointer l'abdomen rond de Dean en criant _BABA!_ À qui veut l'entendre. «Tu te rends compte que, pour elle,_ baba_ veut dire ventre, pas bébé?» a demandé Dean avec exaspération la dixième fois que Sumiko a essayé de relever son chandail.

Sam travaille là-dessus.

L'échographie se poursuit normalement. Le bébé conserve ses deux semaines d'avance, la quantité de liquide a commencé à diminuer (un phénomène normal) tandis que le fœtus prend de plus en plus de place dans l'utérus. Les organes poursuivent leur développement et le pouls du bébé se maintient entre 150 et 160 battements/minute.

Lorsque Rania nettoie le ventre de Dean et éteint finalement l'écran, Sam voit son frère se détendre sensiblement. Leur rendez-vous est la dernière confirmation dont il avait besoin pour s'assurer que les conséquences de la séance d'hypnose n'avaient pas été néfastes pour le bébé.

La différence s'est fait sentir presque immédiatement. «Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?» a demandé Dean d'une voix accusatrice quelques heures après la séance. Sam en a blêmi de peur. «C'est comme si… comme si elle n'était plus là» a ajouté Dean.

Ils sont demeurés ainsi, incertains, jusqu'au lendemain. Dean a tenté ensuite d'expliquer à Sam ce qu'il ressentait, avec beaucoup d'hésitation et trop peu de vocabulaire. «Elle est là, je le sais… je… C'est comme… Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point nous étions… C'est bizarre et en même temps je ne pense pas que ce soit une… une mauvaise chose et…Merde, un peu d'aide, peut-être?»

Dean paraît cependant libéré d'un poids. Il sourit plus souvent, passe des nuits paisibles, quand il ne doit pas se lever trois fois pour aller aux toilettes, et semble en paix avec leur décision. «De toute façon, a dit Sam en tentant –réellement- de comprendre, je n'ai rien fait. C'est toi. La corde, couper les brins, c'est juste une image qui t'a aidé à prendre le contrôle» Dean a relevé un sourcil et a répondu, pince-sans-rire : «Quoi? Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a pas de corde avec tous ces beaux fils dorés?»

Sam pose Sumiko par terre, le temps d'aider Dean à descendre de la table d'examen. Son frère a pris un demi-kilo supplémentaire, son ventre est plus large et pointe moins vers l'avant que lors de sa première grossesse. Ses hanches se sont élargies davantage. «Comme si le sortilège savait comment s'ajuster à un bébé plus gros» a supposé Rania. Dean a grimacé, comme à chaque fois où il entend parler du poids du bébé. Il s'inquiète un peu d'en être seulement à sa vingt-sixième semaine et de ressentir déjà la fatigue ainsi que certains symptômes qui s'étaient présentés plus tard, avec Sumiko. Sam a doucement protesté : l'été est arrivé, la chaleur l'affecte et il a un bébé de onze mois dans les pattes. Les choses sont différentes. «Pas assez pour que tu me traites comme si j'étais la fille du couple» a répliqué Dean, se drapant dans sa dignité masculine.

Rania fixe le prochain rendez-vous et observe Sumiko qui suce paresseusement son pouce, assise sur les genoux de Sam. «Seigneur, quand on les regarde parfois on se dit…»

Elle se tait, le regard sombre, et Sam remarque à quel point elle est cernée et a les traits tirés.

-Tout va bien?

Rania hausse les épaules et attrape une mèche de cheveux qu'elle tortille entre ses doigts. «Isabelle… la partenaire de chasse de Lucas… Elle est morte la semaine dernière»

Là-dessus, la jeune femme met la tête entre ses mains et éclate en sanglots. Sam et Dean échangent un regard lourd de sens et Sue lève la tête vers Sam, ses yeux bleus pailletés de vert déjà remplis de larmes. «Papapa» dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Sam demeure «papapa». Dean, quant à lui, a récemment été promu de façon permanente au rang de «papa di».

-Ça va, ma puce, murmure ce dernier en la prenant dans ses bras et en regardant Sam avec insistance.

-Nous euh… nous sommes désolés, Rania, dit Sam sobrement.

-Excusez-moi, marmonne-t-elle entre ses mains. Vous en avez assez de vos propres problèmes sans que-

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'était une chasse?

Rania relève la tête et essuie ses larmes avec frustration. Sumiko lui fait un «bonjour» incertain. Elle sourit malgré elle.

-Oui, dit-elle finalement, un peu plus calme. Un esprit frappeur à Baltimore, complètement déchaîné. Il a mis le feu à la maison. Lucas n'a pu rien faire… Il était trop tard. Isabelle est restée prise à l'intérieur.

-Comment est-ce que Lucas prend la chose?

Rania a un sourire sans joie. «Il prend la chose avec beaucoup de whisky. Isa et lui, ça date d'avant notre rencontre, vous savez? Elle n'avait plus personne et Lucas… Lucas s'est toujours senti responsable d'elle, d'une certaine façon.»

Dean presse Sumiko plus étroitement contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle grogne d'impatience et commence à se tortiller, et pourtant, il ne la lâche pas.

**)))(((**

Il est un peu moins de seize heures quand les Winchester quittent finalement Portsmouth. Le vent qui a persisté toute la journée commence à diminuer, le ciel est nuageux, mais –et Sam a vérifié- il n'y a pas de probabilités d'averses. La soirée s'annonce fraîche mais confortable. Parfait.

Dean laisse Sam conduire et s'endort presque immédiatement, son dos lourdement appuyé contre la portière. Sumiko, qui a sauté sa sieste d'après-midi, ne tarde pas à faire de même. Sam sourit et se concentre sur la route. À quelques reprises, la mort de la partenaire de Lucas vient troubler son humeur, mais il enfouit le sujet au plus profond de son esprit. Il sera toujours temps d'y penser demain. Cette soirée est pour Dean, Sumiko et lui.

Il prend la sortie pour Portland un peu moins d'une heure plus tard et sursaute quand la voix encore endormie de Dean vient troubler le silence paisible de la voiture. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

-Je conduis.

-Tu as raté la sortie de Cape Elizabeth.

-Je sais.

Dean, irrité, s'étire du mieux qu'il le peut avant de revenir à la charge.

-Où on va?

-Portland. Et c'est une surprise.

-Sam… Je n'ai jamais aimé les surprises.

Sam secoue la tête, s'attendant, comme toujours, à sentir les longues mèches de ses cheveux fouetter son visage. L'habitude a la vie dure. Il se surprend encore à s'observer dans le miroir et à se demander qui lui renvoie son reflet : ses cheveux ont poussé, assez pour qu'il doive les coiffer avec du gel le matin –des pics, à la façon de Dean. Qui l'eut crû?- mais il n'arrive toujours pas à se débarrasser de cette impression d'être à découvert.

-Sam?

-C'est ta dernière journée, non? C'est ce que tu as décidé.

-Hun-hun…

-Alors j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait faire quelque chose de spécial, tu sais, avant que tu ne t'isoles complètement.

-Sammy…

La voix est presque suppliante. Les derniers jours, Dean a eu de plus en plus de difficulté à se montrer en public, rougissant et mal à l'aise, son ventre dissimulé sous deux ou trois couches de vêtements.

-On va dans un endroit tranquille, Dean. Personne ne fera attention à toi.

Dean semble hésiter, puis hoche lentement la tête. «J'espère que tu as prévu quelque chose pour le repas. Je meurs de faim.»

-Évidemment.

**)))(((**

En contrebas de la colline, les techniciens finissent de préparer la scène et les spectateurs commencent à arriver pour avoir les meilleurs sièges. Derrière le kiosque à musique, la rivière Kennebec brille sous le soleil couchant.

Il reste moins d'une heure avant le début du concert. Dean continue d'observer Sam comme s'il lui était apparu une seconde tête. Sam se contente de sourire en installant la couverture et les chaises pliantes.

Ils sont seuls, ainsi qu'il l'avait prévu.

Sam a entendu parler des rendez-vous en plein air de L'Orchestre Symphonique de Portland par Jeff Donahue, l'enseignant de musique de l'école. C'est une initiative prise par le Conseil des Arts de la ville pour rendre la musique classique plus accessible au grand public.

Les concerts sont présentés au parc _River's View_ au cours de l'été et sont gratuits. Ce qui a particulièrement plu à Sam, c'est que la soirée d'ouverture -à laquelle ils vont assister- présente des pièces tirées du répertoire populaire accompagnées d'effets de lumière. Il y a aussi un feu d'artifice prévu à la toute fin.

Sam a inspecté les alentours du parc pour trouver un endroit discret et s'est vite aperçu qu'une colline surgissant au milieu du boisé un peu à l'extérieur des limites du parc offrait une vue imprenable tout en étant assez éloignée pour que Dean se sente à son aise et que Sumiko ne soit pas effrayé par une musique trop forte.

Dean aime bien l'idée du pique-nique, mais, dans sa grande subtilité, a fait mine de vomir quand Sam a parlé d'orchestre symphonique. «Des lumières, Dean! Sue va adorer ça». Dean a grogné, comme l'homme de Neandertal qu'il peut parfois être.

Sumiko regarde autour d'elle en pointant tout ce qu'elle voit et se débat avec Dean qui essaie de lui enfiler un chandail à capuchon –noir, avec le logo d'AC/DC sur le devant. Sam l'a aperçu dans une boutique hard rock. Le sourire de Dean en voyant le chandail valait amplement le prix exorbitant qu'on en demandait.

Les manches sont un peu longues. Dean les roule avec application et attache le capuchon autour du minuscule visage pointu de leur fille qui vocalise un «ooooh» en s'observant.

-Regarde-toi, Koko, dit Dean en lui pinçant doucement une joue.

Le bébé s'applaudit, puis fait mine de s'enfuir d'un pas mal assuré mais décidé. Sam la rattrape et l'assoit sur la couverture, lui donnant gobelet de lait pour l'apprivoiser.

C'est une réussite. Sam s'assoit à son tour en déballant les contenants de nourriture et observe Dean tenter la même chose avec beaucoup moins de facilité. Il pousse un «ouf!» épuisé quand il arrive finalement à s'installer par terre, une main sur le dessus de son ventre, ses jambes étalées devant lui. Il a le visage rouge et humide de sueur.

-Enlève au moins ta veste, Dean. Il n'y a personne ici.

Ce dernier s'exécute, prend le litre de jus de pomme et en bois le tiers avant de regarder Sam, l'air résigné. «Tu sais, je vais devenir énorme. Je vais atteindre vingt kilos et je ne serai plus qu'une grosse pâte que tu devras rouler d'une pièce à l'autre.»

Sam sourirait s'il ne sentait pas une véritable inquiétude devant les propos apparemment anodins de son frère.

-Dean, c'est juste normal. Rania a dit-

-Vingt-six semaines, Sam! Il reste encore trois mois. Je devrais peut-être surveiller ce que je mange…

-BABA! Crie Sue en tendant la main vers le ventre de Dean, une goutte de lait sur le menton.

-Ouais, baba, répond Dean sombrement. Tu veux du fromage, ma beauté?

Dean donne un cube à Sumiko qui l'accepte en salivant, puis en enfourne une dizaine de morceaux, fermant les yeux avec contentement.

-'devrais peut-être faire attention à ce que je mange, déclare-t-il à Sam, la bouche pleine.

-Tu manges bien. Tu manges mieux qu'avant. Le bébé est plus gros, tu es en forme-

-Je sais.

-Tu n'es pas énorme.

-Pas encore. Alors, ce concert, c'est du Mozart ou du Beethoven?

-Wow, Dean, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais au moins deux compositeurs, rétorque Sam en souriant.

-L'ferme. Je suis pas complètement illettré.

-Je sais. Et ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Passe-moi un sandwich.

Dean prend une énorme bouchée de pain et mâche avec un plaisir évident. Près de lui, Sumiko contemple la demi-banane que Sam vient de lui mettre dans la main comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Ils sont adorables, tous les deux, et à défaut de prendre une photo, Sam se contente de savourer le moment.

Ils ont terminé le repas quand le concert commence. Sumiko se traîne à quatre pattes dans l'herbe, le terrain étant trop inégal pour lui permettre de marcher, avec pour but évident de goûter tout ce qui passe sous son nez, et Sam la poursuit, presque plié en deux, les muscles de son dos protestant avec vigueur.

Dean s'est installé dans une chaise, les mains derrière la tête, les yeux fermés, l'air confortable et content. Il ne bronche pas quand la présidente du concert des arts introduit l'orchestre. Sam installe Sumiko dans sa poussette, entre Dean et lui. La température est encore tiède, le soleil achève sa course dans le ciel. En contrebas, une foule de plus en plus nombreuse s'approche de la scène.

Les premières lumières sont des jeux de laser qui forment des lignes défilant rapidement devant eux. La bouche de Sue s'est entrouverte. Elle regarde Sam avec un sourire incertain, et les larmes sont toutes proches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Sue? Elles sont belles les lumières, hein? Dit-il d'une voix débordante d'enthousiasme.

Voyant que son père ne semble pas voir de danger, Sumiko écarquille les yeux et vocalise une belle collection de syllabes en pointant les lumières. Puis, les premières notes d'_Enter Sandman_, de Metallica, commencent, et Dean daigne enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il s'avance sur sa chaise, soudainement attentif, et finit par lever les yeux au ciel.

-Tu dois être très fier de toi, Sam Winchester, dit-il sans détourner la tête de la scène, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, répond ce dernier en s'installant plus confortablement.

Sumiko écoute attentivement les trois premières chansons en hochant parfois la tête de droite à gauche dans un rythme maladroit. Puis, elle s'agite, et Sam va marcher avec elle dans les alentours jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente devenir plus détendue et pliante dans ses bras. Il la réinstalle ensuite dans sa poussette avec une couverture. Sumiko s'endort sur les dernières notes de _Life On Mars_, de David Bowie.

-Elle va manquer les feux d'artifice, se plaint Sam en délaissant sa chaise pour s'installer sur le sol.

-Il y en aura d'autres.

Sam fait signe à Dean de le rejoindre. Son frère grimace, soupire, mais se laisse glisser de sa chaise dans une étrange gymnastique. Ils sont assis épaules à épaules quand le chef d'orchestre remercie le public et annonce la dernière pièce : _Angie_, des Rolling Stones.

-J'adore cette chanson, murmure Dean en s'étendant sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête.

La nuit est claire, le ciel est parsemé d'étoiles pâles tandis que les jeux de lumière y dessinent des ombres colorées. Sam s'appuie sur ses coudes, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui, et écoute Dean fredonner _Angie_ d'une voix basse et rauque.

-Ça lui plaît, dit soudainement ce dernier.

-Quoi?

-Elle bouge. Depuis le début de la chanson.

-Elle entend ta voix, tu sais.

-Oui.

-Je peux?

-Vas-y.

Dean place la main de Sam sous son t-shirt, un peu la droite de son nombril, et ce dernier pour qu'il puisse sentir les petits coups et les ondulations sous la peau.

-On dirait presque qu'elle suit le rythme de la chanson.

-On a pris la bonne décision, Sam, dit Dean, soudainement sérieux.

-Quoi?

-Je me demandais… tu sais, si on n'avait pas fait une erreur en coupant ce lien, entre elle et moi. Je ne le crois pas. Je me sens mieux et… j'ai encore comme des échos, parfois. Je pense qu'elle est bien.

-Elle ne bouge plus. Chante.

Dean a un haussement d'épaules timide, mais obéit, et le bébé pousse presque immédiatement sous la main de Sam.

-J'ai toujours aimé ce prénom, déclare Dean lorsque les dernières notes s'achèvent sous les applaudissements.

-Angie?

-Papa la chantait, parfois, quand il conduisait.

-Je ne me rappelle pas.

-C'était au début, quand il essayait encore de se faire croire qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu et qu'on aurait une vie normale un jour.

-Il avait une belle voix?

-Non, rétorque Dean en étouffant un éclat de rire. Non, vraiment pas.

-Un peu comme la tienne?

-La ferme. Angie… C'est… C'est bien. C'est un prénom qui ne s'en laisse pas imposer, tu vois?

-Est-ce que tu es en train de suggérer qu'on l'appelle comme ça?

Dean hausse les épaules. «Elle a l'air de l'apprécier. C'est un nom normal, Sam, et je ne sais pas… avec tout ce qu'elle a de… de spécial, elle mérite un prénom normal, qui ne signifie rien d'autre et qui n'a rien de surnaturel. Ou de magique.»

-Le titre d'une chanson des Rolling Stones…

-On n'est pas obligés, tu sais, réplique Dean avec impatience. C'était… une idée comme ça.

-Non attends… laisse-moi m'habituer.

Sam se penche, relève le t-shirt de Dean et appuie ses lèvres sur la peau lisse et tendue.

-Hé, Angie… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Dean a un reniflement de dérision, mais au lieu de repousser Sam, il passe la main dans ses cheveux.

-Angie est le diminutif d'Angela, d'Angelica ou d'Angelina, murmure Sam en caressant doucement le ventre de Dean.

-Angelia, rétorque Dean. C'est… c'est un mot latin, un concept personnifié : le nom d'une déesse ancienne qui portait des messages et faisait des proclamations.

-Wow.

-Tu ne savais pas?

-Non… Mais tu sais, porteuse de messages, ça lui va assez bien. Angelia, hein?

-Angie.

-Angie. Okay. Angie.

Dean se redresse sur ses coudes et observe Sam, l'air incrédule. «Comme ça?»

-Pourquoi pas?

-Ça nous a pris des mois de discussion pour trouver le prénom de Sue.

-On n'est pas obligé de faire compliqué à chaque fois.

Dans le ciel, une série d'explosions éclatent et font pleuvoir une multitude d'étincelles rouges et bleues. Les feux d'artifice ont commencé. Sam lève la tête et observe Sue qui dort paisiblement dans sa poussette, la tête appuyée sur son épaule droite. Il se penche à nouveau sur le ventre de son frère et donne une série de baisers autour de son nombril presque plat.

Dean frissonne. «Attention, Sam. C'est… sensible.»

-Sensible… dans le bon sens?

-Oui. Alors ne commence pas quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas finir.

Sam sourit intérieurement et presse doucement sa main entre les jambes de Dean. Il sent son pénis tressaillir et durcir lentement.

-Sam…

Une fusée éclate juste au-dessus d'eux dans un vacarme assourdissant, traçant une improbable fleur blanche et brillante dans le ciel. Dean incline la tête pour regarder Sumiko à son tour. Elle continue à dormir, sourcils froncés.

-Laisse-moi faire, murmure Sam en se pressant contre lui, traçant de petits cercles insistants au milieu de son ventre.

Dean se contente de hocher la tête. Il lève les hanches quand Sam tire sur l'élastique usé de son jeans à panneau pour le descendre sous ses fesses, entraînant ses sous-vêtements du même coup.

Sam s'étend sur le côté et embrasse la joue rugueuse de Dean qui tourne aussitôt la tête pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ses lèvres sont froides et humides, sa langue cherche celle de Sam et s'y enroule. Il gronde bas dans sa gorge.

Sam empoigne le pénis de Dean d'une main tandis que l'autre joue dans ses cheveux soyeux. Il sent son membre gonfler encore et se réchauffer entre ses doigts, serre fort à la base et commence un mouvement de va-et-vient doux et rapide jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les premières gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire perler à la fente de l'urètre de Dean. De son pouce, il étend la substance tiède tout autour du gland de son frère qui se tend et met fin au baiser, perdu dans son propre plaisir.

Les feux d'artifices éclatent de façon presque continue autour d'eux. Le visage de Dean se colore d'ombres vertes, bleues, rouges et blanches, ses yeux entrouverts reflètent les motifs éphémères qui se dessinent dans la noirceur du ciel, et l'amour que Sam ressent pour lui le frappe soudainement, si fort qu'il sent sa gorge se serrer. «Je t'aime tellement» murmure-t-il près de l'oreille de Dean avant de se mettre à en sucer délicatement le lobe. Il continue de masturber le pénis lourd et pulsatile, de plus en plus chaud, tendu, en y mettant plus de pression. Son autre main descend plus bas et masse les testicules doucement, exactement comme Dean l'aime, et il sent déjà à la façon dont son corps se raidit, dont ses mains s'agrippent à la couverture, que l'orgasme de son frère se rapproche.

Dean halète, murmure le nom de Sam comme une litanie, et ce dernier est presque déçu de sentir que son frère est prêt à se laisser aller. Sa propre érection qui presse désagréablement contre la fermeture éclair de son jeans est une bonne douleur. Il n'a pas envie de s'en occuper, juste de faire plaisir à Dean.

Quand Sam sent le scrotum de son frère se durcir et remonter contre son pénis, il déplace sa tête rapidement et emprisonne le membre de Dean dans sa bouche, relevant une main pour lui pincer le mamelon alors qu'il déglutit, sentant le gland gonfler dans sa gorge juste avant que le sperme chaud de Dean ne gicle sur son palais. Les hanches de son frère donnent une série de coups erratiques. Sam entend quelques jurons entrecoupés de gémissements langoureux, et il termine de nettoyer le sexe abusé en quelques coups de langues avant d'enlever sa bouche pour appuyer sa tête au creux des hanches de son frère qui tente de retrouver un rythme respiratoire plus normal.

-Sam, grogne Dean.

-Mmm?

-J'ai vu des feux d'artifices.

Sam étouffe un éclat de rire contre la peau chaude de son aîné. Au-dessus d'eux, la dernière pluie d'étincelles se disperse dans le vent qui vient de se lever.

**)))(((**

_Cape Elizabeth, 10 juin_

À son retour du travail, Sam trouve la maison vide et une note griffonnée à la hâte sur le coin de la table. «Nous sommes en bas sur la plage».

Il s'empresse d'enfiler des vêtements plus confortables et sort par la porte de derrière, apercevant immédiatement Dean et Sumiko installés sur une serviette à quelques mètres du rivage, sous un parasol rose et blanc planté dans le sol que Dean a trouvé dans la remise du jardin il y a quelques jours, alors qu'il tentait de faire de la place pour commencer à construire le berceau d'Angie.

Sumiko porte un bonnet de coton léger qui se termine par une large frise de dentelle (pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours faire plus compliqué avec les filles? A grommelé Dean devant l'étalage) un t-shirt arborant une grosse grenouille souriante et sa couche. Il fait chaud. Dean a roulé le bas de son jeans et mis un t-shirt blanc mais même à l'ombre, il a sué si abondamment que tout le tissus lui colle au corps comme une seconde peau.

Les jambes étendues devant lui, une main appuyée sur le sol pour un meilleur appui, Dean aide Sumiko à remplir un petit seau de sable. Leur fille essaie avec concentration de faire glisser le sable de sa pelle jusque dans le récipient, et lorsqu'une dizaine de grains arrivent à destination, elle lâche tout et s'applaudit avec enthousiasme.

-Bravo, Sue! S'exclame Sam en les rejoignant.

Cette dernière se lève maladroitement en se servant de la cuisse de Dean comme appuie et marche vers lui en exécutant des «bonjour à l'aide de ses deux mains. Sam la prend dans ses bras.

-Papapa.

Sumiko ouvre la bouche et pose ses lèvres mouillés sur la joue de Sam. Il lui a appris à donner des baisers la veille. Il s'émerveille encore une fois devant la facilité avec laquelle la fillette absorbe les nouvelles informations.

-Papapa, répète Sue en désignant son seau et sa petite pelle à leurs pieds.

Sam s'assoit sur le sable à l'ombre du parasol et se penche pour embrasser Dean qui lui sourit et lui tend la deuxième pelle. Il a les joues trop rouges et les yeux un peu fiévreux, comme à chaque fois où il souffre de la chaleur.

-Tu veux entrer à l'intérieur et t'étendre un peu?

-C'est une façon très subtile de me dire que j'ai l'air moche, rétorque Dean sans colère. Hé, j'ai découvert quelque chose aujourd'hui.

-Un trésor enfoui?

-La ferme. Regarde les joues de Sumiko, de chaque côté de son nez.

Sam obéit sans discuter. Il met un certain temps avant de voir ce que Dean veut lui montrer, puis sa fille incline son visage vers lui, et l'évidence lui saute aux yeux.

Des taches de rousseurs minuscules ont fait leur apparition : trois sur la joue droite, quatre sur la joue gauche.

-Tu vois?

-Oui.

-La pauvre.

-Pourquoi? Dean, tes taches de rousseur sont-

-Si tu dis «adorables» je t'enfonce la tête dans le sable.

Sam soupire patiemment. «J'aime tes taches de rousseur.»

Dean lève les yeux au ciel. «Je la barbouille d'écran solaire à genre… huit mille de protection absolument pour rien.»

-Le cancer de la peau, les coups de soleil, ça te dit quelque chose? Si elle a ton teint, c'était inévitable. Les taches de rousseur n'apparaissent pas à la naissance mais se-

-Merci, professeur, coupe Dean qui se redresse sur ses genoux et grimace.

-Besoin d'aide?

Dean a un regard mauvais mais finit par hocher la tête. Sam se lève prestement et lui tend la main, étonné par la façon dont son frère s'y accroche pour arriver à se lever.

Une vague forte et écumeuse s'écrase sur le rivage. Sumiko lâche sa pelle et applaudit. Sam voit qu'elle semble mâcher quelque chose.

-Elle mange encore du sable, Dean?

-'Sais pas. Hé, c'est pas comme si je l'encourageais.

Dean pose ses mains sur son dos et se cambre sans pouvoir réprimer une grimace.

-Tu sais, on pourrait peut-être envoyer Sue à la garderie plus souvent, dit Sam avec douceur. Ce ne doit pas être facile de-

-De quoi, Sam? Coupe Dean avec irritation. Combien de fois est-ce qu'il faut que je te dise que je suis enceinte, pas malade, et que…

Sam n'écoute plus. Tourné vers la maison, il observe attentivement les grands arbres tordus qui poussent sur le remblai rocheux. Il lui a semblé voir quelque chose bouger, entendre des branches craquer et distinguer un morceau d'étoffe rouge au milieu du feuillage, mais il a beau scruter les environs, tout paraît calme. N'empêche : il devrait aller voir. Les Winchester ne laissent jamais rien au hasard. Ce n'est probablement rien mais-

-Sam…

Des doigts tremblants se resserrent soudainement sur son épaule. Dean s'accroche à lui presque désespérément, la tête penchée vers l'avant, une main pressée sur sa hanche.

-Qu'est-ce qui…?

-Ça a recommencé, grince Dean entre ses dents. Je me sentais plus… plus courbaturé aujourd'hui mais je-

-Les douleurs au bassin?

Dean hoche la tête et tente de respirer par à-coups.

-Okay euh… on va… attends…

-C'est plus tôt que la dernière fois.

-Mam-mam, dit Sumiko en sortant la langue pour lécher le sable sur sa main.

-Sue, non!

Sam attrape sa fille et entoure la taille de Dean de sa main libre. Sumiko gigote et proteste, Dean avance lentement, le visage si blanc qu'il semble sur le point de perdre conscience. La marche de la plage jusqu'à la maison est plus que laborieuse. Sam est inquiet, fatigué. Le soleil semble prendre plaisir à lui faire suer autant d'eau que possible.

Ensuite, il faut s'occuper de Dean, de Sumiko, préparer l'injection de morphine, appeler Rania. Il oublie complètement ce qu'il a cru voir entre les arbres.

Si seulement.

À SUIVRE…


	16. Chapter 16

_**Notes**__ : Ce chapitre est construit différemment des autres mais je crois qu'il est quand même facile à suivre, même s'il y a changement de point de vue. Peu de réponses, mais patience. Merci encore une fois de votre soutien à toutes. DB_

Chapitre 14

**De chasseur à proie**

_Cape Elizabeth, 14 juin_

**16h30**

C'est sous un orage d'été violent que Sam rentre à la maison après une journée de classe épuisante. Ses élèves sentent venir la fin des cours et leur fatigue intellectuelle est presque palpable. Sam a besoin de toutes ses ressources pour les garder intéressés et à peu près disciplinés pendant cinq heures.

Bien attachée dans son siège, Sumiko murmure «papa di» pour la dixième fois depuis le début du trajet. Le bruit fracassant des grosses gouttes de pluie qui fouettent les vitres de l'Impala ne paraît pas l'impressionner. Sue s'ennuie de Dean. Elle vient de passer sa troisième journée complète à la garderie et les longues heures loin de son père, en plus de l'heure du repas du midi passée au milieu des autres enfants, la rendent grincheuse et morose.

-On arrive, ma puce, dit Sam en lui jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur.

-Papa di, répète Sumiko, le regard songeur.

-Oui, on va voir papa.

La crise de douleur de Dean a cessé presque abruptement la veille au soir, comme lors de sa première grossesse. Quand il l'a dit à Sam, les yeux encore embués de morphine, ce dernier n'a pas pu s'empêcher de demander : «Est-ce que…»

-Oui, Sam.

-Je peux voir? Juste pour…

-Non, Sam.

Le fameux mot en «V» n'a pas été prononcé : s'il y a une chose dont Dean se serait passé, c'était bien celle-là.

Trois jours à garder le lit ont porté sur les nerfs de Dean, mais aussi sur ceux de Sam. Le matin, avant de partir à la garderie, et le soir au retour, Sumiko a fait des crises de larmes épouvantables au pied de l'escalier pour aller rejoindre Dean. Sam l'a même trouvé une fois à moitié grimpée sur la barrière de sécurité, ses orteils agrippés au treillis de plastique, rouge et essoufflée à force d'essayer de l'enjamber.

Dean a insisté quelques fois pour que Sam la laisse dans le lit avec lui, mais les grimaces de douleur parcourant son visage comme autant de tics ont vite fait comprendre à son cadet qu'il n'en avait pas la force. Sam s'est donc retrouvé avec deux grognons sur les bras.

Maintenant, Dieu merci, la crise est terminée. Malgré l'insistance de Dean, Sam a quand même tenu à lui laisser une autre journée de repos sans Sumiko. C'est vendredi. Il aura toute la fin de semaine pour retrouver ses forces. Ou alors, Sam aura toute la fin de semaine pour le convaincre que Sumiko est bien à la garderie et qu'il devrait vraiment accepter de l'y laisser trois jours complets jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Si Sam avait à parier, il ne mettrait pas les chances de réussite de son côté.

La pluie se transforme en grêlons au moment où Sam se stationne dans l'allée. Il prend Sumiko dans ses bras, lui protège la tête avec le sac à couche et pique une course effrénée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pendant que sa fille rigole de leur étrange escapade.

La porte d'entrée.

La porte d'entrée entrouverte.

Sam fronce les sourcils et pousse lentement le battant.

-Dean?

-Papa di, bafouille Sumiko en se débattant dans ses bras.

Le silence seul leur répond. Sam serre Sue plus fort contre lui et avance lentement dans le couloir.

-Dean?

Il refuse de paniquer. Dean ne laisserait jamais une porte entrouverte –pas après la vie qu'ils ont vécu, mais il faut une première fois à tout.

-Dean!

Dans la cuisine, Sam voit le litre de jus de pomme sur le comptoir, un verre vide déposé tout près. La porte de l'armoire juste au-dessus est demeurée ouverte.

Les sens de chasseur de Sam s'éveillent finalement. Il prend un couteau de cuisine de petite taille dans le présentoir et le glisse dans sa ceinture.

-Dean? Demande-t-il plus doucement.

_Non non non s'il vous plaît non._

Sam sort de la cuisine et poursuit son chemin. Il n'y a pas de traces de lutte. Au fond de la maison, il tourne à gauche vers la porte arrière qui donne sur la plage, surpris de sentir le vent fouetter son visage et de voir des grêlons gros comme des raisins tomber à ses pieds, sur le plancher mouillé parsemé d'éclats de verre.

On a brisé la fenêtre de la porte et forcé la serrure de l'intérieur.

Sur le mur d'un blanc éclatant, il y a l'empreinte sanglante d'une main qui semble avoir voulu s'y appuyer.

Quelques gouttes par terre, mêlées au verre et à l'eau.

Le sang de Dean.

Le sang de son frère.

Dans un brouillard de panique, Sam fait le tour de la maison. Sumiko pleure et se débat dans ses bras, effrayée par ses cris, mais il l'entend à peine. Hurler le nom de Dean ne sert à rien. Il n'est pas dans la maison. Il n'est nulle part.

Et soudainement Sam se retrouve à nouveau sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, tremblant de tous ses membres, une vapeur rouge pulsant derrière ses yeux. Il ne sait pas combien de minutes ont passé, combien de temps il a oublié qu'il était un père avant toute chose.

Il baisse la tête sur sa fille qui halète dans ses bras, si furieuse et effrayée qu'elle frôle l'hyperventilation. Le visage de Sue est marbré de rouge, elle a deux coulées de morve claire sous le nez et les joues poisseuses de larmes. Ses cheveux sont mouillés de sueur et se dressent sur son crâne en petites mèches folles.

-Mon Dieu, je suis désolé… Excuse-moi… Je suis désolé, ma puce, chuchote Sam d'une voix rauque.

Il relâche légèrement son emprise et se met à bercer Sumiko d'une manière qu'il espère apaisante en chantonnant une berceuse qu'elle aime particulièrement. Épuisée, elle se calme presque immédiatement.

Mettre Sumiko en sécurité, d'abord et avant tout.

**)))(((**

_**Deux heures plus tôt**_

Quand Dean quitte la remise au fond du jardin, de gros nuages noirs et violets couvrent le ciel. Il essuie la sueur sur son front et fait son chemin à travers les plantes vivaces et les herbes folles jusqu'à la maison. Le terrain devrait être mieux entretenu, pense-t-il distraitement. Quand Sam aura terminé son année scolaire, ils pourront peut-être le faire ensemble.

Dean avance avec des pas précautionneux : les courbatures qu'il ressent au bas de son dos et autour de son bassin ne sont rien, comparé à la douleur qui l'a saisie trois jours auparavant, mais entravent tout de même ses mouvements.

Encore plus dérangeante est la sensation d'engourdissement piquante qu'il ressent à l'intérieur de lui, jusqu'à son périnée. Il chasse l'idée de sa tête aussitôt qu'elle s'y présente. Il ne veut pas penser à ça, à ce que le sortilège vient de lui faire. C'est une chose difficile à accepter, même s'il s'y attendait cette fois. C'est une trahison de son corps; il se sent vulnérable et monstrueux. L'admettre n'apporte aucun soulagement.

Quelques semaines et ce sera terminé, songe-t-il en entrant à l'intérieur. L'odeur de l'air chargé d'ozone le suit. Il devrait fermer les fenêtres. Il va y avoir un orage. Déjà, le tonnerre gronde au loin.

Dean se lave les mains à l'évier de la cuisine en soupirant. Il a réussi à travailler une heure sur le berceau d'Angie avant d'être terrassé par la fatigue. À ce rythme, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir le terminer avant la naissance.

Comme si elle voulait l'encourager, sa fille bouge soudainement, pressant ce qu'il présume être ses pieds contre son abdomen, juste au-dessus de sa hanche droite. Dean baisse la main et tâte la bosse irrégulière sur son ventre, souriant légèrement en sentant une nouvelle poussée.

«Tu fais un peu d'exercice, Angie?» demande-t-il tout bas.

La pression sur sa vessie s'accentue soudainement. Dean grogne et se rend à la salle de bains. Pour la centième fois ce jour-là, lui semble-t-il.

Il pourrait peut-être faire une sieste. Soudain, l'idée d'une sieste lui semble incroyablement attirante. Autant profiter de l'obstination de Sam à traîner Sumiko à la garderie.

Dean retourne dans la cuisine et prend le litre de jus de pomme dans le réfrigérateur. S'il veut être complètement honnête avec lui-même, cette journée de repos supplémentaire était une nécessité. Ça ne veut pas dire que ça doit lui plaire, ni qu'il ait l'obligation de donner raison à Sam. Quand on est un homme enceinte, on s'accroche à toute la dignité et l'orgueil qui nous restent.

Un coup de tonnerre déchire le silence, doublé du bruit à la fois cristallin et archaïque du verre brisé.

Une fenêtre?... La porte de derrière? Dean pose lentement son verre vide sur le comptoir. Est-ce que le vent a pu briser une branche du vieil érable tordu qui pousse au coin de la maison?

Dean avance dans le corridor. La fenêtre est brisée, mais la porte est entrouverte.

La porte est entrouverte. Des éclats de bois ont été arrachés autour de la lourde serrure.

Quelqu'un est entré dans la maison.

La surprise et la stupéfaction de Dean l'empêchent d'absorber cette nouvelle information rapidement.

Le bébé.

C'est sa première pensée. Il ne peut pas se battre dans l'état où il est. Même s'il avait conservé sa force et son habileté habituelles –ce qui n'est pas le cas- il ne pourrait pas risquer de recevoir un coup au ventre.

La panique l'envahit comme une vague glacée. Les pistolets sont enfermés au sous-sol. La clef qui verrouille la porte y accédant est dans la cuisine.

Il s'aperçoit qu'il a recommencé à avancer vers la porte. Ses jambes le portent presque malgré lui.

_Dean Winchester. Ne fais pas une erreur de débutant_, s'admoneste-t-il en s'immobilisant.

Et pourtant. Il entend le grincement de la porte de la penderie, juste derrière lui. Il n'a pas le temps de se retourner. Ses mouvements sont maladroits. On presse quelque chose sur sa bouche et son nez. Un bras surgi de nulle part passe devant lui et le retient par les épaules.

Dean ne peut plus respirer. Une sensation cotonneuse envahit sa bouche et son nez. Il se débat furieusement, mais n'arrive qu'à tomber vers l'avant, à quatre pattes.

Ses voies respiratoires sont temporairement libérées. Il sent un morceau de verre s'enfoncer dans la paume de sa main gauche. Il faut qu'il… il faut qu'il…

Devant ses yeux, la pièce ondule et brille d'étranges couleurs. Une nausée soudaine lui soulève l'estomac. Il sent le bébé s'agiter en lui.

_S'il vous plaît, non._

Dean prend appui au mur pour tenter de se relever. Il ne voit plus qu'un brouillard blanc et gris. Puis, le linge lui recouvre à nouveau le visage, et il sait qu'il est trop tard pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

**)))(((**

_Cape Elizabeth, 15 juin_

**03h30 AM**

Dans la nuit noire, les phares de la voiture –une petite économique rongée par la rouille- agressent Sam qui pressent ses mains sur ses yeux.

Assis sur les marches du perron, le jeune chasseur a le dos courbé et les poings serrés de chaque côté de son corps. Il ne sent ni la fatigue, ni le froid, ni la faim, juste ce trou au milieu de lui, comme si on lui avait arraché quelque chose.

-Sam?

Bobby, immuable, avance vers lui, un vieux sac de voyage sur l'épaule. Il s'immobilise près des marches et l'observe sous sa casquette. Le vieux chasseur semble avoir toute une collection de nouvelles rides.

-Bobby. Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour arriver aussi vite?

-J'ai pris l'avion.

Étrangement, l'image de Bobby dans un avion, coincé entre deux passagers, un sac de cacahuètes à la main, lui semble d'une incroyable drôlerie, et Sam mord l'intérieur de ses joues pour étouffer un éclat de rire hystérique.

-Où est la p'tite? Demande Bobby au bout d'un moment.

-Chez les Murphy. Alors euh…

Sam passe les mains dans ses cheveux, regrettant de ne pas avoir de longues mèches auxquelles s'accrocher.

-J'ai fait une inspection minutieuse quand je suis revenu mais il a plu et la plupart des traces que j'aurais pu observer se sont dissoutes dans la boue. Mais les sigiles, les lignes de sel et les cercles de Salomon sont intacts. Pas d'odeur de souffre non plus. J'ai vu quelques traces de pas derrière, près de la porte. La personne qui est venue était seule. Elle a brisé la fenêtre et forcé la serrure en utilisant un tournevis. Il y avait une étrange odeur dans l'air : je penche pour du chloroforme. Dean a été pris par surprise et euh…

Sam s'interrompt. Sa gorge est brûlante. Il déglutit plusieurs fois, évite soigneusement le regard de Bobby.

-… Le… kidnappeur avait laissé sa voiture un peu plus haut sur le chemin : il reste des traces de pneus sur le bas côté à environ trois cent mètres d'ici. Alors je suppose qu'il est retourné la chercher une fois que Dean a été… maîtrisé et qu'ensuite il l'a traîné en passant par la porte avant… Le tapis de l'entrée était déplacé, tu vois? Comme si les talons de Dean s'y étaient accrochés. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Bobby hoche lentement la tête. Une pluie fine commence à tomber. La nuit est froide.

-Sam, allons à l'intérieur. On sera plus à l'aise pour discuter.

-Okay.

Sam se lève et oscille un instant sur ses jambes. Le poids de la culpabilité est soudainement insupportable, et il s'accroche à la veste usée de Bobby. «C'est ma faute, Bobby. C'est… il y a trois jours j'ai senti… j'ai cru voir quelque chose, ou quelqu'un à travers les arbres et… Dean était… Dean n'était pas bien et Sue avait besoin de… J'ai oublié, tu comprends? Je n'y ai pas repensé une seule fois alors que j'aurais dû…»

-Sam. Viens, rentrons.

Sam secoue la tête. «Non… attends je… Il y a… Et si c'était… Et si le bébé avait essayé de nous prévenir? Si elle savait ce qui allait arriver et qu'elle a essayé de nous le dire et moi, MOI Bobby, j'ai aidé Dean à briser ce lien établi entre eux et-»

Les deux mains rugueuses de Bobby immobilisent le visage de Sam. Il attend de croiser son regard pour s'adresser à lui d'une voix autoritaire, sans appel. «Sam. Tu n'es pas rationnel en ce moment. Ce n'est pas ta faute. T'apitoyer sur ton sort n'aidera pas ton frère. Alors tu arrêtes immédiatement, tu me suis dans la maison, et on va parler.»

**)))(((**

Au moment où Bobby Signer vole une voiture près de l'aéroport de Portland, un spasme nauséeux tire Dean de l'inconscience. Instinctivement, il penche sa tête vers l'avant et vomit, longtemps. Il frissonne, sent sa tête comme une entité indépendante et douloureuse. Il n'ouvre pas les yeux, pas encore.

Quand sa nausée se termine, il essuie sa bouche du revers de la main et compte jusqu'à dix pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées. C'est un vieux truc de John. _Tu ne peux pas te permettre de paniquer, Dean. Quand tu sens que tu perds le contrôle, vide ton esprit et compte jusqu'à dix. Lentement. Ensuite, tu pourras à nouveau réfléchir. _Que ce soit un réflexe conditionné ou non ne paraît pas important. À «dix» Dean se sent plus calme. L'angoisse est comme un écho lointain dissimulée à l'intérieur de lui. C'est bien. C'est mieux.

Il n'est pas prêt à ouvrir les yeux, pas encore. Il est étendu sur le côté gauche. Le mouvement de ses mains n'est pas entravé. Immédiatement, il en porte une à son ventre, dans un désir inconscient de rassurer le bébé.

Il y a une odeur d'humidité terreuse tout autour de lui. Il sait qu'il est dans l'obscurité : aucune lumière ne vient troubler le noir de ses paupières fermées.

Il ressent une vague douleur à la main gauche. Il est tombé sur du verre, se souvient-il. Quelque chose la recouvre. Probablement un pansement.

C'est une information intéressante. Quoi qu'on puisse lui vouloir, on a pris le temps de soigner sa blessure. Il range cette déduction dans son esprit pour la récupérer plus tard.

Ses genoux aussi sont douloureux : il a frappé fort le plancher lorsqu'il est tombé à quatre pattes. L'odeur désagréable du linge pressé sur son visage est toujours présente. Probablement du chloroforme. Il peut presque le gouter sur sa langue pâteuse et réprime une nouvelle vague de nausée.

Il y a quelque chose de lourd accroché à sa jambe droite, autour de sa cheville. On lui a mis des chaussettes de laine. Il était pied nu lorsqu'il a été attaqué.

Dean bouge les jambes lentement et sent le poids d'une chaîne nuire à ses mouvements. De son pied libre, il tâte les maillons qui sont épais et solides.

Okay. Il est couché sur ce qui semble être un matelas mince à même le sol. Il n'a pas de bâillon, ni ne bandeau sur les yeux. Il a la jambe prise dans un bracelet de fer lourd qui presse désagréablement contre sa peau. Il est peut-être temps d'ouvrir les yeux.

Peut-être pas.

Il vient d'entendre une série de petits frottements pressés, légers. Des rats. Peut-être des souris, mais plus probablement des rats.

C'est à ce moment précis que Dean ouvre les yeux. L'angoisse est de retour et fait cogner son cœur douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Parce qu'il sait. Il se souvient.

_Diane Chasseresse_. Son cauchemar. Il a une longue respiration étranglée et presse le revers de sa main blessée contre sa bouche.

_Papa, aide-moi s'il-te-plaît, je vais mourir. _

Compter jusqu'à mille ne lui apporterait pas le moindre soulagement. Les contours de la pièce commencent à se préciser dans l'obscurité presque complète. Les fenêtres ont été placardées, mais l'éclat de la lune filtre par de minces fentes entre les planches.

C'est le décor de son cauchemar. Très exactement. Il se souvient d'avoir ressenti un état de faiblesse considérable et d'avoir été couvert d'ecchymoses et de sang séché.

Un avant-goût des festivités à venir.

Elle voulait le bébé. Dans le rêve. Diane Chasseresse.

-TU NE L'AURAS PAS ESPECE DE GARCE! Hurle-t-il de plus profond de ses poumons.

L'effort est trop grand. Submergé par une nouvelle vague de nausées, Dean combat sans succès l'inconscience qui l'engloutit à nouveau.

**)))(((**

_15 juin_

**05h00 Am**

«…Je devrais aller chercher Sue» répète Sam en longeant le mur de la cuisine, incapable de demeurer immobile.

-Elle est mieux là où elle est.

-Merde, Bobby!

Le mur offre au poing de Sam un ennemi lamentable.

-Quand est-ce que tu as mangé la dernière fois?

-J'ai pas faim. Je me… Il faut qu'on le retrouve. Je ne sais pas… Je ne peux…

-Tu es à peine capable de réfléchir alors assied-toi, tu me donnes le tournis.

Sam obéit, à défaut d'autre chose, et repousse le sandwich que Bobby vient de lui confectionner.

-Mange.

-Je-

-Mange, Sam.

Le pain goûte le papier. Sam mâche une minuscule bouchée sans enthousiasme. Son estomac qui grondait de faim ne semble pas apprécier.

-Bon, dit Bobby, les mains sur le dossier de la chaise. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait?

-Rien… On ne sait rien.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. On sait que c'est un humain qui a fait ça, qu'il a agi seul et qu'il a probablement pris son temps avant de passer à l'action. Ce qu'il faut se demander, Sam, c'est si tout ça a un rapport avec son… état.

-Sa grossesse, tu veux dire? Évidemment! Je ne vois pas…

-Ton frère a des ennemis, Sam.

-Ses foutus ennemis sont tous morts ou euh… retournés d'où ils viennent alors…

-Bon, alors… Qui est au courant?

Sam déglutit de travers.

-Pour le sortilège?

-Ouais.

-Toi, les Murphy, et aussi… Maria Baker… La sorcière de la Nouvelle-Orléans que tu m'avais recommandée.

-Est-ce qu'on peut leur faire confiance?

-C'est à moi que tu demandes ça? Bobby, ma fille est chez les Murphy en ce moment même alors si tu sais des choses que j'ignore…

-Calme-toi, Sam. C'est juste une vérification.

-Je leur fait confiance. Et puis… s'ils avaient eu un quelconque intérêt caché concernant Dean ils auraient agi quand il attendait Sumiko. On peut dire la même chose pour Maria Baker, je présume…

-Je le présume aussi, mais je vais passer quelques coups de fils pour m'assurer qu'elle est bien chez elle en ce moment.

-Nous n'avons dit à personne pour Angie… pour ce qu'elle pouvait faire, Bobby, à personne sauf à toi.

-Angie?

Sam a un éclat de rire qui ressemble beaucoup à un sanglot. «Le bébé, c'est comme ça qu'on de- qu'on va l'appeler… Merde, Bobby… Il faut retrouver Dean maintenant.»

Sam sent un mélange de colère et de tristesse bouillir en lui et menacer de lui enlever tout contrôle. Il prend plusieurs profondes inspirations, sans succès, et se lève pour tenter d'évacuer la pression. La cuisine est trop petite et l'étouffe. Il a envie de prendre Sue dans ses bras. Il a envie de…

-C'était… Je suis venu dîner à la maison aujourd'hui… je veux dire : hier, et j'ai laissé Sue à la garderie parce que Dean n'était pas bien et que les éducatrices m'ont recommandé de ne pas bousculer la petite en la ramenant à la maison juste pour une heure et… Dean était fâché. On s'est à peine adressé la parole pendant le repas. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit avant de partir?

-Sam…

_-N'oublie pas de ramener du lait._ Et je n'ai même pas répondu. C'est…

-C'est sans importance, Sam.

Bobby s'approche de lui, les mains dans les poches, et la sensation d'étouffement s'accentue. «Angie, c'est comme la chanson des Stones?» demande-t-il très doucement.

-Mmm…

Sam comprend parfaitement que son ami essaie de l'apaiser, mais il est incapable de supporter son regard plein de sympathie. Il s'éloigne de lui et sort de la cuisine. La maison est noire et déserte. Le vent s'insinue par la fenêtre brisée de la porte de derrière.

-Il ne peut pas se défendre! Dit Sam en se retournant, certain d'avoir entendu Bobby derrière lui. Ce n'est pas… Il ne peut rien faire. Il ne fera rien s'il sait que ça risque de faire du mal au bébé. Il est complètement vulnérable.

-Sam. Arrête. Dis-moi ce que tu veux qu'on fasse. On va le retrouver.

Sam secoue furieusement la tête, trop à l'étroit dans son propre corps, mais quelque part au-delà de la peur et de la confusion, la partie rationnelle de son cerveau a apparemment continué à fonctionner.

-On va faire ce qu'on aurait dû faire dès le départ, Bobby. Suivre les indices que nous as donné le bébé.

**)))(((**

_15 juin_

**6h15 AM**

«… C'était tout ce que Zeus pouvait faire pour apaiser la peine de Déméter. Ainsi, la moitié de l'année, Perséphone régnait sur les enfers en compagnie de Hadès, mais elle pouvait revenir à la surface pour…Hé!… Finalement. Ouvre les yeux pour moi, Dean Winchester.»

La voix est familière même si les propos ne font guère de sens. Dean grimace et agite sa jambe droite pour découvrir qu'il est toujours enchaîné au mur. Ensuite, seulement, il tente d'ouvrir les yeux. La pièce ondule un instant autour d'une lumière vive qui le fait grimacer. Il se redresse précautionneusement en position assise. La chaîne tire sur sa cheville. Il doit reculer jusqu'à être adossé contre le mur.

Les images se précisent devant lui alors que son regard de chasseur scrute rapidement la grande pièce nue. Une ampoule pendue au plafond éclaire la femme qui se tient assise en tailleur devant lui, à une distance sécuritaire pour demeurer hors de portée.

Dean reconnaît Isabelle, la partenaire de chasse supposément morte de Lucas Murphy. Elle porte un pantalon de camouflage et une camisole noire qui révèle des bras minces mais musculeux. Ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval au-dessus de sa tête lui donnent l'air jeune et vulnérable. Elle lui sourit.

-Salut, Dean.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Isabelle hausse les épaules et incline la tête sur le côté, comme une petite fille prise en défaut.

-Le bébé.

Une vague de fureur déferle dans les veines de Dean, et c'est comme si son sang était soudainement devenu brûlant. Il s'appuie au mur pour se lever et combat le vertige qui l'assaille. Ses poings se serrent jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair tendre de ses paumes. Il fait trois pas en avant et s'arrête soudainement, bloqué par la chaîne.

-Tu peux toujours rêver espèce de garce, crache-t-il.

-À ta place, je ferais attention à ce que je dis. Charlotte n'aime pas qu'on nous insulte.

Dean regarde à nouveau autour de lui.

-Elle est ici avec moi, ne te fatigue pas à la chercher, dit Isabelle plus sérieusement.

Elle se lève à son tour.

-Alors, voilà comment les choses vont se passer. Il y a une chambre au rez-de-chaussée que j'ai préparée juste pour toi, avec un lit confortable et une salle de bains. Si tu te conduis bien, c'est là que je t'emmènerai, sinon, tu resteras ici avec les rats et un sceau en guise de cuvette.

Dean secoue la tête, incrédule. Il ne comprend pas. Il a besoin de comprendre.

-Tu sais que je ne me laisserai pas faire.

-Oh, allez. Regarde : je t'ai pansé la main, je t'ai mis des vêtements confortables et j'ai même nettoyé le contenu dégoutant de ton estomac répandu sur le plancher. Tu ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas fait d'effort.

En plus des chaussettes de laine, Dean s'aperçoit qu'il porte un pantalon de coton épais et ample, ainsi qu'un kangourou blanc passé qui flotte autour de lui. Les vêtements dégagent une forte odeur de moisissure.

-Entendons-nous, poursuit Isabelle, toujours calme. «Je suis comme toi, au fond : j'ai chassé des créatures surnaturelles presque toute ma vie et je sais que tu préférerais mourir en tentant de t'évader plutôt que de m'obéir. Malheureusement, tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme en ce moment. Et tu ne tenteras rien qui puisse mettre la vie du bébé en danger.»

Elle a raison. Dean réalise toute l'ampleur de sa vulnérabilité. Il est complètement à sa merci. Cependant, elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

-Tu ne feras rien au bébé, tu en as besoin, dit-il en espérant qu'elle ne sente pas l'insécurité dans sa voix.

-Peut-être pas, avoue Isabelle, mais tu veux vraiment courir le risque? De toute façon, ça fait un moment que je vous observe, toi et ta petite famille. Sumiko est adorable, vraiment. Dommage que je ne puisse pas l'utiliser.

-La ferme.

-Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, à _elle_?

-Si oses toucher à un seul cheveu de sa tête je te-

-Tu me quoi, hein? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire? La balle est dans ton camp, Dean. Je te laisse y réfléchir un peu.

Là-dessus, Isabelle se retourne et quitte la pièce. Dean peut entendre ses pas dans l'escalier quelques instants plus tard. «Je ne te laisserai pas faire! Hurle-t-il, haïssant le désespoir présent dans sa voix. Tu m'as compris, espèce de salope? Tu vas payer pour ça!»

Une fausse contraction le plie soudainement en deux. Il s'assoit en grimaçant, puis s'étend sur le côté gauche. Isabelle a raison. Il ne peut rien faire. S'il était seul, il tenterait tout et n'importe quoi, mais pas avec le bébé, et elle le sait. Un effort physique trop grand pourrait déclencher le travail prématurément; un unique coup à l'abdomen aurait des conséquences auxquelles il refuse de penser.

Dean frappe le sol de son poing jusqu'à ce que la douleur l'empêche de continuer. Des larmes de frustration ont roulé sur ses joues. La fausse contraction s'achève et Angie s'agite en lui, comme pour se rappeler à son souvenir.

Il pose ses mains sur son ventre et se sent mieux. Un peu. Il y a une solution. Il y a un moyen de sortir de ce piège où il est tombé comme un débutant. Elle n'aura pas le bébé. Quoiqu'elle veuille en faire, elle ne l'aura pas.

-Ça va, Angie, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu savais, hein? Tu as essayé de nous le dire et on n'a pas compris. Je suis désolé, mon cœur.

Dean serre les dents. Sam va les retrouver. Il le dit à voix haute et essaie d'y croire. Dans son ventre, Angie bouge doucement, donne de petites poussées à droite, puis à gauche.

-Je sais, marmonne Dean qui sent la fatigue l'envahir à nouveau. Ne t'inquiète pas.

À SUIVRE…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 15

**Séparés**

_Cape Elizabeth, 22 juin_

Il fait trente degré Celsius à l'extérieur : à cause de l'humidité épaisse, même les zones d'ombre sont étouffantes.

À trois heures de l'après-midi, Sam sort Sumiko dehors, dans le jardin, et l'installe dans la petite piscine de plastique qu'il a trouvé dans la remise. Les deux pouces d'eau chauffés par le soleil sont quasiment tièdes. Sue ne sursaute même pas quand Sam l'assoit au milieu du bac entre un canard et une grenouille en caoutchouc. Elle est encore toute luisante de crème solaire, porte un t-shirt par-dessus son maillot, un bonnet à large bords et des lunettes fumées pour la protéger du soleil. Ses petites pattes blanches s'agitent un instant, puis elle enlève ses lunettes avec un certain agacement et les laisse tomber dans l'eau. Des ses yeux bleus-verts, elle regarde Sam avec cet air sérieux si difficile à voir chez une enfant si jeune, puis enfonce son pouce dans sa bouche et suce en silence.

Assis sur le gazon près d'elle, Sam fait couler un filet d'eau sur ses épaules sans obtenir beaucoup de réaction. «Regarde, Sue. Ton canard a fait le chemin depuis le bain jusqu'ici.» Le canard salue Sumiko avec la très mauvaise imitation de Donald que Sam produit et qui tire immanquablement des éclats de rire cristallins à la petite fille.

Pas maintenant. Depuis une semaine, Sumiko est renfrognée et maussade. Elle pleure et dort davantage, mange du bout des lèvres, se réveille trois ou quatre fois par nuit.

Sam se demande à quel point ces symptômes sont seulement attribuables à l'ennui. Dean et Sue ont toujours possédé cette symbiose vague, cette harmonie dans leurs variations d'humeur. Une connexion. Différente de celle de Dean et du bébé, mais une connexion tout de même. Pourquoi nier l'évidence, maintenant?

La gorge de Sam se serre quand il voit Sumiko observer le paysage autour d'elle. Elle cherche Dean. Depuis une semaine, Sue attend que Dean revienne, et elle n'a pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressent.

-On va retrouver papa, dit Sam en faisant de petites vagues dans l'eau de la piscine.

-Papa di, répète Sue autour de son pouce.

Le mot a perdu le ton plein d'espoir et d'impatience des deux premiers jours, alors que Sue s'attendait à voir Dean surgir d'un moment à l'autre, comme si sa disparition était une blague élaborée faite à ses dépends.

Les «papa di» se font plus rares, maintenant, déclamés à voix basse sur un ton qui suggère une question n'espérant pas de réponse.

-On va retrouver Dean, dit Sam à nouveau, espérant que le poids de ses paroles pénètre son propre esprit.

Les recherches stagnent. Il n'y a pas un seul élément nouveau, une piste à suivre, aussi ténue soit-elle, et la nuit, quand Sam console Sumiko en la berçant dans l'obscurité, il verse parfois quelques larmes. Ce sont les seuls moments d'abandon qu'il s'autorise. Il dort peu, passe la journée pendu au téléphone, penché sur les feuilles noircies de sa propre écriture, quand il ne s'occupe pas de Sumiko.

Bobby et Lucas sont sur le terrain, hantant les hôpitaux de la région, les postes de police et les salles de rédaction des journaux, avec leurs alias divers. Ils cherchent tout et n'importe quoi : quelque chose de particulier qui sorte de l'ordinaire, sans succès.

Les recherches ne sont plus limitées au Maine, maintenant, mais aussi aux états avoisinants, et plus largement, à l'entièreté du territoire américain.

Les sources de Bobby sont consultées régulièrement. Sa collecte d'information est compliquée par le peu de détails qu'il laisse filtrer sur la situation.

On ne peut pas simplement lancer un avis de recherche sur Dean Winchester, chasseur de monstres à la réputation trouble enceinte de sept mois.

Une semaine. Sept jours. S'il n'y avait pas Sumiko, Sam n'aurait même plus conscience du temps qui passe.

Il a passé la journée à réécouter en boucle la séance d'hypnose de Dean jusqu'à ce que les mots ne fassent plus de sens. Bobby est quelque part au Vermont, Lucas dans le Massachusetts. La température rend le ciel brouillé et vaporeux qui donne à Sam une impression de fin du monde.

Sumiko ouvre la bouche lorsqu'elle voit un oiseau se percher sur une branche d'arbre tout près. Sam s'aperçoit qu'elle a percé une sixième dent, et cette constatation après les faits rend sa tristesse presque insupportable.

**)))(((**

Bobby revient peu après vingt heures. Sam est seul dans la cuisine devant ses notes, mais il a les yeux fermés et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il n'arrive plus à suivre le fil de ses pensées. Une brise fraîche souffle par la fenêtre et fait frissonner son corps couvert de sueur.

Bobby boit un verre d'eau et demeure appuyé contre le comptoir.

-Je n'ai rien trouvé, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Okay, murmure Sam.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

-Mmm.

-Des nouvelles de Lucas?

-Non.

Les silences lourds de sous-entendus sont de plus en plus nombreux entre eux.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Bobby vient rejoindre Sam qui s'est déplacé vers le salon. Il a un sandwich dans une main, un verre de Jack Daniel's dans l'autre. Il observe les feuilles de notes qui couvrent le plancher autour de Sam installé par terre, ses jambes étirées devant lui.

-Et?

-Et… je ne sais pas Bobby. Merde.

-Tu as mangé?

-Oui.

Sam a le vague souvenir d'avoir croqué dans une pomme quelques heures auparavant. Il frotte vigoureusement son visage et tente de rassembler ses pensées.

-J'ai… j'ai travaillé sur la séance d'hypnose aujourd'hui.

-Okay…

-Ça ne nous donne pas de nouveaux éléments, mais je crois… je crois que j'ai compris ce qui s'est passé.

Bobby s'assoit dans le fauteuil près de Sam et attend. Il sait que le jeune chasseur réfléchit toujours mieux lorsqu'il a un interlocuteur. Formuler ses pensées à voix haute est une autre façon d'y mettre de l'ordre.

-Alors euh…

Sam prend une feuille froissée et la met sur ses genoux. Il n'est pas question qu'il écoute encore une fois la voix de Dean. C'est trop difficile. «Il y a des moments bien précis où Angie prend le contrôle, si on peut dire. La première fois, c'est lorsque je demande à Dean de se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé à l'épicerie. Sa voix change et il répond : _Mal Sammy ça coupe attention chut pousse toi il faut bouge avant bouge je te tiens il ne va rien t'arriver je mal._ Tu remarque quelque chose de particulier?»

-À part l'absence de ponctuation?

Sam a un mouvement d'impatience. «C'est encore plus évident quand on aborde la nuit où Sue s'est étouffée. Il dit : _Elle ne respire plus fait quelque chose. C'est ton petit frère, Dean. Elle ne respire plus. Sors ton frère d'ici le plus vite possible, Dean. Maintenant.»_

-Et?

-Elle… Angie… Elle s'est servie des mots et des souvenirs de Dean pour s'exprimer. Je suppose que c'est logique quand on y pense : elle n'a que Dean comme matériel et sa compréhension du monde ne peut que passer par lui.

-Je ne-

_-Elle ne respire plus. Fais quelque chose._ C'est ce que j'ai dit à Dean ce soir-là. Ça a été l'élément catalyseur pour ce qui s'est passé ensuite. _C'est ton petit frère, Dean._ Je suppose que c'est une phrase qui a dû marquer son enfance… Une façon pour le bébé de référer à sa sœur sans pouvoir utiliser un meilleur vocabulaire. _Elle ne respire plus_. C'est encore moi… et ensuite… _Sors ton frère d'ici le plus vite possible, Dean, maintenant_ c'est…

Sam s'interrompt pour reprendre son souffle et tenir les reines de ses émotions.

-Le soir de la mort de maman. Dean se souvient très exactement de ce que papa lui a dit quand il m'a mis dans ses bras.

_-Sors ton frère d'ici le plus vite possible, Dean. Maintenant_. Répète Bobby, une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux.

-Tu vois? Angie tente de s'expliquer, de raconter ce qui s'est passé. Sauver sa sœur. Elle devait sauver sa sœur.

-Et ben merde.

-Tu vois, maintenant? _Mal, Sammy, ça coupe_ : un souvenir de Dean, sûrement, et la façon d'Angie de nous avertir pour le plafond suspendu. _Je te tiens, il ne va rien t'arriver de mal _: je ne compte plus les fois où Dean a prononcé ces mots quand nous étions petits. Et c'est aussi le bébé qui dit qu'elle a voulu nous protéger ce jour-là.

-Okay, donc… Quand tu as demandé à Dean si le bébé essayait de nous dire quelque chose d'important…

-_Papa a disparu, Sam. Il faut que tu m'aides à le retrouver_. C'est… quand Dean est venu me chercher à Stanford, c'est ce qu'il a dit.

-Et si le bébé a tenté de s'exprimer, on peut prendre _papa a disparu_ dans le sens littéral du terme.

-Oui. Elle a essayé de nous avertir. _Papa a disparu_. Elle voyait ce qui allait arriver à Dean.

-Et le reste?

-Et bien, on peut prendre les phrases séparément. Elles sont toutes liées à des événements ou des choses importantes dans la vie de Dean. Je suppose qu'Angie a pu les… les atteindre avec plus de facilité. _C'est un bébé, Dean, il est fragile_. Angie parle probablement d'elle. Elle est un bébé. Son père va disparaître avec elle.

-Passe-moi la feuille, demande Bobby qui la lui enlève des mains sans trop de cérémonies. _«Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai du sang de démon dans les veines?»_

-C'est moi. Mais c'est aussi le bébé. Elle nous donne peut-être la raison de son enlèvement : le sang de démon, ses pouvoirs.

-_Prend soin de ton frère._

-Évidemment, papa a passé sa vie à répéter ça à Dean. C'est peut-être une façon de me dire que je devrai le retrouver, mais c'est moins clair.

_-Diane Chasseresse_. D'où est-ce que ça vient?

Sam soupire. «Le cauchemar.»

Ils en ont discuté tous les deux : le rêve de Dean était probablement la vision la plus claire des événements à venir. Chaque fois que Sam évoque l'image de son frère enchaîné dans une pièce sombre, le corps couvert d'ecchymoses, il doit faire un effort pour ne pas pleurer, ou éclater de colère, ou les deux.

-Dans le rêve de Dean, Diane Chasseresse est la personne responsable de son enlèvement. Elle veut le bébé.

-Mais pourquoi l'appeler ainsi?

Sam hausse les épaules. «Je ne sais pas. Le cauchemar est différent, tu sais… Il est la première manifestation du pouvoir du bébé. Au début, Dean et moi ne l'avons même pas relié aux autres phénomènes et… pendant la séance d'hypnose, il s'est passé tellement de choses que je n'ai pas réalisé qu'il avait utilisé ce terme à nouveau. C'est la vision la plus claire qu'il a eue, et elle lui a fait peur. Je… je crois qu'il a bloqué le souvenir de ses autres rêves, de façon inconsciente bien sûr, pour se protéger lui-même.»

-Alors cette Diane Chasseresse, ce serait celle que l'on cherche?

-Peut-être.

-Est-ce que c'est elle qui se voit ainsi?

-Je ne sais pas.

-C'est la déesse romaine de la chasse, Sam. Tu penses que… ça pourrait être l'une des nôtres?

-C'est… possible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre sur Diane?

-Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, je suppose… Elle est l'équivalent romain d'Artémis, sœur d'Apollon, elle est aussi…

Sam se tait soudainement, la bouche entrouverte.

-Sam?

-Merde, murmure-t-il.

-Quoi?

-J'ai… je pense que le bébé m'a envoyé un rêve aussi. Merde!

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Je n'ai pas fait le lien. Dans ce rêve, j'avais les cheveux courts, Bobby, et c'était avant la varicelle. J'avais les cheveux courts et je me tenais devant une maison –une maison blanche isolée et une voix m'a dit que la maison n'était pas un rêve. Que c'était le sanctuaire d'Artémis.

-C'est le seul rêve que tu as fait?

-Oui.

-Sûr?

-Oui, Bobby! S'écrie Sam impatiemment.

Son cœur cogne fort dans sa poitrine. Ce n'est pas une piste, pas encore, mais il peut presque la voir, la saisir et la suivre.

-Il va falloir que tu mettes ton rêve par écrit. Essaie de te rappeler le plus de détails possible. Je commence la tournée de mes contacts maintenant : si une femme se fait appeler Diane Chasseresse, ou Artémis, dans notre milieu, le monde ne sera pas assez grand pour qu'elle se cache.

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Bobby semble soudainement positif et plein d'énergie. Il ne prend même pas le temps de terminer son verre avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Nerveux et agité, Sam essaie de se calmer, de retrouver une certaine sérénité pour pouvoir revivre chaque détail de son rêve.

Ses yeux tombent sur les dernières lignes de la transcription de la séance d'hypnose. _Arrêtez maintenant s'il-vous-plaît je n'en peux plus. Mal mal mal._

Non. Sam secoue brusquement la tête. Ils vont retrouver Dean. Le retrouver avant que ces mots ne prennent tout leur sens.

**)))(((**

_23 juin_

Bobby est pendu au téléphone et Sam vient d'installer Sumiko devant _Clone Wars_ quand le bruit de la jeep de Lucas rugit par les fenêtres ouvertes. Sam le rejoint sur le perron, laissant le vent frais qui souffle depuis l'océan apaiser l'angoisse brûlante qui ne le quitte plus.

-Hé, Sam!

Lucas est aussi pâle et cerné que Bobby et lui. Il prend un marmite entourée d'une serviette sur le siège du passager et l'exhibe avec faisant un sourire d'excuse.

-Rania a encore frappé, dit-il en déposant la marmite sur le perron.

Sam sourit malgré lui. «Qu'est-ce que c'est?»

-Je ne sais pas au juste… Il y a des boulettes de viande et des nouilles et euh… des asperges bouillies et des pois chiches.

-Seigneur.

La première fois que Lucas s'est présenté avec un plat préparé par sa femme, désespérée de se rendre utile, il a expliqué à Sam que Rania était une mère, une femme et un médecin extraordinaire, sans oublier une cuisinière épouvantable. Lorsqu'il est à la maison, il a l'habitude de préparer les repas lui-même. Il cuisine libanais beaucoup mieux que son épouse. Parfois, cependant, on ne peut pas y échapper.

Sam a donc accepté le macaroni au fromage trop cuit avec un respect amusé. Seul Bobby semble capable d'apprécier la cuisine de Rania.

-Et? Demande Sam en désignant une chaise de jardin à Lucas.

-Et rien. Je suis désolé, Sam. Je suis arrivé à la maison au milieu de la nuit. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous téléphoner. De votre côté?

-On a… on a peut-être une piste.

-Sérieusement?

Sam doit choisir ses mots minutieusement. Lucas n'est pas au courant pour les facultés d'Angie.

-Tu connais quelqu'un qui se ferait appeler Artémis, ou Diane Chasseresse, dans notre milieu?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça? Questionne Lucas dont les yeux se sont soudainement assombris.

-Lucas?

-Quelque que soit la source qui t'a aiguillé là-dessus, Sam, ça ne mènera nulle part.

-De quoi tu parles?

La voix de Sam vient de monter de plusieurs octets. Et soudainement il sait, avant même que Lucas ne la nomme.

-C'était le surnom d'Isabelle, Sam. Sa grande sœur l'appelait comme ça. Et elle est morte, je te rappelle, s'exclame Lucas, le visage tordu par la tristesse.

-Isabelle ta euh…

-Ma partenaire de chasse.

-Elle était là, murmure Sam. Quand Dean est allé passé son échographie… Tu lui avais parlé de notre situation?

-Pour qui tu me prends? Bien sûr que non. Pas un mot.

-Elle a pu… elle a pu voir les notes de Rania ou…

Lucas se lève, poings serrés. «Elle est morte, Sam! Elle est morte brûlée en essayant de sauver la vie d'un vieil homme gâteux qui ne voulait rien entendre!»

-Tu as vu son corps?

-Je….

-Lucas? Tu as vu son corps?

-Comment j'aurais pu? L'esprit frappeur était si puissant qu'il n'est rien resté après l'incendie, que des cendres et de la poussière.

-Donc pas de corps.

-Mais est-ce que tu t'entends? Tu… tu accuses Isabelle parce que quelqu'un a parlé d'une foutue déesse? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait fait ça?

-Je ne sais pas! À toi de me le dire!

Lucas fait un pas vers Sam et enfonce brutalement son index dans son épaule.

-Cette fille-là, c'était comme ma sœur. Elle a passé sa vie à chasser le surnaturel! Toute sa famille y est passé, et maintenant tu-

-Tu la connaissais vraiment si bien que ça? On vous a fait confiance, Lucas! Mer-de!

Sam sait qu'il n'est plus rationnel. Il veut prendre le temps de se calmer, de respirer un peu, mais Lucas l'empoigne par le t-shirt, dents serrées, le regard brûlant de colère, et Sam a soudainement une vision du chasseur redoutable qu'il peut être.

-Espèce de salaud c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie! Gronde Lucas en le poussant contre le mur de la maison.

Sam voit rouge. Sam voit écarlate, pourpre. Il pense à Dean enchaîné dans un sous-sol quelque part, au bébé, complètements à la merci d'une folle qui…

Son poing devient aussi pesant que sa colère. Il recule le bras, prêt à frapper, quand le retient en plein mouvement. «Sam! Calme-toi! Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici?»

Bobby, comme toujours, arrive juste au bon moment.

**)))(((**

Il y a eu échange d'excuses et regards fuyants. Sam et Lucas sont maintenant assis dans le salon, l'un en face de l'autre. Sumiko les observe avec gravité, assise dans son parc, et Bobby demeure debout, un peu en retrait, mais à une distance égale des deux hommes, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise? Elle s'appelait-

-S'appelle, corrige Sam malgré le regard d'avertissement de Bobby.

-Je veux juste…

Lucas ferme les yeux et inspire profondément avant de poursuivre. «Je veux juste savoir pourquoi cette source est fiable à ce point.»

-Ça ne te concerne pas, coupe Sam.

-Des conneries! Je suis là-dedans avec vous jusqu'au bout, Sam Winchester, et pas seulement en mémoire de mon oncle. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici si vous me traitez comme un suspect-

-Mon frère est prisonnier quelque part depuis sept jours. Mon frère enceinte, Lucas! Est-ce que tu peux seulement imaginer ce que-

-Sam, ça suffit, dit Bobby d'une voix autoritaire.

Il se tourne vers Lucas.

-L'information a été obtenue par des moyens peu orthodoxes. J'ai une confiance entière en la personne qui me l'a fournie, mais je dois aussi la protéger. Tu connais ma réputation, Lucas? Si je te donne ma parole que cette source est sûre, est-ce que ça peut te suffire?

Lucas soutient le regard de Bobby un instant, puis se contente de hocher la tête en silence.

-Sam est au bout du rouleau, ajoute Bobby. Il faut l'excuser. C'est de son frère qu'il s'agit. Et il a toujours eu de la difficulté à contrôler sa colère.

-Bobby…

-La ferme, Sam. Alors, Lucas? On est okay?

-Okay, murmure Lucas. Elle s'appelle Isabelle Bernard. Elle est arrivée de France avec son père et sa sœur il y a une vingtaine d'années. Dans la famille de son père, la chasse était une tradition. Les filles ont été élevées là-dedans. Leur mère chassait aussi. Elle s'est fait enlever par un groupe de démons là-bas, en France, et même si son mari l'a retrouvé, les dommages psychologiques causés étaient irréparables. Elle s'est suicidée quand Isabelle avait sept ans, sa sœur Charlotte dix. Leur père a voulu commencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs : je crois qu'il avait un vague parent dans le New Jersey.

-Il est décédé?

-Oui. Paul –c'était son nom- a fait une attaque pendant une chasse au loup-garou il y a presque douze ans, je crois. Les filles se sont débrouillées seules, à la façon des chasseurs, vous voyez. Et puis, un mois avant que je rencontre Isabelle, elle a également perdu sa sœur. Charlotte a été tuée par un démon. D'après Isabelle, elle perdait toute prudence quand il s'agissait de démons, aveuglée par la colère en pensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait à leur mère. Je l'ai connue à ce moment de sa vie où elle était très vulnérable et très seule : nous nous sommes rencontrés sur une chasse : la routine, un simple esprit à mettre au repos. Nous sommes devenus partenaires ensuite. Notre petit monde est difficile pour les femmes qui chassent seules : il n'y a pas seulement le surnaturel qu'elles doivent combattre, mais aussi les hommes ivres dans les bars ou les chasseurs qui pensent qu'ils peuvent avoir ce qu'ils veulent juste parce qu'ils croient aux mêmes choses…

-Jamais tu n'as eu le moindre doute à son sujet? Demande Bobby le plus délicatement possible.

-Un doute à quel propos? Elle m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois : j'ai fait de même pour elle. C'était une bonne chasseuse, rapide et habile, ferrée en latin et autres langues anciennes. Elle était très sensible au malheur des autres. Je ne comprends pas… Sam…

Lucas le regarde, les yeux suppliants, et Sam réalise que le choc est aussi grand pour lui.

-Admettons qu'Isa ait simulé sa propre mort… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu… Non, je ne comprends pas.

-Il faut tout nous dire, Lucas : tout ce que tu connais d'elle : où elle habite, ses manies, ses habitudes et ses contacts, dit Sam, calme et déterminé. Il ne faut rien laisser au hasard… Et le… le temps commence à presser.

-J'ai besoin d'un verre, grogne Bobby en se levant. Et ne vient pas me dire qu'il n'est même pas midi, Sam.

-Je crois que j'en prendrais un aussi, dit Lucas en souriant tristement.

Dans son parc, Sumiko s'est endormie. Ce n'est pas l'heure de sa sieste et pourtant, son sommeil semble profond et plus paisible qu'au cours des derniers jours, comme si elle avait compris qu'enfin, il y avait un espoir auquel s'accrocher.

**)))(((**

_24 juin_

Il a perdu le compte des jours. C'est une mauvaise chose.

Il ferme les yeux et voit dans son esprit une cordelette blanche striée de brins dorés.

Il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire. Il devrait le savoir.

C'est trop dur de réfléchir. Quand il est au plus fort de la vague, il ne sait plus. Qui il est. Où il se trouve. Il répète parfois son prénom jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de sens. Dean. C'est lui.

Au creux de la vague, il se souvient de toutes ces choses qui comptent, de cette présence à l'intérieur de lui, de ce qui cloche, de ceux qui l'aiment et qui l'attendent. Ailleurs.

Il descend lentement des sommets où il flotte. Et il sait. Comprend qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal, se rappelle la sensation irritante de l'aiguille qui s'enfonce dans le muscle de sa cuisse ou de son bras. Encore. Et encore.

Il voudrait pouvoir rattraper le fil de ses pensées, cesser de dériver entre ces eaux sombres.

Le temps passe. Ou ne passe pas. La vague se meurt.

Il y est presque. La conscience de son corps lui revient. Il bouge doucement les doigts, lèche ses lèvres, cligne des yeux.

Clac. Clac. Clac. Les verrous.

Non.

_Tu dois rester tranquille. Je ne la contrôle pas toujours. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne restes pas tranquille?_

C'était avant la drogue. Dean se met à trembler de peur et de révulsion, mais c'est un réflexe plus qu'autre chose.

-Charlotte veut toucher au bébé, murmure la voix d'Isabelle.

Et cette simple phrase ramène les souvenirs en bloc. Dean écarquille les yeux démesurément, tente de se lever.

Parce qu'il est couché. Sur le dos. Ses mains sont libres. Ses pieds aussi. Son corps trop lourd refuse de lui obéir.

-Non, pas ça, murmure une voix pâteuse qui doit être la sienne.

-Ne combat pas. Elle veut juste toucher au bébé.

-Non! Laissez-la tranquille.

Angie. Angelia. Sa petite fille. Elles la veulent. Elles en ont besoin.

Les doigts glacés, immatériels, glissent sur sa peau, sous ses vêtements. Dean essaie de les repousser, mais ses mouvements sont lents, mal contrôlés. Isabelle parle encore depuis la porte de la chambre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu rends les choses si difficiles?

La froideur piquante, brûlante, entoure son ventre langoureusement. Dean réprime un haut le cœur et serre les dents.

-Dis-lui d'arrêter!

-Je ne peux pas.

Le moment que Dean redoute se produit brusquement. Les doigts semblent traverser son corps et fouiller ses entrailles. Il sent Angie bouger à l'intérieur. Il sent l'autre présence, désespérée et famélique. C'est un viol. Dean sait de quoi il parle. Il a passé quarante ans en Enfer.

Mais c'est aussi pire qu'un viol, pire que la plus intime des agressions, puisque ce n'est pas seulement à lui qu'on s'attaque. C'est aussi à sa fille.

Mu par une volonté désespérée, il se redresse brusquement sur le lit, ignorant les vertiges violents qui l'assaillent.

Charlotte est projetée à l'extérieur. Il a la vision furtive d'un halo de lumière aux couleurs infinies qui fond à nouveau sur lui en se dématérialisant.

La gifle au visage est si violente qu'il sent l'arrière de sa tête cogner contre le mur. Du sang se met à couler de son nez, puis des mains puissantes tirent ses cheveux, pincent ses bras. Il se débat en jurant, soudainement lucide et furieux, brûlant d'envie de protéger le bébé quoi qu'il arrive.

-Lâche-moi, salope! Laisse-nous tranquille!

Une mâchoire aux dents acérées se referme sur son mollet gauche et perce la peau sans effort. Dean se cambre vers l'avant et hurle de douleur.

-Charlotte, ça suffit! crie Isabelle sans esquisser un mouvement.

Mais Charlotte n'en a pas terminé.

À SUIVRE…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 16

**Réunis**

_30 juin_

«Mange.»

Dean tente de fixer son attention sur la cuiller pleine d'une bouillie brunâtre qui oscille devant lui. Manger. Il faut qu'il ouvre la bouche.

La nourriture est épicée et épaisse. La texture pâteuse rend la déglutition difficile, mais il essaie. Il faut qu'il mange. Non pas parce qu'Isabelle l'a ordonné, mais parce qu'Angie en a besoin.

-Tu ne peux pas refuser de manger, dit Isabelle en lui présentant une nouvelle cuillerée. C'est mauvais pour toi, dans ton état.

Son ton est plein de sollicitude. S'il n'avait pas la bouche pleine, il éclaterait de rire. Distrait un instant, Dean est incapable de réprimer un haut le cœur. Il se penche vers l'avant et vomit. Isabelle jure et lui relève la tête de sa main délicate mais étonnamment forte.

-Il faut que… Tu es brûlant.

Encore cette envie de rire. Dean repousse mollement les doigts qui sont comme une morsure sur sa peau sensible. Si seulement on arrêtait de le toucher.

Il veut dormir. Il a besoin de dormir. Il essaie de s'allonger, mais Isabelle le retient par les épaules. Il grogne et frissonne.

-Tu es malade? Tu fais de la fièvre. Non non non. Ce n'est… qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Laisse-moi, murmure Dean dont la voix est réduite à un mince filet.

-Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça… Ça ne… MERDE!

Dean sursaute. Les mains le laissent aller et il tombe sur le côté, soulagé de sentir les draps frais sous sa peau brûlante. Isabelle parle, encore, mais il n'arrive plus à trouver de sens à ses paroles.

Sam va venir, pense-t-il.

-PERSONNE NE VA VENIR POUR TOI! Hurle Isabelle.

Dean grimace. Il a dû réfléchir à voix haute. Bien. Il va arrêter de penser, tout simplement. Le sommeil brûlant de la fièvre est beaucoup trop invitant pour qu'il y résiste.

**)))(((**

_1 juillet, Fall River, Massachusetts_

«Non.»

Tout au bout du chemin de terre, il ne reste plus du petit chalet que des planches pourries rabattues entre elles et la carcasse d'une camionnette à travers laquelle de jeunes aulnes ont commencé à faire leur chemin.

«Non.» Répète Sam.

Il passe ses mains à travers ses cheveux et les empoigne brutalement jusqu'à ce que la douleur lui fasse monter les larmes aux yeux.

-Sam… dit Bobby quelque part derrière lui.

-Non. Non. Répète Sam en secouant la tête.

Il court vers les ruines de la cabane, incapable d'y croire, et donne un coup de pied dans une planche. Puis un autre, puis un autre. Ce n'est pas satisfaisant. Pas assez. Il empoigne un bout de madrier à deux mains et le lance le plus fort possible. «PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE!» Hurle-t-il à la forêt silencieuse.

-Sam, calme-toi.

Il se tourne vers Bobby et Lucas qui l'observent à une distance respectueuse. Il peut lire la même déception dans leur visage.

-C'était… C'était notre dernière piste! Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-On peut encore chercher, répond Lucas tout doucement.

-Ça fait deux foutues semaines! Je ne…

Sam s'arrête, horrifié par les mots qui ont failli franchir ses lèvres. _Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie._ Non. Il refuse de considérer cette possibilité.

-Viens, Sam, dit Bobby. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici.

Sam somnole sur le chemin du retour. Il n'a pas dormi plus de quelques heures en ligne au cours de la dernière semaine. L'épuisement le terrasse par périodes. Il se méprise pour cette faiblesse. Se hait de n'avoir pas encore retrouvé Dean. Se déteste pour oser penser qu'il n'y arrivera pas.

Il sait tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur Isabelle Bernard. Ou presque. S'il le savait, il ne serait pas encore en train de chercher. L'enquête que Lucas, Bobby et lui ont menée a révélé une femme à la personnalité et au passé trouble, truffé de zones d'ombres.

Le contact de Bobby en France (parce que oui, Bobby a des contacts en Europe, en Asie, et même en Nouvelle-Zélande. Sans surprise.) a découvert que Paul Bernard descendait d'une famille de chasseurs très ancienne aux origines normandes. Si les circonstances entourant la mort de sa femme se sont révélées exactes, celles de son départ pour l'Amérique étaient complètement fausses. Bernard était chassé par les siens. Apparemment, il s'était mis à étudier les sciences occultes pour son propre bien, et était devenu un chasseur dangereux et instable, qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser la magie noire pour arriver à ses fins, pas toujours nobles.

Sa parenté dans le New Jersey était un grand-oncle maternel gâteux qu'il fit placer dans un asile et dont il utilisa la maison et l'argent pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

Dans la petite ville où Paul et ses filles ont passé presque deux ans, personne ne se rappelle d'eux. L'oncle est mort depuis longtemps, et la maison a été vendue à deux reprises depuis.

Comme beaucoup de chasseurs, les Bernard sont vite tombés sous les radars pour mener une vie à l'écart de la loi et des règles normales de la société. Ils bougeaient sans cesse, vivaient dans des maisons abandonnées, des appartements miteux ou des motels, à l'instar de Sam et Dean. À la mort de Paul, Charlotte et Isabelle ont acheté un camping car qui est devenu leur demeure.

Les circonstances de la mort de Charlotte Bernard, huit ans auparavant, demeurent nébuleuses. Il n'y a pas eu de rapport officiel, bien sûr, ni de rumeurs colportées entre chasseurs. Ensuite, Isabelle a rencontré Lucas.

Sam a frissonné quand leur ami a raconté sa dernière journée avec Isabelle. Il a vu les yeux de Bobby s'agrandir de stupeur, mais le vieux chasseur est demeuré silencieux.

Lucas a essayé de retenir la jeune femme quand les premières flammes ont surgi des fenêtres de la maison hantée. Il ne restait que le propriétaire à l'intérieur, refusant obstinément de s'en aller malgré qu'un esprit frappeur ait poussé son épouse dans les escaliers et noyé la femme de ménage dans quatre pouces d'eau savonneuse préparée pour la lessive.

Isabelle s'est dégagée de l'emprise de Lucas en hurlant qu'elle avait encore du temps avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur.

_J'ai encore du temps._ L'impression a apparemment été si forte que le bébé l'a ressentie au moment même où l'événement se produisait. C'était le 24 mai.

Ils ont commencé par retrouver le camping-car, abandonné sur un terrain vague à la sortie de Portsmouth. C'est là que Lucas a pris Isabelle à leur départ pour la chasse. C'était une habitude. Ils utilisaient toujours la voiture de Lucas.

Après la prétendue mort de sa partenaire, Lucas avait quitté les lieux le plus rapidement possible pour éviter les ennuis. Il n'était même pas retourné au véhicule motorisé, de peur d'attirer l'attention.

On en avait forcé l'entrée, brisé les fenêtres, et la presque totalité des biens d'Isabelle avaient disparu. Impossible de savoir si elle était allée les récupérer ou si tout était le fait de vandales.

Ils ont visité quatre locations possibles. Elle n'avait pas pu aller trop loin, a raisonné Bobby, pas avec Dean à sa charge. Ils ont cherché parmi les maisons que la famille avait déjà squatté, suivi des rumeurs vagues qui ne menaient à rien, interrogé une nouvelle fois tous ceux qu'Isabelle avait connu ou croisé sur son chemin, de près ou de loin.

La dernière piste semblait solide : un herboriste bien connu du domaine surnaturel qui avait travaillé avec Paul Bernard à deux reprises se souvenait d'un chalet abandonné où ce dernier se rendait régulièrement avec ses filles. La cabane était à une distance raisonnable de Cape Elizabeth et profondément enfoncée dans la forêt. Leur dernière et meilleure piste.

Un autre espoir qui s'effondre comme un château de carte.

**)))(((**

_2 juillet_

_Dean_

Il a vomi les médicaments qu'Isabelle lui a donné et l'a mise en colère. Elle hurle. Qu'elle n'essaie pas de l'empoisonner. Que ce sont des antibiotiques et qu'il doit les prendre.

Il veut dire qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Au-delà de la fièvre et de la douleur pulsatile à sa jambe gauche, il sait, comprend qu'il doit aller mieux. Pour le bébé.

Ses dents s'entrechoquent et les mots meurent sur ses lèvres pour devenir une plainte rauque.

Il voit la forme trouble, indistincte, qui semble se détacher, puis se joindre à Isabelle. Quand Charlotte parle par la bouche de sa sœur, la voix semble venir de partout et nulle part; elle se dédouble, à la fois basse et aigue, lente, monotone, mais on peut sentir les émotions juste derrière.

Instinctivement, Dean se ramasse sur lui-même, couché sur le côté, ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine dans une tentative pitoyable de protéger le bébé.

-_Punis-le_.

Isabelle secoue la tête. C'est elle qui répond. «Non. Il est… il est malade, Charlotte. Il faut penser au bébé.»

-_Punis-le ou je le fais_.

Les yeux de Dean s'agrandissent de terreur. Il ne peut plus le supporter. Si Charlotte le touche encore une fois, il est persuadé qu'il va devenir fou.

Isabelle le laisse seul. Il entend la porte claquer brusquement, les verrous se fermer. Clac. Clac. Clac.

Elle ne part pas longtemps. Ou peut-être que oui. Avec la fièvre et les injections, c'est difficile, tellement difficile de garder le fil.

Le fil.

Sans trop savoir comment, Dean est debout, traîné sans ménagement sur ses jambes tremblantes, jusqu'à un escalier.

Il se souvient de cet escalier. La cave. Elle le ramène dans la cave. Il ne se débat pas, n'essaie pas de protester. La noirceur et la fraîcheur de l'endroit lui paraissent soudainement attirantes.

CLAC!

Le bracelet de fer se referme autour de sa cheville. Il demeure assis sur le matelas, essaie de contrôler un nouvel accès de frissons.

Il va mal. Il le sait.

-B-besoin d-d-des médicaments, articule-t-il le plus clairement possible.

-Pour que tu les vomisses encore une fois? Nous ne sommes pas stupides, Dean, nous voyons clair dans ton jeu. Tu n'obtiendras rien en agissant ainsi. Et tu risques la vie du bébé. Tout le monde est perdant.

-N-n-non c'est…

-Tu vas rester ici et réfléchir. Quand tu seras prêt à me laisser te soigner, tu pourras revenir dans ta chambre. Il y a une bouteille d'eau et un seau près du matelas.

-Isabelle…

-La ferme. Charlotte veut que tu te taises maintenant.

Et puis Dean est seul, à nouveau. Il enroule la couverture autour de ses épaules et demeure appuyé contre le mur. Quelque chose se brise en lui.

_Je vais mourir,_ réalise-t-il, complètement lucide.

Il met une main sur son ventre. Angie pousse doucement contre la peau brûlante et tendue. Pendant un bref instant, il a la certitude terrible de l'entendre pleurer à l'intérieur.

**)))(((**

_2 juillet_

_Sam_

Sumiko vient de sortir du bain. Ses cheveux encore humides bouclent sur sa nuque et elle porte une robe de nuit légère jaune soleil à rayures blanches –la préférée de Dean, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Bobby est assis dans le fauteuil à bascule, les bras croisés, perdu dans ses pensées. Sue, sérieuse et appliquée, prend un jouet dans son bac, le lui apporte cérémonieusement, puis recommence. Le vieux chasseur lui sourit et la remercie aussi cérémonieusement.

Sam les rejoint avec le gobelet de lait de sa fille et demeure appuyé contre le mur près de l'entrée du salon.

-Elle ne rit plus, dit-il tristement.

-Elle s'ennuie, réplique Bobby. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, Sam. Les enfants sont forts.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait besoin d'être forte, murmure ce dernier en baissant les yeux.

-On va finir par trouver.

-Et si…

Sam déglutit et cligne des yeux pour en chasser l'humidité piquante.

-S'il était trop tard, Bobby?

Bobby accepte un bloc en caoutchouc et ébouriffe les cheveux de Sumiko. Mais il ne dit rien, et ce silence est pire que tout.

-C'est son anniversaire dans quatre jours, poursuit Sam. Il y a un an j'étais… j'étais terrorisé. Mais c'était une bonne terreur, tu sais?

-Mmm.

Sam sourit.

-Sue était tellement petite et… Dean m'a crié dessus, m'a dit que c'était ma faute s'il accouchait d'un bébé géant.

Et merde. Il pleure maintenant. «J'ai besoin de lui, Bobby.»

Ce dernier se racle la gorge et a un léger hochement de tête.

Un élancement soudain traverse la tête de Sam. Le salon disparaît devant ses yeux dans un éclat de lumière blanche et il est debout au milieu d'un champ d'herbes folles, contemplant sous un ciel gris la petite maison blanche.

«Il est là» dit une voix fluette mais étonnamment sérieuse, tout près de lui.

Sam baisse la tête. Une petite fille d'environ cinq ans lui tient la main. Elle a les cheveux noirs et ondulés, la peau très blanche et d'immenses yeux gris.

-Angie, murmure Sam qui sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Mais ne pleurait-il pas déjà?

-Nous sommes là, dit-elle en pointant la maison.

Sa fille a les cheveux de John et les yeux de Mary. Le bas de son visage est celui de Sam. Son nez est parsemé de taches de rousseur. Sam boit chaque détail et s'attarde à la chaleur agréable qu'il ressent au contact d'Angelia.

-C'est un rêve?

-Ce n'est pas un rêve. Ce n'est pas réel. Il faut que tu viennes, vite.

Ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques pas de la maison. Le vent souffle dans les cheveux d'Angie. Ses yeux sont pleins de larmes.

-Elle a besoin d'un vaisseau.

-Isabelle?

-Charlotte.

-Charlotte est morte.

-Oui. Et non. Il faut que tu te dépêche papa.

Sam est accroupi devant l'une des fenêtres étroites du sous-sol. Angelia pose la main sur la vitre sale et les planches qui la barricadaient s'effacent.

-Nous sommes là. Nous n'allons pas bien.

Sam voit Dean, amaigri, pâle, couvert d'ecchymoses et d'écorchures. Il est étendu sur un matelas malpropre à même le sol enveloppé dans une couverture mince. Ses paupières mauves sont enflées et un filet de salive mousseux sèche sur le bord de sa bouche.

-DEAN! Crie Sam en frappant contre la fenêtre.

-Nous n'allons pas bien. Tu dois venir, répète Angie.

-Je ne sais pas où vous êtes.

Sa fille incline la tête sur le côté. «Nous somme tout près. Elle a toujours aimé cet endroit, à cause du nom. La mythologie grecque était la passion de sa sœur. La rivière rouge sang coule à travers les bois.»

-Je ne-

-Je ne peux plus rester, papa. Viens, je t'en prie.

L'image d'Angelia se met à trembler comme une feuille au vent. Elle lui sourit tristement et s'efface.

Il n'y a plus rien.

-SAM!

C'est Bobby, ce sont les pleurs de Sumiko, entrecoupés de «papa di» hystériques.

Sam ouvre les yeux. Bobby lui crie dessus, Sue dans les bras. Il est étendu par terre, sur le dos. Sa tête est douloureuse, mais le mal est supportable.

-Je l'ai vu, dit-il en se redressant brusquement.

-Je ne sais pas quoi, mais la p'tite aussi, rétorque Bobby alors qu'un filet de sueur coule sur son front. Elle appelle Dean depuis que tu t'es effondré par terre.

-Une carte du Maine, Bobby, j'ai besoin d'une carte du Maine, vite!

Sam se relève et prend Sumiko dans ses bras. Son cœur se débat dans sa poitrine. Il espère férocement que l'image de Dean qu'il a vu est un présage à venir, non pas sa situation actuelle. Chaque minute compte, maintenant.

**)))(((**

_Athens, Maine_

3 juillet, 01h30 AM

Il y a une minuscule bourgade du Maine qui porte le nom de la plus grande ville de la Grèce Antique, Athens. Elle est située à deux heures de route de Cape Élizabeth. Bobby a vite localisé la rivière mentionné dans la vision de Sam. La _Blood Stream_ (Littéralement, le torrent de Sang) coule en amont des collines entourant la ville.

Ils atteignent Athens un peu après une heure du matin. Il a d'abord fallu laisser Sumiko chez les Murphy et préparer la chasse. Lucas les suit en voiture. Rania préparait du matériel médical –en prévention- dans son bureau lorsqu'ils l'ont quittée.

Lucas ne sait pas que Sam a eu une vision –ou un rêve éveillé, ou une prémonition envoyée par sa fille. Encore une fois, il se contente de la mystérieuse source de Bobby, mais le fait de bon cœur. Sam sait qu'il est rongé par la culpabilité à cause d'Isabelle, pour n'avoir rien vu, même après toutes ces années passées en sa compagnie.

Il aimerait s'en soucier, mais la vision de Dean le gruge de l'intérieur. Bobby est au volant de l'Impala. Il a refusé de le laisser conduire. Lui-même paraît assez bouleversé par ce que Sam lui a raconté.

-Alors il faut s'attendre à quoi? Demande-t-il après avoir passé le panneau de bienvenue de la ville.

-Je ne sais pas. Un esprit, peut-être? Une morte-vivante? Elle a besoin d'un vaisseau, murmure Sam sans détourner les yeux de la carte ouverte sur ses genoux. Prend à droite à la prochaine intersection.

-Alors le bébé est un vaisseau…

-Dean et moi le sommes. C'est une particularité qui se transmet, ça on le sait déjà.

-Sam. Nous allons arriver à temps.

Sam secoue la tête et a un soupir tremblant. «Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu.»

-Je continue par là?

-Environ deux kilomètres. Il y a trois chemins privés qui mènent tous au boisé où coule la rivière. Il faudra les vérifier un par un.

-Okay.

Le premier chemin est fermé par une grille électronique équipée d'une caméra de sécurité. Ils n'essaient même pas de passer. Isabelle a besoin d'un endroit isolé et discret pour tenir un prisonnier captif. Elle n'est sûrement pas sur la Route des Tournesols, un nom pompeux probablement donné par des propriétaires de chalets luxueux.

Un kilomètre plus loin, une route de terre discrète s'enfonce dans les bois. Bobby arrête la voiture sur le bas-côté et Lucas se stationne juste derrière.

Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre la moindre erreur. Si Isabelle entend le bruit d'un moteur, Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

Sam et Bobby prennent leur sac dans le coffre de l'Impala. Lucas les rejoint, l'air grave, en les éclairant de sa lampe de poche.

-Je ne suis jamais venu ici, déclare-t-il en scrutant les alentours.

-Isabelle te cachait bien des choses, répond doucement Bobby.

Lucas se racle la gorge et donne un coup de pied dans la terre sèche. «Je… il ne faut pas hésiter… À la tuer, je veux dire, et quoi que ce soit qui l'accompagne.»

Sam lui donne une tape sur l'épaule, une façon silencieuse de lui dire qu'il comprend, que la situation n'est pas plus facile pour lui. Puis, il relève la tête, une détermination féroce dans les yeux. «Allons-y.»

Ils marchent depuis dix minutes quand Bobby s'immobilise et éclaire un chemin secondaire qui s'enfonce à gauche. Les trois hommes l'empruntent, laissant leurs lampes baissées vers le sol. Sam doit se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à courir aussi vite qu'il le peut. Et s'ils étaient au mauvais endroit, si la maison était située sur l'autre chemin, s'ils avaient pris le mauvais embranchement?

La main de Bobby sur sa poitrine le ramène brusquement à la réalité.

-Sam, regarde, murmure-t-il en pointant une tache plus claire à travers les arbres.

Sam fait quelques pas, écarte une branche, puis il sent une formidable poussée d'adrénaline envahir son corps.

-C'est là, dit-il entre ses dents.

-Tu es sûr? Demande Lucas en sortant son pistolet de sa ceinture.

-Je… je pense.

Une ampoule unique est allumée sous le porche branlant. Les autres fenêtres sont plongées dans la noirceur, comme le terrain plat alentour. Si on porte un peu attention, on peut entendre le bruit lointain du flot de la rivière.

Bobby continue de mener la marche. Il a aussi son pistolet à la main. Sam sort le sien.

-Vous avez une idée d'approche? Demande le vieux chasseur en s'immobilisant.

-On n'a pas le temps d'élaborer un plan, Bobby, dit Sam qui sent un fourmillement presque insupportable engourdir son corps.

Son fusil à la main, la lampe de poche pointée droit devant lui, Sam ne retient plus ses pas. Il court, espérant que Lucas et Bobby couvrent ses arrières.

Il se rapproche de la porte d'entrée. Il n'y a pas le signe d'un mouvement à l'intérieur. Bobby le suit de près en jurant à voix basse. Lucas demeure en retrait.

Sans attendre, Sam utilise toute la force dont il est capable et défonce la porte.

Les gonds cèdent dans un bruit sec. Il se retrouve dans un corridor sombre qui empeste l'humidité.

-DEAN!

Une lumière s'allume soudainement. Isabelle se tient à deux mètres de lui et pointe une arme sur lui. Elle est cernée, a les cheveux sales et paraît profondément perturbée.

-Je vous ai entendu, murmure-t-elle. Je… vous ne pouvez pas… J'ai… je… j'ai besoin de…

Son corps se raidit brusquement. Une lumière blanche striée de vert et de bleu paraît éclater autour d'elle. Puis, elle parle, d'une voix complètement différente, puissante et caverneuse qui se dédouble par moments.

-_J'ai besoin du vaisseau, Sam Winchester. Si je dois vous tuer tous les trois, c'est ce que je vais faire._

Sam essaie de comprendre. Il ne sent plus la présence de Bobby derrière lui. Que le silence et cette présence transpirant la colère et le mal.

-Charlotte.

_-Dit «au revoir» Sam._

Le coup de feu fait un bruit assourdissant. Sam se lance sur le ventre, sent la balle siffler près de son oreille et vise Isabelle à son tour.

Il ne tire pas. Pas tout de suite. L'aura étrange s'éloigne d'Isabelle qui gémit et oscille sur ses jambes.

-Il l'a fait exprès! Hurle-t-elle en frappant son front avec le bout de son pistolet. Il l'a fait exprès et le vaisseau sera inutilisable!

Bobby surgit de nulle part, derrière Isabelle, fait deux pas en avant avant d'être brusquement repoussé par un éclat de lumière.

Isabelle se retourne un bref instant et Sam saisit sa chance. Quelle que soit cette chose qu'elle appelle Charlotte, elle ne peut pas être partout à la fois.

Sam prend une fraction de seconde pour viser. Puis, il voit les yeux d'Isabelle regarder au-dessus de lui et s'emplir de larmes.

Une nouvelle détonation retentit. Isabelle s'effondre en s'empoignant le genou. Sam sent l'odeur de la poudre lui emplir les narines. Il se tourne sur le dos et voit Lucas debout, son pistolet encore fumant pointé devant lui.

-Isa, merde, dit-il, la voix tremblante.

Il enjambe le corps de Sam et s'approche de la jeune femme qui gémit. Au-dessus d'elle, de petits éclairs multicolores crépitent.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça? Demande Lucas en s'agenouillant près de sa partenaire.

À l'autre bout du corridor, Bobby s'est redressé et fait signe à Sam de demeurer immobile.

-Il faut me… la ferme, Charlotte… S'il te plaît, arrête! Dit Isabelle en haletant.

Elle se redresse sur ses coudes. Les crépitements électriques semblent enfler dans l'espace.

«Je n'ai pas compris… Après tout ce temps elle… Ce n'est plus Charlotte. Elle est restée un esprit trop longtemps…»

-Qu'est-ce que-

-Chut, s'il-te-plaît… C'est un sortilège… de la magie noire très avancée… Elle… elle est liée à moi… Il faut me tuer. Elle disparaîtra avec moi.

-Isa…

-Je ne pourrai pas… pas toute seule…

Les yeux noirs d'Isabelle croisent ceux de Sam. «Il est en bas… Je suis… je suis désolée.»

-Isa, attend, dit Lucas en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il y a sûrement…

-Maintenant, Lucas, dit Isabelle en écarquillant les yeux.

Les éclairs se joignent et deviennent une masse aveuglante qui semble gronder et gémir. Lucas paraît comprendre, comme Sam, que Charlotte essaie de prendre le contrôle du corps de sa sœur. Il ferme les yeux, dépose le bout de son pistolet sur la tempe d'Isabelle et tire.

Des gouttelettes de sang lui aspergent le visage. La masse lumineuse crépite une dernière fois, puis explose, comme un feu d'artifice raté. De petites étincelles courent dans l'air un instant.

Et il n'y a plus rien.

-DEAN! Crie Sam en se redressant sur ses jambes.

-Par ici, dit Bobby en pointant sa droite.

Sans même leur accorder un regard, Sam contourne le corps prostré et tremblant de Lucas qui berce doucement celui sans vie d'Isabelle.

Il débouche dans une petite cuisine qui sent la nourriture avariée et dont les comptoirs sont remplis de vaisselle sale et d'emballages vides. Il y a une porte au fond fermée par de gros loquets rouillés.

Les mains de Sam tremblent tellement que Bobby le repousse pour tirer les loquets lui-même.

L'escalier qui descend à la cave est plongé dans l'obscurité.

-Dean? demande Sam en s'engageant dans les marches, éclairé par sa lampe de poche.

Lorsque la lueur de la torche dessine une silhouette affaissée sur elle-même au fond de la pièce, Sam s'immobilise.

-Dean…

Son frère est l'image exacte du Dean de la vision, à chaque détail près.

-Mon Dieu, murmure Bobby derrière Sam.

Il y a un «clic» discret, et la pièce est illuminée par une lumière jaunâtre.

Dean ne bronche pas. _Il est mort_, pense Sam avec horreur. _Il est mort, je suis arrivé trop tard, il n'y a plus rien à-_

Le visage de son frère se crispe. Il a une longue inspiration étranglée.

-Bobby trouve la clef de la chaîne, dit Sam en se précipitant vers le matelas.

Il s'agenouille devant Dean et le soulève par les épaules. Le corps de son frère est trop chaud pour que ce soit naturel. Sam prend une seconde pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. La plupart des plaies et des ecchymoses semblent en voie de guérison. Dean a les lèvres sèches et les yeux creusés –déshydratation, pense Sam cliniquement. II rabat le drap dans lequel s'est enroulé son frère, qui frisonne violemment, vêtu d'un t-shirt sale et d'une paire de boxeurs.

La bosse de son ventre paraît avoir diminué elle aussi, comme s'il était revenu à cinq mois de grossesse. Sam sent les premières larmes rouler sur ses joues et les essuie furieusement. Il n'a pas le temps, pas maintenant.

Il voit ensuite la plaie boursoufflée et purulente sur le mollet gauche, distingue des marques de ponction qui forment un ovale caractéristique.

Des marques de dents.

-Merde, murmure Sam en pressant son front contre celui de Dean.

-Merde, répète Bobby, soudainement accroupi près de lui.

Il glisse la clef dans la serrure du bracelet de fer et le dégage de la peau irritée le plus doucement possible.

-Va chercher la voiture, dit Sam sans croiser son regard, trop effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait y lire. On ne pourra pas le transporter jusque là.

Sans dire un mot, Bobby se lève et part vers les marches au pas de course.

«Dean» murmure Sam.

Il frotte le sternum de son frère sans oser y mettre trop de force. Les yeux de Dean s'ouvrent presque immédiatement. Il a les pupilles dilatées et le regard vitreux.

-Dean ça va. On va partir d'ici. Elle est morte. Elles… elles sont mortes tous les deux.

-Hé, Sam, chuchote Dean d'une voix grinçante.

Il a un horrible sourire qui ressemble plus à une grimace.

-Hé.

**)))(((**

«Plus vite, Bobby.»

L'Impala rugit à travers la nuit, semble se propulser d'elle-même vers l'avant, comme si elle comprenait la gravité de la situation.

Ils sont encore à une demi-heure de Portsmouth, à la vitesse infernale où ils roulent. Sam est assis à l'arrière, le dos appuyé contre la porte et tient Dean contre lui. Son frère frissonne par intermittence, ouvre parfois les yeux et murmure des mots qui n'ont pas de sens. Malgré sa fièvre, Sam l'a recouvert d'une couverture. Au téléphone, Rania lui a expliqué que les frissons fébriles faisaient augmenter la température corporelle et qu'il valait mieux les éviter.

«Essaie de l'hydrater, Sam. À petites gorgées.» A-t-elle conseillé.

Mais Dean refuse catégoriquement d'ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il semble assez conscient pour comprendre des consignes simples, et Sam sait que dans l'état où il est, le temps leur est compté.

Lucas les a laissés partir en expliquant qu'il s'occuperait du corps d'Isabelle et qu'il nettoierait la maison pour faire disparaître toute trace de ce qui s'y était déroulé. En voyant Dean effondré dans les bras de Sam, il a pâli si brusquement que Bobby a dû le retenir pour ne pas qu'il perde pied.

-Ne me touche pas, grommelle Dean en s'agitant contre Sam.

Sous la couverture, ses mains tremblantes se posent sur son ventre.

-Ça va, Dean, dit Sam sans trop y croire.

Son frère incline la tête sur le côté et le regarde. Pour la première fois depuis que Sam l'a retrouvé, il semble complètement lucide.

-J'ai soif, dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

-Euh…Oui… Attend…

Sam attrape la bouteille d'eau part terre, enlève le bouchon et l'approche des lèvres de Dean.

-Une gorgée, okay?

Dean hoche la tête et entrouvre la bouche. Sam y fait couler un mince filet d'eau. Dean déglutit, tousse et semble réprimer un haut-le-cœur.

-'Vais fermer mes yeux maintenaaant.

-D'accord.

-Tu restes avec moi?

-Oui.

Dean tourne la tête et enfouit son nez dans le t-shirt de Sam. Il a un soupir de satisfaction, comme lorsqu'on laisse le sommeil nous prendre après une trop longue période de veille.

Sam appuie deux doigts contre sa jugulaire pour prendre son pouls. Les battements de son cœur, déjà rapides et superficiels ont commencé à prendre un rythme irrégulier.

«Bobby plus vite.»

Les pneus de l'Impala crissent sur la chaussée.

À SUIVRE…

_P.S. Il y a plusieurs questions demeurées sans réponses quant à la raison exacte du kidnapping de Dean et la nature même de Charlotte. Je ne suis pas paresseuse :) C'est volontaire. Tout sera dévoilé en temps voulu (personnellement, en tant que lectrice, j'aime bien avoir toutes les réponses, et encore plus si possible.) Merci de vos encouragements! DB_

_P.P.S. Personne ne meurt dans cette fic –pas les gentils, du moins._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Notes :**__ Ce chapitre contient beaucoup moins d'action que les précédents, mais même les Winchester ont besoin d'une pause de temps en temps. Bonne lecture. DB_

Chapitre 17

**S'accrocher**

_Portsmouth, 3 juillet_

Rania ouvre la porte toute grande quand Sam et Bobby extirpent Dean de la voiture dans l'aube naissante. Sam prend son frère dans ses bras le plus délicatement possible et enroule la couverture autour de lui.

Les yeux de Rania s'agrandissent de stupeur, puis se remplissent de larmes lorsqu'elle est assez près pour voir Dean. L'homme n'a pas bronché depuis les quelques mots échangés avec Sam. Sa peau a pris une vilaine teinte cireuse.

-Au sous-sol, au sous-sol, vite! Dit Rania en ouvrant la marche.

Sam est conscient d'entendre Sue pleurer quelque part, conscient de traverser le hall, de manœuvrer Dean pour pouvoir descendre l'escalier, mais jamais il ne détourne les yeux du visage de son frère.

C'est en le déposant sur le lit d'hôpital qu'il réalise que ses bras tremblent. Encore quelques pas et il se serait probablement effondré avec Dean dans les bras.

-Sam, sors d'ici, dit Rania qui enfile précipitamment des gants de latex bleus.

La main de Dean dans la sienne, Sam secoue furieusement la tête. «Non.»

-J'ai besoin d'espace pour travailler. Je te jure de te faire venir le plus rapidement possible.

Rania enfile les branchons de son stéthoscope dans ses oreilles. Sam est toujours immobile.

-Sam! S'écrie-t-elle, furieuse. Tu sors maintenant!

-Tu as besoin d'aide.

-Monsieur Singer peut m'assister.

Bobby pose une main sur l'épaule de Sam qui observe Dean avec une panique croissante. «Allez, Sam.»

-NON!

-Ta fille pleure en haut, dit Bobby en le repoussant fermement vers la porte. Tu ne peux rien faire de plus ici.

Sam hésite un instant, juste assez pour que son ami le traîne fermement jusqu'aux escaliers.

-Je m'occupe de lui, Sam, dit Rania d'une voix plus douce.

Sam entend la porte se refermer derrière lui, puis les voix étouffées et impatientes de Bobby et de Rania.

Engourdi, épuisé, à demi-mort d'inquiétude, il suit le bruit des pleurs de Sumiko jusqu'à l'étage où il la trouve assise dans son parc, dans la chambre de Samar. La petite fille est agenouillée en face de Sue, l'air minuscule dans son pyjama de _Spiderman_. Elle chantonne pour essayer de calmer le bébé.

-Sam, dit-elle en se retournant, l'air désemparé. Elle a une grosse peine.

-M… Merci de t'en être occupé.

-Ma maman est là?

Sam soulève Sumiko qui se tait aussitôt et pose sa tête sur son épaule en hoquetant.

-Elle travaille. En bas.

-Est-ce que c'est ton frère qui est malade encore?

-Oui, murmure Sam en hochant la tête.

Samar se relève et le tire tout doucement par le pan de sa chemise. «Viens on va aller déjeuner. Maman m'a acheté des céréales sucrées hier et elle a dit que je pourrais en manger un petit peu ce matin. C'est une permission spéciale.»

Sam se laisse guider jusqu'à la cuisine. Puis, les gestes mécaniques de la vie quotidienne prennent le dessus. Il change Sumiko, prépare le déjeuner, fait couler du café. Il se sent glacé à l'intérieur, isolé de ses propres sentiments. Samar parle sans arrêt et fait des grimaces comiques à Sumiko qui mange un morceau de pain grillé assise sur un siège d'appoint. Dehors, une journée magnifique et ensoleillée semble se préparer.

Un bol de _Franken Berry_ débordant de lait est soudainement déposé devant lui. Samar le considère d'un air grave et lui tend une cuiller.

-Tu peux manger un peu de mes céréales.

-…Merci.

-Toi aussi tu as de la peine, Sam, déclare Samar sérieusement, comme si elle le diagnostiquait. En cet instant, elle est une copie miniature de sa mère.

-Un peu, dit-il en tentant de lui sourire.

-Ma mère est une docteure, affirme la petite fille en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

-Je sais.

-Papa Di, articule Sumiko en l'observant avec la même gravité, sa tranche de pain réduite à une masse spongieuse dans sa main.

Sam baisse la tête sur le bol de céréales et ravale un sanglot sec en prenant une énorme bouchée.

**)))(((**

_…Dean. Tu es avec moi? Dean?_

Il a rêvé que tout était fini, que Sam l'avait retrouvé. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son frère qui le serrait contre lui, entendre le bruit du moteur de l'Impala. Ça semblait réel.

Il refuse d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne peut plus supporter de regarder le visage d'Isabelle, d'entendre sa voix de plus en plus hystérique.

Si Charlotte le touche encore une fois il va hurler jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Le souffle.

_… Allez, Dean. Un petit effort._

Non. Dean ne veut plus faire d'effort. La fièvre paraît avoir diminué. Il est presque bien. Plongé dans un état second qui lui donne l'impression de flotter.

Habituellement, la drogue qu'elle lui injecte n'a pas cet effet. Peu importe. Il n'a pas mal.

Mais on ne le laisse pas tranquille. On lui prend une main et on enfonce quelque chose de pointu dans l'ongle de son index. Il sursaute et grimace.

_Dean. Ouvre les yeux._

Okay, okay, pense-t-il paresseusement. Et il obéit.

-Dean, regarde-moi.

Il n'est pas là où il devrait être. Tout est trop blanc, trop calme, trop… confortable. Il plonge son regard dans celui de la femme penchée sur lui qui sourit doucement.

-Dean?

Rania. Elle pose quelque chose de frais sur son front.

Il ne comprend pas. Il ouvre la bouche, essaie de parler, mais les mots demeurent bloqués dans sa gorge.

-Tu es chez moi, Dean. Tout va bien.

Dean secoue doucement la tête. Les contours de la pièce se précisent. Il reconnaît le bureau de Rania Suleiman.

Il est couché dans le lit d'hôpital du bureau de Rania.

Une vague de soulagement immense le traverse. Il lève légèrement la tête et prend conscience de son corps à nouveau. Une intraveineuse est enfoncée dans le pli de son coude. Des électrodes sont collées sur sa poitrine et des lunettes nasales soufflent un air sec et irritant dans son nez.

Sa jambe gauche est posée sur les draps : un gros pansement enveloppe son mollet où il sent pulser une lourdeur désagréable.

Dean porte une main tremblante à son ventre sous la blouse d'hôpital bleu royal dont il est vêtu. Un moniteur circulaire y est fixé à l'aide d'une ceinture élastique.

-C'est pour surveiller le pouls du bébé, explique Rania qui s'approche avec un verre rempli de glaçons. «Elle s'accroche, Dean.»

Le cube de glace qu'elle dépose doucement dans sa bouche le fait saliver. L'eau froide imbibe ses muqueuses irritées, et c'est la meilleure sensation du monde.

-Nous sommes le trois juillet. Il est six heures du soir. Tu es ici depuis ce matin, très tôt.

Les informations se bousculent dans son esprit. Il est trop fatigué pour en comprendre le sens. Il se contente de s'abîmer dans la sensation merveilleuse d'être en sécurité.

-Je vais revenir, dit Rania.

Dean ferme les yeux et suce le glaçon. Une petite poussée contre le moniteur de son ventre le fait sourire. Ses lèvres sèches lui font mal.

-Dean.

Ses paupières sont incroyablement lourdes, mais la voix est celle de Sam. L'effort en vaut la peine.

Son frère est debout au pied du lit, le visage tordu par l'inquiétude, pâle et profondément cerné. Sumiko s'agite dans ses bras. Ses cheveux fins volent autour de sa tête qu'elle secoue à droite et à gauche. Elle porte un pyjama à pattes rouge pompier qui commence à être trop petit pour elle et bafouille des «papa Di» si vite qu'elle en bave.

-Hééé, Koko.

Sa voix est traînante et basse. Il se racle la gorge.

-Doucement, Sue, dit Sam en s'approchant.

Leur fille tente de se libérer de l'emprise de Sam, les bras tendus vers Dean. «On se calme, ma puce. Dean est fatigué, ajoute Sam»

Le besoin presque douloureux de tenir sa fille vibre en lui, et Dean essaie de se déplacer un peu en ouvrant un bras.

-Sam, s'il-te-plaît.

Toujours hésitant, Sam dépose Sumiko dans le lit sans la lâcher.

Sue regarde Dean droit dans les yeux. Puis, elle dépose sa tête sur l'oreiller, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son père, et se blottit contre lui jusqu'à ce que son corps ne soit qu'une minuscule boule de chaleur qui irradie agréablement.

-Papa Di, murmure Sue avec émerveillement sans le quitter des yeux.

Ensuite, elle a un geste très adulte : elle pose sa main tout doucement sur la joue rugueuse. «Papa Di» répète-t-elle tout bas.

Dean sourit. Il ne regarde pas Sam. L'expression du visage de son frère suffirait à le faire craquer.

**)))(((**

À dix-neuf heures, Bobby est prêt à partir, un sac à couches accroché à l'épaule, Sumiko somnolente dans ses bras. Si on avait dit à Sam Winchester qu'un jour, Bobby Signer s'offrirait pour s'occuper de sa fille, il ne l'aurait pas cru. «Elle n'est pas dans ses affaires et elle est fatiguée» a dit Bobby en haussant les épaules.

Il paraît de plus en plus confortable avec Sue dans les bras. Il a également un regard spécialement doux quand il pose les yeux sur la petite fille et qu'il est persuadé que personne ne le regarde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire? demande Bobby, alors que Sam lui ouvre la porte.

Sam embrasse sa fille sur le dessus de la tête. «Je ne sais pas. Tout dépendra de ce qu'il va demander, je suppose.»

-Rania a parlé de risques, Sam. Elle n'a pas de certitudes, tu le sais.

Sam sait, mais par expérience, il n'ose pas trop espérer.

Bobby referme doucement la porte derrière lui. La maison est silencieuse. Rania vient de mettre Samar au lit, Lucas dort dans le salon. Il est revenu un peu après midi et est demeuré sombre et silencieux. Au souper, il a ouvert une bouteille de vin rouge et l'a bu en entier. Sam aimerait pouvoir faire la même chose. Il a dormi par courtes périodes au cours de la journée et a maintenant quelques nouveaux cauchemars à ajouter à sa collection.

Au sous-sol, Sam trouve le médecin penché sur la jambe de Dean en train de nettoyer sa plaie. Dean l'observe en grimaçant. Le moniteur cardiaque auquel il était branché est maintenant fermé. Reste celui du bébé. Le pouls, qui descendait dangereusement sous les 100 battements/minutes ce matin, se maintient maintenant à 120. C'est une amélioration. Chaque petite chose compte.

Son frère l'aperçoit et le contemple gravement. Sam s'approche avec un verre d'eau froide et l'aide à boire à la paille. Dean avale précipitamment quelques gorgées avant de repousser le verre.

-C'est cette plaie qui t'a donné de la fièvre : elle est sérieusement infectée, explique Rania en étendant une couche d'onguent sur la peau boursouflée.

Dean inspire entre ses dents. Sam s'assoit et lui prend la main. Il sent une résistance, puis son frère se détend.

-Et pour le reste? Demande Dean en relevant légèrement la tête.

-Et bien… Tu étais sévèrement déshydraté et tu as perdu beaucoup de poids… La plupart des plaies et des ecchymoses sont superficielles. Tu as deux côtes fêlées à droite.

Rania pose un adhésif par-dessus le pansement et échange un regard rapide avec Sam.

-Le bébé va bien?

Et merde.

-Son…

Rania attrape automatiquement une mèche de ses cheveux et l'enroule autour de son doigt. «Son pouls était trop bas quand tu es arrivé, mais il remonte, Dean. Dans l'état où tu étais, c'est un miracle que le travail n'ait pas commencé prématurément. Elle… il semble y avoir une stagnation dans son développement, mais comme elle avait deux semaines d'avance, ce n'est pas trop grave. Il suffit de s'assurer que sa croissance se poursuive normalement jusqu'à l'accouchement.»

-Donc… elle n'est pas en danger, rien de tout ça?

-Dean, dit Sam en rapprochant sa chaise.

-Quoi?

Rania et Sam échangent un regard qui n'échappe pas à Dean. La peau déjà presque translucide de son visage pâlit encore.

-Elle va bien, oui ou non?

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé chez Isabelle? Demande Rania.

Les yeux de Dean deviennent froids et distants. «Oui. C'est un peu… embrouillé, mais oui.»

-Quand Sam t'a amené ici j'ai constaté qu'il y avait plusieurs marques de piqûres sur tes bras et tes cuisses. Tu as été drogué.

-Je sais.

-J'ai fait une ponction veineuse et les résultats ont montré une concentration très élevée de diazépam dans ton sang.

-Du valium, spécifie Sam. C'est un médicament facile à trouver sur le marché noir.

-Avec les doses qu'on t'a injectées je suis obligé de t'en donner encore. Le valium ne peut pas être arrêté brusquement : les symptômes de sevrage seraient trop dangereux pour toi, sans compter les risques d'accouchement prématuré. Nous allons les diminuer progressivement, mais tu vas quand même ressentir le manque. Ça devrait durer quelques jours.

-Okay.

-Quand une f… quand une personne enceinte prend du valium à des doses aussi élevées pendant le troisième trimestre, même si elle cesse complètement avant la naissance, il peut y avoir des conséquences sérieuses pour le bébé.

Sam observe Dean attentivement, indifférent à sa propre inquiétude. Il a failli le perdre. C'est ce que Rania lui a dit. Une ou deux heures de plus et il était trop tard. La diminution des doses de diazépam peuvent faire augmenter l'angoisse et le stress. Si seulement ils avaient pu avaient pu lui éviter cette conversation.

-De… de quelles conséquences est-ce que tu parles? Demande Dean en observant attentivement ses mains.

-Dean, il faut que tu comprennes que ce sont des risques. Votre bébé pourrait naître en parfaite santé, ou alors n'éprouver que des symptômes légers, de façon temporaire.

-Sinon?

Avec Sam, Rania a utilisé un langage clinique. Périodes d'apnée, réaction métabolique inadéquate au froid, réflexe de tétée faible ou absent, hypotonie.

Sam serre la main de Dean un peu plus fort. Une fine couche de sueur recouvre le front de son frère. «Elle pourrait avoir de la difficulté à respirer par elle-même et ne pas être capable de se réchauffer. Elle aura peut-être besoin d'être nourrie par gavage les premiers jours et… euh… Avoir une faiblesse généralisée au niveau des muscles.»

Dean déglutit et dégage lentement sa main de celle de Sam. «Est-ce que tout ça… est-ce que ça peut être fatal?»

-Dans de rares cas, oui, dit Rania, mais si nous savons à quoi nous attendre et la surveillons de près ça n'arrivera pas. Dans les cas modérés, les symptômes disparaissent au bout de quelques jours.

-Et je suppose que je ne suis pas un cas modéré, murmure Dean en souriant cruellement.

-Je ne peux pas en avoir la certitude, Dean. Je ne connais pas les dosages qu'elle t'injectait. Ce qui joue en notre faveur, c'est la période plutôt courte pendant laquelle tu as été drogué. Mais… le niveau de valium approchait la toxicité dans ton sang. Tu étais en détresse respiratoire quand tu es arrivé ici.

Sam peut littéralement voir le poids des paroles du médecin tomber sur les épaules de Dean. Son frère paraît chétif et fragile. Il l'est. C'est difficile à accepter, difficile de le voir ainsi.

-Il se peut, poursuit Rania lentement, que l'hypotonie perdure plusieurs mois. Un bébé hypotonique est fragile et cumule un retard développemental souvent irrattrapable.

_Sam. Le bébé a de fortes chances d'avoir des séquelles à long terme_, avait murmuré Rania.

-Ce sont des risques, Dean, dit-il précipitamment. Tout pourrait bien aller.

**)(**

C'est ma faute. Ce sont les mots qui gonflent dans la gorge de Dean. Il aurait dû…

_C'est ta faute. Tu me forces à faire ça. Charlotte veut juste toucher le bébé. Pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas faire?_

Il a essayé. Il y a mis toute sa volonté, mais après la première dose, il était trop tard. Elle a commencé les injections et il ne pouvait plus… ne pouvais plus…

Sam tend à nouveau la main pour le toucher. Il sursaute involontairement. Si on pouvait arrêter de le toucher, juste un instant, juste pour qu'il remette ses idées en ordre.

Rania a un sourire de sympathie et s'éloigne. Les yeux de Sam sont comme des puits qui reflètent son inquiétude et sa tristesse.

C'est ma faute.

Les mots refusent de franchir ses lèvres. C'est une sensation familière pour lui. La première fois, il avait quatre ans. Il avait envie, besoin de dire tout ce qu'il ressentait après l'incendie, ces sentiments qui paraissaient beaucoup trop grand pour lui, qui l'étouffaient. Mais il avait aussi peur, parce qu'une fois les mots prononcés, il ne pourrait plus les reprendre. Et s'il perdait le contrôle? S'il laissait toute cette peur s'échapper de lui et que ça n'arrêtait jamais? Dans sa tête, il avait senti une ombre grandir sur ces mots et ces pensées, sur cette frayeur constante, cette confusion qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer, ni même à comprendre.

Et puis, les mots avaient refusé de sortir. Il avait essayé, mais il n'avait pas pu. L'ombre était une protection rassurante, mais elle avait couvert les mots.

C'est ma faute. C'est stupide. Il n'est plus un enfant de quatre ans. Il sait que les choses que l'ont tait ne disparaissent pas. Elles restent là à attendre et resurgissent sans avertissement, et font toujours aussi mal.

Il a besoin de le dire. À Sam. _J'ai essayé de faire ce qu'on exigeait de moi. J'ai essayé de protéger Angie, mais j'ai échoué. Pardonne-moi._

Et pourtant il ne peut pas. L'ombre recouvre à nouveau cette partie de son esprit, comme à la mort de Mary, ou après l'attaque de la Shtriga; et plus récemment, quand il a appris qu'il allait mettre un bébé au monde.

Cette fois, l'ombre paraît s'étendre jusqu'à cœur. Elle est noire, immense, et l'oblige à taire ce qu'il aurait tant besoin de dire. Dean a toujours que son pire ennemi n'était nul autre que lui-même.

**)))(((**

_4 juillet_

C'est le jour de la fête nationale, et le petit matin donne des impressions de veille d'automne, avec ses nuages gris et son vent froid.

Sam a veillé Dean une partie de la nuit pour donner à Rania l'occasion de se reposer. Son frère a dormi profondément, ne se réveillant que pour aller aux toilettes. L'excursion de quelques pas été pénible. Dean suait abondamment et tremblait sur ses jambes quand il est retourné au lit.

Il n'a pas prononcé une parole.

Sam boit une gorgée de café en observant un merle qui sautille sur le gazon mouillé, un vers de terre dans son bec. La porte s'ouvre et Rania s'assoit près de lui sur le porche. Elle revient du sous-sol. Son front est barré d'un pli d'inquiétude qui singulièrement, la rend plus jolie.

-Son état est stable, dit-elle après un moment de silence presque paisible.

-Bien.

-Il refuse de me parler, Sam.

-Il parlera quand il sera prêt.

-Quoi?

-Ce n'est pas la première fois. Il a besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ça, je suppose.

-Ce n'est pas sain. Il faut qu'il parle de ce qui s'est passé, ne serait-ce qu'à toi.

Sam voit que son attitude résignée porte sur les nerfs de Rania. «Mon frère a ses propres mécanismes de défense. Ce n'est pas idéal, mais c'est Dean.»

-Et toi, Sam? Tu tiens le coup?

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules. Il n'a pas vraiment pris le temps de s'arrêter pour réfléchir à ce qu'il ressent exactement.

-Il est en vie, et le bébé aussi, finit-il par dire. Je suppose que je dois m'en contenter, pour le moment.

-Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour-

-Je sais, Rania.

Le téléphone cellulaire de Sam sonne. Bobby, à bout de souffle, lui demande où sont les couches de surplus. Sam se fige. Il a oublié de racheter des couches, entre autres choses.

-Euh… Il n'il en a plus.

-C'est une blague?

-Non, désolé. Et puis, comment s'est passé votre-

-Sam, la ferme. Il faut que j'aille choisir une chemise dans ta penderie pour l'attacher autour des fesses de ta fille, rétorque Bobby.

-Tu n'es pas sé-

Bobby raccroche. Et Sam ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.

-Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir ramener Dean à la maison? Demande-t-il à Rania.

-S'il était hospitalisé, je ne le laisserais pas sortir avant une semaine, peut-être deux, mais je ne pourrais pas garder un œil sur lui aussi longtemps ici. J'ai ma clinique et mon quart à l'hôpital, tu comprends?

-Tu en fais déjà tellement pour nous. Je peux prendre le relais.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Rania soupire et pose le menton dans sa paume. «Après demain. Je veux que la fièvre soit complètement tombée et je préfère surveiller encore un peu le rythme cardiaque du bébé.»

-Bien. C'est l'anniversaire de Sumiko.

)))(((

_6 juillet, Cape Elizabeth_

Sam est soulagé de constater que Dean s'endort presque immédiatement à leur départ de Portsmouth, peu après neuf heures du matin. Son frère est encore faible et a eu besoin d'aide pour s'habiller et faire sa toilette. Il a des gestes incertains, une démarche tremblante rendue encore plus difficile par la claudication que provoque sa plaie à la jambe. Il devient nerveux et tendu chaque fois que Sam le touche, et dans son état, c'est une chose inévitable.

Sam l'a installé sur le siège arrière de l'Impala, le dos appuyé sur un oreiller contre la portière, pour qu'il puisse étendre sa jambe blessée. À ce stade, Dean était à bout de souffle et suait abondamment. Il a refusé le léger calmant offert par Rania d'un signe de tête définitif. Plus de drogues. Le message était parfaitement clair.

Sam laisse la radio fermée et ouvre légèrement la fenêtre. La journée sera tiède et belle. Refusant de se laisser abattre, le jeune homme fredonne et jette des coups d'œil fréquents dans le rétroviseur. Endormi ainsi, Dean paraît presque paisible.

Bobby les attend à la maison avec Sumiko. Sam est franchement étonné par la façon dont leur ami prend soin d'elle, malgré son manque d'expérience. Il en tire un plaisir visible, qu'il n'essaie même pas de dissimuler. Quand Sumiko a dit son nom pour la première fois -un «Bowwi» souriant et humide- Sam a vu Bobby rougir sous sa casquette.

Ils ont partagé leur temps entre Sumiko et Dean pour ne pas surcharger Rania. Bobby a trouvé le temps de tondre le gazon et d'arranger le jardin. Sam a nettoyé la maison de fond en comble et fait des provisions. Le vieux chasseur a décidé de repartir le matin même, après en avoir discuté avec Sam. Ils ont conclu que Dean aurait besoin de se retrouver avec son frère et sa fille, qu'il serait plus à l'aise et moins anxieux ainsi.

Sam prend la sortie pour Cape Elizabeth et jette un nouveau coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Dean dort toujours, le corps légèrement tourné vers la banquette, ses deux bras entourant son ventre.

Ce matin, lorsqu'il a retiré sa blouse d'hôpital, Sam a vu les ecchymoses mauves tirant sur le jaune qui marquent sa poitrine. Trois longues marques semblables à des griffures traversent son ventre, par ailleurs épargné. Sam a sentit une bouffée de colère l'aveugler et il a dû utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas la laisser éclater. _Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont pu lui faire?_ A-t-il pensé sans être certain de réellement vouloir connaître la réponse.

Dean parlera quand il le pourra, raisonne Sam. Il est là, bien vivant, et Angie est relativement saine et sauve. C'est à cette réalité qu'il doit s'accrocher.

Bobby et Sumiko attendent leur arrivée dehors, sous le porche. Sue s'amuse dans son parc au milieu d'un nombre impressionnant de jouets (qui semblent se multiplier mystérieusement d'eux-mêmes. Sam ne se rappelle pas en avoir acheté autant) pendant que Bobby boit un café en gardant un œil sur elle. C'est une image d'une normalité désarmante par sa simplicité, et Sam prend le temps de s'en imprégner. C'est la vie qui les attend, Dean, les filles et lui. Il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir y arriver. Son frère possède, après tout, une extraordinaire capacité de guérison, physique et mentale.

-Hé Dean, on y est.

Dean sursaute et regarde autour de lui, l'air confus. Sam va chercher le sac rempli de médicaments et de matériel médical fourni par Rania, puis aide son frère à s'extirper de la voiture.

Sue se met à sauter dans son parc en les apercevant. Elle les pointe du doigt en regardant Bobby, un grand sourire sur son visage.

-Du calme, microbe, laisse-les arriver, grogne Bobby en allant libérer Sam de son sac.

Dean marche sans aide jusqu'aux marches, puis laisse Sam l'aider à monter. Il s'accroche au parc de Sumiko qui lui tend les bras sautillant. Devant la frustration de plus en évidente de son frère, Sam prend Sumiko et la coince entre eux deux. Bobby ouvre la marche.

Ils sont à la maison. Finalement.

**)))(((**

Malgré la fatigue, Dean paraît content de se retrouver chez eux. Il refuse de s'installer dans la chambre, lui préfère le divan. Sumiko passe l'avant-midi à graviter autour de lui et lui tire ses premiers vrais sourires. Après le dîner, elle se fatigue rapidement et ne proteste pas quand Sam va l'installer dans son lit pour sa sieste. Puis, il va retrouver Dean et s'installe pour changer le pansement de sa jambe.

-C'est l'anniversaire de Sumiko aujourd'hui, dit-il en observant attentivement la plaie.

Il l'imbibe d'eau stérile. Dean a un mouvement de recul involontaire. Quand Sam le regarde, il lève un sourcil interrogateur et souffle une bougie imaginaire.

-J'ai acheté un gâteau. Tu veux voir ses cadeaux? Je ne les ai pas encore emballés.

Dean hoche la tête et laisse Sam terminer de panser sa plaie. Quand son frère exhibe devant lui une poupée nouveau-né et tous les accessoires qui vont avec, il grimace, et Sam éclate de rire.

-Quoi? J'ai pensé… C'est une façon de la préparer à l'arrivée de sa petite sœur, non? Mais je savais comment tu réagirais alors…

Sam extirpe du sac un gros camion _Tonka_ en caoutchouc au visage rigolard et le dépose sur la table à café. Puis, il appuie sur son nez rouge et le camion avant sur ses roues comme s'il s'agissait de pieds. Dean le suit des yeux, un demi-sourire sur son visage.

-Je rêvais d'avoir un gros camion quand j'étais petit, ajoute Sam. Probablement juste par esprit de contradiction. On ne pouvait rien garder qui prenne trop de place dans la voiture.

Ensuite, Sam montre à Dean le papier d'emballage coloré si vivement qu'il en fait mal aux yeux, et les énormes choux qui l'accompagnent. «De toute façon, si je me fie à Noël, c'est surtout ça qui va l'intéresser.»

Dean hoche la tête, puis baille ostensiblement. Sam aimerait l'embrasser, mais il n'ose pas. Il se contente de le regarder dans les yeux. «Je t'aime, Dean.»

Une légère rougeur apparait sur les joues de son frère. Sam s'assoit par terre, près du divan, et étire ses jambes.

-C'est grâce à Angie si je vous ai retrouvé, dit-il doucement, et les émotions sont comme une tempête qui assombrit soudainement le vert des yeux de Dean.

Sam lui raconte son rêve et s'attarde sur la sensation étrange et merveilleuse de la main d'Angelia glissée dans la sienne.

-Elle était belle, Dean. Elle ressemblait à papa et à maman et… Je ne sais pas si c'est une projection du futur, ou si elle s'est servie des images dans ma tête pour se présenter ainsi, mais…

Sam se racle la gorge. Dean a baissé les yeux sur sa couverture qu'il lisse inutilement.

-Elle est forte. Elle a sauvé la vie de Sumiko. Elle t'a sauvé toi. Rania l'a dit : c'est un miracle que le travail ne se soit pas déclenché prématurément.

Le jeune homme met toute la conviction qu'il peut dans ses paroles et s'oblige à y croire.

-Tout ira bien. Elle sera en parfaite santé. Je le sais.

Dean évite toujours son regard, mais il ouvre la bouche, et l'instant d'une seconde, Sam est persuadé qu'il va dire quelque chose. Puis, ses mains serrent la couverture jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Sam décide de le laisser se reposer. Ils ont du temps devant eux.

Quand Sumiko s'éveille, Sam lui passe sa robe d'été verte et rassemble ses cheveux en deux couettes un peu maladroites mais acceptables –c'est la première fois qu'il essaie. Les mèches blondes glissent entre ses énormes doigts et les élastiques refusent de s'étirer. Encore endormie, Sumiko gronde et secoue férocement la tête. Quand Sam est prêt à descendre au rez-de-chaussée avec elle, il est en sueur et doit d'abord aller changer son t-shirt.

Dean est installé dans le fauteuil à bascule du salon que Sam a transféré dans le solarium, sa jambe relevée sur une chaise. Sumiko écarquille les yeux en voyant les quelques bouquets de ballon fixés en hauteur et les deux cadeaux qui l'attendent sur la petite table de verre et d'osier. Elle pousse des «oh» subaigus, applaudit et pose ses lèvres humides sur la joue de Sam. Dean sourit.

Le déballage des cadeaux est plus que laborieux. Sue délaisse immédiatement la poupée et serre le gros camion contre elle comme s'il s'était agi d'une peluche. Elle le pose par terre et articule un son grondant qui imite probablement le bruit d'un moteur. Dean rayonne maintenant. Il prend la préférence de Sue comme une victoire personnelle et sourit moqueusement à Sam.

Sumiko s'impatiente quand Sam l'installe dans sa chaise haute, elle aussi transférée dans le solarium pour l'occasion, et tend les bras vers son camion abandonné sur le sol. Son visage se crispe et elle s'apprête à piquer une belle crise de larmes colérique. Sam se dépêche d'aller chercher le gâteau à la cuisine et d'allumer la bougie plantée au milieu. Il chante _Joyeux Anniversaire_ du plus profond de ses poumons pour enterrer les pleurs indignés de Sue qui se fige instantanément au milieu d'un hoquet en voyant le petit gâteau au glaçage rose et blanc décoré par l'image d'une danseuse de ballet exécutant un cambré. Sam croise le regard de Dean qui secoue la tête, l'air incrédule. Son cadet peut parfaitement lire le fil de ses pensées : _Tu es une cause désespérée, Sam Winchester._

Sam lui fait un clin d'œil et chante encore plus fort, s'agenouillant près de la chaise de Sue en brandissant le gâteau à une distance sécuritaire de ses mains.

-Souffle, ma puce, dit-il en gonflant les joues pour lui donner l'exemple.

Sumiko a dans les yeux le même éclat hypnotique que Dean lorsqu'il met le feu à un corps. Quand il paraît évident qu'elle va essayer d'avaler la flamme, Sam souffle discrètement, dépose le gâteau sur sa table et applaudit.

Dean l'imite. Dépassée par les événements, Sumiko agite ses jambes ouvre grand les yeux en regardant ses deux pères, puis le gâteau, en alternance.

-Vas-y, dit Sam en prenant sa main pour la poser sur le glaçage.

Sue, incertaine, tâtonne et hésite avant de porter son doigt à sa bouche. Deux minutes plus tard, elle a les deux mains enfoncées dans le gâteau, la bouche pleine, et articule des «mam-mam» féroces étouffés par la pâte. Deux autres minutes, et son visage entier est tout luisant de glaçage : en fait, il y en a jusque dans ses cheveux.

-Elle va être malade, tu penses? Est-ce que je devrais le lui enlever? Demande Sam à Dean avec une certaine inquiétude.

Dean secoue la tête avec vigueur, comme si le fait d'enlever le gâteau d'anniversaire à sa fille était une faute impardonnable.

-Papapa? Demande Sue avec espoir, lui offrant un morceau bien écrasé dans sa main.

-Seigneur, Sue, non je…

Sam ravale difficilement. Il a ses limites. Dean se lève lentement et le repousse en levant les yeux au ciel. Il doit s'accrocher au dossier de la chaise haute pour pouvoir se pencher vers Sue, et Sam demeure tout près, juste au cas.

-Papa Di, baragouine Sumiko avec ce même espoir révérencieux dans la voix.

Dean ouvre la bouche et avale l'offrande généreuse sans ciller. Il passe un doigt sur les restes mutilés du gâteau et présente un doigt couvert de glaçage à Sumiko qui sourit et sort la langue pour le lécher.

Un bruit se coince dans la gorge de Dean alors qu'il éclate de rire presque silencieusement.

Et c'est une bonne journée, pense Sam. La première d'une longue série.

Quand Dean se retourne et lui écrase un morceau de gâteau sur la tête, il rit et n'essaie même pas d'avoir l'air ennuyé. C'est apparemment la chose la plus drôle que Sue ait jamais vu. Elle rit si fort que tout son corps en est secoué et penche vers la gauche, même son petit visage de clown percé de fossettes.

À SUIVRE…


	20. Chapter 20

_**Notes :** Les prochains chapitres sont beaucoup plus «domestiques» que le milieu du récit, donc, le rythme de l'histoire est plus lent. J'espère que ça ne vous embête pas trop. Certaines ont demandé des nouvelles de mon papa : il va se rétablir, sur certains aspects, mais il a des séquelles sérieuses. Un jour à la fois, comme le dit la chanson. Et, dernier point : si on dit «yaourt» en France, ici, au Québec, on utilise le mot «yogourt» et c'est ce que j'ai fait dans ce chapitre._

_Et maintenant…_

Chapitre 18

**Une Winchester en colère**

_Cape Elizabeth, 16 juillet_

Dans le jardin, Sumiko s'amuse marcher entre les fleurs et les arbustes en arrachant des feuilles et des pétales au passage. Elle s'arrête parfois pour écouter le chant d'un oiseau, l'air à la fois attentif et surpris, puis va trouver Sam qui lit installé dans une chaise longue en marmonnant son dernier mot appris: «ozzo» parfois accompagné d'un «papa Sssa» joyeux.

Puis elle repart. C'est une fin d'après-midi ombreuse et tiède. De sa chaise, Sam peut voir la silhouette de Dean qui marche pieds nus sur le bord de l'océan, lentement, s'arrêtant parfois pour cambrer son dos vers l'arrière ou se pencher maladroitement, les jambes écartées, et ramasser quelque chose dans le sable. Des coquillages, présume Sam dont le front est barré de plis d'inquiétude.

Dean peut endurer bien des choses. Les dix derniers jours n'ont pas été faciles. Sa plaie à la jambe a été longue à guérir et le fait encore souffrir parfois : les marques de dent sont recouvertes de grosses croûtes qui laisseront sûrement de nouvelles cicatrices à ajouter à sa collection. Ses forces mettent aussi du temps à revenir. Il mange moins, sans beaucoup de plaisir, même si Sam peut voir qu'il fait un effort, par considération pour la santé du bébé. Il vomit parfois, non pas le matin, mais de façon tout à fait hasardeuse, semble-t-il, parfois plusieurs heures après avoir mangé.

Les effets du sevrage progressif du valium sont maintenant disparus. Dean a passé trois jours agités, sursautant au moindre bruit, incapable de dormir assez profondément pour pouvoir vraiment se reposer. Les symptômes ont quand même paru relativement légers, après les horreurs que Sam a lu sur internet, et il ose penser que peut-être, les doses données par Isabelle n'ont pas été aussi élevées que Rania le craint. Un peu d'espérance pour Angelia.

Dean ne parle toujours pas. Parfois, sa frustration de ne pas y arriver est presque palpable, mais Sam s'est interdit de pousser jusqu'à maintenant, comme il respecte la difficulté que son frère ressent à la moindre tentative de contact physique de sa part. Dean fait des efforts considérables, mais il est évident qu'il n'arrive pas encore à composer avec ce qui lui est arrivé pendant sa captivité. Il dort plus, est beaucoup moins actif, passe de longs moments immobile à regarder par une fenêtre ou à fixer le vide.

Donc. Dean peut endurer bien des choses, mais la nouvelle attitude de Sumiko à son égard est ce qui lui fait le plus mal. Se faire rejeter par sa propre fille est au-dessus de ses forces.

À son retour, Sumiko a mis trois jours avant de réaliser ce qu'il avait de différent. Elle passait de plus en plus de temps à l'observer, ses petits sourcils froncés, et Sam pouvait presque entendre son cerveau tourner à pleine vitesse. Il est devenu évident qu'elle avait trouvé la réponse lorsqu'elle s'est planté devant Dean un bon matin, les poings fermés, et qu'elle s'est mise à crier «papa Di» de plus en plus fort. Sa voix était insistante et pleine de colère. Dean s'est penché et a essayé de la prendre, mais Sumiko s'est débattue et a fini par le frapper au visage en continuant à crier son nom, le visage rouge et le souffle court, élevant toujours le ton, comme si elle était persuadée que Dean allait finir par lui répondre si elle parlait assez fort.

Sam a dû la prendre et l'amener dehors regarder l'océan pour la calmer. À son retour à l'intérieur, Dean était enfermé dans leur chambre.

Il ne sait pas si Sue a simplement compris que Dean ne parlait plus ou si elle ressent, par cette empathie qu'elle semble posséder naturellement envers lui, la coupure plus profonde qui existe maintenant entre Dean et le reste du monde.

Après sa crise, Sumiko a adopté une attitude distante et lointaine envers Dean, se tournant uniquement vers Sam pour se faire consoler, lui réservant la plupart de ses sourires et de ses câlins. La nuit dernière, elle s'est réveillée en pleurs et c'est Dean qui s'est levé précipitamment pour aller la consoler. Cinq minutes plus tard, il revenait dans la chambre avec une Sumiko passablement hystérique dans les bras. Il a suffit que Sam la prenne pour qu'elle se calme.

Dean a passé le reste de la nuit sur le divan. Ce matin, son cadet a tenté d'aborder la question et il a quitté la table en repoussant sa chaise brusquement. Sam ne sait pas à quel point son incapacité à parler est involontaire, mais visiblement, Dean en souffre autant qu'eux. Jusqu'à présent, à chaque fois que Sam doit sortir, il emmène Sumiko avec lui. Il a parfois l'impression de favoriser le silence de Dean, de lui nuire au lieu de l'aider en lui laissant du temps.

-Mam-mam papa Sssa? Demande Sue qui l'observe attentivement, un bouton de marguerite dans la main.

Dans un geste théâtral, Sumiko approche très lentement la fleur de sa bouche sans quitter Sam des yeux. C'est un jeu, pour elle, une façon de tester les limites qui lui sont permises.

-Non, Sue. C'est mauvais. Beurk! Dit Sam en fronçant exagérément les sourcils.

Sa fille sourit et secoue la tête en grimaçant avant de laisser tomber le bouton à ses pieds. Puis elle s'applaudit.

-Tu es aussi frimeuse que ton père, dit Sam en riant.

Il se lève et va jusqu'au bout du jardin. Dean observe les vagues, immobile. Le vent souffle dans ses cheveux.

«On rentre préparer le repas, Dean!» crie-t-il, les mains en porte-voix.

Son frère se retourne et fait un vague signe, mais ne les rejoint pas. Une heure plus tard, Sam le trouve dans la remise, travaillant avec lenteur sur le berceau d'Angie.

Les soirées de Sam sont solitaires. Il commence à passer de longs moments au téléphone avec Bobby, à parler de tout et de rien, pour meubler le silence une fois Sumiko endormie. Dean a pris l'habitude de se coucher tout de suite après leur fille, et la télévision est loin de combler le besoin de communiquer qui a toujours caractérisé Sam.

Ce soir n'est pas différent des autres. Sam termine le lavage et décide de se coucher tôt lui aussi. Sumiko dort sur le ventre, coincée tout au bout de son lit. Elle bouge beaucoup dans son sommeil et finit toujours sa nuit pelotée dans un coin, sans ses couvertures.

Sam vérifie le Cercle de Salomon tracé sous le lit et laisse la porte entrouverte. Dans leur chambre, la lampe de chevet est toujours ouverte, mais Dean dort, un livre de poche abandonné près de lui sur l'oreiller.

Sam s'immobilise et prend le temps de regarder son frère, qui s'est couché sur les couvertures. Il porte un boxeur et un t-shirt blancs, est allongé sur le côté, sa jambe gauche repliée par-dessus la droite, laissant voir la courbe de ses fesses serrés dans le tissu mince et usé. Il a un bras replié au-dessus de la tête, l'autre glissé sous l'oreiller et la tête légèrement orientée vers la gauche. Ses lèvres rouges et humides sont entrouvertes, ses joues sont roses, et l'éclairage de la lampe laisse voir les taches de rousseur qui se sont multipliées sur son nez depuis la fin de l'hiver. Ses cils longs et noirs, courbent délicatement sur sa peau, ses cheveux sont ébouriffés et humides de la douche qu'il a prise.

Dans son sommeil, Dean a un soupir qui soulève sa poitrine par à-coups, puis se détend à nouveau. La taille trop serrée de son t-shirt épouse parfaitement la douce courbe de son ventre rond.

Il est magnifique. Sam grogne sans en avoir conscience. Il a soudainement besoin de toucher Dean –non pas quelques secondes, quand il n'a pas d'autre choix- mais longtemps, ardemment; mouler son corps autour du sien et passer les mains autour de son ventre : se souvenir du goût de sa peau, de la façon dont Dean frissonne quand Sam souffle sur les fins cheveux qui descendent dans sa nuque.

Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir composer encore longtemps avec cette situation. Son frère lui manque. Sa voix, ses caresses, sa façon si naturelle et unique de s'occuper de Sue. Et de lui

Les mains de Dean passées autour de sa taille, les grondements de Dean qui se presse contre lui, vorace et emporté, comme s'il n'en avait jamais assez.

Sam presse une main entre ses jambes pour soulager la pression de son sexe dur sous son jeans. Il se détourne rapidement et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Là, à l'abri sous une douche chaude, il se laisse aller au désir négligé qui allume ses nerfs et fait frémir son pénis qu'il n'a pas encore touché.

Sam appuie son dos contre le mur et ferme les yeux pendant que ses longs doigts courent sur la peau sensible de son sexe. Il pense à la première fois où ils sont allés jusqu'au bout, à Dean installé entre ses jambes, hésitant, les yeux pleins de désir et d'amour pour lui, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui était en train de se produire.

_Dean sur ses genoux, son pénis en érection dressé contre son ventre, baissant la tête et faisant courir sa langue sur la peau serrée de l'anus de Sam._

_Sam sent la gêne d'être ainsi exposé; ses joues deviennent brûlantes, sa respiration profonde et tremblante. Il étouffe un gémissement en sentant la langue de Dean pousser contre son anus, se glisser à l'intérieur. C'est humide et chaud et il tremble, serre les draps entre ses mains et laisse le plaisir gonfler dans son ventre. Une grosse goutte de liquide pré éjaculatoire perle au bout de son gland, alors qu'il en produit habituellement peu, quelques minutes seulement avant de jouir._

_Dean relève la tête et plonge son regard dans le sien en se léchant les lèvres._

_-Ça va?_

_Sam hoche la tête._

_-Tu es… Sam tu es tellement désirable… Tu es parfait._

_Sam rougit davantage et pose un bras sur ses yeux. Dean pose une main sur son ventre et le caresse doucement. _

_-On n'est pas obligés, tu sais, dit-il tout bas._

_-Non je… Vas-y, Dean. C'est… c'est bon._

_-Okay._

_Il y a le bruit d'un bouchon qu'on fait sauter, et Sam devine que Dean ajoute du lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Il frémit d'anticipation et détend ses muscles._

_Le doigt de Dean pénètre sans effort dans son rectum. La sensation n'est pas désagréable. Différente. Son frère gémit et Sam retire son bras et ouvre les yeux : il a besoin de voir._

_Dean a le visage rouge, la tête baissée, concentré sur sa tâche. Alors qu'il exécute un mouvement de va-et-vient avec son doigt, son pénis frémit et son gland semble enfler encore, devenant presque pourpre._

_-Embrasse-moi, dit Sam en l'attirant contre lui._

_Dean ne résiste pas. Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et enfonce sa langue profondément dans sa bouche, poussant et léchant en rythme avec son doigt qui bouge de plus en plus rapidement. Sam gémit à nouveau et Dean ajoute un autre doigt. La brûlure est légère, la sensation de plénitude agréable, et ses muscles se contractent tout autour. Puis, Dean immobilise ses doigts enfoncés jusqu'à la deuxième phalange et exécute un mouvement circulaire de plus en plus grand. Il frôle la prostate de Sam au passage._

_-Dean là, juste là, s'exclame-t-il en mettant fin au baiser, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que le plaisir qu'il ressent._

_-C'est bon?_

_-Mmm…_

_Il y a un troisième doigt. Dean se redresse et continue de travailler le muscle, et Sam gémit constamment, incapable de s'en empêcher. Bientôt, trois doigts ne sont plus assez. Il se redresse sur ses coudes, haletant, le corps couvert de sueur._

_-Dean. Il faut… Je veux…_

_-Tu… tu es prêt, tu crois?_

_-S'il-te-plait._

_Dean hoche lentement la tête et retire ses doigts. Sam doit mordre ses lèvres fort pour ne pas protester contre l'impression de vide qu'il ressent. Dean observe avec émerveillement son entre jambe en déchirant l'emballage d'un condom. Il déroule le latex sur son membre pulsatile et ne peut empêcher un grondement de plaisir s'échapper de sa gorge. Il ajoute du lubrifiant et se branle à quelques reprises, ses cuisses tendues et tremblantes. Le pénis de Sam a un frémissement et son gland s'humidifie davantage._

_-Je… je ne veux pas te faire mal, murmure Dean, à nouveau incertain._

_-Vas-y. J'ai besoin de te sentir à l'intérieur, réplique Sam d'une voix rauque qu'il reconnaît à peine._

_Dean semble considérer la chose un instant, puis il hoche la tête et s'approche, prend son pénis d'une main et soulève une jambe de Sam avec l'autre pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Sam suit le mouvement, impatient et fébrile. Quand le gland chaud de Dean s'appuie contre son anus, il incline le bassin pour le faire pénétrer._

_La douleur est une vague sensation comparée au plaisir de sentir son frère –son frère- s'enfoncer en lui lentement. Sam regarde le visage de Dean se crisper, son corps se tendre alors qu'il continue dans un mouvement fluide jusqu'à ce que ses testicules appuient contre les fesses de Sam._

_Dean halète et tremble, ouvre les yeux et regarde Sam, incrédule, submergé par l'excitation._

_-Sam. Mon Dieu c'est…_

_-Mmm, acquiesce Sam qui porte une main à son pénis et soulage la pression en le serrant doucement._

_-Je…Ça va… Je peux?_

_-Oui, Dean, oui._

_Dean pose une main près de l'épaule de Sam et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il commence à se retirer lentement, puis s'enfonce à nouveau. Il gémit, grogne et tremble, murmure contre la peau que c'est bon, qu'il n'avait pas imaginé, que Sam est tellement chaud, tellement serré autour de lui…_

_-Plus vite, supplie Sam. Plus fort, Dean, je ne vais pas me casser._

_Il enroule son autre jambe autour de la taille de Dean qui commence à bouger plus rapidement, donne des poussées presque brutales, changeant d'angle à chaque fois jusqu'à ce qu'il frotte la prostate de Sam dont le corps se courbe alors que des éclairs d'extase traversent son sexe douloureux et le bas de son ventre._

_-Je ne peux plus… j'ai besoin, dit-il, à bout de souffle, et Dean repousse sa main pour refermer la sienne autour de son pénis, se met à le masturber vite et fort, comme il le pénètre._

_Il relève la tête et pose sa bouche contre celle de Sam, se contentant de sucer doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Dean est silencieux, mais la façon dont il tente de rattraper son souffle, et les vibrations que Sam peut sentir dans sa poitrine, suffisent à illustrer à quel point son frère est près de perdre le contrôle._

_-Sa-am, grogne Dean. Sam, je ne pourrai plus –huunn… me retenir très longtemps._

_-Je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes._

_Sam sent ses testicules remonter contre son pénis. Il redresse ses hanches et pousse contre les mouvements de plus en plus erratiques de Dean, serre les muscles de son rectum, pour lui arracher son orgasme, parce qu'il a besoin de le voir avant de s'abandonner à son propre plaisir. C'est lui. C'est lui qui met Dean dans cet état, et la pensée à elle seule l'oblige à serrer la base de son sexe. _

_Sam mouille deux de ses doigts et passe sa main derrière les fesses de Dean. Il trouve son ouverture serrée et brûlante et la pénètre sans avertissement, courbant immédiatement l'index vers l'intérieur._

_Il a trouvé la prostate. Dean, surpris, pousse un cri sans retenue. «Sam! Sam, là, là je vais… je ne peux plus je…»_

_Dean s'immobilise, chaque muscle de son corps bandé au maximum, enfoncé profondément en Sam. Son frère peut sentir la chaleur de son sperme qui remplit le condom. Il contracte une nouvelle fois son anus et Dean lève la tête vers l'arrière, le dos courbé, sa poitrine rouge, couverte de sueur. Ses yeux son fermés, sa lèvre supérieure est remontée sur ses dents et il se met à trembler de la tête aux pieds, donne quelques coups erratiques et laisse échapper une longue plainte qui ressemble à un sanglot. «Je… je t'aime Sammy, je t'aime tellement…» dit-il, toujours haletant, et il n'a qu'à baisser les yeux vers Sam, ses yeux verts soudainement doux et nus qui reflètent parfaitement l'intensité de ses sentiments, pour que ce dernier jouisse à son tour, son sperme tiède coulant sur la main de Dean et sur son ventre et…_

Sam se branle vite et fort, sans compromis. Il glisse un doigt entre ses fesses et appuie doucement sur son anus sans tenter de le pénétrer. Dean, ses mains fortes et puissantes, si préoccupé par le plaisir de Sam qu'il en oublie parfois le sien. La façon dont il s'abandonne au moment de l'orgasme, quand ses lèvres humides s'entrouvrent et qu'il…

«Dean» grogne Sam alors que son plaisir monte et grandit, et il éjacule violemment, donne des coups de bassin pour suivre les mouvements de son pénis qui pulse. Quand un dernier jet de sperme s'échappe de son gland, Sam se laisse glisser doucement contre le mur et demeure assis au fond de la douche, la tête baissée, et l'eau tiède coule sur ses cheveux et ses épaules tandis qu'il rattrape son souffle.

Le sentiment de bien-être post-orgasmique qu'il ressent habituellement se transforme en une immense lassitude. Ce que Dean est, ce qu'ils peuvent être ensemble, lui manque si intensément que ça fait mal : c'est comme une masse noire qui palpite en lui pour dévorer son âme et ne laisser que du vide.

Et il y a Angie. Sam a beau essayer de ne pas penser à sa naissance, à tout ce qui pourrait aller de travers, il le fait quand même. Si leur fille doit avoir des séquelles à long terme, il ne l'en aimera pas moins, c'est évident; mais les conséquences sur son frère, déjà fragile, seraient désastreuses. Dean transporte plus que son lot de culpabilité et il ne fait aucun doute qu'il se sentira responsable de l'état d'Angelia, quoi qu'il arrive.

Sam demeure sous la douche jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente engourdi par la chaleur et la pression de l'eau sur son cuir chevelu, comme un supplice chinois inversé.

Non, Sam n'est vraiment pas convaincu de pouvoir supporter la situation encore longtemps.

**)))(((**

_17 juillet_

Le matin, Sam dépose un calepin et un crayon devant Dean qui mange des céréales en pratiquant sa nouvelle activité favorite : fixer le vide.

-Écrire, Dean. Tu ne veux pas… ou tu ne peux pas parler. Je comprends. Tu as pensé à essayer d'écrire?

Dean l'observe, les yeux vides, et prend le crayon dans ses mains, l'air surpris, comme s'il n'avait pas envisagé l'option.

-Mam-mam-mam-mam! Crie Sumiko en voyant Sam ouvrir un pot de yogourt. MAM!

-Oui, espèce de gloutonne, mam. Ça arrive, dit-il en ajoutant une bonne dose de céréales de riz au yogourt.

Momentanément distrait par leur fille, Sam laisse Dean à son calepin et installe Sumiko pour son déjeuner. Puis, lui jetant un regard de biais, il voit le crayon trembler fort entre les doigts de son frère dont les phalanges ont blanchi. Le stylo a laissé un trait inégal sur la feuille mince, mais pas de mots.

Dean a une telle expression de désarrois que Sam regrette son geste. Si son aîné avait pu écrire, ne l'aurait-il pas fait avant? À moins qu'il ait eu peur d'essayer.

-C'est pas grave, Dean, dit-il en hésitant.

Son frère le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il a les joues rouges et la mâchoire si serrée que Sam peut voir les muscles saillir au-dessus sur son cou. _Je ne peux pas_, dit le regard vert. _Je ne peux pas. Je voudrais pouvoir._

Sam tend la main pour caresser le bras de Dean qui se hérisse aussitôt de chair de poule. Dean retient sa respiration, puis il se dégage soudainement et sort de table.

_Et merde_, pense Sam. Plusieurs fois de suite.

**)))(((**

_18 juillet_

C'est finalement Sumiko qui, bien malgré elle, redonne sa voix à Dean. C'est une journée pluvieuse. Quand elle ne peut pas sortir, Sumiko a tendance à devenir bougonne et fébrile, comme si toute l'énergie qu'elle possédait avait besoin d'espace pour irradier d'elle.

Dean n'est pas beaucoup plus gai. Il a mal dormi. Son ventre commence à le gêner, même dans le sommeil, et il a dû visiter les toilettes à quelques reprises.

Sam pense à la fin de la grossesse de Sumiko, au bonheur fragile et paisible qui régnait entre eux, à la crainte tapie juste derrière, à l'éclat brillant des yeux de Dean quand il posait la main sur son ventre, prêt –beaucoup plus que Sam- à accueillir leur petite fille parmi eux.

La différence est navrante. Dean marche à pas précautionneux, comme lorsqu'il a mal au dos, et Sam ne peut même pas lui proposer un massage. Sumiko pleure sans raison et pose ses mains sur ses yeux quand Dean s'approche d'elle. Les macaronis au fromage du dîner brûlent au fond de la marmite, Sue renverse un verre qui se brise en minuscules morceaux sur le plancher de la cuisine.

La mauvaise humeur générale culmine juste avant la sieste de Sumiko. Quand Sam lui annonce qu'il est l'heure du dodo, elle se couche par terre à plat ventre et se met à crier en frappant le sol de ses poings. Sam, exaspéré, l'observe sans la moindre sympathie.

-Okay, parfait, Sumi. Vas-y, pique ta crise. Ça ne t'empêchera pas d'aller faire ta sieste.

Il croise les bras et l'observe, se sentant aussi immature qu'elle. Dean, installé un peu plus loin, lui lance et regard noir et s'assoit par terre près de Sumiko. Il pose une main sur son dos en exécutant un mouvement circulaire pendant qu'il caresse doucement ses cheveux. Sue semble se calmer un peu. Elle renifle et relève la tête, la lèvre inférieure courbée en une moue exagérée. Puis, elle réalise que ce n'est pas Sam qui est en train de la consoler et se tortille pour échapper aux caresses de Dean.

Ce dernier se rapproche impatiemment pour la prendre dans ses bras et réussit à l'attraper par la taille. Sumiko se débat et secoue la tête en criant. Sam croit d'abord qu'elle répète son «papa di» habituel, mais il réalise qu'elle dit en fait «Pa papa Di»

Pas papa Dean. C'est la première fois qu'elle articule aussi bien son refus. C'est aussi la fois où elle réagit avec le plus de violence au contact de Dean qui paraît osciller entre la colère et les larmes. Et soudainement, dans une tentative désespérée d'échapper à son père, elle se met à pédaler avec ses jambes et enfonce son talon droit au milieu du ventre de Dean.

-Sue, non! Crie Sam avec colère.

Dean a lâché sa fille. Déséquilibré, il tombe lourdement sur les fesses et porte une main à son ventre en grimaçant. Son visage rouge pâlit brusquement et il se met à inspirer entre ses dents, rapidement.

Sam se précipite vers lui, laissant Sue à sa crise, et touche à son ventre qui durcit et se contracte sous sa main.

-Est-ce que ça va? Dean? C'est une fausse ou… La p'tite t'a fait mal?

Dean lève les yeux et pose un regard froid, presque haineux sur lui. Il le repousse sans ménagement et lui désigne Sumiko, comme s'il avait besoin de lui rappeler ses responsabilités.

-J'en ai ras-le-bol de vous deux! crie Sam en se relevant.

Il ne le pense pas, pas vraiment, mais il ne peut pas nier le bien immense que cette déclaration lui fait. Il prend Sumiko sans se soucier de ses cris de protestations et monte la coucher. Elle pleure en voyant son lit, pleure pendant que Sam change sa couche, pleure quand il remonte le mécanisme de son mobile et refuse de demeurer couchée. Aussitôt que Sam s'éloigne, elle se redresse en s'agrippant aux barreaux et sautille en l'appelant d'une voix désespérée.

Sam sort de la chambre et attend, cinq minutes. Les cris diminuent rapidement, puis s'arrêtent. Une série de bruits lui font deviner que sa fille, résignée, est en train de s'installer pour sa sieste. Lorsqu'il ose passer sa tête dans la porte, Sue est couchée sur le côté sous un pan de couverture, les paupières lourdes et le pouce dans la bouche. Une bouffée de culpabilité lui coupe le souffle. Il a envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la cajoler et de la bercer, de s'excuser de la vie bizarre qu'ils lui font mener.

Puis, il entend un bruit sourd au rez-de-chaussée et ferme la porte rapidement avant de descendre les marches quatre à quatre.

Le miroir près de l'entrée a été arraché de son socle et lancé par terre, mais le verre est miraculeusement intact.

Sam n'a que le temps de l'appuyer contre le mur quand un nouveau bruit, provenant de l'extérieur cette fois, attire son attention.

Il ouvre la porte et découvre Dean en train de frapper contre le tronc du vieil érable à poings nus. Il n'essaie même pas de modérer la violence de ses coups. Sam peut voir une tache rouge sur l'écorce grise, réalise que c'est le sang de son frère et court le rejoindre.

-Dean! Arrête!

Il pose une main ferme sur son épaule, sans avoir de réaction. Sous la pluie tiède qui continue de tomber, des rigoles de sang coulent depuis les jointures des poings de Dean jusque sur ses bras.

-Dean, ÇA SUFFIT! Crie Sam qui immobilise son frère en passant un bras autour de sa poitrine. Il réussit à attraper l'une de ses mains et fait quelques pas vers l'arrière, ignorant les mouvements violents de Dean qui essaie de se dégager.

Dean s'immobilise soudainement, cessant toute lutte. Il respire fort contre Sam. Ce dernier peut voir son ventre se soulever par à coups.

-Calme-toi, dit-il plus doucement.

La pluie coule sur son visage et dans sa bouche. Il détourne la tête pour cracher quand une douleur saisissante éclate contre son abdomen.

Le souffle coupé, il se plie en deux. Le coup de coude de Dean a été violent, sans plus de retenue que ses coups de poings.

Sam relève la tête et voit son frère osciller dans la terre boueuse, pieds nus, le visage tordu dans une expression de douleur. Il tombe à quatre pattes, la tête penché entre ses épaules, et ouvre la bouche.

Le cri est d'abord presque inaudible : c'est un mince filet de voix éraillé et incertain. La poitrine de Dean se gonfle. Il ferme les yeux, et le cri enfle dans sa bouche, devient de plus en plus fort, sauvage, rauque et grondant, jusqu'à se transformer en hurlement.

Sam s'approche très lentement, interdit. La réaction de Dean le rassure et lui fait peur. Son frère paraît au bout de ses forces. Les yeux exorbités, les veines du cou gonflées, le visage d'un rouge tirant sur le violet, Dean continue de hurler, même si sa voix s'éteint lentement, devient inégale et tremblante, faute d'oxygène.

Sam tombe à genoux près de lui et pose la main sur son dos.

-Dean, respire.

Le cri meurt finalement. L'espace d'un instant, Dean semble incapable de reprendre son souffle. Son visage devient cramoisi, ses lèvres prennent une teinte grisâtre qui rappelle beaucoup trop la couleur de la peau de Sue, cette fameuse nuit dans la salle de bain.

Sam prend une poignée des cheveux de Dean et tire de toutes ses forces.

-Dean! Respire!

La tête relevée vers l'arrière, tremblant sur ses mains, Dean avale une longue goulée d'air et commence à tousser : une toux sèche et sonore qui le fait grimacer.

-Viens il… il faut rentrer. Tu as besoin de boire de l'eau, tu…

-Okay, murmure Dean, la voix éteinte.

-Okay. Okay, répète Sam avec soulagement.

Évitant son regard, Dean accepte de le laisser l'aider à se relever. Ils marchent tous les deux sous la pluie, les pieds couverts de boue, leurs cheveux plaqués sur leur crâne, comme à la fin d'une chasse qui les aurait laissé secoués mais à peu près intacts.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la maison est calme, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils ont pris leur douche –séparément- et passé des vêtements secs. Sam prépare une tasse de lait chaud avec du miel et du sucre, puis va rejoindre Dean assis dans le salon, les mains enroulées dans une serviette remplie de glace.

-Pour ta gorge, dit Sam en déposant la tasse sur la table à café devant eux.

Il s'assoit sur le sofa mais laisse une distance respectable entre eux. Puis il attend. Après une minute de silence, Dean libère ses mains et les presse autour de la tasse dont il renifle le contenu.

-Merci, dit-il en évitant soigneusement le regard de Sam.

-Tu veux que je regarde tes mains?

-Non je… Il n'y a rien de brisé. Juste des écorchures.

La voix de Dean est basse et rauque, mais calme. C'est un bon signe, suppose Sam pendant que son frère prend une gorgée.

-Sam… Excuse-moi.

Sam soupire. «Si c'est pour les deux semaines de silence, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé là-bas, Dean. Je ne peux même pas l'imaginer. Je te connais assez pour comprendre la façon dont tu essaie de… composer avec les événements. Mais j'accepte tes excuses pour la connerie que tu viens de faire : boxer un arbre sous la pluie enceinte de trente-trois semaines?

Dean hausse les épaules et se cache à nouveau derrière la tasse. «Je… j'ai quelque chose à te dire. C'est… j'ai rejoué cette conversation dans ma tête des dizaines de fois et je connais ta réponse alors tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de…»

Il fait un geste vague de la main et boit une nouvelle gorgée. Quand il parle à nouveau, sa voix tremble légèrement.

-C'est ma faute. Angie… si jamais elle devait avoir des problèmes… C'est ma faute, Sam.

Son corps semble se détendre complètement, et Sam devine que ce sont ces mots qui sont demeurés bloqués dans la gorge de Dean aussi longtemps. Il est conscient de devoir agir avec délicatesse.

-Et qu'est-ce que je te réponds, lorsque tu imagines cette conversation?

Dean a un demi-sourire immensément cynique et triste. «Et bien tu commences par me regarder avec tes grands yeux de chien battu et tu me dis que c'est faux, que j'ai été fait prisonnier, que je ne contrôlais rien, que si quelqu'un est à blâmer, c'est Isabelle et personne d'autre.»

-Peut-être parce que c'est vrai.

Dean a un geste d'impatience.

-Tu ne sais pas, Sam. Tu n'étais pas là.

-Explique-moi.

-Je ne peux pas… C'est…

Son frère tourne la tête vers lui et lui laisse voir la terreur crue dans son regard.

-J'ai peur que ça bloque encore si j'essaie de te raconter.

-Je comprends.

Dean frotte pensivement l'arrière de sa tête. Puis, il vide la tasse et soupire longuement. «Personne ne m'a dit comment ça s'est terminé là-bas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Isabelle est morte.»

-Et Charlotte –l'esprit de Charlotte… C'est fini pour elle aussi.

Dean frissonne et pose ses mains enflées et égratignées sur son ventre –le geste est instinctif, inconscient. Sam relate les événements de manière concise, précise, en observant Dean de biais.

-C'est leur père, murmure Dean lorsque Sam a terminé. Leur père était expert en magie noire, plus particulièrement les formes primitives qui utilisent le sang et les sacrifices charnels. Ce genre de conneries.

-C'est Isabelle qui te l'a dit?

-Au début elle… Elle était silencieuse, mais ensuite il n'y avait pas moyen de la faire taire.

-Et le… Elle t'a dit pourquoi elle avait besoin du bébé?

Sam pose une main hésitante près de celles de son frère. Dean ne la repousse pas cette fois, même si sa nervosité est palpable.

-Quand Charlotte a été attaquée par le démon, il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Isabelle a utilisé un sortilège pour rattacher l'esprit de sa sœur au sien. Je… je suppose que je ne peux pas la blâmer… Pas pour ça : leur père était mort. Elles étaient seules au monde. J'ai vendu mon âme pour la même raison, Sam.

-Ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de faire ce qu'elle a fait.

-Je sais! Réplique Dean impatiemment. Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas été atteint par le syndrome de Stockholm. C'était facile de lire entre les lignes de ce qu'elle me racontait, même dopé au valium. Elle pensait trouver une façon de ranimer le corps de Charlotte, mais elle n'a pas réussi. Elle a cherché une solution et a découvert que seul un vaisseau humain pourrait être assez résistant pour que Charlotte puisse en prendre possession. Isabelle a cherché pendant des années : c'est la raison principale pour laquelle elle a continué à chasser. Charlotte… l'esprit de Charlotte avait la capacité de sentir la présence d'un vaisseau compatible avec elle et c'est ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là, quand elle a ramené Lucas chez lui après mon échographie.

-Tu avais raison, dit Sam. Tu étais inquiet, tu te souviens?

-Ouais ben… Ça n'a pas donné grand chose. C'est peut-être l'inquiétude d'Angie que j'ai senti.

-Oui. Nous sommes des vaisseaux toi et moi, Dean. Nous n'aurions pas pu faire l'affaire?

-C'est la première chose que j'ai dit quand j'ai compris. Je… je lui ai demandé de laissé naître le bébé et de m'utiliser moi à sa place mais apparemment, je suis abîmé en tant que vaisseau, et toi aussi. Ça aurait pu fonctionner de manière temporaire et d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que Charlotte arrivait si facilement à-

Dean se tait et serre les lèvres. Sam laisse les secondes s'écouler, mais son frère semble perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-Dean?

-Hein? Demande ce dernier en sursautant.

-Charlotte arrivait facilement à quoi?

-Je… Il y avait aussi notre âge qui semblait être un obstacle. Sue ne posait pas ce problème. Elle est un vaisseau elle aussi.

-Il va falloir faire quelque chose, murmure Sam, incapable de dissimuler son inquiétude. Il est hors de question qu'une entité quelconque utilise les filles.

-Je sais, sauf que ce ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire pour Sue. Charlotte a essayé de l'approcher ce jour-là chez Rania, mais elle n'a pas pu, à cause de son prénom.

-Le prénom offre une protection réelle?

-Apparemment. Réelle et puissante. Tu imagines, Sam? Si elles avaient voulu prendre Sue, si elles avaient réussi à… Elles n'auraient pas eu besoin d'attendre et…

Dean a pâli. Il est fatigué de parler, Sam peut le voir à la façon dont il bute sur les mots et grimace.

-Mais elles n'ont pas pu, Dean, et maintenant Angie est en sécurité.

Des dizaines de questions se pressent dans son esprit, mais Sam les fait taire. Il ne veut pas que son frère plonge aveuglément dans le cauchemar de son enlèvement et dans les «et si?» épouvantables que le récit soulève. Il déplace sa main et laisse sont petit doigt caresser celui de Dean.

-Tu n'aimes pas que je te touche.

-C'est… c'est pas toi, Sam, c'est juste…

-Okay. Okay. Dis-moi seulement ce que je dois faire. J'essaie de l'éviter, dans la mesure du possible.

-Non, murmure Dean d'une voix à peine audible. Non, il faut que… J'ai besoin que tu me touches, Sammy. Si j'arrivais juste à me la sortir de la tête…

-C'est Isabelle qui t'a fait du mal?

-…

-…Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. On a tout notre temps pour parler. J'ai juste besoin d'ajouter un dernier truc.

-Tu as toujours besoin d'ajouter quelque chose, bougonne Dean.

-Je ne veux pas répéter ma réponse imaginaire, mais tu sais très bien ce que je pense. Et quoi que je dise, tu trouveras un moyen de te sentir responsable de la façon dont les choses ont tourné, mais il faut que tu t'enlèves ces conneries de la tête, Dean. Isabelle t'a drogué. Il n'y a personne d'autre à blâmer.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé, Sam.

-Je te connais. Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir.

Un petit cri étouffé leur parvient depuis l'étage, suivi d'un rire, puis d'un «Papa Sssa» plein d'enthousiasme. Les deux frères échangent un regard.

-Tu veux y aller? Demande Sam.

-Il faut commencer quelque part, répond Dean qui se relève maladroitement.

Il est nerveux. Il se tourne vers Sam et se mord les lèvres avec incertitude. «Elle est tellement est colère contre moi.»

-Ça lui passera.

-Tu peux venir et rester pas trop loin… Juste au cas?

-Okay.

Sue est assise dans son lit, fraîche et dispose, sa couverture entortillée autour de la taille. Quand elle aperçoit Dean dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle fronce les sourcils.

-Papa Sssa, dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses yeux.

-Hé Koko… Tu as bien dormi?

Sam demeure en retrait, mais suffisamment proche pour voir Sumiko retirer ses mains et incliner la tête sur le côté, l'air curieux et méfiant.

-Tu veux venir avec moi? Demande Dean en s'approchant, les bras tendu.

-Papapapapa! Crie Sue en rougissant de colère, et dans ces quelques syllabes, il est facile de deviner ce qu'elle veut dire réellement. _«Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu peux parler maintenant? Tu penses que je vais céder aussi facilement?»_

-Allez, viens, ma beauté, dit Dean en s'appuyant sur le montant du lit.

Sue s'agrippe aux barreaux et se lève. Elle laisse Dean la prendre, aussi incertaine que lui peut l'être.

-Okay… Parfait. On va changer ta couche.

Ce n'est pas parfait. Évidemment. Sue ne sourit pas et regarde autour d'elle avec méfiance. Au lieu de se débattre et d'essayer de s'enfuir –son tout dernier jeu quand arrive le changement de couche- elle demeure très immobile sur la table à langer et regarde Dean droit dans les yeux, son pouce dans la bouche.

Les mains de Dean tremblent un peu, mais il s'absorbe à sa tâche normalement, comme si le dernier mois n'avait pas creusé ce fossé entre sa fille et lui, soutenant le regard aigue-marine et perçant sans jamais détourner la tête.

Lorsqu'il pose Sumiko par terre et qu'elle aperçoit Sam, son visage se fend d'un grand sourire. Elle marche à petits pas pressés et s'accroche à ses jambes en prononçant son nom avec émerveillement.

Non. Ce n'est pas parfait. Mais ils avancent finalement dans la bonne direction. Sam remercie silencieusement sa fille d'avoir pu briser la bulle d'isolement de Dean. Après tout, l'entêtement est un trait de famille.

À SUIVRE…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 19

**Émerger pour mieux replonger**

_Cape Elizabeth, 26 juillet_

Sam observe avec inquiétude Sumiko tendre les bras vers Dean. Assise à l'ombre dans le jardin, ses jouets étalés autour d'elle, leur fille baille ostensiblement et dit le nom de Dean avec une certaine impatience. Il est presque dix-neuf heures et Sumiko est fatiguée La journée a été chaude.

Dean se lève avec lenteur de la chaise dans laquelle il somnolait presque. Il n'a pas encore repris tout le poids perdu pendant sa captivité, mais son ventre s'est arrondi et pointe maintenant décidément vers l'avant, comme lorsqu'il attendait Sumiko.

Dean avance vers leur fille, une main appuyée sur la hanche et s'arrête tout près d'elle en écartant les jambes. Il se penche pour la prendre, mais au lieu de l'attraper sous les bras, il tombe en déséquilibre et pose une main par terre en grognant.

Sam attend patiemment. Sumiko observe Dean en écarquillant les yeux.

-Sam, dit Dean après quelques secondes.

-Quoi?

-Je ne peux plus me relever.

Cette phrase est dite avec une telle candeur que Sam ne peut pas s'empêcher sourire. Il s'approche et laisse Dean s'accrocher à son bras pour se relever, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

-Si tu me dis que tu m'avais prévenu, Sam, je te jure que…

-Je t'avais prévenu.

Dean fusille Sam du regard, mais il rougit davantage, gâchant ainsi son effet. Il se retourne et entre à l'intérieur en marchant le plus normalement possible, comme s'il ne promenait pas un fœtus de trente-quatre semaines dans son ventre.

-Papa Sssa, demande alors Sumiko, et elle a un mouvement qui ressemble beaucoup à un haussement d'épaules.

-Ouais, papa Sam, acquiesce ce dernier en la prenant sans effort. Dean a une sacrée tête de mule, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Laééé Sssou dodo.

-Compris. Sue prend son lait et ensuite, Dodo.

Sumiko a ses priorités bien établies. Depuis deux semaines, son langage est en pleine expansion, et Sam voit se rapprocher dangereusement le moment où il sera impossible de la faire taire. Ce n'est pas surprenant. Si Dean a toujours eu de la difficulté à parler des choses qui comptent, il compense pour le reste. Sam se souvient d'un incident dans un bar alors que son frère avait dix-sept ans. Un mot de trop de sa part avait transformé la partie de billard que John était en train de gagner en bataille générale, et leur père avait ramené Dean au motel en le trainant par le col de sa chemise, pestant et jurant contre la grande gueule de son fils.

-Dean, sérieusement, quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre à la fermer?

Un peu secoué, toujours honteux lorsqu'il se faisait réprimander par leur père, ce dernier avait eu un haussement d'épaules impuissant.

-Je sais pas comment. Ça sort tout seul.

Sam s'imagine très bien avoir la même conversation avec Sue plus tard –idéalement, pas dans un bar pendant qu'il arnaque les gens au billard avec sa fille encore mineure. Il a une bouffée de nostalgie. L'espace d'un instant, John lui manque. C'est difficile de croire que plus de six ans se sont écoulées depuis sa mort.

Dean les attend à l'intérieur, le gobelet de Sumiko dans une main, sa peluche préférée dans l'autre. Il y a déjà trois mois que Sumiko s'est prise de passion pour une pieuvre fuchsia achetée par Sam sur un coup de tête (vraiment, Sammy? Une pieuvre? Il n'y a que toi pour acheter une peluche en forme de pieuvre.) L'amour inconditionnel de leur fille pour le jouet, baptisée moqueusement Samantha par Dean, est une douce revanche pour Sam.

-Tamta! Hurle Sue en tendant les mains vers la peluche.

Sur l'heure du dîner, elle a renversé un gobelet de jus de raisin mal fermé sur sa _Tamta_ adorée et pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps quand Dean l'a descendu au sous-sol pour la laver.

Il ne reste plus une trace du jus maudit sur le tissus rose ouateux, et Sam se demande s'il pousserait le bouchon un peu loin en questionnant Dean sur son secret pour faire disparaître les taches tenaces.

-Je vais la coucher, déclare-t-il cependant (sagement) en essayant de contenir physiquement l'enthousiasme de sa fille.

-Non, laisse-moi le faire.

Le ton de Dean est sans appel. Il appuie Sue maladroitement sur sa hanche et quitte le salon.

C'est bon de le voir ainsi. Dean orgueilleux, Dean grognon, entêté, qui refuse de s'accorder du repos et de laisser à Sam l'essentiel des tâches ménagères et des soins apportés à Sumiko. Dean qui décide de ne plus mettre de chaussettes parce qu'il est incapable de le faire lui-même, au lieu de demander de l'aide à Sam. Dean qui a un juron particulier –et coloré- pour chaque barrière de sécurité qu'il doit enjamber dans la maison, parce que c'est plus rapide que de l'ouvrir.

Ce Dean fait surface de plus en plus souvent depuis une semaine, et c'est un contraste bienvenu avec l'autre, celui qui devient soudainement sombre et silencieux, qui marche longtemps sur la plage, en solitaire, celui qui est devenu étrangement pudique. Il se change dans les toilettes, la porte verrouillée, prend sa douche au moins deux fois par jour aussi discrètement, et porte des pantalons de nuit au lieu de ses boxeurs, malgré la chaleur de l'été. Il y avait un élément semblable pendant sa première grossesse –la transformation de son périnée avait progressivement mit fin à leur vie sexuelle et interdit à Sam ne serait-ce qu'un regard à cet endroit. C'est différent, cette fois. Dean fait de nombreux efforts : il embrasse Sam, le laisse toucher à son ventre, le caresser ou lui prendre la main, mais essentiellement, il semble incapable de lui donner accès à son corps. Incapable d'en parler également, comme il refuse d'aborder le sujet des effets éventuels du valium sur la santé d'Angie ou, de façon plus générale, d'entrer dans les détails de ses deux semaines de captivité.

Il faudra le faire. Sam le sait. Préférablement avant la naissance du bébé. Dean a besoin de mettre ces événements derrière lui, comme il a besoin de faire face à l'avenir. Sam a attendu que son frère soit mieux, physiquement du moins, et qu'il répare sa relation avec Sumiko. Si Dean continue à essayer d'enfouir ses problèmes loin dans son esprit, Sam prendra les devant. Il n'a pas envie de le retrouver en train de boxer un arbre. Par exemple.

Et pourtant, la nuit suivante, Sam regrette presque la colère de son frère ce jour-là sous la pluie.

Il s'éveille sans trop savoir pourquoi, dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, seul dans son lit. Il est une heure du matin. Sumiko ne pleure pas. L'absence de Dean ne l'inquiète pas : il est presque certain de le trouver dans la salle de bain ou en bas, dans la cuisine. Sam baille, s'étire longuement et se lève, avec la vague idée d'aller boire un verre d'eau ou de partager une collation nocturne avec son frère.

Un son presque inaudible lui vient aux oreilles alors qu'il descend les marches. Il le suit jusqu'au salon, s'imaginant retrouver Dean étendu sur le divan devant un vieux Western ou une reprise de _Twilight Zone_, mais la lueur blanche bleuté est celle de l'ordinateur portable posé sur la table à café. Dean est assis bien droit, tournant le dos à Sam, et regarde une vidéo sur _You Tube_.

Intrigué, Sam s'approche sans bruit. Sur l'image agrandie, un médecin manipule un bébé de façon clinique en décrivant ses symptômes.

Le bébé ne doit pas être âgé de plus de quelques jours. Chétif, vêtu d'une camisole blanche et d'une couche, il est sur le ventre, en équilibre sur la main du médecin. Sa tête, ses bras et ses jambes pendent tristement vers le bas et seul de faibles mouvements mal coordonnés laissent deviner que l'enfant est en vie.

Il ressemble à une poupée de chiffon.

Sam a une respiration étranglée et porte attention aux propos du médecin. «…présente, comme on peut le voir, une hypotonie généralisée qui se caractérise par-»

-Dean qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demande-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Son frère a un sursaut violent et referme l'écran de l'ordinateur avant de tourner la tête vers Sam. Dans la pénombre, ses yeux sont brillants et immenses.

-Rien.

-Tu…

Sam est choqué et n'arrive pas à le dissimuler. Les images du bébé hypotonique l'ont bouleversé. Il déglutit, passe une main dans ses cheveux. «Tu refuses qu'on en parles et tu te lèves la nuit pour… Je passe mes journées à m'inquiéter pour elle et pour toi. C'est ma fille aussi. Tu n'as pas pensé que moi aussi j'avais besoin d'en parler?»

Dean a un soupir exaspéré.

-Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as pas déjà fait tout ça, Sam? Que tu ne t'es pas gavé de toutes les informations disponibles sur les symptômes possibles et les conséquences d'une dépendance au valium pour un nouveau-né?

-Non. Je… je ne pouvais pas…

-Pourquoi?

-J'avais peur.

Sam est le premier surpris de cette déclaration. Il contourne le divan et va s'asseoir près de Dean qui l'observe curieusement.

-Je ne sais pas… J'attendais que tu sois prêt, mais je crois qu'au fond, j'avais peur.

-Je suis désolé, Sam, marmonne Dean.

-Arrête de dire ça.

-C'est ma faute.

Sans trop comprendre comment, Sam se retrouve debout devant Dean, les mains sur les hanches, combattant difficilement l'envie de frapper son visage triste et résigné.

-Bien sûr que c'est ta faute! Tout est toujours de ta faute! Hein, Dean? Tout ce qui est allé de travers dans notre vie-

-Sam…

-Le monde ne tourne pas rond à cause de toi. Tu sais quoi? Tu peux continuer à te complaire dans ton complexe de martyr tant que tu veux parce que pour toi, c'est la façon la plus facile de réagir. Mais quand Angelia viendra au monde et qu'elle sera incapable de boire toute seule, tu auras beau te rendre malade de culpabilité, ça ne l'aidera pas elle!

-Je sais, murmure Dean d'une voix étonnamment calme.

-Elle va bien aller, tu m'entends? Elle… j'ai réfléchi et… Tu sais… Ces deux semaines d'avance qu'elle avait, c'est parce qu'elle savait. Elle a réussi à accélérer son propre développement pour se sauver elle-même… J'en suis persuadé. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas annuler les effets du valium? Tu…

Sam tremble des pieds à la tête. Il s'aperçoit qu'il est au bord des larmes, et Dean l'observe avec tant de sympathie qu'il détourne les yeux et ignore la main qu'il lui tend.

-Allez, assied-toi, Sam. Ne force pas ton pauvre frère enceinte à se lever pour te consoler.

-Va te faire foutre, Dean, murmure Sam en laissant les premières larmes déborder. Pourquoi est-ce que tout doit être tellement difficile avec toi?

-Sam.

La main de Dean attrape la sienne, et Sam se laisse entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur les genoux de son frère, ses jambes étendues sur le divan, sa tête enfouie dans son cou. Le contact est merveilleux et douloureux. Sam respire l'odeur de Dean, passe un bras autour de sa taille et décide de ne plus bouger; plus jamais, idéalement. Les lèvres de Dean se posent doucement sur le dessus de sa tête et une main frotte son dos en cercles apaisants.

-Je sais que tout est difficile avec moi. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?

-Je veux que tu arrêtes tes conneries, marmonne Sam dans son cou. C'est ridicule de te rendre responsable des agissements d'une folle.

Sous le bras de Sam, le ventre de Dean change soudainement de forme : une bosse pousse à droite de son nombril, puis une série d'ondulations parcourt son abdomen en entier. Dean a un rire nerveux.

-Ça fait mal?

-Inconfortable, c'est tout. Elle était tellement tranquille quand j'étais là-bas et parfois… parfois je me disais que c'était fini. Surtout vers la fin.

-Dean, tu n'es pas obligé de-

-Oui, je suis obligé, déclare son frère en resserrant son emprise autour de la taille de Sam. Il faut que je le fasse. Tu en as besoin et…

-Et quoi?

-Je déteste ça, Sam. Je croyais que ce serait plus facile, cette fois, de me sentir comme… comme une anomalie de la nature, une bête de cirque.

-Ne parles pas comme ça.

-Hé. Je dis ce que je veux ou rien du tout, réplique Dean en pinçant désagréablement le flanc de Sam qui a un petit cri de surprise très peu masculin.

-Je suis sérieux, Dean.

-Tu n'es pas dans ma peau, Sam.

-Tu es magnifique.

-La ferme.

-Tu l'es.

Dean a un soupir exaspéré.

-Ce n'est pas uniquement physique, tu sais. C'est ce sentiment de n'être plus moi et d'être impuissant… vulnérable. Je déteste ça. Quand je me suis retrouvé là-bas, je n'ai même pas essayé de m'enfuir. Pas une fois.

-Tu avais peur pour le bébé.

-Je sais, mais ça ne me fait pas me sentir mieux. J'arrête pas de me dire qu'il y avait sûrement une façon.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Sam relève la tête et embrasse la mâchoire serrée de Dean qui se détend et esquisse un demi-sourire.

-J'étais dans la cave. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'emmènerait dans une chambre si j'obéissais, et j'ai obéit. Elle m'amenait de quoi manger trois fois par jour et j'avais tout ce qu'il faut pour faire ma toilette et un lit confortable –même des vêtements suffisamment grands. Elle… elle avait tout prévu, depuis longtemps.

-Okay.

-Plus tard, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait avoir le bébé à sa naissance, que ce serait plus facile pour que Charlotte prenne possession du vaisseau.

-Et merde…

-C'était facile d'imaginer qu'elle mettrait le bébé au monde et me tuerait ensuite. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait espérer que j'arrête de la pourchasser un jour. Quand elle se parlait toute seule, au début, je pensais qu'elle était complètement folle et que Charlotte était un produit de son imagination. Et ensuite… c'était peut-être le troisième jour quand…

Dean se met à trembler légèrement. Il jure et respire profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son calme. «Elle est entrée dans la chambre. D'habitude, elle me faisait mettre à genoux face au mur à l'opposé de la porte, parce qu'elle savait que je ne pouvais pas bouger rapidement, pas dans mon état, mais cette fois-là, c'était au milieu de la nuit. Je dormais et elle s'est penchée sur moi et elle m'a dit que Charlotte avait besoin de toucher le bébé, que je devais la laisser faire. Je ne comprenais pas jusqu'à ce que je sente ce… ces mains glacées sur moi et sur mon ventre et c'était… Sam c'était… J'ai essayé de ne pas bouger mais j'ai senti Angie. Elle avait peur et c'est comme si elle essayait de se recroqueviller à l'intérieur et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'essayer de me débarrasser de cette présence, tu sais? Parce qu'elle… Elle arrivait à… Elle était à l'intérieur de moi aussi.

-Seigneur. Dean.

-Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît. Je me suis débattu, et ça l'a mise en colère. Les marques et les ecchymoses, c'est elle. Et malgré ce qu'elle disait, Isabelle ne la contrôlait pas. C'est juste que Charlotte ne pouvait pas aller bien loin sans elle : elle était attachée physiquement à sa sœur. Après ça… La première fois qu'elle m'a drogué, elle a du mettre le valium dans ma nourriture et après… je ne pouvais plus… tout est confus et embrouillé et j'essayais de faire ce qu'elle disait, de manger, de me laver de… C'était tellement difficile parce que… Elle me piquait parfois trois fois par jour je pense… et je ne savais plus, j'étais…

-Ça n'était pas ta faute, dit Sam froidement, regrettant de ne pas avoir tué Isabelle lui-même.

-Charlotte… elle était de plus en plus insistante. Parfois elle prenait le contrôle du corps d'Isabelle et parlait par sa bouche, disait des horreurs sur ce qu'elle avait envie de me faire, sur ce qu'elle me ferait une fois qu'Angie serait finalement venue au monde et elle n'arrêtait pas de me toucher et c'est comme si elle entrait en moi. C'était insupportable, Sam. Je voulais la laisser faire, mais le bébé en souffrait et j'étais tellement drogué que je me débattais sans m'en rendre compte et ensuite Isabelle me donnait davantage de drogue et… merde… J'ai juste à fermer les yeux et je la sens toujours glisser sur moi et caresser mon ventre…

Dean est incapable de réprimer ses tremblements maintenant. Sa voix est humide et inégale; s'il ne pleure pas, il n'en est pas loin. Sam relève la tête et pose une main hésitante contre la joue de son frère qui, cette fois, semble s'abandonner complètement à la caresse.

-En quoi est-ce que tout ça est de ta faute, Dean?

-Si j'avais pu rester tranquille… Si j'avais laissé faire Charlotte peut-être que-

-Tu protégeais Angie. Tu ne comprends pas? Il n'y avait pas de solution, pas de bonne façon d'agir. C'est plus facile pour toi d'en porter la responsabilité que d'admettre que tu n'avais aucun contrôle sur les événements.

Dean secoue la tête et essuie furieusement ses yeux.

-J'aurais au moins dû essayer de m'enfuir, au début. Parce que je savais que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Angie en souffrirait.

-Arrête. Ça suffit maintenant.

Sam se redresse et prend le visage de Dean entre ses mains. Son frère regarde obstinément vers le sol. Quelques larmes sèchent sur ses joues.

-Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à subir tout ça.

-Sam c'est pas ta faute.

-Ni la tienne.

-Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'Angie soit comme ce bébé dans la vidéo.

-Nous allons nous occuper d'elle, quoi qu'il arrive.

Dean regarde finalement Sam, et son frère sait que cet effort lui coûte.

-Chaque fois que tu me touches, il faut que je me convainque que ce n'est pas Charlotte. Parfois j'ai l'impression de toujours sentir ses mains et je me sens sale. Je voudrais juste que les prochaines semaines passent normalement, comme avec Sue. Ne plus penser à ça. Je suis tellement fatigué de penser.

Sam approche ses lèvres de celles de son frère et y dépose un baiser rapide et léger. Dean frémit et ferme les yeux. Il va s'endormir, réalise Sam avec surprise, comme si le simple fait de parler l'avait drainé de son énergie.

Sam se déplace sur le divan et s'appuie contre le dossier à l'autre bout, une jambe par terre, l'autre étendue sur les coussins.

-Viens, dit-il en tendant les bras.

Dean ne proteste pas. Il va se loger entre les jambes de son frère, appuie son dos contre son abdomen et sa tête sur sa poitrine. Sam attrape la couverture et l'étend sur eux, puis pose fermement ses deux mains sur le ventre de Dean.

-Essaie de relaxer, murmure-t-il à son oreille. Ce sont mes pattes géantes : impossible de les confondre avec autre chose, hein?

Dean hoche la tête et baille. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dort profondément, agréablement chaud contre le corps de Sam. Ce dernier demeure éveillé longtemps, parfaitement immobile, réglant sa respiration sur celle de son frère.

_29 juillet_

Sam enveloppe soigneusement la poupée dans une petite couverture, sous le regard curieux de Sumiko.

-Chut, le bébé dort, dit-il.

Sue pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et tente un «chut» humide.

-Bien.

S'efforçant d'être aussi doux qu'avec un vrai bébé, Sam dépose la poupée dans le petit lit en plastique rose.

-Elle se repose. Elle fait dodo.

-DODO! Crie Sue en applaudissant.

-Chut… on ne doit pas parler fort quand le bébé fait dodo.

-Seigneur, Sam! Elle n'a même pas treize mois.

Assis dans le fauteuil à bascule du salon, un bol de raisin en équilibre sur son ventre, Dean observe la première leçon de grande sœur de Sue avec incrédulité. Dehors, un coup de tonnerre fait sursauter leur fille, et Sam s'empresse de reporter son attention sur la poupée.

-On fait chut, ma puce.

-Ssssss, hisse Sue entre ses dents.

Elle se tourne vers Dean et siffle à nouveau. «Babé dodo» dit-elle entre deux bulles de salive.

-Le bébé est en plastique, rétorque Dean sur le même ton précieux.

-Quand elle se mettra à crier près des oreilles d'Angie après deux heures de coliques, Dean Winchester, tu regretteras de t'être moqué.

-Quoi? Tu es en train de la transformer en Sam miniature. Tu sais tu avais quel âge quand tu as commencé à me reprendre? Six ans.

-Arrête de charrier.

-Oh mais je ne charrie pas. Le petit Sammy revient de l'école et m'explique que je ne parle pas comme il faut.

-Est-ce que c'était vrai?

-Va te faire foutre.

-Point prouvé.

-Avocat raté.

-Dieu merci.

Sam sourit et s'approche de Dean qui détourne la tête et tente de rester sérieux, mais un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Sam s'assoit à ses pieds et pose ses mains sur ses chevilles.

-Comment sont tes jambes?

-Enflées, Sherlock. C'est pas comme si c'était pas évident.

Sam masse lentement les chevilles de Dean qui proteste un peu pour la forme mais ne déplace pas ses pieds.

La journée n'a pas été facile, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Ils avaient rendez-vous chez Rania pour une nouvelle échographie et une discussion sur l'accouchement.

D'après les dernières prises de sang, Dean a complètement évacué le valium de son système. L'échographie a montré qu'Angie continuait de se développer normalement, quoi qu'à un rythme plus lent que lors d'une grossesse normale, et qu'elle s'était retournée.

Rania ne pouvait pas en dire plus sur l'état du bébé, mais elle a décidé de canceller la date prévue pour la provocation. Elle préférait laisser la nature faire son œuvre et mettre toutes les chances de leur côté.

Ensuite, elle leur a montré le matériel spécialisé prêt à aider Angelia dans le cas échéant. Elle a pris le temps de leur expliquer à quoi servait chaque instrument et les gestes qu'elle poserait pendant les minutes suivant la naissance.

C'était une étape nécessaire, et Rania s'est fait rassurante et délicate, mais ni Sam, ni Dean, n'ont trouvé agréable de voir le tube qu'on insérerait dans la gorge du bébé si elle se révélait incapable de respirer. Dean était pâle et silencieux, leur fille endormie dans ses bras, et Sam, habituellement prompt à drainer un sujet et ses possibilités, a posé, en tout et pour tout, trois questions dont il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Ils ont déjà un plan B, si l'état du bébé devait nécessiter des soins hospitaliers à long terme. Les papiers officiels sont prêts, grâce à Bobby et à son contact mystérieux. Il faudra transférer Angelia à l'hôpital de Portland, où Rania ne pratique pas, mais elle recevra des soins de façon tout à fait légale, en tant que fille de Dean Campbell et Sam Winchester.

Pourvu qu'ils n'en viennent pas là.

Sur le chemin du retour, Dean a frôlé la crise d'hyperventilation. Lorsqu'il a demandé à Sam de s'arrêter près d'une halte routière parce qu'il avait la nausée, ce dernier a accepté le mensonge de bonne grâce et laissé son frère reprendre le contrôle pendant quelques minutes en se gardant d'intervenir.

Donc, de le voir sourire et se moquer ce soir est un soulagement. Sam poursuit son massage en accentuant la pression et Dean soupire d'aise. Cette façon de le toucher est loin d'être anodine. Sam y met de la force, insiste sur la grosseur de ses mains, silencieusement ou à voix haute : quand il caresse la peau de Dean, il s'efforce d'utiliser les parties calleuses et rugueuse de ses doigts, pour accentuer la différence, pour que son frère ne puisse même plus songer à Charlotte lorsque Sam le touche.

-Babééé dodo papa Sssa, dit Sumiko tout près de lui, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

Sa fille fait chut avec son doigt et exhibe la poupée avec vigueur, la tenant par un pied. La tête en plastique cogne durement contre la cheville de Dean.

-Wow, Dr Seuss, super leçon, commente Dean, pince-sans-rire.

Sumiko laisse tomber la poupée et s'approche de Dean en babillant. Elle tire maladroitement sur le t-shirt de son père en poussant un grognement d'effort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Koko? Demande Dean qui repousse son chandail jusqu'à sa poitrine, exposant la peau pâle et lisse de son ventre.

Sam retient son souffle devant l'aisance avec laquelle Dean s'expose –un fait rare ces derniers jours.

-Il est là le bébé, ajoute Dean en regardant sa fille dans les yeux.

Sumiko incline la tête et la pose sur le ventre de son père, son oreille pressée contre son nombril, silencieuse et attentive.

-Babé, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Puis, elle attend. Une réponse, peut-être. Le spectacle est charmant. Dean, très sérieux, passe une main un peu incertaine dans les cheveux de sa fille. «Ouais, le bébé, Sue. C'est ta sœur.»

-Baabéé papa Di, chantonne Sue en faisant courir ses doigts sur le ventre de Dean.

Ce dernier lève les yeux vers Sam, un prend un air exaspéré.

-Si tu dis que c'est mignon, Sam…

-_C'est_ mignon, rétorque Sam qui, sans surprise, a les yeux humides.

Dean ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais seul un couinement surpris s'échappe de ses lèvres. Ses joues rougissent, ses yeux deviennent vides et son autre main se déplace sur son ventre.

-Dean?

-Sssschh, murmure Sue sans bouger.

Elle a un regard ébahi et sourit lentement de ses six dentes blanches. Puis, soudainement, elle tourne la tête et approche sa bouche du nombril plat de Dean.

-DODO BABÉ! Crie-t-elle

Dean sursaute et se redresse sur son séant. Sumiko secoue la tête, se penche et ramasse la poupée –toujours par un pied, la tête en bas, et retourne vers le lit de poupée abandonné sur le divan.

-Dean? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-C'était… Je l'ai senti. Le bébé, dit Dean lentement en baissant son t-shirt. Comme avant.

-Avant la séance d'hypnose?

-Hun-hun. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps mais…

Dean incline la tête sur le côté, songeur.

-Quoi?

-Je… c'est comme si elle avait réagi à la présence de Sue. Ça n'a pas de sens, je l'ai toujours dans les bras.

-C'était différent, dit Sam, hésitant. Peut=être que c'est parce que Sumiko reconnaissait sa présence. Tu vas bien?

Dean hausse les épaules.

-Elle était bien, murmure-t-il en évitant le regard de Sam.

-Oh.

-Écoute, Sam, ça ne veut rien dire. Elle peut être bien à l'intérieur et avoir des problèmes à la naissance.

-Peut-être…

-C'était juste… une impression de paix et de calme.

Ni Sam, ni Dean n'osent exprimer à voix haute ce que cette impression pourrait signifier. C'est trop abstrait et fragile pour qu'ils puissent en tirer des conclusions ou s'accrocher à un espoir qui ne ferait que rendre le choc plus brutal, si Angelia devait éprouver des problèmes.

Et pourtant, le regard de Dean est plus clair, pour la première fois depuis son enlèvement.

-DODO! Crie Sue un peu plus loin en frappant la tête de la poupée à plusieurs reprises contre le bord de son petit lit.

Sam se demande s'il devrait s'en inquiéter.

_2 août_

Sumiko a jacassé pendant près d'une demi-heure dans son lit avant de succomber à sa sieste d'après-midi, comme si elle savait que ses pères avaient besoin d'un moment d'intimité sans elle.

Dean attend Sam dans leur chambre, vêtus de ses sous-vêtements et d'un t-shirt, l'air nerveux. Sous le tissu de ses boxeurs, son sexe paraît dur et tendu. Quelques gouttes de liquides pré-éjaculatoire font un cercle plus foncé sur le tissu gris. Enceinte, Dean a tendance à en produire beaucoup plus.

Il sourit à Sam et laisse échapper une respiration tremblante.

-On n'est pas obligé, tu sais, murmure Sam, tellement excité qu'il se demande désespérément ce qu'il ferait si Dean changeait d'avis.

-Sam, il faut… Si je ne… Merde, je me sens tellement à cran que si tu ne me touches pas maintenant…

Dean presse sa paume contre son pénis et se mord les lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement.

Sam n'a pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Il retire son t-shirt et son jean et s'étend près de Dean sur le lit.

-Tu me le dis si tu veux qu'on arrête, dit-il en dégageant une mèche blondie par le soleil du front de Dean.

-Okay.

Dean déglutit. «Tu te souviens des règles?»

-Je n'ai pas le droit de toucher, de regarder ni même de mentionner ton euh… ta…

-Tu as compris, c'est l'essentiel, riposte Dean qui rougit chaque fois qu'il est fait mention de l'ouverte de son canal utérin.

Sam se penche et embrasse le gland de Dean qui frémit sous le tissu. Il frissonne.

-Alors, murmure Sam en enjambant son frère jusqu'à ce que ses fesses soient appuyées contre ses cuisses. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse?

-'Sais pas trop, réplique Dean en promenant ses mains sur la poitrine de Sam. Je ne pense pas que ce soit physiquement possible que je te pénètre.

Sam sourit, se penche et embrasse les lèvres de Dean qui s'ouvrent sous la caresse de sa langue. «Tu veux que ce soit moi?» susurre-t-il à son oreille.

Il sent son frère se raidir sous lui et prend le temps de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Pas de pénétration?

Dean hausse les épaules. «Je…»

-Non, ça. J'ai juste envie d'être avec toi, quoi qu'on fasse.

Dean hoche la tête et se redresse sur un coude pour retirer son t-shirt. Sam s'attarde à la beauté surnaturelle de son corps. Depuis son enlèvement, Dean paraît délicat et chétif : même ses épaules semblent frêles, et ses jambes, qui ont aussi perdu de la masse musculaire, semblent plus longues, presque féminine avec la façon dont les hanches se sont élargies.

Sam n'oserait pas le dire, par instinct de survie, mais cette délicatesse de son frère, qui s'accorde parfaitement avec les traits fins de son visage, fait naître en lui un désir différent, un instinct animal de posséder et de protéger, celui qui porte son enfant, l'enfant elle-même, et ce besoin sauvage le fait brûler de tant d'amour et de passion qu'il bande ses muscles pour ne pas trembler.

-Dean, murmure-t-il en caressant son ventre rond, lisse, parfait.

Il laisse errer ses doigts jusqu'aux mamelons larges, sombres et pointés, les roule, les pince et les tire doucement. Dean a un coup de hanche involontaire et Sam baisse les yeux juste à temps pour voir la tache sombre s'agrandir sur ses boxeurs. Il glisse les doigts dans l'élastique usé et tire. En gémissant, Dean relève le bassin et laisse Sam descendre ses sous-vêtements qui s'enroulent autour de ses chevilles.

Le sexe de Dean est rouge et dur contre son ventre. Une nouvelle goutte de liquide éjaculatoire perle à la fente de son urètre et glisse lentement sur son gland pourpre.

-Sam, gronde Dean en caressant son membre légèrement avec les jointures de ses doigts.

Sam ne répond pas, trop occupé qu'il est à retirer ses propres sous-vêtements. Son pénis tendu frémit au contact de l'air. Il se glisse vers le haut du lit et s'assoit, callant les oreilles derrière son dos. Dean l'observe en silence sans cesser de se caresser.

-Viens, dit Sam qui écarte les jambes et tend les bras.

Dean n'a pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Il se niche dans le creux des jambes de Sam, ses fesses pressées contre son pénis, son dos appuyé sur sa poitrine. Il bouge un peu les hanches, provoquant une friction presque douloureuse, et Sam gémit, penche la tête et suce doucement la peau tendre du cou de son frère.

Il ne durera pas longtemps. Ses testicules sont lourds et brûlants contre sa peau. Sam passe une main devant lui et la resserre autour du pénis de son frère. Dean crie et tremble tandis que la main agile de Sam travaille son membre, son pouce recueillant le liquide qui s'échappe du gland de façon presque continue, pour permettre un mouvement plus fluide.

-Sam, crie Dean à nouveau, agitant les hanches pour prendre le même rythme que lui, et à chaque fois, ses fesses pressent contre le pénis de Sam qui y est logé et qui sent palpiter le muscle serré de l'anus de son frère contre la peau trop tendre de son sexe.

C'est bon, et peu importe si ça ne dure que quelques minutes. Sam utilise son autre main pour pincer et manipuler les mamelons de Dean, en alternance. Il s'absorbe dans la vue qu'il a de son frère, jambes écartées, son pénis dur apparaissant et disparaissant au rythme de ses mouvements, son ventre gonflé si tendu, sa peau blanche, la saillie de son nombril et sa poitrine qui se soulève compulsivement.

Dean continue de s'agiter sur lui pendant une minute exquise, puis soudainement, il s'immobilise et se met à respirer plus vite. Une main tremblante se pose sur celle de Sam et le force à s'arrêter. Sam prend le menton de son frère dans ses mains et le force à le regarder. Les yeux de Dean sont voilés, la panique lisible sur les traits de son visage crispé. Il ouvre grande la bouche et avale une goulée d'air avec un bruit étranglé.

-Dean, reste avec moi, dit Sam d'une voix apaisante. C'est toi et moi. Il n'y a que toi et moi.

-Sam…

-Je t'aime.

Dean déglutit difficilement, puis murmure. «Toi et moi.»

-Tous les deux. Reste avec moi, Dean.

Dean frissonne, puis semble s'abandonner à nouveau au plaisir. L'une de ses mains se glisse sous ses testicules et les masse doucement, l'autre prend la tête de Sam et l'approche de la sienne. Il l'embrasse presque férocement. Ses hanches s'agitent, et Sam geint dans sa bouche, resserre son emprise autour de son sexe et le masturbe, vite et fort.

Dean ferme les yeux et laisse échapper une série de «oh, oh, oh», puis il se cambre violemment, émet un son qui ressemble à un sanglot avant d'éjaculer sur son ventre et la main de Sam.

Il enfouit sa tête dans son coup en respirant fort, presse ses fesses contre le pénis de Sam qui est poussé à l'orgasme autant par la pression que par la vision de Dean en sueur, ses cheveux humides bouclant dans son cou et les gémissements de satisfaction qui s'échappent de sa gorge.

-Je t'aime, murmure Dean. Je t'aime. Merci, Sam.

Sam laisse sa respiration revenir à la normal avant de répondre.

-Pourquoi, merci?

-Pour être patient avec moi et-

-Merde, Dean, ferme-là. Parce que je vais te dire que tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse et tu après tu vas sortir une connerie parce que tu ne sais pas prendre les compliments et-

-Okay, okay, dit Dean en riant. Oublie ce que-

Il est interrompu par la sonnerie du cellulaire de Sam, posé sur la table de chevet. En soupirant, ce dernier tend le bras et le porte à son oreille, enserrant la taille de Dean de son autre main pour le garder contre lui.

-Oui, dit-il d'une voix paresseuse.

-Sam, C'est Bobby.

-Hé, Bobby, ça-

-Laisse tomber les formules de politesse. On a un foutu problème. Vous avez regardé CNN* aujourd'hui?

À SUIVRE…

*CNN : Réseau d'information continue aux États-Unis.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 20

**Le message d'Angelia**

_2 août_

De la maison des Murphy, il ne reste plus que deux murs encore debout : le reste n'est que cendres fumantes et ruines calcinées. Des voitures de police sont stationnées près du périmètre de sécurité délimité par la fameuse bande jaune. Il y a aussi un camion de pompier, et plusieurs hommes en uniformes qui fouillent les ruines.

La journaliste se tient à l'écart : des cheveux blonds artificiels, des dents trop blanches et une expression de fascination morbide sur le visage.

«… me tiens sur les lieux du drame qui s'est déroulé ce matin vers cinq heures. À ce moment, une escouade policière accompagnée d'agents du FBI se présente au domicile du principal suspect, Lucas Murphy, pour procéder à son arrestation. L'homme résiste à son arrestation et il y a échange de coups de feu. Après une heure de siège, Murphy se rend soudainement aux autorités et c'est à ce moment que l'affaire prend une tournure inattendue. Les policiers procèdent avec précaution parce qu'ils savent que la femme et la fille de Murphy sont toujours à l'intérieur. Les premières flammes jaillissent alors des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée et l'incendie se propage à une vitesse folle. La femme de Murphy, Rania Suleiman, tente à ce moment de fuir les lieux avec sa fille en profitant de la confusion générale. Elle est rattrapée presque immédiatement par des agents de l'escouade tactique. Le chef du service des incendies de Portsmouth peut d'ores et déjà confirmer que l'incendie est d'origine criminelle.»

Retour en studio où un homme à la chevelure argentée arbore la même expression à la fois sérieuse et fascinée. «On pense que Murphy aurait lui-même allumé l'incendie, n'est-ce pas Wendy?»

«Oui, Gregory. Pour le moment, on ne sait pas à quel point la femme de Murphy est impliquée dans l'affaire. Le couple est présentement détenu et on sait que la libération sous caution sera refusée à Lucas Murphy. La fillette a été quant à elle confiée à un membre de la famille.»

«Merci, Wendy. Rappelons pour les spectateurs qui viennent de se joindre à nous que Lucas Murphy est devenu le principal suspect dans l'affaire scabreuse des meurtres de Marsten House, qui avaient secoué la petite communauté de Remington, au Vermont, il y a de cela quatre ans. Après une enquête menée de front par les…»

-Je sais, ça Bobby! CE SONT DES CONNERIES!

Sam sursaute et sent sa fille endormie dans ses bras se raidir un bref instant. Puis, elle se détend à nouveau. Il détourne les yeux du téléviseur et fait signe à Dean, debout près de lui, son cellulaire collé sur l'oreille, de baisser le ton.

Il est plus de dix-neuf heures. Sam se lève avec précaution pour aller mettre Sumiko au lit. Les dernières heures ont passé comme dans un brouillard et il se souvient à peine de l'avoir nourri. Elle n'a pas pris de bain, sa couche est humide et elle a encore des traces de soupe sur le visage. Sam se sent coupable. Une fois dans la chambre de sa fille, il la déshabille lentement et la couche, prenant un soin particulier à l'installer dans ses couvertures. Sumiko a un petit couinement d'exaspération et se tourne sur le côté, le pouce dans la bouche.

-Désolé, ma puce. On prendra un bain demain matin. Avec des bulles.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Dean est toujours aussi agité. Il parcourt le salon d'un bout à l'autre en criant occasionnellement après Bobby. Sam ferme le téléviseur et va ranger la cuisine. S'occuper les mains lui fait du bien et l'empêche de trop réfléchir. Ni lui ni Dean n'ont pensé à manger ce soir. Il devrait préparer quelque chose, du moins pour son frère, et…

-… QUE JE ME CALME? PUTAIN DE MERDE, BOBBY! J'AI JAMAIS EU UNE AUSSI BONNE RAISON DE M'ÉNERVER!

Sam décide que Bobby a assez encaissé pour la soirée et retourne dans le salon juste à temps pour voir Dean devenir blanc comme la lune et laisser tomber le téléphone. Il s'agrippe au mur d'une main, courbe les épaules et soutient son ventre de l'autre.

Sam le rejoint en trois enjambées et ramasse le téléphone en posant une main sur l'épaule de Dean.

-Bobby, je te rappelle, dit-il avant de fermer le cellulaire.

-C'est une fausse, grogne Dean.

-C'est la troisième en une heure alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir t'allonger sur le divan, sur le côté gauche.

Dean, obstiné, secoue la tête, et Sam l'empoigne durement par les bras.

-Dean! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de déclencher le travail parce que tu ne peux pas gérer ton stress. Ton médecin est en prison!

Dean se dégage brusquement mais obéit, marchant à pas lents jusqu'au sofa où il s'allonge sans un mot, mâchoire serrée et narines frémissantes.

-Je reviens dans cinq minutes, déclare Sam.

Dans la cuisine, il compose le numéro de Bobby en fouillant dans le réfrigérateur.

-Sam?

-Hé Bobby. Désolé pour Dean il…

-Comment il va?

-Il… ça va… Merde mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Je ne… S'il fallait qu'il accouche maintenant je-

-Il est en train d'accoucher, là?

-Non.

-Un problème à la fois, Sam.

-Mmm. Non mais tu te rends compte? En prison! Ce sont deux personnes extraordinaires qui ont passé leur vie à aider les autres et-

-J'essaie de débrouiller tout ça en ce moment même. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi une chasse vieille de quatre ans a permis au FBI de remonter jusqu'à Lucas maintenant. Écoute, Sam, je suis sur quatre lignes en même temps. Je vais te rappeler quand j'aurai d'autres détails.

-Okay.

-Prend soin de ton frère.

-Bien sûr.

Sam raccroche et constate avec surprise qu'il y a deux sandwichs posé sur un plateau, avec du fromage et un verre de jus, pour Dean. Il n'a aucun souvenir de les avoir préparés.

Le stress peut vous faire ça.

Il dépose la nourriture sur la table café du salon où Dean, toujours allongé, le regarde sans mot dire.

-Tu en as eu d'autres?

-Non.

-Assied-toi. On va manger.

Il tend la main et, après un moment d'hésitation, Dean l'attrape et s'assoit maladroitement. Il néglige le sandwich mais avale le jus de pomme en deux gorgées.

Sam s'assoit en tailleur par terre et entame son sandwich. «J'ai beau réfléchir, Dean, je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'ils appellent les _Meurtres de Mardsen House_. Et ça a fait la manchette à l'époque.»

-Si tu te souviens, il y a quatre ans, Azazel avait réussi à ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer et on en avait plein les bras, sans compter que je venais juste de vendre mon âme…

Sam frissonne à l'évocation de cette période de leur vie.

-C'était une possession, poursuit Dean. D'après Bobby, le garçon possédé ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Un vieux chasseur qu'il connait bien, Steve Johnson –ou Simpson, peu importe, a été le premier à réaliser que les meurtres n'étaient pas le fait d'un tueur en série ordinaire. Les femmes disparaissaient et on retrouvait leur… leur tête mise bien en évidence dans un endroit publique quelques jours plus tard.

-Seigneur.

-Ouais. Douze victimes. Et il se trouve que les têtes retrouvées dégageaient une odeur très particulière.

-Du souffre?

-Bingo. Donc, ce chasseur, Johnson, va mener sa petite enquête et rencontre Lucas qui en était venu aux mêmes conclusions que lui. Le démon entraînait les victimes jusqu'à une maison abandonnée et prenait son temps pour les torturer avant de les tuer. Mardsen House était un vrai charnier quand Johnson et Lucas l'ont découverte. Ils ont réussi à sauver une treizième victime potentielle et exorcisé le démon. Le garçon n'a pas survécu. La ville était dans un état de panique à ce moment-là : les fédéraux y étaient déjà et il y avait des policiers partout. Lucas et Johnson n'ont pas pu nettoyer grand'chose : ils ont fuit les lieux le plus vite possible, s'arrêtant seulement pour saler et brûler le corps du pauvre garçon. Quand la police de Remington a découvert la maison abandonné, ça a fait scandale.

-Et merde.

-Comme tu dis. Dieu seul sait quels indices Lucas a laissé derrière… Et puis après quatre ans, les fédéraux ont remonté jusqu'à lui.

-Ils pensent qu'il est responsable des meurtres.

-Évidemment.

-La reporter dit que les policiers refusent de dévoiler pour l'instant les indices qui les ont fait remonter jusqu'à Lucas.

Dean soupire et se frotte vigoureusement le visage. Lorsqu'il regarde Sam à nouveau, ses yeux sont empreints d'une indicible tristesse. «C'était… c'était un coup de génie de mettre le feu à la maison.»

-Tu penses? Demande Sam, incrédule.

-Tout ce que les fédéraux auraient pu trouver en fouillant les lieux n'aurait fait qu'empirer leur cause : des signes de culte satanique, des armes, une foutue clinique médicale illégale… Si seulement Rania avait réussi à s'enfuir.

-Ils ne pourront pas la garder indéfiniment, à moins qu'ils la soupçonnent de complicité. Pauvre Samar, ajoute Sam, la voix tremblante.

Dean hoche la tête et pose une main protectrice sur son ventre. «Sam, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Je veux dire… l'accouchement, on pourrait toujours se débrouiller seuls. Mais Angie aura besoin d'un docteur.»

-Se débrouiller pour l'accouchement? Dean, la dernière fois, le sortilège a failli avoir ta peau, rétorque Sam.

Dean semble s'affaisser sur lui-même comme s'il avait reçu un coup. Sam pose une main sur son genou. «On… on va trouver une solution.»

-Je ne crois pas, réplique Dean très doucement. Cette fois, je crois qu'on est réellement dans la merde jusqu'au cou, Sam.

Et c'est facile de deviner la peur qui se cache derrière la voix de Dean.

**)))(((**

Il est près de vingt-deux heures quand Bobby rappelle. Sam et Dean somnolent sur le divan devant CNN. Ils n'ont rien appris de nouveau et sont demeurés silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées. Sam décroche précipitamment.

-Alors Bobby?

-Alors… Bon, premièrement, la p'tite va bien : elle est avec les parents de Rania. Pour ce qui est des accusations, je n'ai pas réussi à savoir sur quoi elles sont basées, sauf qu'il semble que la cause est solide. Rania va être accusée pour l'incendie, et pour cette raison la police considère maintenant la possibilité qu'elle ait été la complice de Lucas dans l'affaire de Mardsen House.

-Et merde…

-Sam. Lucas a ses propres contacts. Je ne suis pas le seul chasseur à fourrer mon nez partout. La… la personne qui s'occupe présentement de son cas a suffisamment d'influence pour qu'on puisse espérer que ni lui, ni Rania ne seront encore en prison quand le procès commencera… Mais ça va prendre du temps. C'est délicat. Pas besoin de te dire que les fédéraux ont les dents longues, hein? Et si… si Rania et lui réussissent à être libérés –de façon illégale ou non- ils devront vivre en fugitifs, du moins pour un temps.

Sam se met à ronger l'ongle de son pouce. Il sent un mal de tête naître sournoisement derrière ses yeux. Le regard de Dean pèse lourd sur son visage.

-Alors, Bobby, je suppose que…

-Rania ne pourra pas aider Dean, Sam. Il va falloir trouver autre chose.

Rania ne pourra aider Dean. Rania ne pourra pas aider Angelia.

-Okay euh… Bobby? Je… on se rappelle demain.

-Je peux être chez vous dans deux jours.

Sam se sent étrangement touché et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour empêcher ses larmes de déborder.

-C'est gentil Bobby. Attendons demain, d'accord?

-Sam?

-Ouais.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous retrouvez dans une situation comme celle-là. Je suis sûr que-

-Pour te dire la vérité, Bobby, je commence à en avoir marre. Sérieusement.

-T'es pas le seul. Tu me tiens au courant.

-Toi aussi. Bye.

Sam raccroche. Il n'a besoin de rien dire pour que Dean comprenne l'essentiel de la conversation. Son frère jure et tente de se lever rapidement, mais il doit s'y reprendre à trois reprises, aidé d'une légère poussé dans le dos.

-Je vais prendre une douche, annonce-t-il.

Sam le laisse aller. Dean a besoin d'évacuer ses émotions, et il a besoin de le faire seul. Il ferme le téléviseur et ramasse rapidement la maison.

Ils parlent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, Dean allongé sur le côté gauche, Sam pressé derrière lui. Ils parlent et ne trouvent pas de solution. Trouver un médecin suffisamment compétent pour s'occuper de Dean et d'Angie, quelqu'un en qui ils puissent avoir confiance, qui connaisse la chasse, à quelques semaines d'avis, semble pratiquement impossible. À un moment, Sam suggère même d'utiliser certains moyens de persuasions pour en entraîner un de force chez eux, lorsque le moment de l'accouchement sera venu. Dean rit tellement de cette idée que des larmes débordent de ses yeux, et Sam n'est pas certain qu'elles soient réellement dues à l'hilarité.

-Okay, j'ai compris, dit Sam en tendant un mouchoir à Dean qui se redresse en position semi-assise et s'essuie les joues.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as compris dans ta grande sagesse, Sam Winchester? Demande Dean avec une pointe de méchanceté dans la voix.

Sam s'assoit à son tour et chasse impatiemment une mèche de cheveux qui retombe sur son front (Ils poussent vite. Les mèches les plus longues atteignent environ six centimètres. Pour la première fois depuis toujours, Dean et lui ont la même coupe).

-Je vais le faire, Dean. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Tout. Avec Rania, je… j'ai pris des notes à tous les rendez-vous. Il va falloir se procurer du matériel –et je doute que ça soit en toute légalité mais on fera attention et-

-Sam.

-Je peux la mettre au monde. Je peux m'occuper de toi après je… Rania avait une liste de médicaments en intraveineuse et je suis sûr que-

-Sam.

-Et je trouverai une couveuse et de l'oxygène et je ferai des recherches pour apprendre comment s'occuper d'un bébé en détresse à la naissance et-

-SAM!

La main de Dean serre sa cuisse. Sam incline la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, un peu exaspéré. «Quoi?»

-Dans le pire des cas, la p'tite aura besoin d'être intubée. Dans le pire des cas, elle aura besoin d'un hôpital, d'être examinée et soignée dans une unité néo-natale. Explique… explique-moi comment on va procéder au juste, hein? Tu… tu la mets au monde et tu appelles une ambulance? Tenez, prenez le bébé… Non il n'y a pas de mère? Parce que Rania était notre porte d'entrée pour l'hôpital si Angie en avait besoin… Admettons que tu fais tout ça –d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait faire autrement, elle va finir par sortir- et que le bébé va mal, il va falloir l'abandonner dans la salle d'urgence d'un hôpital en priant le ciel que personne ne t'aie vu pour nous protéger nous, protéger Sumiko.

Dean a parlé de plus en plus vite. Ses yeux sont des puits noirs et liquides. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la cuisse de Sam.

-Dean, on ne peut pas-

-Tu ne comprends pas? Sam, ce n'est même pas un choix. L'abandonner aux services à l'enfance ou la voir crever dans mes bras?

-Hé. On en est pas là, Dean!

-Où est ce qu'on en est exactement, Sam? Parce que-

Sam peut voir le corps de Dean se raidir. Le t-shirt qu'il porte –tous les t-shirts qu'il porte en fait- est serré sur son corps et la façon dont les muscles se contractent est parfaitement visible. Sam pose sa large main sur le ventre de son frère et est étonné de sa dureté.

-Dis-moi que c'est une fausse.

-Ouais, murmure Dean en mettant sa main sur celle de son frère.

-Allez, côté gauche, maintenant.

Dean obéit sans mot dire, et Sam reste près de lui, sans enlever la main de son ventre, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les muscles se détendre. Dean expire longuement.

-Merde.

-Tu ne peux pas te permettre de t'énerver, dit Sam tout doucement en frottant son dos.

-Je sais.

-Il faut que tu dormes un peu, Dean.

-Mmm.

Sam poursuit son massage en silence, longtemps. Le contact physique l'apaise comme il semble apaiser son frère. Il ne sait pas combien de temps passe avant de remarquer un changement dans sa respiration. Dean dort. Ce seul acte est une petite victoire.

Et soudainement, une solution possible apparaît clairement dans son esprit : comme si, au cours des dernières heures, une partie froide et lucide de son cerveau avait travaillé indépendamment de sa conscience jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à une réponse satisfaisante.

Sam se lève lentement et descend au rez-de-chaussée pour appeler Bobby. Le sommeil de Dean est fragile.

Le vieux chasseur décroche à la deuxième sonnerie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Bobby, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

**)))(((**

_Cape Elizabeth, 7 août_

C'est une magnifique journée tiède et ensoleillée. L'océan est calme. Des goélands volent en cercle près de la plage. Dans le jardin, Dean est étendu sur une chaise longue, un livre ouvert posé à l'envers sur son ventre. Sumiko joue dans son bac à sable, très concentrée sous son chapeau à dentelles, avec son camion et sa poupée. La pauvre petit chose nue est à moitié enfouie dans le sable, tête première, et le Tonka joyeux lui fonce dedans à répétition, accompagné des «rrraoum» gutturaux de Sumiko.

Sam accroche des vêtements sur la corde à linge, des séries de minuscules chaussettes et de camisoles qui glissent entre ses gros doigts. Leur vie lui semble si paisible et domestique. Qui pourrait croire qu'ils attendent l'arrivée d'une sorcière?

-Sam, viens ici, demande Dean qui a retiré le livre et contemple son ventre d'un œil amusé.

Il relève son t-shirt à l'approche de Sam et pointe le haut de son ventre, à gauche. Une bosse de la grosseur d'une clémentine pousse contre la peau.

-Encore son pied, ajoute Dean en souriant.

-Tu crois que c'est son talon ou ses orteils? Demande Sam en s'accroupissant.

-Touche.

Sam pose ses doigts sur la bosse qui se déplace légèrement, puis pousse à nouveau. Il sent une série de petites irrégularités qui papillonnent au toucher, puis paraissent se recroqueviller sur elles-mêmes.

-Je pense que ce sont ses orteils, dit-il en souriant à Dean comme un idiot.

-Sue… Sue bougeait beaucoup mais pas de cette façon-là. J'avais l'impression qu'elle se tortillait. Angie donne des coups.

-Elle en a peut-être marre d'être là.

Le visage de Dean s'assombrit. Il pose une main au-dessus de ses yeux pour pouvoir regarder Sam sans être ébloui par le soleil. «Sam, tu crois que…?»

-Je ne sais pas si elle peut vraiment nous aider. Je l'espère. Elle l'a déjà fait.

Dean jette un cou d'œil derrière lui et sourit de cette façon malicieuse qui n'annonce habituellement rien de bon. Sam reçoit un coup dans le dos et se retourne.

Sue lui sourit, le chapeau plein de sable, l'une des jambes de sa poupée dans la main.

-Pa Sssa babé b-b-bobo, bafouille-t-elle en laissant tomber la jambe.

-Hé, elle a dit «bobo» s'exclame Dean.

-Mmm… bébé bobo. Est-ce que ce ne serait ta faute, par hasard, mademoiselle Winchester? Demande Sam en lui enfonçant un doigt dans le ventre.

Sue éclate de rire et se tord sur le côté. Puis, le bruit d'un moteur, suivi d'un coup de klaxon, la fait sursauter. Elle ouvre de grands yeux. «Rrrroum, papa Sssa» dit-elle très sérieusement.

-Ils sont là, murmure Dean qui tente de se relever trop vite et aurait basculé vers l'arrière si Sam ne l'avait pas rattrapé –difficilement d'ailleurs.

-Allons-y.

Sam prend Sumiko par la main et suit Dean sur le chemin qui travers le jardin jusqu'à l'avant de la maison. Dans l'allée, Bobby est en train d'ouvrir galamment la porte de sa vieille voiture à Maria Baker qui sort en étirant ses longues jambes d'ébène.

Elle est aussi élégante, paraît aussi calme et sereine que cette fois, presque deux ans auparavant, où elle avait annoncé aux Winchester qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant. Elle regarde dans leur direction et sourit. Dean s'est figé à quelques mètres : Sam peut voir qu'il est nerveux. Il prend Sumiko dans ses bras et avance, la main tendue.

-Merci beaucoup d'être venue, Maria, dit-il avec chaleur.

-Merci de me recevoir.

Les yeux pâles de Maria s'éclairent lorsqu'ils se posent sur Sue. Soudainement timide, la petite fille enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sam.

-Alors c'est elle que j'ai senti ce jour-là, chez moi, dit-elle en caressant les cheveux fins de Sumiko.

Sam hoche la tête. «Sumiko a treize mois maintenant.»

-Sumiko, hein? Je peux sentir l'énergie irradier d'elle. C'est un choix de prénom très judicieux.

Dean les rejoint finalement, les joues rouges, les épaules courbées, comme s'il pouvait diminuer la grosseur de son ventre par ce simple geste.

-Dean.

-Bonjour, Maria. Merci.

-On va voir ce qu'on peut faire, dit-elle d'une voix maternelle et apaisante.

Bobby décharge plusieurs sacs de la voiture. Le matériel de la sorcière.

**)))(((**

Dean n'a pas protesté quand Sam lui a suggéré de demander l'aide de Maria Baker. «On ne se fera pas d'illusions, Sammy. Côté médical, on a atteint nos limites. Voyons ce que le surnaturel peut faire pour nous. Après tout, c'est un sortilège.» Son soulagement était palpable : une vague piste de solution valait beaucoup mieux que pas de solution du tout.

C'est Bobby qui a contacté la femme et l'a mise au courant de leur situation. Sam ne se sentait pas le courage de raconter le fiasco infernal des derniers mois et, bien franchement, il préférait que Dean ne soit pas obligé de le revivre, ne serait-ce qu'en écoutant la discussion.

Maria Baker a accepté de venir les voir sans se faire forcer la main mais sans rien promettre non plus. Pour Sam, c'est déjà plus qu'il ne l'espérait : si la sorcière leur avait demandé de venir chez elle à Bâton Rouge, il sait qu'il n'aurait pas risqué de faire le voyage avec Dean et Sumiko.

Les cinq derniers jours se sont mieux déroulés que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Dean semblait calme, et Sam pouvait voir les efforts qu'il faisait pour le laisser prendre soin de lui et éviter tout risque d'accouchement prématuré, même si ça signifiait ne pas faire grand'chose, ne pas transporter Sumiko dans ses bras (au grand déplaisir de leur fille) et se faire traiter comme une chose précieuse et fragile (selon ses propres mots, un tantinet exaspérés).

D'un accord tacite, les frères Winchester ont évité les discussions en profondeur sur leur situation délicate et se sont contentés de laisser passer les jours. Dean touche Sam et se laisse toucher par lui beaucoup plus facilement. Il a réduit ses douches à une par jour et, s'il fait parfois des cauchemars, il semble tenir le coup moralement.

Bobby se tient au courant de la situation de Lucas et Rania. La libération sous caution leur a été refusée à tous les deux, mais il semble qu'un plan s'organise pour les tirer de ce mauvais pas. Heureusement, la police n'a rien trouvé d'incriminant dans les ruines de leur maison.

L'après-midi tire à sa fin. Bobby, Dean et Maria sont installés à la table de la cuisine pendant que Sam prépare le repas. Sumiko s'est endormie dans son parc en écoutant son info-pub préférée du moment : un machin révolutionnaire qui pèle les pommes de terre à votre place, selon l'annonceur hystérique.

-Je vois deux problèmes distincts, annonce Maria en terminant son café. Je suis certaine de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le premier.

Cette déclaration abrupte après une dizaine de minutes de conversation légère, rend Sam soudainement angoissé et nerveux. Il verse les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante mais en échappe la moitié à côté de la marmite.

Il se retourne pour voir Dean jouer nerveusement avec son verre, les yeux baissés. La rougeur de ses joues n'a toujours pas disparu.

-Okay, on vous écoute, dit Sam d'une voix qu'il espère naturelle.

-Alors, selon Bobby, le sortilège s'emballe tout de suite après la naissance.

Bobby grogne sous sa casquette. Il a les bras croisés et un visage impénétrable.

-Il y a une quantité de charmes qu'on peut utiliser pour éviter cet… inconvénient. Il suffit de ralentir le sortilège. Dans la sorcellerie, on se sert de ces formules principalement pour gagner du temps, quand un sortilège complexe et dangereux échappe à notre contrôle. Évidemment, je ne pourrai pas le faire moi-même. Il ne faut pas ralentir l'effet du sortilège maintenant, mais juste après la naissance. Sam, Bobby me dit que vous avez une grande connaissance des charmes et des formules magiques ainsi que des rituels en général.

-Sammy est le petit génie de la famille, murmure Dean avec une certaine affection.

Maria sourit. «Ça ferait de vous un sorcier, Sam, même si l'appellation a un sens négatif pour vous, les chasseurs. Plus sérieusement, je vous montrerai un rituel très simple à pratiquer juste après la naissance. C'est sans danger, je peux vous le garantir.»

-Okay, ça me va, répond Dean qui relève la tête et regarde Maria dans les yeux pour la première fois. Ce qui nous amène à l'autre problème.

Un pli barre le front lisse de Maria. Elle attrape le pendentif qu'elle porte autour du cou et le fait glisser entre ses doigts.

-Bobby m'a raconté ce qui est arrivé à Dean et au bébé, dit-elle très doucement. Je ne peux pas défaire ce qui a été fait. Je peux essayer de voir, d'entrer en communication avec votre fille et de suggérer certaines choses qui pourraient atténuer les problèmes qu'elle risque d'avoir.

La façon dont Maria s'exprime rappelle à Sam la troisième fée de La Belle au Bois Dormant tentant de réparer le mauvais sort lancé par la sorcière. Il doit se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Dans l'autre marmite, la sauce déborde.

-Ce serait risqué, pour elle? Demande Dean qui pose une main sur son ventre.

-Non. Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai fait cette fois où vous êtes venu chez moi? Ce sera la même chose, à quelques détails près. Je voudrais le faire ce soir, si possible. L'alignement des planètes sera favorable.

-Ce soir. D'accord, acquiesce Dean d'une voix mal assurée.

-J'aurai besoin d'une pièce neutre, bien protégée. Pour le reste, j'ai tout emmené avec moi. Il faut attendre après le coucher du soleil : la fluidité des communications est plus facile à ce moment-là.

-J'espère que vous aimez les spaghettis calcinés, annonce Sam pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Bobby a un petit rire qui ressemble à un reniflement. Maria ignore la réplique de Sam et se tourne vers Dean. Elle pose sa main aux longs doigts fins sur la sienne. Dean se raidit, mais ne bouge pas.

-Je voudrais que vous essayiez de dormir un peu, Dean.

-Non, ça va. Je vais bien, marmonne-t-il.

-Je peux sentir votre épuisement sans même vous toucher. Ce serait mieux de prendre un peu de repos. Le rituel risque de vous drainer de votre énergie.

-Et le bébé?

-C'est vous qui avez subi le sortilège, pas le bébé. Je peux?

Elle désigne le ventre de Dean qui se racle la gorge et appuie son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise pour laisser un peu de place. Puis, il a un hochement presque imperceptible de la tête.

Maria ne laisse pas sa main longtemps. Lorsqu'elle la retire, elle regarde Dean en souriant.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, Dean. Elle n'est pas affectée par ta fatigue.

Sam sait que Dean protesterait davantage s'il n'avait pas Bobby et Maria comme témoins. Au lieu de cela, il se moque des spaghettis de Sam, mange une pomme et un morceau de fromage et monte se coucher sagement.

Sam finit par commander des mets chinois pour tout le monde. Sumiko charme Maria en mangeant comme une goinfre et en se coiffant de son biscuit de bonne fortune. Au dessert, la sorcière explique à Sam le charme qu'elle veut qu'il utilise après l'accouchement. Elle a choisi de se servir des runes de Futhark, pour qu'elles s'harmonisent mieux avec le sortilège original. Sam n'a rien d'autre à faire que de dessiner une combinaison de symboles spécifiques avec un mélange d'herbes macérées dans le sel sur le ventre de Dean. La concoction est déjà prête : Maria en pose un bocal plein sur la table que Sam ouvre le couvercle pour le refermer précipitamment. L'odeur âcre et saumurée flotte un instant dans la cuisine, et même Sue retrousse le nez.

-Wow. J'aime mieux que Dean ne sente pas ça avant qu'on s'en serve.

Pour le reste, il suffit d'une simple incantation Hoodoo qui tient en deux lignes et que Sam mémorise presque immédiatement. Puis, il laisse Bobby et Maria s'occuper des préparatifs du rituel pour ranger la cuisine et donner le bain à Sumiko. Ils ont choisi une grande pièce non-utilisée du sous-sol, qui a dû servir de salon de lecture à l'époque des anciens propriétaires.

Sumiko se couche un peu après dix-neuf heures et il reste plus d'une heure avant le coucher du soleil. Dean, qui avait si vigoureusement protesté contre la suggestion de Maria, dort profondément, allongé sur le côté, un oreiller entre les jambes. Sam s'attarde un peu pour l'observer, peut-être parce qu'il se sent sentimental, puis descend proposer son aide à Maria, occupée à allumer des bâtons d'encens qui dégagent cette odeur familière d'anis et de cannelle et Bobby, qui trace des symboles celtiques et Hoodoo sur les murs.

-Occupe-toi de ton frère, se contente de répondre le vieux chasseur. On a la situation sous contrôle.

Sam hausse les épaules et va rejoindre Dean, s'allonge près de lui et pose la main sur son ventre. Il ne sait pas trop combien de temps il reste là à respirer l'odeur de Dean, le nez enfoncé dans son cou, mais la lumière décline rapidement à l'extérieur et progressivement, la respiration de Dean change, son sommeil devient plus léger et agité. Il baille et s'étire, puis tourne un regard ensommeillé vers Sam (Dean endormi est l'un des Dean préféré de Sam.)

-J'ai dormi longtemps?

-Il est presque huit heures. On va pouvoir commencer bientôt.

-Sam, tu es sûr…?

-Je suis sûr que c'est sans danger, répond Sam en embrassant son front.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis, une princesse? Grogne Dean en se redressant lentement. Aow! Angie…

-Quoi?

-Je pense qu'elle s'est allongé le pied jusque dans le fond de ma gorge, murmure Dean en frottant le haut de son ventre.

-Bon, on y va?

-Je vais vider ma vessie stupide d'homme enceinte et après, place à la magie! S'exclame Dean d'une voix sarcastique.

Sur le plancher de bois du sous-sol, Maria a tracé un cercle rempli des mêmes symboles présents sur sa table Hoodoo à Bâton-Rouge. Des chandelles et de l'encens brûlent un peu partout, et la sorcière est occupée à mélanger cette même pâte couleur ocre dont elle s'est déjà servie. Bobby installe un coussin à une extrémité du cercle, puis gratte l'arrière de sa tête et marmonne qu'il va attendre en haut, au cas où «la p'tite se réveillerait.»

Il referme la porte derrière lui, et soudainement, la tension est palpable dans la pièce.

-Allonge-toi à l'intérieur du cercle, Dean. L'oreiller est pour ta tête.

-Je ne risque pas de briser les symboles?

-Même si tu les effacerais, la trace rituelle restera présente pour quelques jours.

-Okay.

Sam aide Dean à se mettre en position, et ils sont tous les deux rouges et à bout de souffle quand ce dernier pose sa tête sur l'oreiller. «Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il va falloir que je me relève.» dit Dean en souriant pitoyablement à Sam.

Son frère s'assoit près de lui, à droite, tandis que Maria s'agenouille de l'autre côté, son bol à la main.

-J'étends cette pâte sur ton ventre, comme la dernière fois, vous vous souvenez?

-Hun-hun.

-Mon chant sera différent, Dean. Il se peut que vous vous sentiez un peu étrange, déconnecté, mais c'est normal. J'essaie de concentrer votre énergie sur le fœtus. Vous êtes prêt?

Dean remonte lentement son t-shirt et cherche l'approbation dans les yeux de Sam qui lui fait un sourire rassurant. Maria commence son chant en étendant la préparation sur l'abdomen gonflé, puis elle trace un symbole celtique sur le front de Dean. Sam observe le tout en silence. Les odeurs qui se croisent dans la pièce sont entêtantes, le chant hypnotique. Dean a les pupilles dilatées et son corps paraît détendu, autant que lorsqu'il dort. Sam lui-même a de la difficulté à demeurer concentré. Il ne peut pas évaluer le temps qui passe entre le début et la fin du chant. La voix douce de Maria meurt dans le silence, et à ce moment seulement, Dean semble prendre à nouveau conscience de son environnement. Il a un geste discret de la main que Sam connaît trop bien et la presse dans la sienne sans hésitation.

Maria se penche sur le ventre de Dean et y pose ses deux mains. Elle demeure silencieuse un instant.

-Cette enfant est spéciale, déclare-t-elle sans regarder les frères Winchester. Et vous le saviez.

-Euh… murmure Sam.

-Chut! Elle me…

Un autre long moment de silence. Maria fronce les sourcils et déplace un peu ses mains. Dean serre celle de Sam si fort que la douleur le fait grimacer.

-Dean, du calme, dit Maria. Elle sent ton stress.

-Qu'est-ce que… demande Dean d'une voix beaucoup plus aigue qu'à l'habitude.

-Je ne…

Maria sourit, les yeux agrandis par l'émerveillement. «Elle me parle» déclare-t-elle d'une voix émue.

La femme incline la tête sur le côté sans cesser de sourire. Le silence est fragile, volatile, comme si la pièce était pleine de mots silencieux. Ensuite, Maria se redresse et essuie ses mains sur une serviette. Elle observe Sam et Dean en alternance. Ses yeux pâles sont brillants et liquides.

-Je n'ai jamais, jamais vécu une chose pareille, dit-elle.

-C'est bon ou mauvais? Demande Sam dans un souffle.

-Bon. Évidemment. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire le moindre effort pour entrer en communication avec elle. C'est comme si elle avait attendu impatiemment que quelqu'un le fasse.

-Alors quoi… elle vous a parlé? Dans votre tête?

-Elle n'a pas réellement utilisé des mots. Plutôt des images, mais son message était très clair.

-Quel message?

C'est Sam qui pose les questions. Dean attend, le visage blême et la mâchoire serrée.

-Elle est triste parce que son père est inquiet, dit Maria en posant une main sur l'épaule de Dean. Son message est pour lui. Je ne sais pas… elle a l'impression qu'elle arrivait à communiquer avec vous, auparavant, mais c'est beaucoup plus difficile maintenant.

-Elle était…

Sam déglutit, surpris de s'apercevoir qu'il est au bord des larmes. «Elle ne contrôlait pas trop la portée de son… de sa façon de communiquer et euh…»

-L'hypnose, murmure Maria dont le visage s'éclaire. C'est ce qu'elle a essayé de me faire comprendre. Vous vous êtes servis de l'hypnose, n'est-ce pas?

-Ça devenait dangereux pour elle, et pour Dean. Même pour Sue, se défend Sam.

-C'est bien, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, réplique aussitôt Maria. Sam, Dean… votre fille veut que vous sachiez qu'elle va bien, qu'elle va bien aller, même après sa naissance, qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

Dean se redresse sur ses coudes, les yeux immenses et choqués.

-Vous êtes sûre? C'était aussi clair que ça?

-Oui. Je l'ai ressenti. Je parierais ma vie là-dessus. Elle m'a montré des choses… Je l'ai vu elle, après sa naissance, et j'ai ressenti son énergie, sa santé.

Ça y est. La première larme coule sur la joue de Sam.

-Il y a aussi… Elle voulait que Dean sache que…

Maria s'interrompt et ferme un instant les yeux. Quand elle regarde Dean à nouveau, ils sont empreints d'une indicible douceur.

-Dean. Elle voulait que vous sachiez qu'elle s'est sentie protégée et en sécurité quand vous avez été enlevé. Que si elle a ressenti de la douleur ou de la peur, ce n'était pas votre faute, et qu'elle n'en aura pas conscience une fois venue au monde. Elle sait que vous avez souffert et elle… elle dit qu'elle a pleuré avec vous.

Dean observe Maria, la bouche entrouverte, puis se laisse tomber sur l'oreiller et place un bras contre ses yeux. Presque immédiatement, un long sanglot rauque se faufile dans sa gorge et ses épaules tressautent violemment.

En un instant, Sam se penche vers lui et le prend maladroitement dans ses bras. La pâte Hoodoo sur le ventre de son frère colle à la chemise de Sam, et il se sent soudé à lui, le serre aussi fort qu'il le peut jusqu'à ce que Dean enfouisse son visage dans son cou et laisse ses larmes commencer à couler.

Maria s'efface discrètement, et Dean pleure longtemps, violemment, comme s'il évacuait d'un cou toute l'angoisse, la colère et l'inquiétude des deux derniers mois. Sam se contente de le tenir contre lui, d'embrasser ses cheveux, de frotter son dos. «Elle va bien» murmure-t-il de temps à autre. «Tout va bien aller maintenant.»

À SUIVRE…

_P.S. Je me suis inspirée des mésaventures de la poupée de Sophie, l'héroïne de la Comtesse de Ségur, pour celle de Sumiko (et non, la pauvre poupée n'a pas fini d'en baver). Si le nom de Mardsen House vous semble familier, c'est celui d'une maison abandonnée dans un roman de Stephen King: Salem._

_P.P.S. Plus qu'un chapitre avant l'accouchement._


	23. Chapter 23

_**Notes **__: Merci à toutes celles qui ont envoyé des messages. C'est très stimulant et ça m'encourage à continuer. Un problème avec mon adresse courriel les a fait disparaître avant que j'aie pu répondre :-( Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 21**

**Sam se prépare (beaucoup) Bobby panique (un peu) Dean en a marre (un peu beaucoup)**

_17 août_

Le panier que pousse Sam est rempli à pleine capacité, à un point tel que les mères fatiguées, parfois enceinte, qui croisent son chemin dans les allées de l'Ignoble Magasin Jaune, lui jettent des regards de sympathie.

Sam sourit de toutes ses fossettes à chaque fois, sa liste en main, se surprenant à chantonner une berceuse en contemplant les boîtes de couches ou les biberons.

Ce sont les dernières courses sur la longue liste qu'il a établi près de deux semaines auparavant. Sam aime être prêt. Dean le traite d'obsessif compulsif. Certaines choses ne changent jamais.

Le jeune homme ne peut résister à l'envie de faire un détour dans l'allée des peluches : faire les courses sans Dean a l'avantage non négligeable de ne pas traîner un homme grognon qui accuse soudainement cinq ans d'âge mental.

Il y a un petit crabe bleu ciel qui croise les yeux et tire la langue. Le coton doux est remplacé sur les pinces par un tissus éclatant et brillant qui fait un bruit de papier froissé lorsqu'on le manipule.

Ce serait un compagnon parfait pour la «Tamta» de Sue. Sam sourit en imaginant l'expression de stupeur et les commentaires de Dean en voyant le jouet.

…Qui prend sa place dans le panier.

La chaleur à l'extérieur du magasin est étouffante mais n'altère en rien l'humeur égale de Sam qui charge ses achats dans la Chevy et reprend le chemin de la maison.

Il ne reste, en théorie, que deux semaines avant la naissance d'Angie, même si Dean assure que jamais, jamais il ne tiendra le coup jusqu'en septembre. Le cap des trente-sept semaines est passé. Sam croit que Dean espérait voir leur deuxième fille pointer son nez au même moment que Sue; qu'il comptait là-dessus en fait.

Dean est plus que prêt. Il l'est désespérément. Son ventre continue à grossir et le gêne de plus en plus dans ses mouvements. Le bonheur tranquille qui avait caractérisé les premiers jours suivant le rituel de Maria Baker est toujours présent. Paradoxalement, Dean semble libéré d'un poids énorme. Cependant, les symptômes de fin de grossesse et les inconvénients qui viennent avec commencent à l'emporter sur son humeur sereine. Certains jours, Sam a l'impression que Dean grogne et gronde plus qu'il ne parle. Il est compréhensif. Il sait que Dean se contrôle autant qu'il le peut : avoir un invité dans la maison l'empêche probablement de tempêter et de se plaindre à longueur de journée. Il peut difficilement s'occuper de Sumiko ou faire quoi que ce soit demandant le moindre effort physique. La veille, quand Sam lui a demandé comment il allait, il lui a répondu d'aller se faire foutre.

Donc, ça pourrait être pire.

Leur entente avec Bobby fonctionne mieux que ce que Sam pouvait espérer. Leur ami sait être à la fois utile et discret. Ils partagent leur repas, Bobby entretient le terrain à l'extérieur et passe beaucoup de temps avec Sumiko qui répète son nom avec extase à longueur de journée. Parfois, Sam les surprend à discuter entre eux, à voix basse, comme si le vieil homme arrivait mystérieusement à comprendre la pléiade d'expressions faciales de Sue et ses bafouillements confus, comme cette fois, une semaine auparavant, où les deux comparses ont passé près d'une heure à observer une colonie de fourmis faire son chemin dans le jardin. **Bobby** : Regarde celle-là, microbe, elle transporte une feuille deux fois plus grosse qu'elle. **Sue **: (roucoulement intéressé). **Bobby** : C'est une ouvrière : elles le sont toutes. **Sue :** (gazouillement contemplatif). **Bobby :** Ouais, je suis d'accord avec toi : ça craint comme boulot. Et elles ne font que ça.»

Leur ami passe également beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre aménagée au sous-sol, et continue à aider les chasseurs éparpillés sur le territoire. Il a emprunté tous les livres de Sam, s'est installé un ordinateur et un mini-réfrigérateur. Sa présence paraît naturelle, et Sam réalise à quel point il leur manquera lorsqu'ils devront repartir pour l'Angleterre. Parfois, Bobby le surprend par sa délicatesse. Il y a trois jours, Dean arpentait la maison comme un lion en cage, impatient et nerveux, incapable de s'arrêter à quoi que ce soit. Bobby a pris Sam à part et lui a dit d'emmener Dean faire une balade, qu'il commençait à grimper aux murs et que lui, Bobby, serait devenu dingue depuis longtemps s'il était resté confiné à la maison aussi longtemps. «Va lui faire faire un tour dans son bébé adoré, arrête lui acheter quelque chose de frit dans l'huile et tenez-vous la main ou je sais pas trop…»

Bobby avait raison (mais très sincèrement, Sam peut difficilement se souvenir d'une seule fois où Bobby aurait eu tort). Dean a paru rajeunir de dix ans alors que l'Impala rugissait de contentement sur les routes au son –pas trop élevé- d'un album de Metallica.

Bobby boit une bière à l'ombre du porche à l'arrivée de Sam. Il se lève lentement pour venir le rejoindre, ajustant sa casquette pour se protéger du soleil.

-Où est Dean? Demande immédiatement Sam.

-Lui et la p'tite se sont endormis sur le divan en écoutant un vieux Western.

-Tu peux m'aider avec les courses?

Sam ouvre le coffre de l'Impala. Bobby siffle.

-Sérieusement, Sam? J'vais finir par croire que Dean a raison et que tu as tendance à exagérer.

-Je veux juste être prêt.

-Et euh…

Bobby attrape la peluche qui dépasse d'un des sacs. «Ça… ça va t'aider à être prêt? Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'est?»

-Un crabe, coupe Sam en le lui enlevant des mains. Il me semble que c'est évident.

Les deux hommes montent les sacs directement dans la chambre à coucher, et Sam accueille l'air froid de la climatisation impeccable de la maison avec soulagement.

Bobby contemple les choses qui s'empilent dans le coin de la chambre et soupire à nouveau. «Ça ne restera pas comme ça. Ce soir, je fais une pratique générale. » Se défend Sam en collant sa liste avec les autres, sur le mur juste au-dessus du berceau.

Dean l'a terminé la veille, avec l'aide de Bobby. Les lignes sont plus délicates, et le bois d'ébène fait ressortir les symboles de protections gravés qui diffèrent légèrement de ceux du berceau de Sumiko : Bobby a tenu à en ajouter quelques uns de son cru.

Sam caresse le bois lisse et tente d'imaginer un minuscule bébé à l'intérieur. Encore une fois, un merveilleux sentiment d'anticipation l'envahit.

-C'est un beau meuble, commente Bobby. Ton frère pourrait en faire un métier.

-Il est magnifique.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Sam jette un œil à Dean et Sumiko avant de commencer la préparation du repas. Son frère ronfle légèrement, la bouche entrouverte. Malgré la fraîcheur de la maison, une légère couche de sueur recouvre son front et fait boucler ses cheveux. Il est adossé contre l'appuie-bras, une jambe par terre, l'autre étendue devant lui. Sue, dans une petite robe d'été fripée et parsemée de taches de chocolat, est nichée entre les jambes de Dean, sa tête appuyée légèrement sur le ventre de son père. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés, sa bouche barbouillée du même chocolat qui a salit sa robe. Ses lèvres bombées forment une petite moue.

Sam reste longtemps immobile dans l'entrée du salon. À défaut de prendre une photo (ce serait trop risqué. Il ne doit pas y avoir de trace des grossesses de Dean), il se fabrique une image mentale parfaite et détaillée, puis la range soigneusement avec les autres.

**)))(((**

Ce soir-là, Sam va prendre une douche après avoir mis Sue au lit. Il retourne ensuite dans sa chambre et commence à séparer méthodiquement le matériel qui s'empile dans le coin. Il est si concentré sur son travail qu'il n'entend pas Dean entrer –et ce n'est pas peu dire. La démarche de Dean est loin d'être délicate ces jours-ci.

-Ça va comme vous voulez, docteur, se moque-t-il en voyant la boîte de gants stériles que Sam tient à la main.

-Ah ah.

Sam se retourne et observe attentivement son frère. C'est une habitude qu'il a prise, un peu malgré lui, au cours des dernières semaines. Qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Dean, désormais, il est le seul responsable de son bien-être et de sa santé. Il ne veut rien laisser au hasard.

Dean souffre visiblement du manque de sommeil, si on peut se fier aux cernes sous ses yeux, mais semble bien aller, dans les circonstances. Il se tient les jambes légèrement écartées, une main appuyé dans son dos, l'autre sur son ventre.

-On est prêt, dit-il en jetant un œil aux choses qui s'empilent tout autour de Sam. Elle pourrait arriver maintenant.

-Ce serait mieux qu'elle se rende à terme, réplique doucement Sam en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Eh ben, essaie d'expliquer ça à mes vêtements, gronde Dean en relevant avec difficulté le t-shirt qui lui colle à la peau.

Le panneau de maternité de son vieux jeans est tendu au maximum et ne monte pas plus haut que le nombril. «Toutes les coutures vont finir par craquer en même temps, et je vais me ramasser avec des lambeaux de tissus autour des chevilles.» Déclare très sérieusement Dean.

Il se retourne pour pouvoir s'assoir près de Sam. Leur sommier est bas : Dean exécute sa gymnastique habituelle qui donne toujours à Sam l'impression qu'il s'apprête à jouer au limbo. Une fois assis, il se laisse basculer vers l'arrière et soupire dramatiquement, son t-shirt toujours coincé sous ses bras.

-Non, vraiment, Sammy. Maintenant, ce serait bien. Tu m'as regardé? Même mes boxeurs me serrent. Est-ce que j'ai un gros cul? Parce que j'ai bien essayé de me contorsionner pour voir mais c'est impossible. Ça défie les lois de la physique.

-Ton cul est parfait.

Dean lève un sourcil incrédule. «Tu me le dirais vraiment si c'était pas le cas?»

-Non. Je ne suis pas suicidaire.

Sam reçoit un coup sur la cuisse et proteste en ébouriffant les cheveux de Dean qui se redresse lentement sur les coudes.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-On est vraiment prêt?

Sam se frotte la tempe un instant. «Je pense.»

-Tu n'as pas… peur d'avoir à faire toutes ces choses, pour mettre la p'tite au monde?

-Je suis terrorisé, avoue Sam. Toi, tu n'as pas peur de me laisser faire toutes ces choses?

-Non, réplique immédiatement Dean.

-Bon et bien… de toutes façons, Maria a été rassurante, hein?

-Hun-hun.

-Alors…

Sam se lève et frotte nerveusement ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il désigne un espace vide près du lit. «Je… je vais installer ma table de travail là, pour l'accouchement. J'aurai tout à portée de main : la poire à aspiration, le coton absorbant, les piqués jetables, les ciseaux, les clampes, les-

-Okay, murmure Dean, le teint verdâtre. Je ne pense pas que j'ai réellement besoin de tout savoir.

Sam hoche la tête. «Ouais… bon… alors, j'ai décidé d'installer la station pour l'examen du bébé par terre, sur un drap stérile, comme l'a fait Rania… Parce que… si je dois m'occuper de toi et du bébé en même temps je ne veux pas risquer de le voir basculer d'une table, tu sais? Et je préfère ne pas la mettre en contact avec la table de travail pour l'accouchement, avec le sang et les sécrétions et-»

-Sam.

-Mmm… Okay. Alors j'ai une lampe spéciale qui pourra réchauffer Angie à sa naissance : on l'installera au dessus du berceau, et je… j'ai vraiment bien étudié le test d'Agpar et l'examen neurologique alors pour ça je ne pense pas que ça posera problème et bien sûr je ne peux pas lui faire la ponction sanguine pour les tests de Guthrie mais j'ai le collyre antibiotique pour ses yeux et je… Tu sais, il y a l'expulsion du placenta qui m'inquiète un peu parce que la dernière fois toi et moi on s'est rendu compte de rien. On avait Sue dans les bras et on pleurait comme deux idiots mais il sort quasiment tout seul d'après ce que j'ai pu lire et euh…

-SAM!

-Quoi?

-Tu es légèrement hystérique, je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que tu dis et c'est déjà trop d'informations, explique Dean dont les couleurs ne sont toujours pas revenues.

-Je… je voulais juste t'assurer que j'étais prêt, pour chaque étape et-

Dean sourit et tapote le matelas près de lui. Sam, qui a le souffle court et le cœur qui bat trop fort dans sa poitrine, s'assoit et essaie de retrouver un calme qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir perdu.

-Depuis que je te connais –c'est-à-dire toute notre vie, Sam, tu ne lâches pas un sujet tant que tu ne l'as pas creusé de fond en comble. Je ne suis pas inquiet.

-Mmm…

Sam mord l'ongle de son pouce gauche, toujours incertain.

-De toutes façons, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, quand Angie sortira je serai beaucoup trop dans les vapes pour remarquer ce que tu fais.

-Tu te souviens? De la douleur, je veux dire… de la sensation que ça te faisait?

Dean hausse les épaules et baisse les yeux, contemplant son ventre à moitié découvert pensivement. «Pas vraiment. Hé Sam?»

-Quoi?

-J'étais comment… après?

L'inquiétude assombrit les yeux brillants de Dean.

-Après Sumi? Tu veux dire… quand le sortilège s'est emballé?

-Ouais.

-C'était la fièvre, surtout et euh… Tu sais, ton v-

-Hé!

-Le canal utérin était complètement refermé après deux ou trois heures. Rania ne pouvait même plus sentir ton utérus.

-Alors… tout ça va aller plus lentement cette fois?

-C'est l'idée du sortilège de ralentissement.

-Je me demande à quel point…

Sam aussi. Cette idée lui trotte sans cesse dans la tête. Alors il répond une phrase vide. «On verra bien.»

Dean soupire et redresse son dos en réprimant un grognement. Il contemple les boîtes et les sacs, l'air fatigué.

-Je suppose que tu veux que je t'aide à vérifier tes fameuses listes?

-Seulement si tu veux.

-Tant que je peux rester allongé.

Péniblement, Dean retire son jeans trop serré et remonte sur le lit où il empile deux oreillers pour s'y appuyer Sam lui tend les feuilles et poursuit son inventaire, gardant la liste de matériel médical pour lui.

Après dix minutes, entre les biberons et la vitamine k1, Dean s'endort, le menton sur la poitrine, le crayon à la main. Si Sam le contemple avec amour (et peut-être un peu d'adoration), il n'y a pas de témoins présents pour se payer sa tête.

**)))(((**

_23 août_

Il est six heures du matin lorsque Bobby reçoit un téléphone de son contact concernant l'affaire des meurtres de Mardsen House. Ils savent déjà depuis un bon moment qu'une trace d'ADN non identifiée à l'époque est responsable de tout ce qui a mené à l'arrestation de Lucas. Apparemment, un jeune agent zélé du FBI avait décidé de travailler sur l'affaire à ses heures perdues. En repassant l'analyse d'ADN dans la banque nationale, il était tombé sur Lucas Murphy qui, deux ans auparavant, avait fait un don de sang sans savoir qu'on irait plus loin que de simplement sauver la vie de quelqu'un avec son plasma. Les défenseurs de la vie privée en grinceraient des dents.

Agent Zélé était donc retourné à Remington avec la photo de Murphy et au moins trois personnes présentes à l'époque des meurtres se souvenaient de cette homme à la chevelure rousse qui se prétendait journaliste.

Une semaine auparavant, Rania a été libérée sous caution et a immédiatement disparu de la circulation sans laisser de traces. Des amis l'ont aidé à repartir vers le Liban, d'après les rumeurs, où ses parents et sa fille doivent venir la rejoindre aussitôt la poussière retombée.

Le contact de Bobby lui annonce sans préambule qu'après l'heure de promenade accordée aux prisonniers au Centre de Détention de Manchester, l'un d'eux manquera à l'appel.

Lucas devrait pouvoir rejoindre sa femme au Liban.

L'annonce de cette bonne nouvelle laisse une impression douce-amère à Sam et Dean. S'ils sont heureux de constater que leurs amis ont réussi à échapper à la justice, ils pensent à leurs propres tribulations avec le FBI et à la façon dont le métier de chasseur peut tout vous enlever sans rien donner en retour.

Dean est particulièrement sombre après le petit déjeuner. Le ciel est bas et gris, il souffle un vent froid. Il descend se promener sur la plage, assurant à Sam qu'il est «encore capable de marcher sans se faire tenir la main, merde.»

Sam demande à Bobby de garder un œil sur lui et décide d'emmener Sumiko faire l'épicerie. Avec la précipitation des événements depuis le début de l'été, il a parfois l'impression de ne pas accorder à sa fille toute l'attention qu'elle mérite, et il doute que les choses s'améliorent après la naissance d'Angie.

-Tu es beaucoup trop petite pour être une grande sœur, dit-il en installant Sumiko dans la voiture.

-Raoummmm, réplique Sumiko.

Il y a maintenant deux sièges pour bébé à l'arrière de l'Impala. C'est à la fois effrayant et grisant d'imaginer deux petites filles installées là où, bien des années auparavant, il y avait deux petits garçons.

Au supermarché, Sam prend son temps, discutant avec sa fille, profitant de l'absence de Dean pour nommer chacun des aliments qu'il met dans le panier, au grand plaisir de Sue, qui ne répète pas mais applaudit, comme si Sam exécutait une prouesse particulièrement remarquable.

Il songe à l'amener au parc en voyant à quel point elle semble s'amuser, même si elle se met à chantonner «Papa Di papa Di papa Di» quand Sam l'attache dans son siège. Son cellulaire sonne au moment où il s'installe derrière le volant, et Sumiko se met à parler plus fort.

-Dean? Répond-il instinctivement.

-C'est Bobby. Écoute Sam, si tu pouvais te ramener les fesses par ici genre maintenant, ce serait bien.

Sam démarre l'Impala avant de répondre. Ses mains tremblent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bobby?

-Ton frère est enfermé dans les toilettes depuis vingt minutes et il refuse de me dire ce qui se passe ou de me laisser entrer.

-Et merde…

-Il est rentré de sa promenade avec un air bizarre et je…

-J'arrive.

Le voyage jusqu'à la maison paraît interminable, et Sam doit sans cesse se souvenir que Sue est derrière pour ne pas enfoncer la pédale de l'accélérateur. Il s'arrête brusquement dans l'allée avec un crissement de pneus et sort sans se préoccuper de refermer la portière.

Sam croise Bobby qui descend les marches du porche. «Tu peux aller chercher Sue?» Un simple signe de tête lui suffit. Il entre dans la maison et court jusqu'à la salle de bains au fond du corridor.

-Dean?

-Sam? Rétorque ce dernier d'une voix incertaine.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je peux entrer?

-Si tu peux déverrouiller toi-même…

Sam va chercher le trousseau de clef dans la cuisine et revient, toujours au pas de courses.

Dean est assis dans le bain. Il a de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et ses jambes ramenées vers lui. Il claque des dents.

-Sam, je saigne, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Sam peut voir la tache écarlate sur son jean et son boxeur abandonnés tout près. En s'avançant, il constate que l'eau a une teinte très légèrement rosée. Il s'agenouille près de la baignoire et pose une main sur le dos de Dean.

-Hé… Dean… Ce n'est pas anormal, en fin de grossesse. Ça signifie peut-être seulement que le col de l'utérus est irrité et qu'il travaille.

-Peut-être?

-C'est la cause la plus probable. Les taches sur tes vêtements ne sont pas très importantes. Est-ce que tu as saigné plus que ça?

Dean hausse les épaules. «Je sais pas. Je me suis installé dans la baignoire tout de suite après.»

Sam prend une serviette et retire le bouchon. Dean sursaute quand l'eau s'engouffre bruyamment dans le conduit.

-Viens… On va te sécher et on va aller vérifier tout ça dans la chambre. Ton ventre te fait mal?

-Non. Sam?

Dean s'accroche au bras de son frère. «Je… je ne veux pas que Bobby me voit comme ça.»

-Bobby s'occupe de Sue. Allez.

Au moment où Dean se relève, un mince filet de sang mêlé à l'eau coule entre ses cuisses. Il ouvre des yeux immenses et regarde Sam. «Dean, dit ce dernier d'une voix raisonnable. L'eau empêche habituellement le sang de couler. Ce sont seulement quelques gouttes. Viens.»

Sam aide Dean à se sécher et l'enveloppe dans la serviette.

-Je me sens stupide, avoue-t-il en évitant Sam des yeux.

-Pourquoi? Il n'y a pas de raison. Tu es prêt à monter dans la chambre?

-Ouais.

Sam ouvre la porte et voit Bobby au fond du couloir. Il lui fait un signe discret et le vieux chasseur s'efface aussitôt, ce qui n'empêche pas Dean de marcher aussi vite qu'il le peut, le visage rouge de gêne.

Dans la chambre, Sam installe un piqué jetable sur le lit et aide Dean à s'étendre sur le dos. Il le recouvre temporairement d'une couverture, puis ébouriffe ses cheveux nerveusement.

-Tu sais qu'il faut que je vérifie, dit-il.

Dean hoche la tête. «Je crois que j'ai perdu tout mon orgueil quelque part entre le septième mois et maintenant.»

-Dean…

-Allez, Sam, finissons-en.

Sur sa table de travail, Sam prend une paire de gant qu'il enfile. Puis, il étend du lubrifiant sur deux de ses doigts, se répétant intérieurement la marche à suivre pour vérifier le col de l'utérus.

-Dean, est-ce que tu peux…?

Sans mot dire, Dean écarte les jambes et plie les genoux.

-Ça peut être désagréable, avertit Sam en s'installant.

-Avec tes immenses doigts? Où est-ce que tu vas chercher une idée pareille?

Sam introduit ses doigts le plus doucement possible et trouve facilement le col de l'utérus qui semble intact : pas d'inflammation ni d'irrégularité. Il évalue l'ouverture à un centimètre, puis achève rapidement l'examen, conscient de la façon dont Dean se raidit pour contrer la douleur.

Il y a quelques traînées de sang sur ses gants, mais rien d'important. Sam, soulagé, les enlève et les jette dans la corbeille près du lit, soucieux d'épargner leur vue à Dean.

-Tout va bien, dit-il en remontant la couverture sur les jambes de son frère.

Dean desserre finalement les dents et se redresse sur ses coudes.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Okay, ne soit pas surpris, les examens de ce genre provoquent parfois une contraction.

-Wow, merci pour l'avertissement, grogne Dean en se tournant sur le côté, les bras autour de son ventre.

Sam s'assoit près de lui et étire le bras pour frotter son dos. «Tu as un centimètre de fait.»

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que le travail est commencé?

-Non. Souvent, le col travaille de lui-même avant le début de l'accouchement.

La contraction semble terminée. Dean se détend lentement.

-J'aimerais quand même que tu restes un peu couché, suggère Sam prudemment.

-Okay.

-On vérifiera plus tard s'il y a encore des écoulements de sang sur le piqué… Mais Dean, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, hein?

-Quoi?

-C'est un signe précurseur, comme la perte du bouchon muqueux ou la rupture de la poche des eaux.

-Sam, rétorque Dean en relevant un sourcil. J'ai plus de trente-huit semaines, je me sens sur le point d'exploser. _J'espère_ que c'est un signe précurseur.

Sam sourit, se penche en embrasse Dean sur la tempe.

-Et ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter comme ta petite femme fragile, ajoute ce dernier.

-Je sais. Essaie de dormir. Je reviens te voir bientôt.

Sam trouve Bobby dans la cuisine. Il a installé Sumiko par terre entre les sacs d'épicerie et la laisse les vider avec toute la délicatesse qui la caractérise.

-Est-ce que- demande Bobby nerveusement.

-C'était juste un peu de sang, explique Sam qui arrache une banane à Sue juste avant qu'elle ne morde dedans, pelure comprise.

Bobby se tire une chaise et s'assoit. Il retire sa casquette, et essuie la sueur sur son front.

-Sainte-Merde, marmonne-t-il tout bas.

-Quoi?

-Je ne sais pas je… j'ai cru qu'il était peut-être en train de… tu sais…

Bobby fait un geste indistinct et rougit. Il paraît si fortement secoué que Sam prend une bière dans le réfrigérateur et la lui tend sans mot dire.

-Je suis un vieux con, ajoute Bobby après avoir bu une longue gorgée. J'étais piqué devant la porte à me demander si je devais l'enfoncer, et pour te dire la vérité, j'avais pas trop le goût de trouver ton frère enceinte avec un truc qui lui-

-Okay, Bobby, j'ai compris, coupe Sam qui doit s'empêcher de sourire devant les yeux écarquillés de son ami. «Dean non plus n'étais pas très chaud à l'idée, je peux te le garantir.»

-Et maintenant?

-Maintenant… Les saignements légers, c'est un signe précurseur de l'accouchement, mais ça va, le bébé est à terme et-

-Non, rétorque Bobby en regardant Sam comme s'il était particulièrement stupide. Maintenant… tu n'as pas l'intention de retourner faire des courses dans les prochains jours, j'espère? Parce que Sam, je ne pense pas avoir le cœur assez solide pour accoucher ton frère.

Bobby semble sincèrement désolé, et Sam éclate de rire.

-Tu te fous de moi, Sam?

-Non… non. Jamais j'oserais. Mais c'est compris, Bobby. Si on a besoin de quelque chose, tu es de corvée.

-J'accepte avec plaisir.

Bobby dépose sa bière sur la table avec fracas et se penche vers Sumiko qui arrache méthodiquement les branches d'un pied de céleri. «Alors, microbe, tu sais te débrouiller dans une cuisine? Parce que toi et moi, on va faire le dîner pendant que Sam s'occupe de Dean.»

-Bawbi, répond Sue en lui faisant un sourire d'adoration.

**)))(((**

Une heure après le retour de Sam, Dean se réveille de sa sieste. Il n'a pas eu d'autres pertes sanguines, et c'est un miracle qu'il ait réussi à dormir, si on tient compte du fait que son cadet est allé vérifier le piqué à toutes les dix minutes.

Dean paraît encore ébranlé, mais il va bien. Il accepte de descendre manger quelque chose et marmonne des excuses timides à Bobby qui les accepte avec autant de malaise.

La journée passe étrangement. Sam surveille étroitement Dean, à l'affut du moindre signe. Il se rappelle de cette dernière journée précédant la naissance de Sumiko, de la tranquillité silencieuse de Dean, de cet air lointain dans ses yeux, et se demande s'il doit s'attendre à la même chose. Dans ce cas, l'accouchement n'est pas imminent, parce que Dean est nerveux et agité, paraît incapable de rester en place. Même Sumiko, pendue à ses jambes, les bras tendus pour se faire prendre, semble l'irriter, et il ne proteste pas quand Sam la soulève et lui demande de laisser «papa Di» tranquille.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Dean décide d'essayer de dormir encore un peu, mais lorsque Sam monte le voir, vingt minutes plus tard, il le trouve assis sur le bord du lit avec un pyjama nouveau-né dans les mains : c'est Sam qui l'a choisi : il veut que ce soit le premier pyjama porté par Angie. Il est blanc en coton léger, et minuscule : des papillons, également bancs, sont brodés en relief. Sam éprouve une affection particulière pour le vêtement et ne peut même pas s'expliquer pourquoi.

-Tu ne peux pas dormir? Demande-t-il prudemment en s'asseyant près de Dean.

Son frère secoue la tête. «Non. Je ne sais pas. J'suis pas vraiment fatigué.»

-Ça va? Est-ce que…

-Je n'ai pas peur, Sam.

Leur façon mutuelle d'arriver à quasiment lire dans l'esprit de l'autre fait parfois peur.

-Bon.

-Elle est vraiment morte, hein? Demande Dean en froissant le pyjama entre ses mains.

-Isabelle?

-Isabelle… Charlotte… Je veux dire : vous êtes absolument sûrs que l'esprit a été détruit quand Isabelle est morte?

-Oui. Lucas n'a rien laissé au hasard.

Dean a un demi-sourire un peu sinistre.

-Je sais pas… J'étais là et je pensais : et si, finalement, l'esprit de Charlotte pouvait exister indépendamment d'Isabelle et qu'elle était tapie quelque part, pas trop loin, en attendant qu'Angie…

Dean se tait soudainement, horrifié par ses propres paroles. Quand Sam prend son visage et le force à le regarder, il bat rapidement des paupières pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

-Écoute-moi bien, Dean. L'esprit a été détruit. C'est certain. Et d'ailleurs, aucun esprit ne peut entrer ici et tu le sais. Nous sommes en sécurité dans la maison.

Dean secoue doucement la tête. «Non, Sammy. Nous ne sommes en sécurité nulle part.»

-J'ai fait un autre bracelet de cuir anti-possession, répond Sam. Elle l'aura attaché autour de la cheville en permanence.

-Mmm.

La réponse est neutre et Dean semble loin d'être convaincu. Il se dégage de l'emprise de Sam et étend le pyjama près de lui, passant lentement ses doigts sur le tissu. «Je n'arrête pas de me dire que nos fille n'auront pas la même vie que nous, mais est-ce qu'on peut vraiment l'éviter, tu crois? Est-ce qu'on peut les laisser dans l'ignorance alors qu'on a déjà essayé de faire du mal à l'une d'entre elles avant même qu'elle ne soit née?»

-Dean. Tu es inquiet, fatigué et émotif. C'est normal. Arrête de tourner ces idées sombres dans ta tête.

-Arrête de me materner.

-À trente-huit semaines de grossesse? Après avoir failli te perdre? Je crois que j'ai le droit, rétorque Sam fermement.

Il y a probablement quelque chose dans ses yeux, parce que Dean cède. Il hoche la tête, sourit plus sincèrement cette fois. Sam l'aide à s'installer sur le côté, l'oreiller entre ses jambes, et Dean s'endort presque immédiatement pendant que son frère lui masse le dos.

Il ne dort pas longtemps, et même si son humeur paraît s'être légèrement améliorée, il continue d'être agité et intenable le reste de la journée. Le repas du soir est silencieux, à l'exception du babillage de Sumiko, mécontente de voir des brocolis posés sur sa table. Bobby est nerveux et ne cesse de lancer des coups d'œil à Dean à l'ombre de sa casquette. Dean s'agite sur sa chaise sans pouvoir trouver de position confortable, promène sa nourriture dans son assiette plus qu'il ne la mange. Il vomit après le repas, chose qui ne lui est pas arrivée depuis presque un mois.

Ils se couchent tôt. Bobby descend le premier, prétextant une recherche à faire pour un collègue sur une chasse au Chien Noir potentiel. La température grise et maussade semble jouer sur l'humeur de Sumiko, qui baille et pleure pour des riens jusqu'à ce que Sam la mette au lit à dix-huit heures trente.

Dean somnole devant un jeu questionnaire quand Sam lui suggère d'aller se coucher, un peu après vingt heures. Il ne proteste pas.

Sam, qui ne s'est jamais senti aussi réveillé, décide quand même de se mettre au lit avec lui. Dean dort mieux quand son frère est présent et, à la façon dont il se tourne et se retourne dans son lit, il a besoin du calme de Sam.

Étonnamment, Sam sent le sommeil le gagner entre deux changements de position de son frère. Il sombre sans même s'en rendre compte.

**)))(((**

_Sam rêve qu'il chasse. Il poursuit une créature sans nom à travers des marécages humides. Dean est quelque part derrière lui. C'est une nuit sans lune. Sam ne voit rien. Il glisse dans les herbes hautes et s'effondre dans une marre d'eau peu profonde, tombe sur les fesses, pour être exact, et il peut presque entendre le rire moqueur de Dean juste derrière lui…_

Les yeux grand ouverts dans l'obscurité, Sam compte jusqu'à dix, lentement. Et non, il a toujours l'impression d'être dans le marais. Ses fesses sont humides et, bien qu'il n'ait pas fait pipi au lit depuis l'âge de quatre ans (bon, huit, mais c'était une situation particulière : son paire se payait du bon temps avec une femme de chambre dans le lit d'à côté et Sam aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de leur faire savoir qu'il était réveillé) il sent une gêne ancienne lui colorer les joues.

Il s'assoit brusquement dans son lit. C'est ridicule. Il n'a pas…

Il tend la main à l'aveuglette pour allumer la lampe de chevet, puis rabat les draps et la couverture.

La tache humide qui forme un cercle inégal autour des hanches de Dean et qui a suinté jusqu'à Sam ne dégage l'odeur particulière de l'urine. Le liquide est clair et assombrit à peine les draps pâles.

Sam comprend ce qui se passe et son cœur se met à battre rapidement : un mélange d'excitation et de peur. Il est surpris de constater que Dean dort paisiblement, le visage détendu. Il se lève, retire ses sous-vêtements humides et passe un pantalon de pyjama sec. Le cadran numérique indique trois heures trois du matin. Il contourne le lit et s'agenouille près de Dean, lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

Apparemment, son frère, à travers les brumes du sommeil, a eu les mêmes pensées inconscientes, puisqu'il se contente de tapoter le bras de Sam et de murmurer à voix basse, sans ouvrir les yeux. «T'inquiètes pas, Sammy. On va changer les draps avant que p'pa revienne et je lui dirai rien, promis.»

Sam réprime un sourire et secoue Dean plus fermement. Son frère ouvre des yeux ensommeillés et grimace.

-S'm… Qu'est-ce que…

-Dean. Tu viens de crever tes eaux, répond Sam le plus doucement possible.

Dean se redresse avec lenteur, puis baisse les yeux vers ses jambes.

-Oh, dit-il.

-Ouais.

-Je dormais.

-Mmm.

-C'est froid.

-Viens, lève-toi, tu ne dois pas être très confortable.

Dean, ébahit, laisse Sam l'aider à se lever. Une fois debout, il pose une main sur son ventre.

-Tiens c'est bizarre, ça a fait un drôle de…

Il s'interrompt et baisse la tête. Un filet de liquide amniotique coule entre ses cuisses. C'est à ce moment seulement qu'il semble réaliser ce qui est en train de se produire.

-Je… je pense que j'ai perdu les eaux, Sam.

-Oui c'est ce que je viens de dire.

Sam sourit et prend la main de Dean, pressant fort ses doigts entre les siens.

-Ça va? Demande-t-il alors que Dean contemple toujours la tache de plus en plus importante qui s'accumule à ses pieds.

À sa grande surprise, Dean sourit aussi et finit par relever la tête. Ses yeux verts sont calmes lorsqu'il regarde Sam. «Ça va.» dit-il en serrant à son tour la main de son frère.

À SUIVRE…


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour tout le monde,

Donc, pour faire une histoire courte, j'ai du faire le double de mes heures habituelles au travail parce qu'une copine s'est blessée. J'aimerais écrire en dormant, mais je n'y suis pas encore arrivée.

Il faudra donc patienter jusqu'à mercredi pour le nouveau chapitre : mes excuses, c'est vraiment un mauvais timing. Ajoutons à tout ça que ce chapitre est très long, que je veux prendre le temps de bien l'écrire, et voilà.

Honte à moi, mais je crois que dans les derniers mois, celles qui ont suivi mes fics savent que je livre habituellement la marchandise, donc, pas d'inquiétude. C'est un rendez-vous pour mercredi.

Merci de votre coopération et de votre fidélité,

Démone


	25. Chapter 25

_**Notes**__ : Attention, ce chapitre est un peu graphique. Je suis désolée pour la journée de retard, et il faudra attendre cinq jours pour le prochain chapitre. Je vous remercie pour les messages auxquels je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre (c'est toujours complètement fou au travail)_

Chapitre 22

**Comment accoucher son frère en moins de 120 minutes**

_24 août, 3h00 AM_

«Alors… qu'est-ce qu'on fait?» demande Dean d'une voix juste un peu plus aigüe que la normale.

-Comment tu te sens?

-Euh… mouillé?

Sam éclate d'un rire nerveux. «Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as eu des contractions depuis qu'on s'est couché?

-Non. Je ne crois pas… je me sentais juste un peu inconfortable, tu sais?

-Et maintenant?

-Rien. Il y a une lourdeur dans le bas de mon ventre mais sinon…

Sam passe une main dans ses cheveux et essaie de s'éclaircir un peu les esprits. Dean l'observe et attend, la flaque de liquide amniotique entre les jambes, la marque de son drap toujours imprimé sur sa joue gauche. Ses cheveux trop longs qui se dressent dans tous les sens, ses joues roses et la surprise qui lui agrandit les yeux lui donnent un air jeune et innocent qui atteint Sam en plein cœur, dans le bon sens du terme.

-Tu veux prendre une douche? Demande-t-il.

-Ouais. Bonne idée.

Sam n'a que le temps de se retourner avant d'entendre un bruit sourd suivi d'une longue plainte rauque.

-Dean?

Son frère est à genoux près du lit, une main accrochée au matelas, l'autre supportant le poids de son ventre. La peau de son visage est blême, luisante d'une fine couche de sueur qui n'y était pas il y a quelques secondes.

-Dean!

-Et merde, Sam… MERDE! Crie Dean en tentant de rattraper son souffle.

-Quoi? C'est une contraction?

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses? C'est… SAM!

En une enjambée, Sam est près de son frère. Il tombe lourdement sur les genoux et tente de soutenir Dean qui gémit sans retenue, haletant et tremblant. Sam peut voir le liquide amniotique couler sur ses cuisses, comme si la contraction l'expulsait.

Elle paraît durer une éternité. Pendant ces secondes interminables, Sam a le temps de penser à tous ces récits d'accouchements précipités et rapides dont il a fait la lecture et qui commencent presque tous par la perte des eaux soudaine de la mère suivie de contractions violentes et rapprochées.

Dean se détend soudainement, pose la tête sur le matelas et essaie de respirer lentement. Sam pose une main incertaine dans son dos.

-Dean, il faut que je t'examine.

-Okay.

Sam aide son frère à grimper sur le lit. Étendu sur le dos, Dean contemple le plafond en se mordant les lèvres, lève son bassin presque inconsciemment pour laisser Sam glisser des serviettes propres sous ses hanches.

-Ce n'est pas normal, Sam, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. C'est… la contraction, elle a fait mal comme celles de la fin, quand Sumiko est-

Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, Dean se tait soudainement et pâlit davantage, si c'est possible. Sam, qui enfilait nerveusement un gant de latex, le sent se déchirer entre son pouce et ses doigts. Il regarde sa montre. Une minute d'écart entre les deux contractions.

Dean, complètement paniqué, tente de se tourner sur le côté. Un cri guttural déchire le silence. Sam est sur le lit et l'aide à remonter ses jambes contre son ventre tout en massant vigoureusement son dos.

-Ça va, Dean, ça va. Elle est juste un peu pressée d'arriver, tu sais?

Dean ne répond rien. Il attrape à l'aveuglette la main de Sam et la presse si fort qu'il gémit.

Dean essaie d'étouffer un nouveau cri dans l'oreiller. Quelque part, dans un autre plan d'existence, Sumiko se met à pleurer.

Sam se demande s'il rêve encore. Et soudainement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée et Bobby apparaît dans l'embrasure, un fusil à double canon scié pointé dans leur direction.

-Bobby, merde! Crie Sam qui se penche instinctivement sur Dean pour le protéger.

-Je… j'ai cru… j'ai entendu des cris et j'ai pensé…

-Il est en train d'accoucher, rétorque Sam.

Bobby rougit et baisse son arme.

-Sam, sors-le d'ici, gronde Dean qui remonte pudiquement le drap sur son corps.

-Je suis… excusez-moi, murmure Bobby, toujours immobile.

Sam le rejoint près de la porte. «Ça va… c'est juste un peu rapide, dit-il d'une voix qu'il espère rassurante. Tu peux t'occuper de Sue… après avoir rangé ta carabine?»

-Ouais, dit Bobby qui jette un dernier coup d'œil à Dean avant de reculer lentement.

Sam referme la porte.

-Une autre, Sam, il y en a une autre qui arrive je ne peux pas rester coucher ça fait trop mal il faut que…

Dean ouvre des yeux immenses voilés de panique et d'incompréhension. Sam fait rapidement l'inventaire mental des différentes positions suggérées pour le travail et l'accouchement. Il attrape un oreiller et le met sur le plancher, près du lit, puis il aide Dean, déjà à moitié relevé, à s'asseoir. Son frère tremble. La sueur coule maintenant à grosses gouttes le long de son front et de son visage.

-Viens, on va t'installer à genoux les bras croisés sur le matelas et-

-Attends, attends! Dit Dean qui repousse Sam et se penche vers l'avant en gémissant.

La contraction est longue et particulièrement forte. À un moment, Sam voit les yeux de son frère rouler dans leurs orbites et est certains qu'il va perdre conscience. Dean laisse échapper un sanglot, puis a une longue inspiration étranglée.

-Sam aide-moi, dit-il en relevant la tête vers son frère.

-Viens, répond ce dernier le plus doucement possible.

Il installe Dean par terre près du lit, lui fait croiser les bras sur le matelas et lui dit d'y déposer sa tête. Il obéit en claquant des dents.

-Pas normal… marmonne-t-il tandis que Sam le recouvre d'une couverture.

-Tu dois me le dire si tu as envie de pousser.

-Sam ne me laisse pas.

-Je suis juste là, je ne vais nulle part.

Dean soupire et murmure une phrase étouffée entre ses bras, des mots qui ressemblent trop à «j'ai peur» pour que ce soit autre chose. Sam ouvre la bouche pour le rassurer mais une autre contraction arrive et Dean se remet à gémir, le volume au maximum, un poing serré sur les draps, l'autre qui frappe puérilement le matelas. Sam applique une pression constante sur le bas de son dos, essaie de réfléchir, mais les cris de son frère lui font mal, et il pense avec frustration à tout ce qu'il avait préparé, lu, écouté, pratiqué, même, pour se retrouver complètement impuissant devant l'escalade infernale de l'accouchement de Dean.

S'il pouvait seulement vérifier la dilatation du col, mais il n'ose pas. À la façon dont Dean se cramponne au matelas, il ne bougera que si on l'y oblige.

Sam regarde sa montre. Il est trois heures dix minutes.

-Sam je ne vais pas y arriver, murmure Dean quand la contraction s'achève. Ce n'est pas… je ne peux pas…

-Tu es en train de le faire, réplique Sam en se penchant vers lui pour poser ses lèvres dans son cou. Un accouchement express, on ne l'avait pas encore essayé, ça.

-Et on ne l'essaiera plus jamais, répond Dean en tournant la tête pour pouvoir le regarder. Parce que si tu oses encore une seule fois de m'approcher sans condom, Sam, je te jure que…

-Compris.

Sam réprime un sourire et continue de masser le dos de son frère.

-Plus de sexe, poursuit Dean d'une voix légèrement hystérique. Je suis parfaitement capable de passer le reste de ma vie sans sexe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant.

La légèreté du moment semble les apaiser tous les deux. La prochaine contraction arrive trop vite. Cette fois, Dean sanglote sans retenue entre de longues plaintes gutturales et demeure silencieux et tremblant quand le pic de douleur s'atténue.

Les dix minutes suivantes sont effroyables. Sam n'ose pas bouger. Il voit des fluides clairs et du sang couler sur les cuisses de Dean à chaque contraction, se demande si son frère pourra supporter la cadence encore longtemps. Dean semble avoir perdu tout contact avec la réalité et pousse des gémissements d'animal blessés qui crèvent le cœur de Sam à chaque fois.

-Il reste des injections de morphine, suggère-t-il désespérément en prenant la tête de son frère entre ses mains pour être sûr d'avoir son attention. Tu sais, les seringues préparées par Rania pour tes douleurs aux hanches.

Les yeux de Dean roulent un instant dans leurs orbites, puis il tente de diriger son attention vers Sam.

-Pas de drogues.

-Dean, on donne régulièrement de la morphine aux femmes qui accouchent. C'est sans…

-Non.

Le ton est sans appel. Puis, une autre contraction commence et Dean se retire dans son cocon de douleur.

Il est trois heures trente.

«Je ne… halète Dean une fois la contraction terminée… Je n'en peux plus je… Sam, fait quelque chose je t'en prie je n'en peux plus je veux juste que ça s'arrête.»

Sam sent des larmes déborder de ses yeux devant son frère suppliant, ses émotions mises à nues dans ses yeux immenses, comme le petit garçon perdu qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'être, à l'intérieur. Il voudrait aller lui chercher de l'eau, des serviette froides, descendre au rez-de-chaussée et préparer ces coussins de gel chauffant qu'il a achetés juste pour l'occasion, mais rien, rien ne se déroule comme il l'avait prévu, et il ne peut que laisser Dean s'accrocher à lui, lui mentir en lui disant que tout va s'arrêter bientôt, qu'Angie sera avec eux et qu'il oubliera la douleur, même si, sincèrement, il n'a a pas la moindre idée du déroulement à venir.

_Faites que ça s'arrêtes_, supplie Sam intérieurement. _Je ne peux pas le supporter de le voir comme ça._

Il réalise à ce moment que la minute d'écart entre les contractions est passée et que Dean demeure effondré sur le matelas, toujours tremblant, mais les muscles détendus.

C'est un répit. Parfois, lors des accouchements rapides, les contractions viennent groupées. Que la pause dure une seule minute ou dix, Sam en est bêtement reconnaissant. «Je vais mouiller une serviette froide dans la salle de bain» murmure-t-il à l'oreille de Dean. «Je reviens tout de suite.»

Dean tourne la tête vers lui, les paupières lourdes et les yeux vitreux. «Okay» répond-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Évidemment, Sam n'a pas terminé d'imbiber la serviette que Dean crie son nom, la voix pleine de panique.

Le jeune homme retourne dans la chambre en courant, sans prendre la peine de fermer le robinet.

Dean est toujours dans la même position, mais il s'est redressé sur ses bras et regarde Sam. Malgré la peur parfaitement lisible sur son visage, il paraît lucide pour la première fois depuis une demi-heure.

-Sam, il faut que je pousse.

-Quoi?

-Il faut que je pousse, il faut…

Le visage de Dean se tord quand une autre contraction le submerge. C'est au tour de Sam de perdre momentanément contact avec la réalité.

-Attend, attends, ne pousse pas tout de suite je n'ai rien préparé et-

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS? Hurle Dean avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans le matelas.

Sam ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il empile plusieurs oreillers contre le montant du lit, installe de grandes serviettes sur les draps et y ajoute plusieurs piqués jetables. Puis, il jette un œil rapide à sa table de travail. Il sort une bouteille d'eau stérile d'une caisse rangée en dessous, rempli un bassin y jette quelques serviettes.

Il tire de sous le lit le grand drap stérile qu'il a préparé pour accueillir le bébé, l'installe derrière lui et vérifie le contenu de tout ce qu'il avait placé à l'intérieur.

Il a momentanément oublié la présence de Dean et a un hoquet de surprise quand il se retourne et voit son frère grimper sur le lit et se glisser lentement jusqu'à sa place.

-Dean attends-

-La ferme, grogne son frère d'une voix déterminée. Il faut tout faire tout seul, ici.

Il laisse quand même Sam l'aider à s'installer en position semi-assise. Après un instant d'hésitation, Sam tire sur les sous-vêtements humides qu'il lance un peu plus loin et recouvre les jambes de son frère d'une couverture légère.

-Il faut que je regarde, Dean. Tu sens une autre contraction qui vient?

-Je ne sais pas! Crie son frère brusquement. Il y a toujours une autre putain de contraction qui vient!

Sam soupire et enfile un gant qu'il enduit de lubrifiant. De mauvaise grâce, Dean relève les jambes et repousse la couverture.

Sam n'a pas besoin de laisser ses doigts très longtemps pour réaliser que la dilatation est complète et que le col est presque complètement effacé. Il ne sent pas encore la tête du bébé, cependant.

-Enlève tes énormes doigts de là! Crie Dean qui se tortille sous l'intrusion.

Sam retire son gant et le jette dans la corbeille près du lit. Dean l'observe, les yeux féroces, les lèvres pincées. Il semble à deux doigt de lui mettre son poing en plein visage et c'est bien, c'est mieux que le Dean suppliant et vulnérable d'avant.

-Désolé.

-Est-ce que je vais pouvoir pousser, salope?

-Oui.

-Merde, Sam, excuse-moi. Je ne…

-Dean?

-La ferme, susurre Dean entre ses dents.

Sans perdre de temps, Sam grimpe sur le lit et lui remonte les jambes qu'il tient fermement en place.

-Dean, mets tes mains sur tes genoux.

Dean hoche la tête et tente de demeurer en contrôle. Il se met en position et pousse une première fois, le menton sur la poitrine, parfaitement silencieux. Après dix secondes, il expire brutalement et retombe sur les oreillers.

-C'est bien… C'était parfait. Tu peux pousser encore si la contraction n'est pas finie.

Dean ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Le visage rouge, les cheveux aussi mouillés que s'il venait de sortir de la douche, il s'accroche à ses genoux et pousse longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes se mettent à trembler. Il gémit et s'arrête, à bout de souffle.

-Sam j'ai soif.

Sans perdre de temps, Sam verse de l'eau stérile dans un verre (il avait pensé à tout. Sauf à un accouchement qui durerait moins d'une heure) et aide Dean à boire, lentement malgré sa frustration. Puis, il mouille une serviette et lui éponge doucement le visage. Même si l'eau n'est pas froide, Dean soupire d'aise et semble se détendre un moment.

-Hé, tu arrêtes de me reluquer l'entre-jambe, dit-il à Sam qui examine attentivement le conduit utérin.

Sam rougit et relève la tête, mais il voit que Dean a un demi-sourire flottant sur ses lèvres irritées à force d'avoir été mordues.

-En tant que ton obstétricien, j'ai parfaitement le droit.

-Sam?

-Mmm?

-Tu réalises que, même s'il n'était pas arrivé cet horrible truc à Lucas et Rania, on ne se serait jamais rendus chez elle à temps?

-C'est le karma. Tu aurais accouché dans la voiture.

Dean veut répliquer quelque chose, mais une autre contraction le submerge, et il se prépare à une nouvelle poussée. Sam l'encourage et regarde à nouveau l'ouverture du canal qui s'est passablement élargie. Il ne voit toujours rien. Après la contraction, il nettoie les cuisses de Dean et lui frotte doucement mais fermement le ventre, pour stimuler la descente du bébé.

Dean est beaucoup plus calme maintenant qu'il participe activement à la naissance. Il pousse silencieusement pendant près de quarante-cinq minutes, avec des contractions plus espacées mais aussi plus longues.

Il est quatre heures vingt et il commence à pleuvoir. De grosses gouttes s'écrasent bruyamment contre les vitres. Dean achève une poussée en grognant, puis s'effondre contre les oreillers, laissant ses jambes tomber sur le côté.

-Tu es sûr… que tu ne vois pas la tête? Demande-t-il faiblement.

-Pas encore, dit Sam sur un ton d'excuse.

Dean grelotte. Sam recouvre ses jambes et recommence à masser son ventre. La fatigue de son frère commence à se faire sentir. Les muscles de ses jambes ont des spasmes involontaires. Il peine à retrouver son souffle.

-Est-ce que… Une autre Sam, il y en a une autre... Tu penses que je peux sauter un tour?

Dean n'attend pas de réponse. Il résiste contre la contraction en respirant bruyamment, les narines dilatées, les mains agrippées aux draps.

-Mer-de, grince-t-il. Ça pousse tout seul, Sam!

-C'est ton corps qui travaille de concert avec-

-LA FERME!

Dean se redresse brusquement et ne prend même pas la peine d'attraper ses genoux. Sam doit retenir ses jambes avant de recevoir un coup de pied involontaire au visage. Les grognements de Dean lui rappellent trop bien les dernières contractions qui ont permis l'expulsion de Sue. Aussitôt que la poussée est terminée, il enfile un gant et examine de nouveau le passage utérin de Dean.

Il rencontre un obstacle solide à moins de deux centimètres pendant que Dean sort sa plus belle collection de jurons en lui ordonnant de s'enlever de là IMMÉDIATEMENT, SAM!

-Je sens sa tête, Dean! S'exclame Sam en souriant comme un idiot.

-…de putain de merde si tu me touches encore avec tes doigts de… Quoi?

-Sa tête, elle est juste là, je la sens. Une autre poussée et…

-Quoi?

Dean est assis presque droit, ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête, son t-shirt humide collant à sa peau. Il a l'air d'un hibou ahuri et Sam repousse une de ses jambes pour s'approcher et l'embrasser spontanément sur la joue.

-Sa tête, Dean. Elle arrive, elle arrive vraiment maintenant. Je suis tellement fier de toi tellement-

-Plus tard la guimauve, Sam, parce qu'elle veut sortir maintenant…

Le corps de Dean se tend brusquement. Cette fois, il s'accroche à ses genoux pendant que Sam reprend sa place entre ses jambes. Dean pousse quelques secondes, et Sam voit avec ébahissement une petite portion de tête ronde recouverte de sécrétions, de sang et de… cheveux? pousser contre les parois de l'ouverture.

-Non, je ne peux pas elle est trop grosse, murmure Dean alors que la tête du bébé rebrousse chemin.

-Elle n'est pas trop grosse, Dean.

-Ça fait mal, Sam… Sors-là de là, gémit son frère en frappant sa tête contre les oreillers qui le soutiennent.

-Je peux t'aider… Je peux t'aider mais je ne peux pas le faire sans toi. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer…

-Tu te rends compte du nombre de conneries qui peuvent sortir de ta bouche? Rétorque Dean avec emportement.

Sam ne répond rien et enfile un autre gant. La tête couronne alors que Dean pousse malgré lui en grognant du plus profond de ses poumons.

-Allez, Dean, encore un peu.

Dean pousse plus fort. Il crie, maintenant. De petites taches plus sombres sur ses joues indiquent que des veinules y ont éclaté.

Comme il l'a appris, Sam dégage doucement la peau autour de la tête en y glissant un doigt.

Il est en train de mettre sa fille au monde. Réellement.

-Dean, tu y es presque…

Le corps de Dean se met à trembler, et soudainement, la tête d'Angie est libérée. Dean s'effondre en sanglotant. Sam tremble lui aussi en contemplant le visage mauve bleuté aux traits froncés.

-Elle a des cheveux, dit Sam, la voix tremblante, en caressant l'épi sombre gluant de sang. Elle a plein de cheveux.

Angie grimace, comme si elle voulait à pleurer alors qu'elle ne respire pas encore.

-Pousse, Dean, murmure Sam d'une voix incertaine en voyant le ventre de son frère se tendre à nouveau.

Dean essaie d'attraper ses genoux mais en est incapable. Il laisse ses jambes choir de chaque côté de lui, lève les bras pour s'agripper aux barreaux du montant de lit et arque son corps si fort que son bassin se soulève du matelas. Il ne pousse pas longtemps. Les épaules du bébé glissent sans effort, ses bras jaillissent littéralement du canal utérin, à la façon dont un polichinelle surgit d'une boîte à surprise. Dean hurle brièvement, puis lâche prise et retombe lourdement sur le lit.

Sam tient la tête de sa fille dans une main. De l'autre, il soutient son dos et tire tout doucement. Les jambes viennent. Le cordon ombilical est plus mince que celui de Sumiko, mais Sam a lu que leur taille et leur aspect varient considérablement. Il est entortillé mollement autour de la jambe droite du bébé. Sam le déroule et soulève Angie dans ses bras. Le nourrisson se tortille légèrement, prêt à prendre sa première vraie bouffée d'oxygène.

-Dean! Dean, regarde!

Dean se redresse légèrement sur ses coudes et ses yeux s'ouvrent de stupeur, comme s'il réalisait soudainement qu'il venait bel et bien de mettre un bébé au monde.

Angie ouvre la bouche bien grande et pousse un hurlement minuscule, ses poings fermés s'agitant dans le vide, son front barré de plusieurs plis. Dean éclate de rire, et Sam s'empresse de poser leur fille sur son ventre. Elle continue de pleurer faiblement pendant que Dean la recouvre d'une main protectrice et regarde Sam sans cesser de rire.

-Elle a l'air de très mauvaise humeur, dit-il en caressant le petit nez plissé.

-On dirait un boxeur, ajoute Sam qui a pris la poire à aspiration et plusieurs serviettes sur la table.

Il se glisse près de Dean et libère le nez et la gorge d'Angelia des sécrétions qui l'embarrassent. Elle pleure plus fort. C'est un son magnifique. Sam ne perd pas de temps et se met à la frotter vigoureusement avec une serviette. Sa peau encore marbrée de mauve devient rose. Ses cheveux noirs se dressent de façon comique sur sa tête.

Dean se penche et l'embrasse.

-Elle a une de ces paires de poumons, dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

-Elle est parfaite… parfaite, Dean.

Sam regarde sa montre. Il est quatre heures quarante-huit du matin, le 24 août. Au loin, le tonnerre gronde. Angelia Helen Campbell Winchester vient de faire une entrée fracassante dans ce monde.

Dean compte minutieusement ses doigts et ses orteils en la pressant fort contre lui. Sam clampe le cordon ombilical et le coupe. Il regrette de ne pas pouvoir s'attarder à contempler Angie, mais il a plusieurs choses à faire et ne peut pas se permettre d'être déconcentré. Pas maintenant. Il aspire une nouvelle fois les sécrétions des conduits respiratoires du bébé et observe attentivement ses lèvres, ses ongles et sa peau, pour s'assurer qu'elle s'oxygène bien. Elle pleure toujours, les yeux fermés, l'air bougon, son petit menton tout tremblant.

Sam allume la lampe chauffante au-dessus du berceau et prend une épaisse couverture en polar. Quand il s'approche de Dean pour prendre le bébé, son frère proteste vigoureusement.

-Laisse-la moi juste une minute, Sammy, dit-il en lui faisant une imitation presque parfaite de son regard de chien battu.

-Dean, il faut que je pratique le rituel de ralentissement maintenant, rétorque Sam sur un ton sans appel.

Angie est légère et chaude entre ses mains. On oublie si vite, pense Sam en l'emmitouflant habilement dans la couverture, à quel point les bébés naissent minuscules et vulnérables. Sumiko, sa toute petite fille, lui semble soudainement immense, et il se demande où est-ce que la dernière année est passée.

Angelia se calme presque immédiatement une fois au chaud. Sam la dépose dans son berceau en s'attardant une dernière seconde, puis ouvre la porte de la chambre toute grande et crie à Bobby de lui monter un bassin d'eau chaude.

Il prend ensuite le pot d'herbes sur la table, la formule Hoodoo, une nouvelle paire de gants et des serviettes sèches. Dean a le visage tourné vers le berceau, complètement indifférent à ce que Sam peut fabriquer entre ses jambes.

Le jeune homme a mis les gants et empoigné doucement mais fermement le cordon ombilical qui a cessé de battre.

-Dean, pousse un peu, il faut que le placenta soit expulsé.

Dean se prépare visiblement à accoucher une deuxième fois, mais après deux secondes, le placenta sort sans effort. Sam l'enroule dans les serviettes souillées et fait un premier nettoyage sommaire des cuisses et du périnée de son frère. Puis, il remonte le drap, repousse le t-shirt de Dean et procède à l'inscription des symboles en répétant la formule, concentré, comme il se doit, sur l'intention qu'il veut lui donner. Quand il en arrive au front, Dean grimace et a un haut-le-cœur.

-C'est dégueulasse.

-C'est pour ton bien, rétorque Sam après avoir répété la formule une dernière fois.

-Il faut laisser ça la combien de temps?

-Ton corps est censé l'absorber.

-Charmant.

Dean se tortille et essaie de s'installer plus confortablement. Un coup discret à la porte le fait sursauter.

-C'est Bobby.

-Armé? Demande Dean, sarcastique.

-D'un bassin d'eau seulement. J'espère…

Sam va ouvrir la porte. Bobby se tient à l'écart, l'air emprunté, ses mains calleuses agrippées au bassin comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Elle est née, elle va bien, déclare Sam en souriant fièrement.

-Déjà? Ce n'est pas un peu rapide?

-Très.

-Alors c'est pour ça que ton frère hurlait comme un cochon qu'on égorge.

-J'ai entendu, crie Dean depuis la chambre.

-Plus sérieusement, ajoute Bobby à voix basse, Dean va bien?

-Oui, je pense. Où est Sue?

-Elle dort. J'ai descendu son parc dans ma chambre. Pour ne pas qu'elle entende…

Bobby fait un geste vague et tend le bassin à Sam.

-Merci, Bobby. Pour tout.

-Ne me refaites plus jamais ça, gronde le vieil homme en se retournant.

**)))(((**

_24 août, 08h00 AM_

La journée est sombre et froide, mais c'est sans importance. Sam boit un café, appuyé contre la fenêtre de la cuisine, fatigué, mais aussi plein de ce sentiment d'accomplissement qu'il a ressenti si peu de fois au cours de sa vie. Les chasses, même réussies, laissaient une impression différente, la sensation d'être souillé par le mal, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Bababann, grogne Sumiko autour de sa banane.

-Tu vas finir par te transformer en singe, rétorque Bobby qui boit un café irlandais –pour célébrer, a-t-il rétorqué en voyant Sam hausser les sourcils.

-Je vais voir en haut, dit Sam en embrassant le front Sumiko au passage.

Il monte lentement les marches, la fatigue rendant tous les muscles de son corps douloureux.

L'examen d'Angelia s'est bien déroulé, autant qu'il puisse en juger avec son inexpérience. Il lui a donné un neuf sur le test d'Agpar. Elle possède tous les bons réflexes neurologiques propres aux nouveau-né et n'a jusqu'à présent démontré aucune difficulté respiratoire ou tonique. Elle pèse trois kilos et mesure 48 centimètres. _Définitivement ta fille à toi_, a rétorqué Dean d'une voix traînante.

Après l'examen, Sam a nettoyé sa fille et lui a enfilé le pyjama blanc qu'il lui avait réservé. Épuisée par la naissance, elle s'est endormie aussitôt emmaillotée dans ses langes, ses sourcils toujours froncés, ses cheveux dressés en houppe sur sa tête.

Sam a pu s'occuper de Dean, l'installer confortablement et vérifier que le sortilège de ralentissement fonctionnait bien. Il a constaté que son frère avait une très légère fièvre et que le conduit utérin ne s'était pas encore modifié. Même son ventre, qui avait presque instantanément repris sa forme après la naissance de Sumiko, demeure légèrement gonflé.

Dean a bu beaucoup d'eau, a pris des comprimés pour la fièvre et s'est endormi en regardant Sam donner son premier biberon à Angie qui a bu la moitié d'une once goulument, démontrant que son réflexe de succion était également intact. Ensuite, seulement, quand il a été certain que son frère et sa fille dormaient tous les deux, Sam est descendu rejoindre Bobby et Sumiko dans la cuisine.

Il a peine à croire à la vitesse à laquelle se sont déroulés les événements. Peine à croire qu'Angie va bien, que Dean va bien, qu'une nouvelle tuile ne leur est pas tombé sur la tête au dernier moment.

Sam pousse lentement la porte de la chambre. Dean ne dort pas. Il est tourné sur le côté et regarde Angelia dans son berceau. Le bébé s'agite un peu et laisse échapper de petits couinements si particuliers aux enfants.

La lumière un peu terne du dehors éclaire le visage aux joues roses de Dean. Ses cheveux se dressent sur sa tête, comme ceux d'Angie. Ses yeux verts paraissent plus pâles que d'habitude. Sam lui promet intérieurement de ne jamais cesser de l'aimer, le couvre de compliments qu'il ne pourra jamais dire.

-Tout va bien? Finit-il par demander, la gorge serrée.

Dean hoche la tête et s'appuie sur un coude pour mieux regarder Sam.

-Elle dort tranquillement.

-Je parlais de toi.

-C'est… ça va. Je me sens juste… un peu fatigué et inconfortable.

-Dean…

-Sam, tu as été vraiment super cette nuit.

-Vraiment «super»? C'est le meilleur qualificatif qui te vient à l'esprit? J'ai assuré comme si j'avais accouché des hommes ensorcelés toute ma vie.

Dean rigole, puis le regarde sérieusement, droit dans les yeux. «Je t'aime.»

-Moi aussi. Tu te sens prêt pour la petite tornade qui attend en bas?

-C'est quand tu veux.

Sam aide Dean à se redresser sur ses oreillers, installe un coussin sous son bras et y dépose le petit paquet tiède et compacte que forme Angelia. Elle laisse échapper un minuscule cri, puis son visage se détend sans perdre cet air renfrogné et grognon.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Sumiko proteste et crie alors que Bobby tente de laver les traces de son déjeuner visibles partout sur son visage. Quand elle aperçoit Sam, elle tend désespérément les bras vers lui, en attente d'être sauvée de l'horrible serviette tiède.

-Viens, ma puce. On va aller voir ta sœur.

Prononcer ce mot ainsi, à voix haute, est une sensation merveilleuse et rend la présence d'Angie encore plus vraie.

-C'est un bébé, il faut parler tout bas, murmure Sam en transportant sa fille dans l'escalier.

Sumiko l'inonde de salive en produisant un «sschsch» particulièrement intense. Dans la chambre, il la pose par terre et la laisse trottiner lentement jusqu'au lit. Elle s'immobilise soudainement, incline la tête sur le côté et observe Dean intensément.

-Bobo papa Di, murmure-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Non, papa va bien, répond Dean en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu deviens une vraie reine du drame, comme ton papa Sam, Koko. Allez, viens voir ta sœur.

Dean lui fait un sourire engageant, et Sue grimpe sur le lit avec l'aide de Sam.

-Doucement, dit-il en la retenant par la taille alors qu'elle marche à quatre pattes vers Dean.

-Sue, du calme. Regarde, papa a un bébé dans les bras, tu vois?

Dean s'incline de façon à ce que le visage d'Angie soit visible pour Sumiko qui s'immobilise une deuxième fois et contemple sa sœur, médusée.

Puis, elle tend une main hésitante. Sam se tient assis près d'elle, prêt à intervenir, mais Sue semble prendre peur au dernier moment, et la retire comme si elle s'était brûlée.

-É bébé, chuchote-t-elle en regardant Dean, puis Sam.

-Oui, c'est un bébé ma grande, dit Dean en lui caressant les cheveux de sa main libre. C'est ta petite sœur.

-É béébééé, répète Sumiko qui saute légèrement sur le lit.

Elle secoue la tête et se met à bondir maladroitement sur ses fesses en riant, comme si l'apparition soudaine d'un bébé dans la maison était la meilleure blague du monde.

-BÉBÉ! Crie-t-elle plus fort en pointant Angie du doigt.

-On se calme, ma puce. Je crois qu'on a tous compris que c'était un bébé.

Sam prend Sumiko dans ses bras et s'assoit près de Dean. Leur fille aînée se tortille un peu, pour la forme, puis semble s'apercevoir du calme qui règne dans la chambre et prend une voix minuscule pour chuchoter du mieux qu'elle le peut.

-Sssch bébé dodo.

-Oui, c'est bien, Sue, dit Sam en caressant doucement le front d'Angie.

Dean sourit toujours, mais il peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Sam pose Sumiko par terre, se penche et embrasse longuement son frère sur la bouche. Ses lèvres sont sèches, et il aurait besoin de se brosser les dents, mais le baiser est long, doux et agréable. Quand Sam y met fin, Dean baille ostensiblement.

-C'est tout l'effet que je te fais? Blague Sam en prenant délicatement Angie dans ses bras.

-Hé, où est-ce que tu vas?

-Je te laisse te reposer… Et il est temps qu'Angelia rencontre son oncle Bobby, non?

-Bawbi, acquiesce Sumiko qui commencer à courir jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

-Me laisse pas dormir trop longtemps, marmonne Dean d'une voix épaisse.

-Mmm.

Quand Sam referme la porte derrière lui, Dean a déjà fermé les yeux. Il se penche et attrape Sumiko de son bras libre.

Il se sent heureux et accompli, si plein d'amour et d'affection pour ses deux filles qu'il a l'impression de sentir littéralement son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine.

Puis, Sumiko tend la main et teste la résistance des cheveux soyeux d'Angie. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, le bébé ouvre d'immenses yeux bleu sombre; son menton tremble et elle se met à pleurer vigoureusement.

Sue demeure interdite dans les bras de Sam qui la réprime doucement mais fermement. Le chagrin de sa sœur l'impressionne tant qu'elle se met elle aussi à pleurer en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son père.

Sam soupire et se précipite dans les escaliers avant que le concert de sanglots n'attire l'attention de Dean.

Le joyeux chaos qu'annonce cette première rencontre entre ses filles ne lui fait pas peur. Sam se sent complet, pour la première fois depuis…

Pour la première fois depuis toujours, réalise-t-il.

À SUIVRE…


	26. Chapter 26

_**Notes**__ : Bonjour à toutes et merci à mes fidèles «revieweuses» auxquelles je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. Cette histoire s'achève –ceci est d'ailleurs l'avant-dernier chapitre- et je prends tout mon temps libre disponible pour la terminer, malgré la cadence un peu infernale de ma vie ces temps-ci. J'ai remarqué, en allant vérifier que le chapitre précédent était bien arrivé sur Fanfiction, que j'avais laissé plusieurs fautes et erreurs de frappe dans ma précipitation à le terminer à temps. Je m'en excuse et je compte le rééditer sous peu._

_Bonne lecture!_

DB

Chapitre 23

**Les hormones de Dean**

_Cape Elizabeth, 27 août_

Dean résiste trois jours avant de craquer, mais Sam sait que seule la présence de Bobby l'a empêché de le faire avant. Debout sur le perron avec Sumiko dans les bras, il fait un dernier signe de la main à leur ami qui part directement pour l'Idaho s'occuper d'un cas potentiel de possession multiple.

Bobby n'est pas fait pour l'inaction, mais Sam le soupçonne surtout de ne pas vouloir s'incruster dans leur intimité familiale maintenant qu'Angie est née. Lui-même se sent partagé quant à son départ : les responsabilités qui pèsent sur ses épaules lui semblent énormes : s'occuper d'un nouveau-né, d'une enfant d'un an et de son frère qui se relève péniblement de ses couches suffisent à effrayer le chasseur téméraire qu'il est.

D'un autre côté, Dean ne parlera pas de ce qui le ronge tant qu'ils ne seront pas seuls.

La voiture de Bobby disparaît au bout de l'allée sous un soleil timide un peu après huit heures du matin, le 27 août. Sam sent dans la poche de son jeans le renflement de l'enveloppe que son ami lui a donné. Encore de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Sam ne sait pas où Bobby a trouvé un tel montant. Ce dernier n'a pas voulu lui répondre. Un cadeau, pour la naissance d'Angie, a-t-il dit.

Sam n'a même pas songé à refuser. Il ne peut pas trouver de travail maintenant et leurs dernières réserves commencent à s'épuiser. Ils planifient d'attendre un mois avant de retourner en Angleterre, pour laisser à Angie le temps de grandir un peu. Il faut vivre d'ici là, et il est hors de question qu'ils se retrouvent aussi fauchés à leur arrivée là-bas que la première fois.

Sam installe Sumiko dans son parc pour qu'elle laisse Dean en paix pendant qu'il termine de donner le biberon à Angie. La maison est un véritable champ de bataille. La télé est ouverte sur un marathon de Twilight Zone –la série originale, et tout semble sinistre soudainement.

Dean est allongé sur le divan, le dos appuyé contre un des accoudoirs. Il est pâle et cerné. Il y a dans ses yeux une absence qui fait mal à regarder.

Angie aspire l'air de son biberon vide et agite ses pattes dans sa couverture emmêlée.

-Dean. Elle a fini, indique Sam au bout d'un moment.

Dean le regarde un instant sans comprendre, puis retire la tétine de la bouche d'Angelia et la dresse contre lui pour lui faire faire son rot. Angie enfouit son visage dans son cou en se pelotonnant contre lui. Ses cheveux noirs hirsutes font contraste avec la peau blanche de son père.

Sumiko, assise dans son parc, agite sa pieuvre d'un air songeur, observant Dean à travers les mailles du filet blanc. L'état d'esprit de leur fille aînée est, comme toujours, en diapason avec celle de son père.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sam a soudainement envie de pleurer. Le manque de sommeil probablement.

-Je vais préparer le déjeuner, annonce-t-il.

Dean hoche lentement la tête.

-Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

-Mmm…

Sam soupire et va dans la cuisine, prépare une omelette rapide en faisant un peu de rangement.

Le rituel de ralentissement, s'il a aidé le corps de Dean à mieux gérer les effets de la fin du sortilège, semble posséder aussi ses inconvénients. La fièvre de Dean est toujours présente, et l'ouverture de son périnée n'est pas tout à fait refermée, même s'il ne reste plus grand' chose. Les muscles de son ventre sont relâchés, mais la peau recommence à se tendre. La quantité d'énergie nécessaire à cette métamorphose doit épuiser son frère, déjà aux prises avec la chute brutale des hormones de grossesse.

Dean a dormi presque continuellement les vingt-quatre premières heures, et soudainement, cette absence, ou cette triste présence s'est mise à hanter son regard. Sam se souvient des premiers jours suivant la naissance de Sumiko, mais les choses étaient différentes. Dean éprouvait surtout de la frustration à ne pas pouvoir s'occuper de sa fille et s'était rapidement remis par la suite, même si Sam le sentait plus fragile émotionnellement.

Cette fois, c'est différent. Dean était débout le lendemain de l'accouchement, prêt à aider Sam et à s'occuper d'Angie et de Sumiko. Il n'a pas pu faire plus que de nourrir Angie, tremblant et incertain sur ses jambes, trop fatigué même pour circuler longtemps seul dans la maison. Sam lui a dit et répété qu'il en faisait déjà beaucoup, pour quelqu'un qui vient d'accoucher et qui de plus est en train de subir une métamorphose, mais il n'est pas sûr que cet état des choses soit la véritable cause de la tristesse et la mélancolie qui émanent de son frère.

L'omelette terminée, Sam fait du café et retourne dans le salon. Debout dans son parc, Sumiko semble fascinée par la voix dramatique de l'annonceur de Twilight Zone. Dean regarde l'écran sans le voir. Angie dort dans ses bras.

-C'est prêt, annonce Sam en prenant le bébé à Dean sans même recevoir un regard de son frère.

Il dépose sa fille dans le berceau de Sumiko, qu'ils ont descendu dans le salon pour ne pas avoir à monter à l'étage trop souvent pour rien. Angie a un petit grognement satisfait mais elle n'ouvre pas les yeux. Pour autant que Sam puisse en juger, après seulement trois jours d'existence, sa cadette est un bébé extrêmement calme. Les premières fois, il a fallu la réveiller pour lui donner son lait. Maintenant, elle se contente de quelques plaintes, ou d'un sanglot unique. Quand elle ne dort pas, elle ouvre parfois ses yeux immenses et sombres et regarde autour d'elle. Dans ces moments-là, elle paraît plus âgée qu'elle ne l'est réellement.

«Tu étais pareil» s'est contenté de dire Dean quand Sam a abordé le sujet.

Son frère assure aussi qu'Angelia lui ressemble, même si Sam a de la difficulté à reconnaître ses traits sur le visage si jeune de sa fille. L'enflure causée par l'accouchement a passablement diminuée, et là où Sumiko était tout en angles pointus, Angie a une physionomie plus ronde, de la forme de sa tête jusqu'à la courbe délicate de ses oreilles et l'ovale minuscule de sa bouche rose. Elle garde un air sérieux, passablement atténué par ses cheveux hirsute doux comme de la laine au toucher.

Sam ferme le téléviseur et prend Sue dans ses bras.

-Dean? Viens, j'ai fait du café.

Dean soupire mais se lève péniblement. Son pantalon de pyjama pend tristement sur ses hanches. Il porte un t-shirt d'avant sa grossesse, qui accentue sa minceur. Sam se demande combien de calories par jour son corps doit brûler pour gérer la métamorphose.

Sa démarche est lente mais déjà plus assurée que la veille. Dans la cuisine, il s'assoit et attend que Sam le serve. Sumiko, affamée et impatiente, crie son nom entrecoupés de «mam-mam» et de vagues syllabes qui désignent probablement sa pléiade d'aliments favoris. Dean ne la regarde pas une seule fois. Il frotte sa barbe de trois jours et attend patiemment que Sam le serve.

Il délaisse l'omelette et les fruits pour le café. Sam installe Sumiko et s'assoit à son tour.

-Alors? Demande-t-il quand Dean a bu la moitié de sa tasse.

-Quoi?

-Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe maintenant que Bobby est parti?

Dean regarde Sam droit dans les yeux cette fois. Les siens sont sombres et injectés de sang. Il pince les lèvres, et Sam est certain de se faire rabrouer, mais son frère le surprend.

-Je… je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, finit par dire Dean. Je ne sais pas, Sam.

-Est-ce que… comment tu te sens, physiquement, je veux dire?

-Mieux. Je crois que j'ai encore un peu de fièvre et tu sais… ce n'est pas… il y a toujours cette sensation de brûlure, mais je me sens mieux.

-Alors?

Dean prend sa fourchette et pique l'omelette avec méfiance, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle prenne vie soudainement.

-Dean?

-Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste déjeuner, Sam? Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise et j'ai vraiment du mal à me concentrer.

La voix de Dean est presque suppliante.

-Okay, murmure Sam. Okay… mais je suis là, tu sais.

-Je sais.

Dean mange, uniquement pour faire plaisir à Sam et pour éviter de se faire expliquer encore une fois l'importance de bien se nourrir pour fournir à son corps l'énergie dont il a besoin pour se rétablir.

-Tu devrais aller prendre une douche et ensuite sortir dans le jardin, dit Sam un peu plus tard en débarrassant la table. Il fait soleil, et tu es blanc comme un drap.

-Sam… je n'ai pas besoin que tu prennes soin de moi.

Et pourtant, Dean fait exactement ce que son cadet lui a suggéré. Un peu après dix heures, Sam le trouve endormi dans la chaise longue, à l'ombre du saule tordu près de la remise. Il retourne à l'intérieur avec Sumiko malgré ses protestations, pour laisser son frère se reposer.

**)))(((**

La journée passe dans une tornade de pleurs, de changements de couche et de tâches ménagères.

Le prochain boire d'Angie est prévu pour vingt-trois heures. Après avoir baigné ses deux filles, couché Sumiko et fait trois lessives pendant que Dean berçait le bébé, Sam n'a pas le courage d'attendre. À neuf heures, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Angie qui dort dans son berceau près de leur lit, il se glisse entre les draps frais et soupire de contentement. Dean dort depuis quelques minutes. Il grogne, marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se tourne de façon à être blotti étroitement contre Sam. Surpris, ce dernier entoure son frère toujours fiévreux de ses bras. Dean initie rarement la position des cuillers, ou quoi que ce soit s'en rapprochant. Sam est, après tout, la femme de leur couple. Selon Dean, tout au moins.

Sam s'attend à demeurer éveillé malgré sa fatigue, prêt à se lever au moindre grincement de leur fille, la tête trop pleine de questions, de réflexions et de vagues inquiétudes. Cependant, il s'endort presque instantanément, bercé par la chaleur de son frère.

Il se réveille brusquement, assis dans son lit, rempli d'un sentiment qui se rapproche de la panique. Dans la clarté bleue de la lune, il voit le berceau vide. Le lit est froid, sans Dean blotti contre lui.

Sam se lève. Il est onze heures trente. Il calme les battements précipités de son cœur. Dean a probablement entendu Angie et est descendu au salon lui donner son biberon.

Il a raison. Dans la cuisine, une marmite pleine d'eau chaude refroidit sur le feu. Il marche sans bruit jusqu'au salon. Dean s'est peut-être déjà rendormi, Angie dans les bras.

Il entend les bruits, d'abord : une série de hoquets étouffés et d'inspirations précipités. La télévision est ouverte et projette sa lumière mouvante sur Dean et Angie, installés dans le fauteuil à bascule.

Le biberon vide est déposé sur la table à café, près d'une boîte de lingette et d'une couche souillée refermée par les attaches autocollantes.

Dean est penché sur le bébé, les épaules secouées de spasmes, et répète les mêmes mots encore et encore. «Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, mon amour. Désolé…»

Angelia dort, indifférente aux sanglots de son père.

-Dean… murmure Sam d'une voix à peine audible.

Son frère sursaute et lève la tête. Il renifle, essuie ses yeux et son nez sur la manche de son kangourou et tente de sourire. «Hé. Je… j'étais réveillé et je me suis dit que je pouvais la nourrir. Je me sentais assez bien pour…»

Dean s'interrompt et ravale un sanglot. Sans rien dire, Sam s'approche, prend Angelia et la dépose dans le berceau. Angie a un soupir de satisfaction, tète un instant dans le vide, puis se rendort.

Sam s'assoit par terre près du fauteuil et pose ses mains sur les cuisses de Dean qui détourne la tête et essuie ses yeux.

-Tu es désolé, Dean? Demande-t-il doucement.

Dean hausse les épaules. Les larmes ont collé ensemble ses longs cils noirs qui paraissent encore plus longs.

-Parle-moi.

-Pour dire quoi? Grogne Dean avec dérision. Que je suis un foutu braillard qui ne sait même pas pourquoi il pleure?

-Tu te rappelles quand Rania avait parlé du baby blues-

-La ferme avec tes conneries psycho pop, Sam. J'suis pas d'humeur.

-Ce ne sont pas des conneries, Dean. C'est physiologique, pas psychologique. Tes hormones ont fait une chute brutale.

-Ouais, c'est ça, rétorque Dean en souriant de façon cynique, détournant la tête du regard insistant de Sam.

-Écoute, si tu veux continuer à te complaire dans ton malheur, Dean, vas-y, dit Sam avec frustration. Parce que ces neufs derniers mois, j'ai vraiment essayé de rendre les choses plus facile pour toi et-

Sam se redresse sur ses jambes, prêt à retourner se coucher. Il n'est pas en colère contre Dean, pas vraiment. Il manque seulement d'énergie pour aider son frère malgré lui.

-Sam, reste, dit Dean en lui attrapant le poignet. Reste. S'il te plaît. Excuse-moi.

Sam se rassoit lentement. Dean baisse la tête et pose une main sur son ventre presque plat.

-Je me sens tellement vide, en dedans, murmure-t-il timidement.

-Oh. Ce n'est pas… tu n'as pas ressenti la même chose, après la naissance de Sue?

-Ouais, mais c'était loin d'être aussi… intense. Tu sais, cette connexion que j'avais avec Angie je… même si on avait atténué les effets, je la sentais avec moi, tout le temps. Je ne pense pas que je m'en rendais vraiment compte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte. Et maintenant… Je croyais… j'espérais qu'il resterait quelque chose, après tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la grossesse, et ses pouvoirs et-

-Quoi? Tu pensais que les rideaux allaient s'enflammer si on la faisait attendre trop longtemps pour sa bouteille? Blague Sam doucement.

Ce n'est pas comme si l'idée –non pas les rideaux enflammés spécifiquement- ne lui était pas passé par la tête. Il est ridiculement fier de tirer un sourire à Dean –aussi léger soit-il.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui reste, Sammy? Demande-t-il plus sérieusement. Elle… elle est trop calme, elle… Qu'est qui se passe dans sa tête, tu crois? Est-ce qu'elle se souvient de… est-ce qu'elle pense comme un bébé ou…?

-Premièrement, tu as dit que j'étais pareil… Et je suis presque certain d'avoir été un bébé qui pensait comme un bébé.

-J'ai dit ça pour me rassurer.

-Je ne sais pas, Dean, mais je doute qu'elle soit différente à ce point. C'était… elle était à l'intérieur de toi. Tu étais son vaisseau, d'une certaine façon.

-Mais on ne peut pas en être certains, insiste Dean. Je n'ai plus de connexion avec elle et je ne peux pas savoir. Ça va finir par me rendre fou.

-Tu te rappelles de ce que Maria a dit? Le message d'Angie?

-Qu'elle n'aurait pas conscience de tout ce qui s'est passé une fois venue au monde.

Dean s'agite sur son fauteuil et se mord les lèvres. Il n'est pas encore convaincu. Sam se rapproche et caresse doucement sa cuisse. «Dean, elle a trois jours et elle est… parfaite. Elle ne pleure pas beaucoup, mais certains nouveau-nés sont comme ça, surtout les deux premières semaines.»

-Sue-

-Sue et Angie sont différentes. C'est normal. Je ne peux pas te garantir que les pouvoirs d'Angelia se sont endormis avec sa naissance, ni combien de temps durera cet état des choses si c'est ce qui s'est passé, mais c'est un bébé. Un bébé très jeune. Elle n'est pas triste. Elle n'est pas anormale. Elle est magnifique et tu l'as portée pendant neuf mois et c'est un mélange de toi et moi. Un autre miracle. Nous avons deux petits miracles avec nous, grâce à toi, et il faut arriver à en profiter sans arrière-pensée.

-Tout paraît tellement simple quand tu dis ça comme ça… et un peu mélo, aussi.

Sam sourit. «C'est toi qui t'excuse au bébé en pleurant au beau milieu de la nuit.»

Il reçoit une tape derrière la tête et pince la cuisse de Dean en échange. Un silence confortable s'installe entre eux, quelques minutes. Dean promène ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et s'il le pouvait, Sam ronronnerait.

-Hé… Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excusais, au juste? Demande-t-il tout bas.

-Parce que je suis un con, parce qu'elle a dû subir tout ça… tout ce qui m'est arrivé et parce que maintenant elle est là et que je ne suis même pas capable d'en profiter.

Sam se relève sur ses genoux et prend le menton de Dean entre ses doigts.

-Oui, tu es un con, si tu t'excuses pour des choses qui ne font aucun sens.

Dean hausse les épaules, l'air de dire : _tu me connais, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher_, puis il se penche et embrasse Sam longuement sur la bouche.

Le simple contact allume en Sam un feu qu'il gardait soigneusement éteint depuis quelques semaines. Il se redresse et s'assoit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, empoigne le visage de Dean à deux mains et lui rend le baiser, sans compromis, enfouissant sa langue dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il ait gouté, recouvert chaque surface de sa propre salive.

Dean lui répond plus doucement, presque hésitant, et quand Sam tente de soulever l'élastique de son boxeur il l'arrête et met fin au baiser, même si un début d'érection est parfaitement visible sous le tissu et que sa respiration s'est accélérée.

-Quoi? Demande Sam presque impatiemment.

-Sam… je ne suis pas encore redevenu… mon ventre est…

-La ferme, Dean. J'en ai besoin. S'il te plaît j'en ai tellement besoin…

Dean repousse doucement Sam jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne le message et se retrouve étendu sur le dos, par terre, les poils doux de la moquette lui chatouillant le cou. Dean s'étend près de lui en souriant et presse sa main contre son érection. Sam frissonne et se cabre. Quand les doigts de son frère se faufilent dans ses sous-vêtements et manipulent habilement son gland chaud et gonflé, il a peur de jouir immédiatement, peur de toute la force de son désir qui brise ses chaînes et déferle en lui, rugissant depuis ses veines jusque dans ses tympans.

Dean s'amuse avec son gland et la fente de son urètre jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse récolter quelques gouttes de liquide pré éjaculatoire Il en enduit son sexe et se met à le branler rapidement, enfouit sa tête dans son cou et suce doucement la peau, à l'endroit exact qui rend toujours Sam à moitié fou de plaisir et…

À travers les vapeurs de l'extase qui brouillent se pensées, Sam réalise ce que Dean essaie de faire. Dean, mal à l'aise dans son corps imparfait, toujours aussi insécure, Dean tente de faire plaisir à Sam, de l'amener à l'orgasme en essayant de se faire oublier au passage.

-Dean, halète Sam en mettant sa main sur celle de son frère pour arrêter son mouvement frénétique.

-Mmm? Demande Dean en suçant la peau tendre du cou de Sam avec deux fois plus d'ardeur.

-Dean, c'est toi aussi, dit Sam plus fermement. Je ne veux pas y arriver tout seul. Je te veux, toi.

Dean soupire et s'effondre sur le dos. Sam pointe l'évidence de son érection qui tend ses boxeurs. «Tu en as envie toi aussi.»

-Je ne veux pas. Je ne suis pas prêt à…

-Je sais. Seigneur, je peux comprendre… Tu as accouché il y a trois jours. Laisse-moi juste… il y a moyen de…

Sam enjambe Dean et s'appuie sur ses bras pour ne pas lui faire porter son poids. Il ne tente pas de le déshabiller, ni même de glisser sa main à l'intérieur de ses sous-vêtements. Il aligne ses hanches sur les siennes et s'y frotte une fois, sentant la chaleur et la dureté du sexe de son frère sous le coton usé. Dean tente de protester, mais il ne peut que laisser échapper un gémissement plein du même désir urgent que Sam.

Ce dernier sourit, se penche et embrasse le bout du nez de Dean, sachant à quel point ce geste énerve son frère.

-Tu es fatigué, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque. Fais juste… profiter du moment.

Sam frotte son pénis contre celui de Dean, encore, et encore, de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus fort. Il baisse la tête et attrape un mamelon à travers le t-shirt de son frère, le mordille lentement avant de commencer à le sucer.

Dean donne des coups de bassin maintenant. Ses mains caressent le dos de Sam, puis descendent jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il serre fort entre ses doigts puissants. Sam gémit autour du téton pointé et enflé de son frère, pousse plus fort jusqu'à ce que la pression entre leurs deux sexe atteigne cette ligne mince entre le plaisir et la douleur.

-Sam… répète Dean encore et encore, comme une litanie.

Il respire superficiellement, ses jambes tremblent malgré le fait que Sam fournisse la majorité de l'effort. Ses mains baissent les sous-vêtements de Sam et l'un de ses doigts appuie doucement sur son anus, tout autour, sans chercher à le pénétrer, jouant avec le muscle serré comme la bouche de Sam joue avec son mamelon.

Une décharge électrique qui se propage dans tout son corps arrache un cri essoufflé à Sam. «Dean j'y suis presque, annonce-t-il» en bougeant plus vite.

Et ces quelques mots suffisent à amener Dean au-delà du point de rupture. Il se cambre brusquement et s'immobilise, grimaçant, extatique, et son pénis lourd pulse contre celui de Sam, son sperme rend son boxeur humide et collant, l'odeur de sa semence envahit la pièce et il gémit longuement en enfonçant son doigt dans l'anus de Sam.

Sam crie à nouveau et sent une chaleur intense s'étendre dans son bas-ventre et se propager jusqu'à ses testicules avant de gonfler dans son pénis et de jaillir de son sexe en longs cordons tièdes.

-Et merde, tu avais raison, souffle Dean en repoussant mollement Sam.

-Quoi? Marmonne Sam, surfant encore sur la vague de son plaisir.

-J'en avais envie.

-Je sais.

-Quand… quand j'irai mieux, je vais te renverser sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et te pénétrer si fort que tu prendras des jours à t'en remettre.

Le pénis de Sam tressaille faiblement, mais vaillamment, pour approuver l'idée.

**)))(((**

_29 août_

«Seigneur Dieu, Angie. Ça ne peut pas être normal.»

Sam jette un coup d'œil à Dean qui change la couche du bébé sur la table de la cuisine, convertie en table à langer temporaire par l'ajout d'un piqué de plastique.

-Tu as vu ça? Demande-t-il à Sam en grimaçant, la couche ouverte dans la main, pendant qu'Angie grogne et agite ses minuscules jambes.

-Dean ce n'est pas très hygiénique, réplique Sam en se tournant vers Sumiko pour lui donner un autre morceau de pain grillé.

Sumiko secoue la tête et plisse le nez.

-Tu as coupé l'appétit de la p'tite, accuse Sam. Et le mien aussi, du même coup.

-On est trois maintenant, rétorque Dean qui referme la couche et la glisse dans un sac de plastique qu'il ferme soigneusement. Puis, il le lance à bout de bras.

Le sac atterrit dans le couloir avec un bruit que Sam refuse de qualifier.

-Dean!

-Sam!

-Tu as quoi, cinq ans d'âge mental?

Comme pour confirmer l'insulte, Dean tire la langue, puis reporte son attention sur Angie qu'il rhabille et emmaillote avec des gestes rapides et sûrs. Leur fille est éveillée et calme, ses yeux ronds lui donne un air surpris comique accentué par la façon dont sa houppe de cheveux s'incline sur le côté gauche, plus raide que jamais.

-BÉÉBÉÉ! Hurle Sumiko en tapant sur sa table.

Prononcer ce mot en hurlant semble la seule façon, pour Sue, de saluer sa sœur.

Dean cale Angelia au creux de son bras et s'assoit à la table, l'air fatigué mais détendu, en avalant d'une traite le fond tiède de sa tasse de café. Depuis leur discussion au milieu de la nuit, il semble gérer ses émotions plus facilement. La disparition complète de son conduit utérin et de sa fièvre ne doivent pas non plus nuire à son humeur de plus en plus paisible et égale.

-Regarde-toi, dit-il en appuyant doucement sur le nez d'Angelia. À quoi tu penses, beauté?

-BÉBÉ! Répète Sumiko en offrant à sa sœur un morceau de pain mâché et humide.

-Un peu plus tard, ma puce, dit Sam en posant une demi-banane sur la tablette de Sumiko.

Oubliant l'odeur encore présente de la couche d'Angie, Sumiko se pâme sur son aliment préféré et l'empoigne à deux mains en souriant comme une maniaque.

La sonnette de la porte retentit.

-Il n'est même pas huit heures, murmure Sam en se levant, ses instincts de chasseur prenant le dessus.

-Du calme, réplique Dean. Ce sont les papiers d'Angie, je te parie. Norton devait les envoyer par courrier recommandé.

-Mmm…

Sam n'est pas convaincu, et il tâte son canif dans la poche arrière de son jeans en allant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Dean a raison, pourtant. Sam signe le reçu tendu par le livreur de _Fed Ex_ et prend l'enveloppe épaisse entre ses mains. Il est soulagé. Les papiers officiels confirmeront légalement la naissance –l'existence- d'Angelia et leur permettront de l'amener chez un médecin pour qu'elle soit examinée pour la première fois par un professionnel. Non pas qu'il doute de l'état de santé de sa fille cadette, mais Sam n'a pas pu pratiquer tous les examens standards suivant la naissance d'un bébé, et il a besoin d'être rassuré.

-Tu l'ouvres? Demande Dean d'une voix incertaine quand Sam réapparait dans la cuisine avec l'enveloppe.

Il tapote doucement les fesses d'Angie dont les yeux se ferment malgré elle. Elle a, jusqu'à présent, refusé la suce, et sa petite bouche tête paresseusement dans le vide.

Le certificat et l'acte de naissances sont standards, semblable à ceux de Sumiko. Cette fois, l'endroit désigné de la naissance d'Angelia est l'hôpital pour enfants de Boston. Sam vérifie attentivement les autres détails. Sur l'acte de naissance de Sumiko, Dean est désigné comme le père biologique et Sam comme le père adoptif, la mère étant inconnue –une procédure normale dans le cas d'une mère porteuse, semble-t-il.

Sam fronce les sourcils en s'attardant au paragraphe.

-Merde, Dean, il y a une erreur sur les papiers.

-Quoi?

-Ils ont inversé les noms. Je suis désigné comme le père biologique d'Angie, et toi comme le père adoptif.

Dean adopte un air sincèrement surpris. «Euh… Sam, ce n'est pas une erreur. C'est moi qui ai donné les renseignements à Bobby, pour Norton.»

Sam s'assoit lentement, avec l'impression qu'une centaine de papillons ont élu domicile au creux de son ventre.

-Mais… Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que je serais le père biologique des deux filles?

-Parce que…

-Parce que je les ai portées? Écoute, Sammy, si notre petit mensonge élaboré tient la route -pour le reste de notre existence, je veux dire- les filles vont quand même poser des questions.

-Et?

Dean lève les yeux au ciel et secoue lentement la tête. «Ce serait injuste, pour toi. Je ne sais pas si tout ça va faire une différence pour Sue et Angie, mais tu mérites d'être officiellement le père biologique de l'une d'elles. Je veux dire… ce n'est pas ce qu'un véritable couple gai ferait, s'il devait faire appel à une mère porteuse?

Sam ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sort. Voir son nom écrit près du terme _père biologique, _malgré que ce soit littéralement le cas, le bouleverse tant qu'il sent ses jambes devenir cotonneuses et s'assoit précipitamment avant de se retrouver par terre.

-Sammy? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande Dean qui paraît toujours aussi surpris de la réaction de son frère.

-Je… j'sais pas, avoue Sam en frottant vigoureusement son visage, partagé entre le rire et les larmes.

-Bobo papa Sssa, déclare Sue, la bouche pleine.

-Non, ton père n'a pas de bobo, répond Dean avec exaspération. Il fait juste réagir de façon exagérée, comme si je lui faisais une faveur.

-Dean, merci.

-Mais pourquoi! Je ne les ai pas faites tout seul.

-Je sais. C'est juste…

-Okay, Samantha, dit Dean en se levant. Tu brailleras dans mes bras plus tard. La maison est dégueulasse, il faut que je me lave, le frigo est vide et Koko n'a plus de vêtements propres.

Dean quitte la cuisine d'une démarche assurée, laissant Sam seul avec sa fille aînée qui l'observe attentivement, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Elle finit par lui offrir le bout de sa banane, un geste d'une incroyable générosité pour elle. Sam sourit à travers ses larmes –tiens, il pleure- et accepte pour une fois l'offrande de sa fille.

Il laisse ses émotions le submerger, et se demande comment Dean réagira à la surprise qu'il est en train de lui préparer.

À SUIVRE…


	27. Chapter 27

_Notes : Et bien, voici le dernier chapitre de Diane Chasseresse. Merci, un immense merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de suivre cette petite histoire délirante que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Merci de m'avoir soutenu dans un moment de ma vie plus difficile. Ça m'a beaucoup touché que des personnes, habitant pour la plupart de l'autre côté de l'océan, et ne m'ayant jamais rencontré, m'aient apporté autant de réconfort. Bon, comme dirait Dean _: «no chick flick moment_.» J'ai encore des trucs à vous dire, mais ça ira après l'épilogue, compris dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à toutes._

_DB_

Chapitre 24

**La fin du sortilège**

_Cape Elizabeth, 5 septembre_

Dean pose le panier plein de linge sale près de l'entrée du salon et va prendre Angie dans sa balançoire. Elle grogne et se tortille, prend une profonde inspiration et commence à pleurer tout doucement.

«Hé, ce n'est pas parce que ta sœur passe son temps à crier que tu n'as pas le droit de te faire entendre aussi, ma belle, dit il en dégageant les petites mains serrées en poing prisonnières des manches de pyjama trop grandes.»

Dean s'assoit dans le fauteuil à bascule et emmaillote sa fille plus étroitement. Il est neuf heures trente du matin : elle a terminé son biberon depuis quarante-cinq minutes et ne dort pas encore. Les signes de fatigue d'Angie sont discrets et subtils, comme tout ce qui la concerne. La plupart du temps, elle se contente de quelques bruits, se tortille pour signifier son inconfort ou sa faim, ou alors son besoin d'être doucement amenée vers le sommeil, comme maintenant.

À deux semaines, Angelia demeure un bébé extrêmement calme. Le pédiatre qu'ils ont consulté trois jours auparavant leur a assuré qu'elle était en parfaite santé. «Il ne faut pas confondre son calme avec ce qui pourrait ressembler à un problème de santé, mentale ou physique, ou alors un retard de développement. C'est son tempérament. Elle a de bons réflexes, paraît très éveillée et alerte. Elle n'a pas deux semaines, monsieur Campbell. Laissez-lui le temps de faire sa place dans votre famille» a déclaré le médecin après que Dean, tout rougissant, ait osé lui faire part de ses inquiétudes.

Évidemment, le pédiatre n'a jamais eu d'autres petits patients vaisseaux potentiels et porteurs de sang de démon pour comparer, mais personne n'est parfait.

Dean tente encore une fois d'offrir une suce à Angie qui grimace et repousse la tétine de silicone avec sa langue. Elle baille, arque son dos et pousse un petit cri, croisement entre un gémissement et un sanglot.

-Tu es fatiguée, lui déclare sérieusement Dean en caressant son front de son pouce rugueux. Tu veux que je te chante quelque chose? Autant en profiter pendant qu'on est tout seuls, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Dean entame _Angie_, des _Rolling Stones_, d'une voix basse et rauque. Les yeux de sa fille s'écarquillent un moment et elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Puis, elle tourne la tête jusqu'à ce que son visage soit enfoui dans le creux du coude de Dean et fait ce drôle de bruit de succion signifiant qu'elle est tout près de succomber au sommeil. Son souffle chaud effleure la peau de Dean qui soupire de satisfaction et termine la chanson en murmurant.

Il continue de bercer Angie bien après qu'elle se soit endormie. Les moments comme celui-là sont rares : la maison est silencieuse et il peut se permettre de consacrer toute son attention au bébé. L'arrivée de leur deuxième fille est si différente de celle de Sumiko. Dean se souvient que Sam et lui avaient modelé leur horaire sur celui du bébé, dormant lorsqu'elle dormait, mangeant à des heures irrégulières, semblant vivre à l'extérieur du monde réel, pris dans le cocon confortable aux dimensions inconnues de leur transformation de couple à parents.

Avec Angelia, ils n'ont d'autre choix que d'intégrer le bébé à leur vie de famille. Qu'elle passe une partie de la nuit éveillée, ou qu'elle prenne son lait pendant les heures de repas ne change rien à la routine de Sumiko. Les changements sont moins bouleversants, mais Dean regrette parfois de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son bébé, comme si elle ne recevait pas toute l'attention qu'elle méritait. Elle est si calme. C'est comme si elle désirait se faire oublier dans un coin, comme si elle comprenait que Sam et Dean doivent consacrer une partie de leur temps à sa sœur.

-Tu es magnifique, murmure Dean en rapprochant son visage de celui d'Angelia. Ne laisse pas ta sœur t'en imposer. Je suis un grand frère, je sais de quoi je parle.

Angie fait la moue et soupire. Ses yeux se déplacent sous ses paupières fermées. Les jours qui passent rendent ses traits plus précis. Elle a la forme des yeux de Sam, sa bouche également, et parfois, selon l'expression qu'elle arbore, elle lui rappelle John, peut-être en partie à cause de la couleur sombre de ses cheveux. De toute façon, Sam tient davantage de leur père et Dean de Mary. C'est juste, d'une certaine façon, qu'on puisse deviner les traits de Sam sur le visage rond d'Angelia. Sumiko, en dépit de ses fossettes et de la couleur de ses yeux, est une copie presque conforme de Dean.

La maison est dans un désordre terrible. Ils ont pris du retard sur la lessive et le terrain a besoin d'être entretenu, mais Dean a trop vu et vécu pour se préoccuper de ces futilités. D'ailleurs, qu'y a-t-il de plus normal que le joyeux bordel qui caractérise une maison pleine d'enfants. Le désordre est rassurant, de par sa normalité.

Dean décide de coucher Angie dans leur chambre, à l'étage. Sam et Sumiko seront bientôt de retour et il préfère que le bébé ne soit pas dérangé. D'ailleurs, il a l'intention de ranger un peu, pour faire bonne impression devant leur invitée.

Parce que Sam, censé être parti faire des courses avec Sumiko, est en ce moment même à l'aéroport de Portland en train d'accueillir Clover venue tout droit d'Angleterre.

C'est censé être une surprise, mais Dean a été chasseur trop longtemps pour ne pas avoir suivi la piste d'indices laissés par Sam, que ce soit par l'échange mystérieux de courriels (faciles à consulter, si on peut deviner le mot de passe de Sam) ou de conversations téléphoniques presque inaudibles aux heures les plus inopportunes, Dean a vite deviné ce que son frère préparait. Le fait qu'il ait vendu un livre de runes au collectionneur de Bobby, probablement pour payer le billet d'avion, a aussi été un indice concluant.

Dean ne sait pas encore s'il va jouer la surprise ou afficher une pancarte sur la porte d'entrée souhaitant la bienvenue à Clover, juste pour faire enrager Sam.

D'ailleurs, il sait exactement pourquoi son frère a décidé de faire venir Clover. Sam s'inquiète pour lui –à chaque fois qu'il y pense, il lève les yeux au ciel, c'est presque devenu un réflexe- et pour tout le travail qui les attend avant leur départ en Angleterre.

Dean va bien, mais allez convaincre Sam. Il ne peut pas affirmer qu'il est en forme, mais de jour en jour, il se sent un peu plus lui-même. Lorsqu'il aura repris du poids, il compte se remettre en forme. Chaque chose en son temps. Sa priorité demeure ses filles. Il sait que Sam préférait qu'il se repose davantage, mais en vérité, son frère en a plein les bras.

L'invitation faite à Clover lui semble une excellente idée. Il n'ira pas jusqu'à avouer que la jeune fille lui manque, mais elle lui manque.

L'heure suivante passe trop vite. Quand il entend le vrombissement du moteur de l'Impala, le salon et la cuisine sont à peu près acceptables. Entre temps, Angelia s'est réveillée, et Dean l'a installé dans le porte-bébé kangourou pour pouvoir continuer à travailler. Elle est un poids rassurant et chaud contre lui, l'observe de ses yeux presque noirs pendant qu'il range et nettoie.

Il fait suffisamment chaud dehors pour qu'il puisse sortir sur le perron avec le bébé. Sam est debout près de l'Impala, l'air tout fier de lui, mais un seul regard de Dean et son visage se défait d'une façon comique. Dean sourit moqueusement et hausse les épaules, communiquant silencieusement avec lui.

C'est Clover qui extirpe Sumiko de son siège. Elle se redresse et salue Dean timidement. Sumiko la regarde avec adoration. Il semble que leur gardienne n'ait eu aucune difficulté à apprivoiser Sue malgré une absence de plus de neuf mois.

-Hé, monsieur Campbell! Dit Clover en s'approchant.

Sam la suit avec les valises.

Dean s'approche en souriant plus largement. La présence de Clover, c'est la promesse de leur retour à une vie plus normale, chez eux à Clifton, où ils sont simplement Sam Winchester et Dean Campbell, parents de deux petites filles.

**)))(((**

_6 septembre_

La pleine lune est immense dans le ciel sans nuages, et les vagues caressent la plage en lents mouvements apaisants. Le feu allumé par Sam commence à s'élever devant eux, dégageant une chaleur bienvenue. Les soirées commencent à être fraîches.

Ils ont choisi le coin le plus éloigné de la maison, une espèce de petite enclave protégée par des rochers. Clover sait qu'ils ont fait un feu, mais Dean doute qu'elle aperçoive même les flammes depuis la maison.

Il est un peu plus de vingt-et-une heures. Dean, installé confortablement sur une couverture, observe Sam préparer les éléments du rituel.

-Elle doit penser qu'on est en train de baiser sauvagement, dit-il en exposant ses mains à la chaleur.

-C'est toujours possible, répond Sam sur le même ton. Après.

-Ouais ben, ça dépendra des effets.

-C'est supposé n'avoir aucun effet.

-Mmm…

Sam termine de mélanger la poudre et la dépose près de lui. Il observe Dean un instant, très sérieux.

-Quoi?

-Donc, tu es sûr que tu es content, pour Clover?

Dean soupire avec exaspération. «Oui, combien de fois est-ce qu'il faudra que je le dise pour que tu me crois? D'ailleurs, si je n'avais pas été d'accord, j'aurais pu te le dire, étant donné que j'avais deviné ton plan.»

-C'est parce qu'il faut toujours que tu mettes ton nez partout, réplique Sam en faisant la moue.

-De toutes façons, c'est bien. On en a plein les bras, avec le déménagement qui s'en vient et moi qui me remet d'une mystérieuse maladie…

Sam rougit brusquement à la lueur des flammes.

-Elle te l'a dit.

-Elle m'a demandé si j'allais mieux, et quand elle m'a vu transporter une boîte de livres elle me l'a enlevé des mains et m'a dit que tu avais dit que je devais me reposer.

-Dean…

-Ça va. J'ai conscience qu'il fallait expliquer ma… mon état actuel, mais Sam?

Dean hésite un instant. C'est le premier moment que Sam et lui passent ensemble depuis la naissance d'Angie, et il ne veut pas verser dans le sentimental.

-Quoi?

-Est-ce que… je me sens bien, tu sais. Est-ce que j'ai l'air bien?

Sam reporte son attention sur le livre de sortilèges. La rougeur de ses joues ne s'est toujours pas dissipée.

-Tu as l'air bien, finit-il par dire en tournant une page, apparemment au hasard.

-Mais?

-Écoute, Dean. Cette fois, je veux vraiment que tu prennes le temps de te remettre. Tu parais assez en forme, même si tu es très mince et un peu trop pâle à mon goût, mais soyons honnêtes un instant : au cours des vingt derniers mois, tu as subi un sortilège et traversé deux grossesses, en plus d'avoir été kidnappé et torturé, et tu as fait deux voyages outre-mer, sans compter que tu te sois occupé de moi quand j'ai fait cette connerie avec Jenny Greenteeth.

-Et? Je suis encore ta fleur fragile, c'est ça? Demande Dean avec exaspération.

-C'est ça, rétorque Sam en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Dean, tu venais à peine de te remettre complètement, côté physique et mental, quand tu es tombé enceinte une deuxième fois.

-Quand tu m'as foutu enceinte, je te rappelle, réplique Dean sèchement.

-Tu ne t'es pas plaint quand c'est arrivé.

-Bon.

Dean étouffe un début de colère et choisit la patience, une vertu qu'il a passablement développée depuis la naissance de Sumiko.

-Bien. Tu veux que je fasse attention à moi.

-Oui.

-Je vais faire attention à moi.

Vaguement mal à l'aise, c'est au tour de Dean de baisser les yeux. Il trace un Cercle de Salomon dans le sable près de lui en écoutant les vagues et les craquements du feu.

-Ce n'est pas la raison principale pour laquelle j'ai demandé à Clover de venir, dit Sam d'une voix plus légère.

-Non?

-Non. Tu sais, après la naissance d'Angie je me suis mis à faire des cauchemars…

Dean sent une main froide enserrer son cœur. Il relève brusquement la tête, les bras hérissés de chair de poule, les poings serrés.

-Quel genre de cauchemars?

Il s'aperçoit à ce moment que Sam tente de réprimer un sourire. «Je suis dans un avion au-dessus de l'océan avec un bébé de quatre semaine, une enfant de quinze mois hyperactive et un frère de trente-quatre ans en pleine crise de panique. Pendant dix heures… C'est horrible, Dean.» déclare son frère d'une voix dramatique.

-'T'faire foutre, espèce de connard format géant.

-Non mais… Tu crois que ce sera facile pour moi de vous gérer tous les trois dans l'avion? Clover était une nécessité.

Dean montre le doigt d'honneur à Sam qui éclate de rire, puis referme le livre.

-Tu es prêt?

-Han-han.

-Tu es sûr?

Il n'arrive pas à croire que Sam lui pose cette question. Sérieusement.

-Si je suis sûr? Tu as perdu la tête, Sam? Ce n'est visiblement pas toi qui a accouché, deux fois, sans péridurale.

-C'est vrai. C'est juste… Et si on regrettait plus tard?

Dean lève les bras au ciel.

-Et bien tu te trouveras une sorcière pour t'ensorceler de travers et tu te retrouveras avec un ventre énorme et les nausées et ce… cette chose entre les jambes… Tu te cacheras pendant des mois, tu auras le corps rempli d'horribles hormones qui te font brailler comme une petite fille et tu souffriras le martyr en accouchant sans la moindre once de dignité. Ça te va?

Sam sourit malgré lui. «Allons-y alors.»

Dean enlève son t-shirt et s'étend sur le dos, sur la couverture. Sam, avec cette expression concentrée qu'il arbore chaque fois qu'il accomplit une tâche importante, se penche sur lui et répand la poudre grise uniformément sur son ventre plat. Il reprend son livre, ouvert à la page de l'incantation, puis fait une pause et rapproche son visage de celui de Dean.

-Quoi? Demande ce dernier, se sentant mis à nu par le regard intense de son frère.

-Est-ce que tu regrettes?

-Non, répond Dean immédiatement.

-Je t'aime.

Pour faire bonne mesure, Dean soupire et laisse Sam ajouter sur son abdomen un liquide noirâtre qui démange légèrement. Il regarde la lune, tandis que son frère prononce l'incantation qui doit mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute au sortilège de Hannah McPherson. L'air est salé, piquant, dégage cette odeur tellement familière qui a suivi Dean toute sa vie. Celle du feu qui brûle.

Cette étape de leur vie se termine, réalise-t-il, plus ému qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre, même à lui-même. Il pense aux quatre tests de grossesse achetés par Sam. Il pense à la première échographie, dans le sous-sol des Murphy, lorsqu'il a entendu le cœur de Sumiko pour la première fois.

Il pense à Sam, terrorisé, la nuit de la tempête, tentant de le rassurer, demeurant prêt de lui, pleurant de soulagement quand Rania est finalement venue à leur secours. Il pense au premier vagissement de Sumiko, à cette euphorie indescriptible qui l'a envahi, à cette façon dont son cœur lui a donné l'impression de gonfler démesurément dans sa poitrine.

Dean pense. Derrière ses yeux verts dans lesquels se reflète la rondeur fantomatique de la lune défilent des images vivantes, parfois terribles, parfois magnifiques : Sam cherchant son chemin à tâtons, les yeux éteints, dans leur maison de Clifton. Sumiko qui sourit pour la première fois. Le sang sur son ventre, au beau milieu de la nuit. L'expression soulagée de Sam lorsqu'ils ont décidé de garder le bébé. Bobby, présent, toujours dans l'ombre, mais jamais loin, d'une façon dont John Winchester ne l'a jamais été.

L'impression apaisante de sentir Angelia au creux de son ventre. Les pleurs hystériques de Sue après son étouffement. Les vapeurs confuses du valium, les yeux terribles de Charlotte dissimulés derrière ceux d'Isabelle.

Revoir Sam et Sumi, alors qu'il était certain de mourir prisonnier dans une cave.

Et cette instant de douleur délirante, la certitude d'avoir été déchiré en deux. _Regarde, Dean, regarde._

Voir Angelia, la peau pourpre, les cheveux mouillés de sécrétions, sa si fragile et si forte petite fille, pour la première fois.

Observer Sumiko rencontrer sa sœur pour la première fois, Sam juste derrière, souriant de cette façon particulière, avec ses fossettes et ses yeux brillants. Heureux.

Comment Dean pourrait-il regretter quoi que ce soit?

Pour la dernière fois, les symboles de Futhark apparaissent sur son ventre. La concoction liquide et piquante s'évapore. À travers la poudre chaude, les runes prennent la teinte orangée de la braise au fond d'une cheminée, mais Dean ne ressent aucune douleur.

En quelques secondes, la couleur pâlit. Puis, le mélange volatile crépite sur son ventre, et en est chassé brusquement, comme pris dans un coup de vent.

Dean peut sentir le sortilège le quitter.

Sam se tait et lui sourit.

Il sourit aussi.

FIN (pas tout à fait)

Épilogue

7 ANS PLUS TARD

Kate Moore est secrétaire à l'école primaire Queen Mary depuis dix ans. Elle est professionnelle et efficace, de son propre aveu, et d'une patience infinie avec les enfants qui défilent devant elle tous les jours.

Elle peut cependant compter sur les doigts d'une seule main les élèves qui l'ont marqué, ceux pour lesquels elle a éprouvé une réelle affection, au fil des ans.

Les sœurs Winchester font partie de ce club select. En ce moment même, par la porte entrouverte de son bureau, Kate les observe en dissimulant un sourire. Si elle tend suffisamment l'oreille, elle peut même entendre la conversation animée que les filles tiennent à voix basse, assises côte à côte sur le banc à l'extérieur du bureau de la directrice de l'école.

La rentrée scolaire a eu lieu il y a à peine deux semaines et, comme l'an dernier, Sue et Angie n'ont pas tardé à se mettre dans le pétrin. Évidemment, si Mme Carter les traitait également par rapport aux autres élèves, elles seraient probablement dans le bus sur le chemin de la maison. La vieille bique a un tempérament conservateur. Elle n'essaie même pas de réprimer une grimace de désapprobation lorsqu'elle fait référence au mode de vie des deux sœurs, élevées par un couple gai, et qu'elle appelle «les petites américaines» avec encore plus de froideur, même si elles ont passé la majorité de leur existence en Angleterre.

-J'avais pas besoin de ton aide, murmure Angie en regardant sa sœur d'un air sévère.

-Elle a dit à Bethany que t'étais bizarre et après elle t'a fait une grimace, rétorque Sue en pinçant les lèvres.

Elles sont si différentes, de caractère et d'apparence, se dit la secrétaire en les observant. Pourtant, on ne doute pas un seul instant qu'elles soient sœurs, même à première vue. Leur lien est étroit et profond. Kate pense à sa sœur Annie, qui habite en Écosse et qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis un an. Elle lui manque soudainement.

-Tu sais que t'as pas le droit de dire ce mot. Sam va être en colère.

Sumiko lève un sourcil et marmonne quelque chose à propos du langage de son père. Kate est assez familière avec les parents des filles pour savoir qu'elle ne parle pas de M. Winchester, mais bien de M. Campbell. Dean.

Elle rougit comme une écolière en se rappelant son sourire aux lèvres pleines et ses yeux verts, rieurs. Avec elle, du moins. Devant la directrice, Dean Campbell n'est pas aussi charmeur. C'est l'un des seuls parents que la vieille Bique n'impressionne pas, et pour ce simple fait, il mérite toute son admiration.

_Son cul musclé mérite aussi toute mon admiration_, se dit Kate en rougissant davantage.

-Tu empires toujours les choses.

-T'es ma petite sœur, il faut que je m'occupe de toi.

-Pas comme ça! Et d'abord j'ai juste quatorze mois de moins que toi, Sumi.

Elles ont la même taille. Un inconnu qui les verrait interagir désignerait sans aucun doute Angelia comme l'ainée. Calme et posée, Angie est une petite fille studieuse, qui préfère souvent lire un livre seule dans un coin plutôt que de s'énerver avec les autres dans la cour de récréation. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns sombres et bouclés, qu'elle porte attachés sur la nuque ou relevés sur le front par une barrette. C'est une belle enfant au visage rond et aux yeux gris extrêmement doux, toujours impeccable dans son uniforme, polie avec les adultes et semblant rechercher la solitude plutôt que de se la faire imposer par un groupe qui la rejetterait. Les seules fois où Angie semble s'animer réellement et perdre sa réserve sont lors de ses interactions avec sa sœur. Kate sait d'expérience qu'il est difficile de résister à Sumiko. Seule Mme Carter semble immunisée, mais là encore, ce n'est pas une surprise.

Si sa sœur est belle, Sue Campbell Winchester est adorable. Elle se présente tous les matins à l'école aussi propre et impeccable qu'Angie, ses cheveux blonds et raides ramassés en une longue tresse derrière sa tête. Et pourtant, chaque fin d'après-midi la voit monter dans le bus avec l'air d'avoir passé la journée sur un champ de bataille et non pas dans une salle de classe. Aujourd'hui, par exemple, il y a un grand trou sur le genou gauche de son collant, par ailleurs parsemé de traces de sable et de gazon. Il y a des gouttelettes de gouache rose un peu partout sur sa jupe plissée. Un pan de sa chemise blanche et froissé en sort –chemise à laquelle, d'ailleurs, il manque un bouton. La tresse de Sue n'est plus qu'une couette de cheveux fins qui tentent de s'échapper, et l'électricité statique les dresse autour de sa tête comme une aura. Ses oreilles au pavillon pointu, légèrement décollées de son crâne, lui donne un air mutin et espiègle. Sue a des traits fins et d'immenses yeux pairs, quelques taches de rousseurs éparpillées sur son nez et ses joues, et un sourire tout en fossettes, sincère et joueur. Elle commence chaque journée comme si elle s'attendait à vivre une aventure extraordinaire, est toujours la première à courir dans la cour de récréation, et si on retrouve un groupe d'élèves tentant d'apprivoiser des guêpes qui ont fait leur nid dans le tronc creux du vieil orme près des balançoire, on peut être sûr que Sumiko a initié le mouvement.

Kate sourit toute seule en se rappelant l'incident, au printemps dernier. Sue n'est pas méchante. Elle est étourdie, impulsive et pleine d'imagination, d'une naïveté parfois surprenante, toujours prête à rire ou à secourir une amie. Elle est comme le soleil : Angie semble heureuse de baigner dans sa lumière tranquillement, sans faire de vagues. Kate n'est pas une mère et ne désire pas le devenir, mais en observant les deux sœurs, elle est parfois prise d'une vague d'affection si forte qu'elle doit littéralement se retenir pour ne pas les serrer dans ses bras, caresser la joue d'Angelia ou poser un baiser sur le nez mutin de Sumiko.

-Tu sais ce que papa va faire, dit soudainement Angie qui semble chercher le regard de sa sœur.

-C'est pas grave, réplique Sumiko en lui souriant. Je vais m'amuser dans ma chambre et ça va passer super vite.

-Mais si tu l'avais laissée faire tu ne serais pas punie.

-C'est pas ta faute.

Et il y a une telle tendresse dans la voix de Sumiko que Kate se demande ce qui existe de si particulier entre elles, de si intense qu'elle-même, qui les connaît à peine, peut quand même le ressentir.

Des pas résonnent dans le couloir vide et les filles relèvent la tête au même moment. Angie prend la main de Sumiko et la presse dans la sienne. Une seconde plus tard, Sam Winchester passe la tête par la porte du bureau, après avoir lancé un regard d'avertissement à ses filles.

Kate Moore a un faible pour Dean, mais elle ne peut pas nier que son conjoint possède lui aussi un charme tout particulier. Le Professeur Winchester est d'une taille impressionnante et possède une carrure d'épaules proportionnelle. Ses mains sont énormes (il pourrait faire le tour de ma taille avec ces pattes-là, dit souvent Eleanor, la responsable du service de garde, en soupirant rêveusement) et sa démarche révèle une puissance parfaitement contenue. Pourtant, le visage et l'attitude de l'homme sont ceux d'un intellectuel. Il a un sourire et des traits doux, ouverts, des cheveux couleur miel mi-longs qui tombent devant ses yeux chaussés de lunettes rondes cerclées de métal. Il ne peut pas avoir plus de trente-cinq ans, même si parfois, sa façon de parler ou une expression qui passe comme une ombre sur son visage lui donnent l'air plus âgé, comme si la vie avait été particulièrement dure en son endroit.

Kate peut se l'avouer : si Dean Campbell lui donne envie de flirter, Sam remue en elle une fibre maternelle qu'elle ignorait posséder.

-Salut, Kate, dit-il en lui souriant.

-Bonjour, Sam.

-Elle… elle m'attend dans son bureau? Demande-t-il à voix basse en grimaçant.

Kate étouffe un éclat de rire. «Non. Elle avait un petit problème à régler avant. Elle vous demande d'attendre.»

L'homme lève les yeux au ciel en enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. «Il a fallu que j'empêche Dean de venir lui-même.» avoue-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Kate hoche la tête. En juin, ce dernier ne s'était pas gêné pour venir dire sa façon de penser à Mme Carter après qu'elle ait menacé Sue de la retirer du spectacle de fin d'année. Quand il avait quitté le bureau, la directrice était si blême que Kate avait craint qu'elle ne perdre conscience. Elle s'était empressée de colporter le potin partout à travers l'école le lendemain, avec un plaisir malsain.

-C'est une bonne école, répond-elle d'une voix neutre.

-Je sais, et je n'ai pas envie que les filles s'en fassent renvoyer parce que leur père menace la direction.

Kate devine l'inquiétude derrière l'affirmation de Sam Winchester. Elle insiste. À voix basse.

-Vous savez, Mme Carter est loin d'être représentative du climat qui règne ici. Les enseignants sont…

-Formidables, je sais. Je crains seulement qu'elle ne finisse par s'acharner sur les filles.

-L'incident s'est produit sur l'heure du dîner, dans la cour. Malheureusement, La fenêtre de son bureau était ouverte et elle était aux premières loges. Vous pouvez être assuré que la surveillante aurait réglé le problème sans en référer à elle si elle l'avait pu.

-Bien.

L'homme a un sourire résigné. «Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à l'attendre.» dit-il en saluant Kate.

Sa longue silhouette projette une ombre sur les filles qui lèvent la tête vers lui. Sumiko ouvre immédiatement la bouche. «C'est ma faute. J'ai traité Ginny Holmes de garce» avoue-t-elle très vite en rougissant.

-Seigneur Sue! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler pour une petite fille.

-Mais p'pa le dit tout le temps.

Sam s'accroupit devant les deux sœurs qui l'observent avec sérieux.

-Combien de fois il faut que je te le répète : Dean est un adulte. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que lui parle de cette façon que c'est forcément la bonne chose à faire. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que Ginny a pu faire de si terrible?

-C'est à cause de moi, dit Angie d'une voix posée. Ginny a dit que j'étais bizarre et-

-Et elle lui a fait une grimace, aussi, coupe Sumiko, les joues rouges de colère. Et elle et Bethany ont commencé à rire d'Angie parce qu'elle parlait toute seule et Ginny a dit que c'était pas normal de faire ça et…

-Je ne parlais pas toute seule, papa. Je lisais une histoire à voix haute.

-Et ben ça ressemble beaucoup à parler toute seule, dit Sumiko en reniflant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Elles sont stupides de toutes façon et t'avais qu'à les laisser parler.

-Ginny t'embête tout le temps et elle savait que j'avais entendu en plus et après j'ai pas pu me retenir.

-Tu peux jamais te retenir.

-Les filles. Du calme.

Le silence est immédiat. Sam se penche vers son aînée et met une main sur sa cuisse.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après, ma puce?

-J'ai juste dit à Ginny de la fermer et elle m'a demandé ce que ça faisait de… de…

Sue lance un regard à la dérobée en direction d'Angie, puis finit par murmurer : «d'avoir une attardée comme sœur.»

-Oh, dit son père d'une voix neutre.

-Et après, papa, après je lui ai dit qu'elle était qu'une sale garce et je l'ai euh… un peu poussée. Je te jure, je l'ai juste touchée et elle a fait exprès de tomber par terre et elle faisait semblant de pleurer pour que tout le monde regarde et…

-Sue. Respire.

-C'est vrai, papa, dit Angie, toujours aussi calme. Après, Mme Carter est venue et elle a dit qu'elle avait tout vu et elle a pas voulu nous croire que Ginny avait dit que j'étais une attardée.

Kate voit Sam Winchester passer une main dans ses cheveux, l'entend soupirer.

-Et c'est pas vraiment juste si tu punis Sue parce que c'est moi qui aurait du dire quelque chose et elle pense qu'elle a besoin de me défendre parce que je suis sa petite sœur.

-Bon.

Le professeur Winchester se relève en dépliant élégamment son grand corps. Il demande à ses filles de l'attendre et revient vers le bureau de Kate.

-Écoutez, Kate… Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'attendre. Vous pouvez dire à la vi… À Mme Carter de m'appeler.

Imaginer le visage contrarié de la directrice suffit à faire la journée de Kate Moore qui hoche la tête en souriant.

-Bien sûr, monsieur Winchester.

Il soupire, visiblement soulagé et se retourne, ses deux mains tendues.

-Venez, les filles.

Sue et Angie échangent un sourire, l'air de ne pas croire à leur chance, et viennent rejoindre leur père, chacune attrapant une main. Ils s'éloignent tous les trois. Pour pouvoir suivre le rythme des longues enjambées de Sam, Sue gambade et Angie marche à petits pas pressés.

Kate recommence à classer ses papiers en écoutant les voix qui s'éloignent.

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquences, Sumiko Winchester.

-Ouais.

-La violence n'est pas une solution.

-Mais p'pa dit que parfois-

-Tu veux laisser Dean hors de ça? Il sera d'accord avec moi. Ta vie n'était pas en danger.

-Hé, j'ai fait une dictée sans fautes aujourd'hui.

-Bravo, Angie, mais n'essaie pas de détourner mon attention.

FIN (La vraie cette fois)

_**Notes :**__ Même si l'épilogue fait un saut de sept ans dans le futur, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas l'intention de revisiter cet univers. J'ai un projet d'histoire, d'ailleurs, qui se déroulerait, chronologiquement, un an après la naissance d'Angie. Je trouvais juste amusant de faire un petit bond dans le futur pour voir à quoi les filles de Sam et Dean pourraient ressembler. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire _La Berceuse du Chasseur_, j'avais cette scène en tête._

_Une dernière chose : je compte peut-être me faire une page sur _LiveJournal,_ mais j'ai besoin de vos conseils : ce genre de site est-il aussi populaire en français? Y a-t-il un équivalent? Allez-vous m'y suivre?_

_La date de début de publication de ma prochaine histoire devrait être annoncée sur ma page de _Fanfiction_. Merci encore à toute!_

_Marie_


End file.
